YAMIKUMO
by adi-Benzes
Summary: Izuku anak Sensei, itu artinya dia juga mewarisi All For One. Namun, alih-alih penjahat, Izuku memilih jalan lain dan itu juga bukan pahlawan. Dia Watchdog, mengawasi dan menghukum orang-orang yang lolos dari hukum dengan cara lebih bermoral. dia juga Sidekick pro hero Hawks. Dia punya rencana. Pelan dan terukur, Izuku membangun dunianya sendiri. di balik nama Yamikumo
1. Chapter 1

Ini adalah wawancara eksklusif Haruno Riko dengan sang pahlawan pro nomor satu atau mungkin mantan pahlawan pro nomor satu?

Haruno : All Might! Anda adalah legenda dari segala legenda bahkan di sebagian mata tertentu Anda dipuja-puja bak dewa atau juru selamat.

All Might : Tolong jangan berlebihan Haruno-chan, aku cuma laki-laki baik yang ingin membuat dunia aman untuk semua orang.

Haruno : bicara tentang membuat dunia aman, tentu prestasi 20 tahun Anda sangatlah membanggakan, bahkan itu dicatat sebagai rekor dunia bahwa Jepang mengalami penurunan aktifitas kejahatan hingga menyentuh angka 5%, itu mengalahkan Reputasi Amerika dan beberapa negara Eropa yang boleh disebut gudangnya pro hero dunia.

All Might : Aku belajar dari yang terbaik! Pengalaman magang dengan pahlawan Amerika seperti Galaxy, Power up... _well_, pahlawan lain juga sama berkontribusi nya untuk keamanan Jepang. Aku bukan dewa sekali lagi, aku juga punya batasan dan itu ditutupi dengan bantuan teman-teman di lapangan.

Haruno : bicara soal power up, dia sekarang menjadi instruktur sekolah milter untuk melatih kadet-kadet terbaik Amerika, apakah itu alasan All Might untuk menerima tawaran Yuei menjadi staf pengajar tahun ini?

All Might : Aku sudah berencana untuk menjadi pengajar begitu pensiun nanti dan ketika kepala sekolah mengajukan proposal? Plus ultra!

Haruno : Jadi benar kalau Anda pensiun?

All Might : Kenapa tidak bertanya ini sejak awal?

Haruno : Karena tidak seru kalau langsung kan?

(tertawa)

All Might : tidak ada yang abadi. Regenerasi diperlukan untuk menjaga apa yang ada sekarang dan aku ingin membagi apa saja kepada daun-daun muda jepang.

Haruno : itu belum menjelaskan alasan Anda pensiun secara sah?

All Might : Aku lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai prioritas utama. Fokus ku adalah untuk melatih calon pahlawan potensial tapi aku tidak pernah melupakan tanggung jawabku sebagai pahlawan dan begitu juga dengan teman-temanku Endeavor, Hawks, Best Jeanist... semua adalah pahlawan-pahlawan hebat, saling bekerja sama untuk menjaga keselamatan masyarakat. Kita tidak akan pernah melupakan tanggung jawab utama kita.

Haruno : Itu artinya guru 60% pahlawan 40% bukan? sedangkan Anda mengatakan pensiun. Bukankah pensiun artinya anda tidak lagi terjun ke lapangan?

All Might : Jika negara meminta ku menangani kasus, maka aku akan turun. Sampai nafas terakhir ku, aku tetaplah pahlawan dan tidak ada jeda untuk membiarkan kekacauan meraja rela.

Haruno : Baik. Apa rumor tentang diri Anda melemah itu benar?

All Might : Sama seperti atlet, umur kadang mengkhianati kita. Tapi hei Yoroi-san membuktikan umur tidak memiliki batas dan masih banyak seperti master ku Gran Torino yang kuharap menonton acara ini.

Haruno : Jadi?

All Might : Aku kasihan jika ada orang-orang di luar sana yang berpikir bodoh aku jadi jompo hanya karena usia ku sudah 40 lebih, kukatakan langsung saja. mimpi buruk bagi kalian yang meremehkan All Might.

Haruno : itu adalah pesan yang sangat kuat dan kami semua lega kedamaian ini akan terus berlanjut.

All Might : Kedamaian adalah harga mati.

Haruno : Setelah pertarungan Anda dengan Toxic Chainsaw, tercatat Anda vakum selama tiga bulan dan setelah itu angka penanganan kasus lapangan juga berkurang, bahkan tiga tahun setelah itu akumulasi nya tidak sampai sepertiga dari milik Endeavor. Saya punya datanya jadi bisa dikatakan ini pengetahuan umum bagi yang mengikuti statistik yang dipublikasikan pihak asosiasi.

All Might : Kau punya jawabannya disana tapi aku pastikan data itu cuma angka dan masyarakat bijak menilai apa yang sudah kuperbuat setelah itu.

Haruno : Kejadian Sludge setahun lalu memang aksi heroik, begitu pula penyelamatan sandera di Fukushima lima bulan lalu

All Might : Kamu menjawabnya.

Haruno : Nah, tadi Anda bicara soal regenerasi. Apakah itu sinyal kalau Anda sedang mencari sosok pengganti?

All Might : semua generasi baru pasti akan melampaui kami orang-orang tua. Lihat Hawks, dia muda dan berbakat, rekor di usia 20 tahun sudah membangun sendiri agensi nya.

Haruno : Tapi dia punya sponsor anonim yang mendukungnya. Tidak semua bisa mendirikan agensi secepat itu dan regenerasi juga membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sedikit, dan belum tentu hasilnya baik. Saat pengumuman Anda menjadi pengajar di Yuei dan rumor pensiun viral di media, tingkat kejahatan naik menjadi 6% meski itu hanya di permukaan dan turun dalam waktu empat bulan tepat ketika aksi Anda di Fukushima. Bagaimana Anda menanggapi itu?

All Might : Hal itu memang sangat disayangkan, tapi pahlawan pro lain juga telah berjuang keras untuk mempertahankan angka 5% dan akan berusaha terus sampai bisa dibawah itu.

Haruno : Anda adalah simbol perdamaian, itu seperti rantai yang mengunci penjahat untuk aktif kembali. Dan ketika Anda pensiun pastilah rantai itu terbuka. Bagaimana Anda menanggapinya?

All Might : aku tidak abadi, secara subjek tapi secara objek, akan ada simbol baru yang tetap memastikan rantai itu tetap terkunci.

Haruno : seberapa Anda sangat yakin? Pahlawan seperti Anda tidak dilahirkan terus menerus sepanjang waktu.

All Might : Semua pahlawan punya satu nilai, menolong orang lain. Dan di sinilah aku mengambil peran ini, aku akan mengasah nilai pahlawan generasi muda memastikan simbol perdamaian tidak pernah padam. Siapapun dia, dia akan bertanggung jawab dengan nama pahlawan yang dimilikinya.

Haruno : Anda juga meminta kepada asosiasi untuk tidak mencantumkan Anda kembali ke dalam poling Japan hero billboard chart musim depan, apa maksudnya ini?

All Might : aku ingin membuka peluang untuk semua orang.

Haruno : Tapi semua tahu jika posisi nomor satu akan di milik Endeavor atau bisa pro di bawahnya. Bahkan selama beberapa dekade, untuk mengubah 10 besar diisi orang baru itu adalah kejadian langka, Hawks contohnya.

All Might : saya percaya siapapun yang menduduki peringkat satu sadar tanggung jawab yang dimilikinya besar. Itu bukan hanya sekedar angka, atau popularitas tapi itu kepercayaan masyarakat bagi kami dan kami berkewajiban untuk menjawabnya.

Haruno : Itu terdengar seperti curahan kehidupan selama menjadi nomor satu.

(Tertawa)

Haruno : satu terakhir menjawab kegelisahan publik akhir-akhir ini. Bagaimana tanggapan Anda tentang Stain? Ideologi nya tentang pahlawan asli boleh dikatakan sedikit meresahkan.

All Might : Apapun yang dilakukan Stain dia telah membuat teror, dan jelas membunuh bukan cara yang tepat.

Haruno : Artinya Anda setuju jika masyarakat pahlawan sekarang dipenuhi kepalsuan?

All Might : seperti dua sisi koin Haruno, ada banyak tujuan, alasan orang menjadi pahlawan. Uang, popularitas? Mungkin tidak terdengar heroik, tapi mereka masih berkontribusi dan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menolong orang lain. Jika Stain berpikir kami penuh kepalsuan, lalu bagaimana dengan dia? Membunuh? Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang ditinggalkan? Orang tua, suami, istri, pacar, anak? Stain bila kamu menonton ini, aku dengan senang hati ingin berhadapan face to face denganmu.

Haruno : Apakah ini sebuah ultimatum?

All Might : Tidak.

Haruno : lalu?

All Might : (tersenyum) Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini.

**1**

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together..._

Entah kenapa bagian lagu Skyfall yang dibawakan Adele saat itu sangat cocok di telinga Izuku ketika membaca wawancara Haruno Riko dengan All Might lewat tablet di genggamannya. Seakan lagu itu sedang mencerahkan otak kusut Izuku yang berulang kali menyimak wawancara, tapi tidak mengerti jalan pikiran sang legenda itu. Haruno Riko adalah sedikit jurnalis yang disukai Izuku. Bekal masa lalu wanita 35 tahun itu di medan perang timur tengah membentuk karakter tegas, dan langsung menyerang inti. Apa yang membuat wanita itu berpindah dari jurnalis perang ke wawancara sosok pahlawan sungguh misteri, tapi mungkin itu yang dibutuhkan Jepang di masa ketika para orang-orang sok tahu di layar media berbual bagai busa dengan omong kosong tanpa henti. Izuku sendiri meski tidak suka, memanfaatkan kondisi itu untuk mendongkrak rating Hawks, _kadang omong kosong itu penting, tapi kadang keseriusan itu penting juga saat ingin menyampaikan sesuatu secara tegas_. Sebagai manajer Pro hero, khususnya Pro di posisi puncak, ilmu semacam itu sangat perlu dimiliki.

Yang tidak habis pikir adalah kenapa All Might harus menerima wawancara itu? apa yang dipikirkan agensinya? Atau Yuei dalam kasus ini karena dia adalah anggota staf pengajarnya, di saat kabar pensiun All Might adalah bom berjalan?

Apapun tentang All Might, selama hampir sebulan ini semua akan menjadi viral. Bahkan ada satu kali hashtag tentang belanjaan sang pahlawan di toserba kecil menduduki ranking satu di twitter, mengalahkan _PrayforFukushima_ yang menunjukkan kecerobohan intel dalam mendapatkan informasi.

Pertama adalah kasus Sludge yang menyandera anak sekolah menengah yang membuat pro bertugas di lapangan tidak berdaya.

Izuku geleng-geleng dan malu dengan kreatifitas para pro. _Jika mereka menggunakan otak sedikit, mereka akan berlari mencari tepung di toserba untuk mengeraskan sedikit sifat cairnya_. Untungnya All Might ada disana dan nasib mujur untuk bocah itu.

Entah secara kebetulan atau memang nasib anak itu, All Might menghempaskan sludge seperti membuang tisu bekas ke tong sampah. Untuk pahlawan sebesar All Might mengurus kericuhan sekelas B seperti gerhana matahari yang hanya muncul di waktu tertentu. Kericuhan itu diakhiri penyelamatan heroik dan All Might sering menangani kasus kecil di sekitaran Musutafu semenjak itu. Lalu rumor-rumor tentang bayangan seperti All Might lebih sering muncul di Musutafu dan gosip murid-murid Yuei yang melihat pahlawan nomor satu mondar-mandir di lingkungan sekolah. Itu terjawab seminggu sebelum ujian masuk, sebuah video promosi penerimaan siswa dengan si tikus kepala sekolah dan beberapa fasilitas elit Yuei dan diakhiri All Might meneriakkan plus ultra, adalah bukti kebenaran rumor.

Tidak perlu menunggu pengumuman resmi, cukup mengajak Haruno Riko menegaskan posisi All Might sekarang, pensiun atau bukan, itulah kondisinya saat ini.

_Tapi kenapa setelah penyerang USJ?_

Kejadian itu terjadi seminggu lalu. Sekelompok penjahat menyerang USJ ketika para siswa sedang melakukan pelajaran praktek. Tidak ada korban jiwa, kecuali dua kondisi pengajar yang kritis. Hampir seluruh penjahat ditangkap, termasuk monster besar aneh yang tidak memiliki tempurung kepala hingga otaknya kelihatan. Polisi hanya memaparkan jika otak penyerangan berhasil lolos dan tidak ada satupun informasi identitas siapa pelakunya kecuali jenis Quirk Warp dan manusia yang membakar apapun dengan api birunya.

Yuei kecolongan, masyarakat bergosip ria tentang itu, saingan sekolah tidak bermartabat menjadikan itu serangan kerapuhan Yuei dan sederet bualan para ahli di media yang berbusa tentang kondisi masyarakat terkini dan lain sebagainya. Lalu terakhir, sebuah wawancara eksklusif pukul sembilan malam dengan All Might menyampaikan pesan entah itu terkait penyerangan USJ, posisinya yang ambigu atau ultimatum pada para penjahat bodoh di luar sana.

Semua itu mengerutkan kepala Izuku. Pusing bukan main.

Dia membutuhkan ketenangan saat ini. Pekerjaannya sekarang adalah prioritas utama.

Dan Adele dengan skyfall meringankan beban kepalanya.

_Let the skyfall_

_We will stand tall_

_At skyfall..._

**2**

Titik lemah Izuku adalah banyak memikirkan yang terkadang tidak harus dia pikirkan. Perasaan itu kadang tidak terkontrol, sehingga ada kebiasaan menjengkelkan ketika dia berpikir mulutnya tanpa sadar akan bergumam dan saat itu terjadi wajahnya akan menampilkan raut mengerikan seperti sedang mengintimidasi

Jika wajah Izuku dilihat dari depan dengan teliti, bisa diketahui daun kedua telinganya runcing di sudut atas dan bagian bawah yang tergabung sempurna dengan kulit pelipis tanpa ada celah kecil seperti telinga kebanyakan. Tetapi, biasanya tak ada seorang pun memperhatikan itu, karena kedua telinganya hampir selalu tersembunyi di balik rambut gelap yang berantakkan. Bibir yang terkatup rapat membentuk garis lurus, menunjukkan sifatnya yang tidak mudah mengakrabi apa pun. Kesan ini diperkuat oleh hidung yang kecil dan mancung, dahi yang lebar dan alis yang lurus. Jika wajahnya tidak bulat dan ada bintik di pipi, Izuku akan sepenuhnya menampilkan sosok intimidasi yang kuat meski tanpa bergumam seperti penyihir sedang merapal mantra kutukan.

Paras wajahnya sebenarnya menarik, secara keseluruhan mungkin ada beberapa yang suka dan mungkin juga ada yang tidak. Masalahnya ekspresi wajahnya sangat kurang. Bibirnya yang terkatup rapat jarang sekali tersenyum, kecuali jika benar-benar perlu. Tatapan matanya dingin dan selalu waspada, bagaikan mata pengawas geladak kepal. Karena itu, wajahnya hampir tidak pernah memberi kesan yang jelas kepada siapapun. Secara umum, pekerjaan manajer tidak cocok dengan penampilan wajah Izuku, manajer pro hero khususnya ada di peringkat kedua setelah pro hero dalam bertatapan dengan media. Mengurus urusan di balik meja perkara mudah, tapi tampil di media juga diperlukan. Apalagi Hawks yang selalu mengundang sorotan, duet antara Izuku dan Hawks sejatinya adalah keanehan. Bahkan beberapa orang di Asosiasi sendiri berpikir seperti itu.

Biasanya orang tidak dapat mengingat tampang Izuku. Sekali mengalihkan pandangan wajahnya, orang sudah tidak bisa lagi melukiskan raut mukanya dengan pasti kecuali ciri bintik hitamnya. Tapi ada banyak yang memiliki bintik semacam itu di Jepang, meski jumlah tidak banyak. Dengan kata lain, dia mirip dengan serangga yang pandai mimikri, berubah bentuk atau warna untuk menyamar sesuai dengan lingkungan sekitar, sebisa mungkin menonjol dan tidak mudah diingat.

Tapi itulah yang Hawks cari, sifat mimikri Izuku menguntungkan kecepatan Hawks dalam bekerja, dan itu masih sisi kelebihan kecil di miliki Izuku, jangan lupa isi kepalanya setajam elang menukik. Izuku adalah satu paket yang sulit untuk bisa ditemukan.

Sejak kecil, Izuku pandai menghapal segala sesuatu, karena itulah Sejarah adalah pelajaran favoritnya. Ilmu aritmetika dan sains juga bisa dikusai dengan baik, tapi penalaran diperlukan untuk kedua bidang itu. Izuku lebih suka berpikir dengan mengembangkan sesuatu daripada terikat suatu hukum atau rumus tertentu. Dia selalu bertanya? Mencari jawaban sampai puas dan mungkin tidak pernah puas karena pertanyaan selalu menghasilkan pertanyaan lain. Sifat keuletan berpikir sangat cocok untuk berpikir di luar kotak saat ada masalah tertentu dan ingatan yang tajam diperlukan untuk membungkam orang-orang dengan pasal-pasal hukum.

Izuku memejamkan mata dan mendengarkan Skyfall dalam kepalanya. Meski radio mobil sudah melantunkan lagu lain, Izuku hanya fokus pada skyfall yang tadi diputar dan terus dia putar kembali dalam kepalanya. Kemudian dia sadar kalau audio radio tadi sungguh bagus kualitasnya, nadanya seperti Izuku langsung mendengarkan Adele bernyanyi di depannya langsung. Dia membuka mata dan melongok ke depan, melihat audio yang terpasang di dasbor, mengkilap hitam dan terlihat mewah. Jelas penampilan itu sangat aneh ditemukan di taxi umum di jalanan kota. Apakah dia secara beruntung mendapat taxi model baru.

Lalu Izuku mengedarkan pandangan ke interior mobil. Lantaran ketika masuk taxi, pikirannya terbawa soal wawancara All Might, dia tidak menyadari jika interior mobil ini bermutu tinggi, joknya nyaman diduduki dan kabin senyap dari suara luar. Bahkan suara mesin mampu diredam dengan baik. Mungkin taksi milik pribadi, memang itu bukan hal baru. Ada beberapa Argo yang membolehkan sopir membawa mobilnya sendiri. Dan ketika itu sebuah taxi pribadi, peralatan di dalam mobil lebih baik ketimbang taxi umum. Izuku juga tidak menemukan kartu nomor seri Taxi saat mencarinya, tapi dia yakin ini bukan taxi liar, dia melihat mesin argometer resmi perusahan taxi, menunjukkan angka ongkos wajar sesuai kilometer yang sudah ditempuh.

"Mobil bagus ya, sangat hening," tegur Izuku dari belakang sopir. "Mobil apa ini?"

"Toyota crown royal saloon," jawab sopir dengan singkat.

Sejenak klik kecil dari dalam kepalanya. Izuku mengambil ponselnya sambil mengerutkan kening. Sopir di depan tersenyum ketika melirik Izuku dari kaca spion depan.

"Anda tidak salah mobil."

"Tapi ini termasuk mobil kelas premium yang biasanya dipakai bos perusahaan atau sekelas esekutif pemerintahan," Izuku teringat mobil yang dipakai kepala Asosiasi pahlawan. "Sangat mengejutkan mobil seperti ini didaftarkan ke dalam taxi online."

"Sebenarnya ini lebih pekerjaan sampingan buat saya. Saya biasanya jadi sopir pesanan orang-orang khusus, kalau tidak ada orderan biasanya saya pakai untuk taxi online."

"Tapi jelas bayarannya lebih kecil dan apa tidak takut mobil ini dikotori pelanggan yang tidak bertanggung jawab?"

Sopir itu tersenyum. "Saya sepenuhnya percaya pada pelanggan, termasuk Anda. Anggap saja ini amalan baik saya agar orang biasa juga bisa merasakan mobil mewah."

Izuku mengangguk, lalu sekali lagi bersandar di joknya. Sopir itu kelewat baik sejujurnya. Sangat jarang orang dengan sukarela membiarkan mobil pribadinya digunakan untuk taxi online, berbeda dengan orang atas yang mengerti adab, orang biasa kadang suka menunjukkan kebodohannya. Izuku sendiri cukup beruntung dididik untuk menunjukkan perilaku sewajarnya dan tidak berlebihan. Tapi dia tetap salut, kebaikan orang seperti ini masih bisa ditemukan. Bahkan untuk kelas pahlawan, kebaikan murni yang sedang hangat di propaganda oleh Stain, cukup sulit.

Sebagai manajer Hawks, Izuku berani mengatakan bosnya bukan contoh baik sebagai panutan pahlawan.

"Sungguh senyap, segalanya mewah dan berkelas. Orang biasa menganggap pengalaman naik mobil semacam ini pasti akan mengingatnya baik."

"Waktu itu, saya bekerja sebagai ajudan sebuah bos perusahaan," kata sopir seperti sedang menceritakan masa perang yang dramatis. "Dia bos baik, tidak punya anak sehingga ketika dia meninggal semua aset diberikan ke adiknya. Untungnya adik beliau juga baik, sewaktu bos masih hidup dengan uang sendiri dia membelikan mobil mewah ini, mengurus surat kepemilikannya juga. Bisa disebut ini rejeki durian runtuh."

"Tapi pajaknya pasti cukup besar."

"Saya termasuk orang yang teliti mengatur uang. Dan karena punya mobil ini saya bisa menyewakannya ke beberapa kalangan elit dengan bayaran yang cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup dan biaya perawatan mobil."

Izuku menunggu lanjutannya. Namun tak ada lanjutan. Sopir itu diam, peralatan audio terus memutar lagu. Mobil sedan melaju di jalan utama kota, sesekali berhenti karena kemacetan di perempatan lampu merah. Hari itu jumlah kendaraan meningkat cukup tinggi. Dalam kenyamanan interior mobil, dunia luar seperti tertutup rapat dan sekarang berada di dunia lain yang sangatlah berbeda.

"Skyfall..." ucap Izuku tanpa sadar.

"Apa?"

"Tadi ada lagu dengan judul dibawakan Adele namanya Skyfall."

"Saya tidak terlalu mengikuti lagu barat, kalau ada itu Cuma imagine dragon saja."

"Saat mendengar skyfall, aku jadi terbayang apa saja yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Langit runtuh," Izuku tidak tahu mengapa ingin bicara semacam itu. terdengar ambigu, tapi dia ingin sekali menyampaikan apa yang dihasilkan otak dalam kepalanya.

"Langit runtuh ya? Itu memang bukan kondisi yang enak dilihat. Apakah Anda sedang membayangkan berita All might akhir-akhir ini?"

Izuku tidak langsung menjawab. "Kurang lebih seperti itu."

Sopir diam sejenak. "Saya bukan penggemar dunia pahlawan, meskipun begitu saya berterima kasih atas jasa yang telah mereka lakukan. Saya lebih suka mendengarkan, karena pekerjaan saya sebagai sopir, kadang mencuri dengar apa yang dikatakan penumpang. Tentu tidak ada niat jahat. Tapi boleh saya mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Silahkan."

"Menurut saya makna pahlawan sudah melenceng jauh."

Izuku tiba-tiba saja ditarik dari zona nyaman, tertarik ucapan sopir. "Kenapa begitu?"

Sopir itu mengamati reaksi Izuku, dia seperti berpikir sejenak. "Dulu pahlawan adalah mereka yang telah berjasa besar karena melakukan sesuatu. Pahlawan perang, bintang olahraga yang menyumbangkan prestasi. Dokter yang sudi terjun ke lapangan penuh endemik untuk menyembuhkan orang, meski taruhannya besar. Menurut saya pahlawan adalah mereka yang berjasa karena melakukan sesuatu yang hebat.

"Tapi sekarang pahlawan tak ubahnya pegawai kantoran. Mereka memerlukan lisensi untuk bisa menggunakan Quirk, itu sama seperti kamu membutuhkan SIM agar bisa berkendara sesuai hukum. Menolong orang menyeberang, menemukan hewan hilang, itu bisa dilakukan siapapun. Menyelamatkan sandera, menangkap pencuri, memberantas sindikat obat terlarang, itu sama seperti tugas polisi. Lalu menyelamatkan korban bencana dari kebakaran, banjir atau bencana alam adalah tugas tim SAR. Tanpa embel-embel pahlawan cukup sebut saja polisi, tim SAR, atau petugas lain sebenarnya itu lebih pas. Kesannya sekarang pahlawan itu produk murah. Bukan elit seperti pahlawan dulu."

Izuku mengangguk. Dia teringat sebuah tesis yang dikeluarkan profesor Cina tentang pahlawan yang kehilangan pahlawan. Dalam tesis itu, ada sebuah penggalan kata menarik tentang masyarakat berlebihan dan lupa tentang makna pahlawan itu sendiri.

Popularitas, mencari uang. Sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut selebritas pahlawan. Menolong tanpa pamrih, menjaga keamanan publik adalah tugas badan keamanan polisi yang sudah di atur dalam Undang-Undang, dan sekarang pahlawan adalah kelompok tersendiri yang memiliki Undang-Undang sendiri.

Ironis jika Izuku mencela, karena dia sekarang bekerja sebagai asisten Hawks. Dan calon pro hero nomor dua itu boleh disebut kelompok selebriti. Meski tujuan Hawks saat mereka bertemu pertama kali bisa disebut tujuan murni pahlawan sejati.

"Akhir-akhir ini ideologi Stain menyebar. Kalau Anda belum tahu dia menginginkan masyarakat pahlawan sejati, tanpa berusaha menaikkan popularitas, materi atau rasa terima kasih. Tapi caranya dengan melenyapkan pahlawan yang dianggap palsu, pahlawan yang mencari popularitas, materi dan pujian dari publik."

Sopir itu masih tetap fokus di jalan, tapi isi kepalanya mencermati kalimat yang diucapkan Izuku. Dia menjawab. "Etika Adab selalu berada di atas segalanya. Tujuannya memang mulia, tapi caranya salah maka dia sama saja dengan anggapan pahlawan palsu miliknya."

Dalam hati Izuku bersiul, dia mencatat dalam kepalanya saat bertemu Hawks di kantor, dia akan bertanya apakah Shiketsu memerlukan pembimbing konseling, sopir ini jelas cocok sebagai konselisator para calon generasi baru. Diam-diam Izuku menghapal nomor teleponnya.

Mobil memasuki jalan tol dalam kota. Baru beberapa meter, sudah tampak kemacetan panjang. Arus sebaliknya lebih lenggang dan hanya beberapa mobil terlihat melewati.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa sedang buru-buru?" tanya sopir.

"Aku ada janji bertemu pamanku di Shibuya. Karena itulah kuminta lewat jalan Tol dalam kota." Jika Izuku lebih tua, dia akan mengatakan janji bisnis. Umur Izuku masih 15 tahun, meski dia memakai blazer dan celana kain hitam, sehingga penampilannya seperti eksekutif mudah yang kaya, tetap fisiknya kelihatan jelas remaja. Dia memakai setelan bisnis untuk mempermudah dia mengakses tempat-tempat yang tidak bisa dimasuki remaja umumnya.

"Pukul berapa janjinya?"

"Pukul 5 sore."

"Sekarang pukul 4.01. Anda tidak akan tepat waktu."

"Separah itu macetnya?"

"Sepertinya ada kecelakaan atau serangan penjahat di depan sana. Ini bukan kemacetan biasa. beberapa hari terakhir di Musutafu sering terjadi penyerang mendadak sejak insiden USJ Yuei, anehnya semua diakibatkan oleh jenis raksasa, entah pencurian atau perkelahian kelompok kecil. Seperti sedang mengejek Yuei karena insiden itu."

_Tapi kenapa serangan raksasa? _Izuku menerima informasi baru tersebut. Musutafu adalah distrik padat yang sedikit agensi, itu dikarenakan adanya Yuei dan staf pengajar Yuei mempunyai agenda patroli berkala di Musutafu. Tentu ada beberapa agensi kecil yang Izuku ingat seperti Elastic #3, Adamantium itu pun agensi yang banyak mengurusi masalah seperti kecelakaan, gedung terbakar perampokan kecil yang biasanya dijumpai di distrik padat penduduk. Apalagi debut All Might sebagai pengajar Yuei, secara logika Musutafu adalah distrik teraman. Dan tak jauh, di distrik Nakano ada Endeavor agency. Lalu Quirk jenis Gigantification seperti Mount lady yang baru debut ada di distrik Shinjuku bersama Max di Shibuya.

Jika ini sekedar pengejekkan Quirk satu tipe yang sering terjadi untuk menunjukkan siapa terkuat, mungkin bisa dipahami meski risikonya bodoh mengingat banyak agensi pro hero besar dan Cuma penjahat paling bodoh yang mau mengambil cara semacam itu. Meniru cara Stain seperti yang sedang meresahkan masyarakat pahlawan akhir-akhir ini juga terlalu mencolok. Kasus Hawks terbaru tentang Stain imitasi saja masih jenius dengan cara yang sama membunuh korban di tempat sepi, tapi mencuri isi dompet seperti kartu atm. Tak sampai dua kasus sama, pelakunya ditangkap dalam sekelebat bulu merahnya.

Lalu cara sopir menarik kesimpulan juga membuat Izuku kagum, sekaligus bertanya-tanya.

"Anda bisa tahu penyebab kecelakaan dari apa yang sering terjadi tanpa menunggu berita resmi, meski ini bisa saja disebabkan kecelakaan lalu lintas biasa?" tanya Izuku.

"Berita kadang jadi alat politik, mereka cuma mau ingin memastikan keamanan tanpa kadang mau memberitakan sesuai fakta. _'Ah pokoknya ada pahlawan yang mengurus, tidak usah muluk-muluk kalau cuma menimbulkan kemacetan begini' _ begitu."

"Jadi ini macet parah yang mungkin tidak terurai lama?"

"Sangat lama dan membuang waktu. Apa janjian dengan paman Anda itu urusan penting?"

Izuku berpikir. "Saya penulis dan paman saya editor sibuk dengan waktu terjadwal sekali. Perlu bertemu secara tatap muka."

"Itu buruk, Anda pasti tidak akan sempat."

Izuku kadang jengkel dan iri tidak mempunyai Quirk semacam Hawks yang bisa membawanya pergi kemanapun dengan cepat atau Warp Quirk yang praktis dalam daftar miliknya, menemukan Quirk mutasi yang bisa dinonaktifkan sangat sulit apalagi tipe bersayap, belum lagi kelangkaan Warp yang hanya dibawah 4%. Tiba-tiba Iuzku menjadi gelisah.

Dari Fukuoka Izuku lebih praktis menggunakan _Tokaido sanyo Shinkansen_ lalu turun di stasiun Tokyo dan berganti Chuo Line ke Shinjuku. Dia bisa menginap di hotel dan persiapannya lebih nyaman. Tapi Izuku selalu pulang ke Musutafu, rumah lamanya untuk bernostalgia dan karena jarak Musutafu Shinjuku dekat, dia pikir menggunakan taksi online lebih bijak. Siapa sangka justru ada kemacetan menjengkelkan ini.

"Karena macet, ongkos per kilometer tidak berpengaruh. Tapi tentu waktu lebih penting," jelas sopir ke arah kaca spion depan.

"Memang."

"Kalau Anda mau, karena belum terlalu jauh dari pintu masuk jalan tol dalam kota. Anda bisa turun disini dan kembali kesana, lalu naik kereta di stasiun Totoin. Kalau sekarang masih banyak keberangkatan ke Shinjuku."

Izuku merutuki kebodohannya untuk tidak memilih keputusan itu lebih cepat. Rupanya Skyfall menumpulkan otaknya.

"Kalau Anda tidak keberatan," kata supir itu. "Biasanya orang agak canggung kalau berjalan di jalan fly-over."

Izuku mengeluarkan kacamata hitam dari dalam tas, lantas memakainya. Kemudian mengambil dua lembar uang 1.000 yen dari dompet dan disodorkannya kepada sopir.

"Aku turun di sini. Bisa gawat kalau terlambat, pamanku kurang baik dalam urusan waktu."

Sang sopir mengangguk, menerima uang. "Semoga beruntung."

"Ambil kembaliannya."

"Terima kasih."

Izuku turun dari mobil dengan memegang tas selempang kecil terbuat dari kulit berwarna dark coklat. Dia berjalan dengan hati-hati, melihat ke depan dan memperkirakan jarak yang harus ditempuhnya. Mungkin tak sampai 600 kilometer. Mobil-mobil merayap seperti semut antri masuk ke dalam sarang. Seoarang anak berkepala hiu dari dalam Pajero hitam menjulurkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil. Dia melongo melihat Izuku berpapasan. Sambil merengek meminta keluar dari mobil kepada ibunya yang jelas tidak memperdulikan dan lebih berpura-pura sibuk dengan layar ponselnya. Ibu itu sebenarnya juga sempat melihat sosok Izuku berjalan dan melempar pandangan mencela padanya.

Izuku berjalan santai dan sedikit menikmati kemacetan itu. Ada dalam hatinya rasa mengejek melihat orang-orang bosan dan marah karena macet. Jika saja Izuku pro hero terkenal, setidaknya ada di peringkat 40 besar, mungkin saat dia berjalan seperti ini dengan kostum pahlawan dan berpatroli Izuku akan menarik perhatian. Tapi kemudian pikiran itu segera dibuang jauh-jauh, malahan dia pasti akan disuruh mengurus kemacetan ini dan hal kewajiban yang bukan semestinya akan tiba-tiba dilemparkan begitu saja padanya.

Dia cukup menjadi sosok Midoriya Izuku, remeja berusia 15 tahun yang sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menarik perhatian banyak orang. Mungkin yang menarik adalah dia bekerja dengan pro sekelas Hawks tanpa memiliki lisensi pahlawan, hanya ijin khusus penggunaan senjata yang diawasi ketat oleh asosiasi dan kepolisian.

Tapi di usia 15 dan manajer sebuah agensi? Bukannya itu menarik perhatian?

**3**

Dalam perjalanan ke Stasiun Toin, dia berpapasan dengan seorang laki-laki kurus kering. Laki-laki itu bagaikan mayat hidup atau tepatnya mumi tanpa perban jika saja dia bukan manusia hidup. Badannya tinggi tapi kurusnya bukan main, dia berambut pirang sekilas mengingatkan rambut si mantan pahlawan pro nomor satu, wajahnya khususnya bagian mata tampak tenggelam seakan tidak ada dua mata disana. Memakai kaos putih kebesaran dan celana kargo hijau dia membawa dua kantung kresek berlogo Seven. Izuku tegang sejenak, namun laki-laki itu tidak memperhatikan dan terus berjalan lurus ke depan, sekali Izuku bisa mendengar napasnya berat dan batuk kecil yang sengaja ditutup-tutupi.

Izuku hendak memanggilnya untuk menanyakan apa dia baik-baik saja. tidak ada tanda-tanda pahlawan patroli atau petugas polisi, bisa gawat kalau tiba-tiba laki-laki kering itu pingsan di jalan. Tapi Izuku tidak mengambil tindakan apa-apa. dia malah mengawasi kepergian laki-laki itu yang perlahan semakin menjauh.

Otaknya berdering bagaikan bel alarm. Bukan lagi sekedar sama-sama berambut pirang, suara di kepalanya menjerit dan mengatakan kalau itu All Might. Dia memang memiliki informasi sensitif seputar Quirk pro tersebut, tapi informasi itu cuma sebatas lapisan luar dan belum mendapatkan perkembangan baru sejak tujuh tahun lalu. Sejak angka patroli All Might menurun secara misterius.

Tapi Izuku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan soal itu secara mendalam. Ada pekerjaan yang harus di selesaikannya.

Tiba di stasiun Toin, keberuntungan Izuku langsung mendapat kereta yang dicari. Perjalanan menuju Shinjuku memakan waktu kurang lebih 13 menit. Setiba di Shinjuku, Izuku memesan penyewaan loker dan memasukkan tas ke dalam loker. Dia bergegas menuju hotel yang letaknya tepat persis di depan stasiun. Hotel kelas menengah tersebut tidak terlalu mewah, diperuntukkan bagi pelancong atau orang-orang yang ketinggalan jadwal kereta jam terakhir. Tapi fasilitasnya cukup lengkap, kamarnya bersih, dan tamunya tidak mencurigakan. Di lantai dasar terdapat banyak restoran semacam Starbucks, McD, dan kedai-kedai produk kapitalis lainnya. Juga ada toko suvenir. Lokasinya strategis menarik magnet uang.

Setelah memasuki hotel, seperti biasa Izuku tidak menarik perhatian apapun. Bergerak seperti bayangan samar diantara orang-orang, dia langsung menuju kamar kecil. Untungnya, tak ada siapapun di situ. Hal pertama yang dilakukan Izuku adalah buang air kecil, dia meski sudah sering melakukannya kadang gugup dan sangat menyusahkan jika kantung kemih masih terisi. Mendengarkan gemercik air seni masuk ke lubang toilet dan suara air membilasnya memberikan efek ketenangan batinnya. Usai kencing, dia berdiri di depan wastafel, mencuci tangan bersih-bersih dengan sabun, menyisir rambut. Lantaran waktunya tidak banyak, Izuku Cuma menggosok gigi tanpa menggunakan benang gigi dan menyemprotkan parfum secukupnya. Di depan cermin, dia mengoleskan krim khusus untuk menyamarkan bintik hitamnya. Sungguh jika bukan gen ayahnya terlalu kuat, dia akan punya wajah 100% mirip ibunya. _Bintik sialan_. Lalu dia memoles bibirnya dengan pelembab bibir, memastikan sekali lagi bau mulutnya. Dan tersenyum. Ritual terakhirnya adalah berdoa sambil menggenggam erat gantungan kunci All might.

Benda itu sudah lama bersamanya dan termasuk beberapa kecil sisa dari masa lalunya. Dia tidak bisa berdoa tenang, tanpa menggenggam gantungan kunci itu.

Usai berdoa, dia membuka mata dan berkaca di depan cermin. Bagus. Dilihat dari manapun, ia terlihat seperti pemuda pebisnis mapan yang sempurna, atau setidaknya di misi kali ini dia cocok sebagai kurir yang biasa dipakai kalangan atas. Di keluarkannya amplop coklat berisi dokumen-dokumen yang sudah dipersiapkan, cukup menunjukkannya dan dia akan bekerja seperti biasa dia lakukan.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas dan doa untuk ibunya yang sekarang tenang di surga. Izuku pergi menyapa tamunya.

**4**

Tanpa menarik perhatian siapa pun, Izuku naik lift ke lantai 5, melangkah di koridor, dan tak lama kemudian menemukan pintu kamar no. 508. Diambilnya amplop coklat dan dipegangnya di depan dada, lantas dia mengetuk pintu. Ringan dan singkat. Ia menunggu kemudian mengetuk lagi, kali ini sedikit lebih keras. Terdengar suara kurang jelas dari dalam dan pintu kamar dibuka sedikit. Seorang laki-laki menampakkan wajah, usianya sekitar 40 tahun. Berpakaian polo santai berwarna cerah. Matanya merah, letih seperti kekurangan waktu tidur. Ada emosi marah dari sorotnya, menyipit melihat Izuku seakan Izuku terlalu sulit untuk dilihat dengan pandangan normal.

"Maaf, saya Tsubasa kurir utusan Tuan Sato. Menyampaikan 'paket' seperti yang dijanjikan," kata Izuku dengan kenes sambil tersenyum ramah.

Laki-laki itu semakin memicingkan mata, tampak curiga dan tidak senang. "Bukannya perjanjian kita bertemu di Starbucks lantai bawah?"

"Mohon maaf, ada perubahan rencana mendadak dan Tuan Sato meminta saya menemui Anda secepatnya, ada informasi yang harus segera disampaikan."

"Aku tidak dapat kabar apa-apa."

"Jaringan tidak aman."

"Apa boleh buat," kata laki-laki itu sambil berdecak.

Laki-laki ini dulunya adalah Pro hero bernama wool, Quirk-nya berhubungan dengan rambut halus di sekujur tubuhnya, dia bisa mengendalikan sesuka hati rambut halus itu. Tapi karena bukan pro terkenal dan seperti nasib besar orang kurang mencolok selamanya dia bekerja sebagai sidekick di agensi kecil. Dia pensiun dini dan rupanya menemukan bidang yang lebih menguntungkan sebagai broker pencari bakat dengan biaya sewa murah. Berbeda dengan agensi besar yang memiliki sumber daya sendiri untuk mencari bakat, agensi kecil biasanya menyewa broker untuk menarik perhatian calon-calon pahlawan agar mau bekerja di agensi mereka. Persaingan serta uang adalah kehidupan sehari-hari. Mencari broker hebat juga bukan perkara mudah, broker yang sudah berpengalaman akan memasang tarif sewa mahal mulai dari hitungan waktu sampai hitungan per orang, jelas Agensi kecil yang tentunya memiliki uang sedikit perlu cermat mencari broker jika tidak mau agensi mereka bangkrut. Dari informasi, laki-laki ini termasuk broker berpengalaman tapi entah kenapa dia tidak pernah memasang tarif yang begitu mencekik. Karena itulah dia populer di kalangan agensi kecil Jepang. Ia lahir dari keluarga baik-baik, kehidupan menengah dan ketika menjadi pro pernah mendapat penghargaan atas jasanya membongkar perdagangan obat bius. Tentu satu prestasi tidak akan membantu banyak, ada banyak pro hero aktif sekarang, dan satu prestasi kecil pahlawan kecil akan segera lenyap ditelan berita All Might menolong seorang nenek menyeberang.

Dia juga orang yang tidak senang dituntut, atau dipandang remeh, tapi bias dan berperilaku seenaknya kepada orang lain. Apalagi jika yang menuntutnya adalah perempuan atau orang kelas di bawahnya, tangannya tidak akan segan bertindak. Istrinya yang malang kerap mendapat aksi kekerasan, dia sering menggunakan tongkat golf untuk memukul istrinya hingga istrinya berulang kali masuk rumah sakit. Tapi karena kedekatan dan hubungan intim dengan orang-orang di kepolisian, serta sifat perempuan jepang yang sering membisu ketika mendapat perlakuan semacam itu, menjadikan kasus KDRT semacam itu lepas dengan mudah di mata hukum. Dia berpikir dunia berputar mengelilingi dirinya. Dia adalah pusat dunia, dan orang lain cuma figuran yang mudah dibungkam jika tidak mengenakan baginya.

Izuku benci dengan orang-orang sombong hanya karena mereka sedikit lebih beruntung dari orang lain.

Izuku tetap tersenyum. "Bapak Honda benar? sekali lagi saya menyampaikan permintaan maaf atas nama Tuan Sato."

"Ya, aku mengerti, mana barangku?"

Izuku menyerahkan amplop itu dan oleh Honda dibukanya dengan buru-buru. Dia membaca isi kertas di dalamnya dan senyum iblis terlukis dengan bibir tipisnya. "Bagus, ini bisa membungkam detektif sialan itu. jadi apa yang ingin Sato sampaikan?"

"Untuk paspor dan visa dia mohon maaf akan telat dari waktu perjanjian. Paling lama dua minggu dari sekarang."

"Ada apa lagi ini!? Aku sudah jual kalung milik perempuan sialan itu, apa itu masih belum cukup!?"

"Ada kendala di imigrasi dan karena tuan Sato sedang diawasi dia harus hati-hati, tidak ingin mengecewakan banyak orang."

"Bajingan, itulah kenapa pegawai murah susah diharapkan. Ya sudah, sampaikan Sato aku akan menunggu lagi, tapi aku tidak mau ada masalah semacam ini. Jika macam-macam jangan harap dia hidup tenang. Katakan kalau dia harus ingat siapa yang sudah banyak membantu dia untuk bisa jadi kepala polisi sektor!"

"Saya mengerti," senyum Izuku mendadak berubah menjadi ekspresi ragu-ragu. "Maaf Tuan Honda saya rasa tadi saya melihat sesuatu di tengkuk Anda."

"Di tengkukku?" kata Honda sambil menempelkan tangan pada belakang lehernya. Setelah menggosok sebentar tengkuknya, dia menatap telapak tangannya dan tidak menemukan apa-apa disana. "Sepertinya tidak ada apa-apa."

"Maaf sebelumnya, boleh saya melihatnya dari dekat?"

Ada raut ragu, tapi hanya tatapan sipit saja. "Boleh, memangnya ada apa di tengkukku?"

"Ini, seperti noda cat. Warnanya hijau terang."

"Cat! Bagaimana ada cat disana?"

"Saya tidak tahu, tapi ini memang seperti noda cat, masih belum begitu kering jadi mungkin bisa dilepas. Boleh saya membantu membersihkannya?"

"Ya," tanpa keraguan Honda membungkukkan badannya agar tengkuk dapat dilihat Izuku dengan jelas. Rupanya, bagian tengkuknya tidak banyak tumbuh rambut disana. Berbeda dengan lengan, meski dirawat rapi, masih tampak rimbun seperti hutan lebat. Tengkuknya mulus menampilkan kulit sedikit kecoklatan yang tidak terlindungi. Izuku menarik napas, menahannya, lantas memusatkan indranya pada jemarinya yang bergerak menemukan titik yang tepat di tengkuk laki-laki itu. ia lalu menekan titik itu secara lembut dengan ujung jari, seakan menandainya. Bukan pekerjaan yang sulit karena Izuku sudah paham betul letaknya. Hanya sifat yang teliti, selalu membuat Izuku berhati-hati dalam bekerja.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar, akan saya hilangkan."

"Ya cepat lakukan tugas mu!"

_Bahkan kamu yang akan berakhir masih bersikap sombong seperti itu, menyedihkan_.

Ditekannya titik itu hati-hati dengan satu jari tangan kanan sedangkan jari tangan kiri yang bebas bersiap mengakhiri semuanya. Bagian kuku jari telunjuk tangan kiri secara mengesankan tumbuh meruncing seperti jarum suntik. Ini adalah sedikit _Quirk _yang tidak pernah Izuku gunakan di depan orang. Hanya keluarganya dan calon korbannya.

Ada satu titik tertentu di bawah otak yang membawa sinyal ke jantung, dan bila titik itu dirusak, jantung akan mendapat sinyal kejutan yang cukup mendatangkan efek serangan jantung cepat yang berakhir kematian. Banyak orang yang tidak mengetahui titik ini karena betapa samar dan tersembunyi, bahkan kalangan akupunktur atau pembunuh yang menggunakan titik lemah ini butuh ekstra teliti, sehingga cara ini jarang dipakai meski hasilnya akan tersembunyi rapi karena efeknya mirip dengan serangan jantung biasa. asalkan tidak meninggalkan jejak dan rapi.

Alasan Izuku bisa menemukannya adalah karena dia memiliki jari-jari khusus yang diperkuat Quirk tertentu. Dia mendapat tugas _pembersih_ karena alasan ini juga, polisi tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan jejak kebohongan di dalam modus serangan jantung.

Honda hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi Izuku sudah lebih dulu menusuk titik itu. terdengar bunyi napas tersedak. Suluruh otot lelaki itu mengejang. Setelah merasakan perubahan itu dengan pasti, Izuku mencabut kuku dengan cepat. Seketika itu pula dia menahan luka tusukan dengan kasa yang sudah dipersiapkan di sakunya untuk mencegah pendarahan. Meski pendarahannya sedikit, Izuku tidak mau ambil resiko, ia tidak boleh meninggalkan bekas apapun yang mengakibatkan kecurigaan polisi. Semua haris tampil dalam bentuk kematian akibat serangan jantung mendadak. Kehati-hatian adalah kunci keberhasilan.

**5**

Diperlukan waktu lima menit, Izuku menghitung detik dengan ketakutan aneh. meski dia sudah berkali-kali melakukan tugas _pembersih_, masih ada saja rasa takut dan bersalah. Laki-laki ini mati dengan cara tenang, tidak meninggalkan rasa sakit. Sungguh baik hati, daripada rasa sakit yang dia lakukan kepada istrinya. Izuku percaya nyawa adalah kekayaan yang tak terbatas tanpa ada nilai yang bisa mengukurnya. Menghilangkan nyawa orang lain, sama saja menodai nilai itu. hukum tidak pandang bulu, mestinya itu yang harusnya terjadi. Tapi aturan hukum di sini lunak pada mereka yang berkuasa, kuat dan punya materi. Orang ini berlindung di balik cacat hukum sama seperti orang-orang munafik di luar sana. _Seperti ideologi Stain tentang kemunafikan dunia pahlawan_.

Tapi bukan ideologi Stain, bukan pula karena Izuku ingin menegakkan keadilan. Ini semata karena darah yang diwariskan ayahnya. Sebuah kekuatan yang seharusnya tidak pernah dilahirkan, tapi beginilah dunia bekerja dengan sistem yang tidak pernah adil. Satu kata dari sosok figur komik lama tentang tanggung jawab atas kekuatan yang kamu miliki.

Jadi inilah tanggung jawab Izuku, bayaran yang harus dia keluarkan untuk menebus keberadaannya.

Izuku mengambil kembali amplop coklat itu dan memasukan dengan hati-hati ke kantung di balik setelan hitamnya. Dia tidak meninggalkan sidik jari apapun di dalam kamar. Lantas dia meletakkan teko dan cangkir kopi di atas nampan dan menaruhnya di koridor, dengan begitu pelayan hotel akan mengambilnya dan tidak akan mengetuk pintu. Jika rencananya berjalan sukses, mayat baru ditemukan saat pelayan masuk ketika jam chek out telah lewat.

Izuku berdiri sejenak melihat hasil pekerjaannya. Seorang laki-laki pemukul istri yang tewas akibat 'serangan jantung'. _Apa yang dipikirkan Stain saat dia membunuh korbannya?_ Dia menyeringai sedikit.

Izuku membuka pintu sedikit, memperhatikan sekeliling, memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang di sekitarnya. Dia mengagunkan satu trik kecil dengan mengunci pintu dari luar, Izuku meninggalkan kamar dengan wajah tenang, seperti dia datang. Ketika tiba di lobi, tidak ada yang memperhatikan Izuku, dia sama seperti orang-orang di sana, ada karena sebuah urusan. Dia profesional, inilah kegiatan pro dimilikinya.

Izuku memang pantas melakukannya. Inilah tugas seorang _Watchdog_.


	2. Chapter 2

Kedua tangannya masih gemetar, bagaimanapun Izuku baru saja mengirim seorang lelaki ke dunia lain. Sebagai manusia, secara tidak sengaja dia telah sedikit membantu tugas Tuhan mencabut nyawa. Nyawa adalah berkah dunia, mencabutnya bukan perkara sepele. Seperti terkena cipratan bensin yang meninggalkan bau menyengat, Izuku masih dapat merasakan bagaimana nyawa lelaki itu melayang. Tetapi inilah tugas seorang watchdog, dan meski berkali-kali sudah melakukannya, rasa bersalah kerap muncul memeluknya seperti penyakit. Ketika luapan negatif itu menjerumus begitu dalam, Izuku akan kembali mengingat alasan lelaki itu pantas dibunuh. Seperti pria bernama Honda barusan, dia bajingan yang memanfaatkan jaringan untuk melindunginya dari hukum. Lelaki yang tampak beradab tapi menyembunyikan kebusukan belatung. Seorang suami yang tega memukuli istri hingga tulang rusuknya patah.

_Watchdog ada untuk menghabisi orang-orang bangsat semacam itu_.

Remaja 15 tahun itu butuh relaksasi. Izuku memutuskan menuju hotel di daerah Okubo, sebelum kembali ke Musutafu, tidur nyaman di rumah kecilnya. Dia perlu secangkir kopi untuk menenangkan sarafnya.

Izuku menimbang-nimbang sejenak, masih belum terlalu larut dan jalanan cukup ramai. Dia belum percaya menggunakan taksi sejak kejadian kemacetan tadi sore. Izuku berpikir jalan kaki bukan pilihan buruk, jaraknya kurang dari satu kilometer dan dia bisa melihat pemandangan pusat Kabukicho yang menawarkan surga hiburan malam.

Setelah mengambil kembali tas di loker stasiun, Izuku keluar melalui pintu yang mengarah langsung ke Kabukicho. Dia mengambil jalan sentral yang dipenuhi orang-orang lalu lalang. Sebagai pusat hiburan, meski waktu menunjukkan larut malam pun, jalanan di Kabukicho tetap dijumpai banyak pro patroli. Ada dua agensi cukup populer di sekitar Kabukicho, Aphrodite dan Black cat. Kedua agensi itu diolah oleh pro hero perempuan yang menonjolkan penampilan, cocok dengan tempat semacam Kabukicho. Izuku tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Sekali lagi raut mukanya yang ketika tersenyum memberi kesan aneh, beberapa orang jadi salah tingkah dan ada diantara mereka pura-pura tidak melihat agar terhindar dari kesialan. Tentu dia tidak bisa membendung rasa senangnya, ketika berpapasan dengan pro yang sedang patroli dan melihat secara langsung Quirk yang baru dikenalnya, dorongan _tertentu_ yang selalu dia berusaha tekan seperti berusaha menjebol untuk keluar.

Saat pelatihan, _ayahnya_ tidak pernah mengajari cara kegunaan Quirk itu, tapi dia diajari untuk menahan gejolak dorongan gara-gara Quirk itu.

_Untuk saat ini aman_.

Sebagai distrik pusat hiburan dan roda ekonomi, aktivitas patroli berbanding lurus dengan aksi kriminal. Penjambretan, maling kendaraan, perkelahian, pencurian dan aksi-aksi kecil semacam itu sudah hal biasa terjadi, dan di situlah pro hero ada untuk patroli. Tapi di sinilah perbedaannya, sama seperti aksi kriminal kecil-kecilan, pro hero yang patroli hampir semuanya jenis yang tidak begitu terkenal. Mereka yang tergabung dalam agensi umum atau sidekick agensi besar yang lebih banyak terjun ke lapangan. Sedangkan yang sudah duduk di kelas atas semacam pro peringkat 50 ke atas, tetap berpatroli, tapi tidak sering terlihat. Tentu kondisi ini bukan patokan, Endeavor contohnya. Calon pro nomor satu itu kadang menangani kasus pencurian motor bahkan perkelahian pemabuk, tapi karena sikapnya yang dingin, aksinya tidak mengundang kerumunan manusia yang ingin mengabadikan ke dalam ponsel. Berbeda dengan bosnya Hawks, sekali mengepakkan sayap, orang akan berebut minta foto bersama.

Penjahat-penjahat besar yang menimbulkan kerusuhan masal bisa dihitung jari. Sama halnya dengan kemunculan All Might menangani sebuah kasus. Jadi untuk malam ini sama seperti malam-malam lain Cuma 1% kemungkinan terjadi sesuatu yang besar. Mungkin Stain termasuk kategori lain, dan dia sudah menyelesaikan persembahannya di Kawaguchi, entah kota mana lagi yang jadi targetnya.

Di dekat museum Samurai, terjadi insiden yang diawali perkelahian remaja yang berbuntut kerusakan beberapa toko di sekitarnya. Tampaknya salah satu remaja punya Quirk yang memperbesar lengan dan mungkin karena pengaruh minuman, aksinya menjadi lebih liar. Dua pro yang Izuku tidak kenal berhasil mengamankan situasi dan polisi datang tak berselang lama. Seperti masyarakat tauladan, Izuku memberi tepukan kepada para pro yang menjaga keamanan lingkungan.

Izuku berpapasan dengan beberapa sidekick yang antusias melakukan patroli, beberapa ada yang dikenalnya tapi mereka tidak satupun mengenal Izuku. Ya itu bagus, biarlah semua mata menyorot Hawks, dia cukup bahagia sebagai manajer yang mengurusi surat penggemar.

Keluar dari gemerlap Kabukicho, menyeberang jalan Syokuan Izuku masuk ke dalam jalan tikus di sebelah Family mart. Tujuannya adalah Hotel Akasa di jalan nomor 30. Rute ini adalah jalan tercepat. Meski disebut gang, masih bisa dilalui mobil satu arah. Semakin masuk ke dalam, keramaian mulai berkurang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda mencurigakan juga, Izuku melihat sekeliling dengan tatapan antusias, sudah lama dia tidak jalan-jalan sesantai ini di Shinjuku apalagi malam hari. Sebuah kedai kecil menarik perhatiannya, kedai kopi yang dikelola seorang pria berkepala botak. Ada tiga pengunjung dan semua para pekerja kantoran yang sedang menikmati waktu santai sesudah bekerja dan sebelum pulang untuk menemui masalah baru disana.

_Apakah aku pernah bermimpi menjalani hidup sesederhana itu? _jika dipikir-pikir Izuku ragu dulu pernah memikirkan masa depan. Sejak kecil, Izuku sadar dia berbeda dengan anak lain. Pertama fakta Qurikless sampai dia berusia 10 tahun. Di masa masyarakat Quirk mendominasi, Quirkless bukan sebuah pilihan menyenangkan. Meski negara berusaha meminimalisir diskriminasi, sifat manusia yang kadang meremehkan hal yang tidak sempurna jauh lebih kuat dari sebuah perangkat aturan tertulis.

Waktu berusia empat tahun, Ibunya membawa ke sebuah klinik dan seorang dokter mengatakan dia Quirkless setelah serangkaian tes. Ibunya menangis karena tahu masa depan anaknya suram. Izuku? Dia kecewa jelas. Dia waktu itu punya mimpi sama seperti anak lain menjadi pahlawan, tapi Quirkless? Mimpi itu tiba-tiba menjadi apel busuk yang jatuh dari tangkai pohon. Tapi ada satu yang tidak diketahui ibunya, kekecewaan itu hanya muncul secara singkat. Beberapa hari berikutnya, Izuku seperti tidak merasa Quirkless adalah hal yang mengganggu. _Aku Quirkless? Ya sudahlah mau diapakan lagi?_

Izuku menjalani hari-hari biasa. dia masuk sekolah dan anak-anak yang tahu dirinya Quirkless perlahan memulai perundungan. _Tidak masalah, mau mereka melihatku apa_.

Masuk ke kelas lima itu menjadi titik perubahan dalam hidupnya. Bertemu seorang bocah laki-laki yang menarik tangannya hingga dia bermimpi basah terlalu dini. Ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan dan ayahnya tiba-tiba muncul setelah sepuluh tahun tanpa kabar. Tapi dari semua itu, Izuku nyatanya bukan Quirkless. _Quirknya hanya terlambat muncul_.

Kakek kedai itu mendongak dan melihat Izuku. Dia mengangkat tangan seolah berkata 'halo' atau 'mari masuk'. Izuku membalas dengan anggukan sebelum kembali berjalan. Dia memasuki lorong sempit yang memisahkan jalan 7 dan 5. Ada bau alkohol menyengat, dan suara geraman samar. Izuku pikir dia akan menemukan sosok mabuk di tengah jalan dengan masih memakai seragam kantoran dan menyapa orang-orang tanpa sadar apa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Jika ada pro yang kebetulan lewat, orang semacam itu beruntung. Tapi siapa pro yang mau patroli di gang-gang sempit semacam ini? Apalagi kasus Stain masih hangat dibenak banyak orang.

_Ya... jika aku bertemu Stain, paling dia melihat aku hanya remaja kaya yang tidak berbahaya. Lagipula Stain tidak pernah menyerang masyarakat sipil._

**BOMMM**

Atau bukan Stain yang menunggunya di gang sempit ini.

Dia berhenti. Matanya memendar sekeliling sebelum terkunci sebuah gedung dua lantai yang berada 10 meter dari tempat dia berdiri. Ada papan menunjukkan gedung itu sebagai kantor percetakan. Tiba-tiba aroma aneh tertangkap indra penciuman nya yang tajam dan berikutnya suara tembakan sebanyak lima kali.

_Bang... bang... bang... bang... bang..._

Bunyinya seperti arena menembak di pasar malam. Tapi sekarang itu bukan permainan. Melainkan tindakan kriminal.

Lalu jendela dari lantai dua gedung itu pecah, menghamburkan kaca seperti debu tertiup angin.

_Ya, meski bukan pahlawan secara resmi, dia tetap harus melakukan sesuatu_.

**1**

Tangan laki-laki gemuk itu gemetar. Jari-jari telapak tangan kanannya basah bukan main dan selalu berkali-kali gagal menekan panggilan 911. Dalam hatinya Nakamura mengumpat kesal, ini harusnya tindakan yang bisa dia lakukan dengan tenang. Sebagai satpam dia sudah dilatih berkali-kali dibawah tekanan untuk bertindak secepat dan seefisien mungkin. Tapi aksi di lapangan berbanding terbalik dengan pelatihan, saat ini nyawanya bisa dengan mudah melayang jika sekali saja bertindak ceroboh dan sifat alami Nakamura yang berusaha menghindar masalah sehingga hidup sepanjang 40 tahun berlangsung damai. Jadi kenapa laki-laki macam dia mau menjadi satpam?

Pertama dia bodoh, bukan tipe yang mengandalkan otak dan nilai akademisnya pas-pasan. Dulu sewaktu mudah fisiknya bagus dan pernah menjuarai lomba lari SMA tingkat daerah. Quirknya juga tidak bisa diandalkan, kemampuannya hanya sebatas mempertajam penglihatan dan merubah warna bola matanya menjadi hitam bila digunakan. Nakamura menyadari dia tidak bisa berharap muluk-muluk seperti cita-cita kebanyakan orang menjadi pahlawan. Ayahnya meninggalkan rumah sewaktu dia masih bayi dan ibunya buruh di pabrik pembuatan bekal kemasan. Jadi dengan segenap kepasrahan, dia mendaftar menjadi satpam. Tapi Nakamura masih menggunakan sedikit otak yang dikaruniakan Tuhan secara tidak ikhlas, dia memilih tempat kerja yang kemungkinan minim aksi kekerasan sehingga dia tidak perlu mempertaruhkan nyawa jika ada orang bodoh yang main penjahat-penjahat. Dua puluh tahun tuntas hidupnya damai, meski gajinya kecil dia sanggup memberi apartemen murah punya istri pendiam nan baik dan bayi laki-laki kecil yang sangat dia cintai.

Setidaknya satu jam lalu hidupnya akan mengalir tenang seperti sungai Edogawa dan tiba-tiba topan datang diawali pintu lantai bawah jebol dan disusul bunyi tembakan. Nakamura waktu itu ada di lantai dua berniat buat kopi di kantin kantor. Bunyi asing yang selalu berusaha dia hindari menampar pipinya untuk membangunkannya dari tidur lama dan kembali bekerja. Dia Cuma punya pentungan dan pistol bukan duet yang cocok untuk berkelahi. Nakamura masuk ke dalam ruang bos bersembunyi di balik meja kerjanya yang tidak cocok untuk kantor percetakan kecil. Ada gosip diantara karyawan kalau bosnya licik menggelapkan uang perusahaan bersama akuntan kantor yang sama-sama bermuka tikus. Tapi meja itu kini melindungi tubuh besarnya. Nakamura meraih ponsel nya dan baru akan memanggil bantuan, pintu ruangan didobrak dan tembakan dimuntahkan memecah kaca tepat di atasnya.

Penjahat masuk ke ruang bos. Memegang senjata entah keduanya atau hanya satu orang. Nakamura tidak berani mengintip, tapi dia bisa merasakan betul kematian sedang berjalan mendekat.

"Dimana kau pak satpam? Kami ingin bermain-main denganmu," suaranya serak, mengingatkan Nakamura badut yang pernah ditontonnya bersama istrinya waktu masih pacaran tapi sama sekali tidak mengundang tawa.

"Mungkin dia sedang di toilet," yang ini cempreng seperti pita suaranya tertekuk.

"Ya, lalu dia terkencing-kencing sekarang. Ayolah kita rusak yang lain."

Dilihat dari situasi, para penjahat ini cuma mengamuk dan mengacaukan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pencurian dan itu semakin membuat dia tahu, kekacauan ini tidak akan berlangsung sebentar.

Lagi-lagi bunyi tembakan dari ruang lain, mungkin kantin kantor dan suara meja terbalik disusul pecahan kaca jatuh ke lantai. Nakamura berdoa sambil memaki jika nyawanya melayang dan gugur di tempat kerja, seberapa besar pun uang yang diberikan istrinya nanti, dia harap cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup yang tak pernah ada kata selesai. Dia berdoa agar anaknya kelak tumbuh dan sama seperti ayahnya, tidak banyak menuntut dan menghormati ibu.

Tuhan mendengarkan dan dua penjahat itu kembali ke ruang dimana Nakamura menjadi alim untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. _Mereka akan memeriksa dibalik meja, atau menembak langsung dan akan melihat darah mengalir menggenang._

_Oh tuhan! Yesus! Budha! Apapun namamu, kalau aku selamat malam ini. Anak dan istriku tidak lagi hidup seperti sekarang. Aku akan banting pulang kalau perlu sampai mati dan ku pastikan masa depan baik untuk mereka berdua!_

Dan Tuhan sekali lagi mendengarkan. Doanya dikabulkan oleh sosok yang melompat masuk dari lubang jendela. Nakamura tidak sempat melihat, tapi kelebatan kecil itu menyerang salah satu penjahat. Ada jeritan dan makian, lalu disusul bunyi komputer jatuh ke lantai. Tembakan menyusul kemudian tapi tidak berlangsung lama jeritan kembali terdengar, kali ini cempreng lalu bunyi berdebum dalam disusul kesunyian aneh seperti kuburan.

Ada suara berisik dari jauh, mungkin itu penjahat lain di lantai bawah. _Apa semua sudah selesai? Apa tadi itu pahlawan? Oh semoga itu pahlawan. Bukan penjahat lain_. Akhir-akhir ini, banyak perkelahian geng yang meski sudah diurus para pro, seakan seperti semut, tidak pernah berakhir dan itulah kenapa Nakamura mendapat jam malam.

Saat Nakamura dengan gemetar dan rasanya kandung kemih akan bocor, dia memberanikan diri untuk merangkak lalu mengintip. Ada sosok tergeletak dengan darah mengalir. _Apa dia mati? _Nakamura mengaktifkan quirk dan menemukan dada penjahat itu masih naik turun. Ada perasaan bersyukur aneh yang dirasakan olehnya.

Lalu pandangannya beralih ke sosok yang tadi muncul dari jendela seperti hantu. Dia tampak seperti remaja dengan pakaian mahal yang salah tempat. Tubuhnya kecil tapi pisau di tangannya dengan noda darah sangat tidak cocok dengan tampilan nya. Sesaat Nakamura benar-benar yakin kalau dia sedang terlibat perkelahian antar geng.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" sosok itu bicara, suaranya seperti anak remaja tapi dengan tekanan yang aneh dan sama sekali tidak cocok untuk remaja. Dia membelakangi Nakamura, tapi Nakamura merasa ada mata di punggungnya. "Sudah memanggil bantuan?"

"A-ah a-aku baik-baik saja," seperti dikejutkan listrik tegangan tinggi, Nakamura mendapatkan kembali kemampuan bicara. "A-apa dia mati?" _sial kenapa dia peduli dengan pengacau itu!_

"Tidak... tapi mungkin akan mati jika tidak cepat-cepat dirawat. Aku membuat mereka lumpuh... panggil bantuan dan tetap disana," sosok remaja itu bahkan tidak menoleh sama sekali dan keluar dari kantor bosnya. Meninggalkan dia sendiri dan dua penjahat yang sudah tamat riwayatnya.

Sesaat Nakamura kembali mengingat masa-masa pelatihan nya. Satu sosok pelatih yang galak dan merasa memiliki otoritas paling tinggi meski dia cuma pelatih senam. Dia tidak ingat nama guru itu, tapi guru itu punya ketenangan sesuatu yang menakutkan dan setiap kata-katanya adalah perintah yang harus dikerjakan. Bahkan meski sekilas ada dorongan untuk membantah, ada insting di dalam dirinya untuk melakukan perintah itu. sama seperti herbivor yang menghadapi karnivora.

Remaja misterius tadi mengingatkan pada pelatihnya dulu.

**2**

Tidak sulit, memanfaatkan serangan dadakan, Izuku mengambil belati dan menyerang pemegang pistol duluan. Pro hero dilarang membunuh selagi bisa melumpuhkan dan tidak ada aturan cara melumpuhkan. Izuku dengan luwes memotong pergelangan tangan dan pistol jatuh sebelum sempat digunakan. Pria itu tersungkur menjerit memaki meratapi tangan buntung dan darah mengalir seperti pipa bocor. Rekannya memelarkan tangan lalu melemparkan benda apapun dalam jangkauan ke arah Izuku. Ini juga tidak sulit, dia menghindar. Izuku meraih pistol di lantai lalu menembak dada dan menghindari bagian vital. Lawan seketika tersungkur. Bergerak maju ke pria jangkung bermulut mancung mendorong sebelah kaki ke punggung dan menarik kedua lengan ke belakang diakhir bunyi nyaring menyakitkan. Satu penjahat pingsan yang lain berusaha bangkit meski pucat dan buntung tangannya. Izuku tidak perlu banyak membuang tenaga, sekali tendangan ringan dia ikuti pingsan mengikuti rekan senasib.

_Masih ada tiga orang di lantai bawah dan seorang mendekat ke tempat ini_, Izuku berharap yang terakhir adalah pro hero.

"Kamu baik-baik saja? sudah memanggil bantuan?"

Satpam itu kelihatan cukup baik, tapi terlalu takut untuk mengambil tindakan cepat. "A-ah a-aku baik-baik saja, A-apa dia mati?"

"Tidak... tapi mungkin akan mati jika tidak cepat-cepat dirawat. Aku membuat mereka lumpuh... panggil bantuan dan tetap disana," _kalau kau mati para pengacau ini akan kubuat sekarat bukan main, anda secara tak langsung menyelamatkan mereka semua_.

Izuku tidak menunggu. Habis membersihkan belati dari darah sejenak dia berpikir untuk mengambil pistol milik salah satu pengacau itu. tapi dia urungkan dan berharap sisa pengacau tidak memiliki Quirk merepotkan. Seminimal mungkin, dia tidak ingin menggunakan Quirknya. Sangat merepotkan ketika polisi meminta keterangan nanti. Belum lagi pendatang yang masih diperjalanan itu mungkin bisa jadi saksi yang merugikan.

Menelusuri lorong gelap membangkitkan sedikit adrenalin Izuku. Dia teringat pelatihan dua tahun di tanah leluhur mafia _Sicilia_. Ayahnya mengirim Izuku ke salah satu keluarga mafia yang masih bertahan dan dibawah arahan Don Craxii, dia belajar cara menyelinap seperti kucing tanpa menimbulkan suara. Belati tetap siaga di tangan kanannya, permukaan logam putih dingin yang bisa mengirimkan nyawa ke tempat lain. Di masa era Quirk, membunuh dengan pisau mungkin pilihan paling buruk. Tapi jika pisau itu di tangan seorang yang pandai menyelinap. Bravo, All Might mungkin bisa terbunuh saat tertidur pulas.

Izuku mencapai tangga dan setelah memastikan tidak ada musuh dia turun sehening mungkin. Mendarat di lantai satu Izuku menjumpai lorong. Dia berhenti ketika merasakan langkah kaki mendekat. Di dalam gelap, pandangan Izuku tidak begitu terganggu, dia menemukan vas besar yang cukup untuk tempat menyergap. Izuku beranjak ke balik vas itu, bersembunyi seperti kucing menunggu tikus bodoh ceroboh masuk ke dalam perangkap. Pisau siap menerima tumpahan darah lain.

"Den! Yu! Apa kalian baik-baik saja? jawab aku!"

_Mereka tidak akan menjawab, siapapun Den dan yu itu. aku sudah membuat si melar pingsan dan rekannya buntung juga ikut pingsan._

Sosok semakin mendekat ke tempat persembunyian Izuku. Langkah botnya berat, jenis bot yang dipakai militer. Lalu ada suara samar halus dari senjata yamg dibawa. _Bagus, selama ada logam atau besi tidak masalah_. Tapi yang diperhitungkan Izuku adalah pengacau baru itu tidak membawa senter, seolah-olah kegelapan bukan lingkungan yang merugikan. _Jadi kemungkinan dia punya Quirk tipe sensor atau penglihatan malam_. Tapi kemungkinan pertama jelas bukan, karena jika tipe sensor dia pasti bisa merasakan Izuku bersembunyi di belakang vas bunga besar.

_Jadi pilihan kedua_.

Dengan cepat tanpa membuang kesempatan, Izuku fokus pada senapan pengacau itu dan mengaktifkan _Magneto_.

Laki-laki itu punya Quirk yang disebut _infrared_, yang menjadikannya mampu melihat dalam kegelapan. Dia menangkap sosok yang muncul dari balik vas. Ketika jari tangan kirinya hendak menarik pelatuk, tiba-tiba saja AK-47 itu malah melawan dan mendorongnya hingga menabrak dinding, tak Cuma itu, seakan senapan itu memiliki kehendak sendiri, moncong yang tadinya di depan sekarang mengarah ke bawah mulutnya. Jari kirinya masih di pelatuk, bergetar bukan main dan keringat membuat pegangannya licin.

Sosok yang sembunyi itu muncul mendekat ke arahnya.

"Pernah lihat serial X-men? Tahu _Magneto_? Kalau tidak sebaiknya jangan macam-macam, kalau tidak ingin kepalamu meledak."

"Fujin apa yang terjadi!?" seru rekannya dari kejauhan. Lantai satu dipenuhi mesin-mesin besar percetakan. Suara rekannya menggema dalam keremangan.

Laki-laki terperangkap bernama Fujin Cuma bisa melototi Izuku. Tahu bersuara sedikit saja nyawa melayang.

"Kurasa aku tidak punya banyak waktu eh?" Izuku mengepalkan tangan dan memukul ulu hati laki-laki itu. untungnya jari kirinya sudah lepas sehingga dia tidak akan sengaja menarik pelatuk senjata. Ketika berat tubuhnya jatuh dan menimbulkan suara seperti kardus yang penuh buku, tiba-tiba jatuh dan membuat lantai bergetar.

"Hei apa yang terjadi di sana!"

"Ini Pro. Menyerah atau kalian tanggung sendiri akibatnya."

"Pro! Dari mana dia datang!"

Izuku tidak perlu menjawab. Dia segera memeriksa barang-barang milik Fujin, memang itu hanya taruhan kecil, _tapi melihat penampilan laki-laki itu menyerupai militer, dan sampai punya AK-47, bukannya harusnya dia punya_? Izuku menggeledah isi rompi dan nyaris bersorak saat merasakan permukaan dingin di salah satu saku. Dia menemukan dua granat asap.

"Bajingan!"

"Seperti permintaanmu sayang," Izuku menyeringai. Melemparkan granat saat satu penjahat lain muncul. Kemudian seperti ledakan kecil, asap segera membutuhkan pandangan musuh. Para pengacau mengumpat dan Izuku menyelinap seperti kucing. Asap tidak mempengaruhi, bahkan dengan mata tertutup dia bisa menyerang target.

Salah satu penjahat memiliki wujud menyerupai Gorila, ada codet di mata kirinya dan otot-otot lengan yang bisa ditebak akan menyakitkan jika tidak berhati-hati. Mutan Gorila itu meraung dan melemparkan apa yang bisa diraihnya ke segala arah. Izuku dengan tubuh kecilnya mampu menghindari cukup mudah, tapi tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan kesakitan bukan main. Tulang rusuknya tiba-tiba terasa menyusut dan mencengkeram paru-paru dan jantung seperti dipeluk beruang! Kepalanya juga tak jauh beda. _Apaan ini!_

"Gorila arah jam 1!"

Gorila itu meraung marah dan mengangkat mesin fotokopi raksasa lalu melempar ke tempat Izuku sedang berusaha menahan kesakitan aneh di dadanya. Dia berhasil berguling menghindar.

"Akan kubunuh kau!" Gorila itu menerjang bak kesetanan, Izuku masih dipenuhi pening dan sekujur tubuhnya sakit semua, tapi dia sudah mendapat pelatihan di Itali. Gorila itu tiba-tiba terpental cukup jauh hingga ketika membentur dinding bangunan, getarannya terasa bukan main.

"Apa?" jerit penjahat lain. Dia memiliki tubuh kecil malah terlihat seperti anak SMP. "Apa yang terjadi sial!"

"Kau punya Quirk menarik rupanya,"

"Sial!"

Penjahat kecil itu melotot ke arah Izuku dan seketika Izuku kembali merasakan rasa sakit. Tapi kali ini Izuku sudah bisa sedikit menguasai rasa sakitnya. Dia mengambil belati dari lututnya dan melempar ke arah bocah SMP itu, bocah itu bisa menghindari tapi tidak bersiap untuk serangan kedua. Izuku menerjang, berguling dan mengunci lawan. Dia menggunakan kedua jarinya dan memencet mata laki-laki itu. bukan main jerit pilunya.

"Quirk mu sepertinya semacam memberi rasa sakit pada target yang kamu fokuskan. Menarik bagaimana kau menyebutnya? _Crucio_? Hm?"

"Mati sialan."

"Tidak, tidak sekarang."

Izuku merasakan kebutuhan biologis yang sangat dibencinya. Makanannya ada di depan mata, tapi dia sadar menikmati hidangan itu sekarang akan berdampak buruk. _Nanti kita bertemu lagi kid_.

Gorila itu kembali bangkit dan akan menyerang Izuku, tapi dia tidak memperdulikan karena sosok yang sudah lama dia tunggu akhirnya datang.

"POWERRRR!" dan Gorila itu pingsan setelah mendapat pukulan K.O tepat di wajahnya.

**3**

Izuku mendapat perawatan tidak perlu dia sekarang duduk ditemani biskuit dan air putih. Kondisinya baik, tidak ada lecet meski pertarungan barusan cukup menegangkan. Mungkin juga karena dia terlalu santai, perawat khawatir dan dua kali bertanya apa Izuku baik-baik saja.

Tadi Izuku sempat berpapasan dengan Nakamura, rupanya satpam gemuk itu begitu syok sampai perlu ditandu dan mendapat perawatan. Sekilas laki-laki usia 40 itu bertemu mata dengan Izuku dan berusaha mengacungkan jempol seakan ingin berterima kasih. Para penjahat dibawah satu persatu. Penjahat dengan Quirk Crucio telah diamankan dan kemampuannya telah ditekan, si gorila dan militer masih pingsan, khususnya si gorila dia muat untuk satu mobil saja. yang paling parah dua penjahat yang lebih dulu dijatuhkan Izuku, mereka di larikan ke rumah sakit khusus untuk mendapat penanganan. Tetap saja meski Izuku berbaik hati, lukanya bisa mengancam jika tidak ditangani secara cepat.

Selama pemeriksaan polisi, Izuku lebih memperhatikan pro berambut pirang yang kini masih dalam interogasi polisi. Angka satu juta di kostum nya sama-sama mencolok dengan otot terbentuk matang berpadu dengan tubuh tinggi dan besar. Wajahnya mirip tintin malah sekilas Izuku pikir itu memang tintin dalam bentuk yang lebih kasar seperti kapten Haddock. Izuku kenal pro itu masih magang dan siswa dari Yuei, hanya dia lupa namanya. Quirknya semacam kemampuan menembus benda-benda. Bisa disebut Quirk merepotkan dan jika dia menjadi pro, si wajah tintin pasti telah melewati banyak jalan terjal hingga mencapai titik puncak. Izuku selalu menghormati orang-orang semacam itu.

"Midoriya Izuku-san?"

Di depannya berdiri petugas polisi berwajah bosan dan kumis mirip hitler. Dia seperti ogah-ogahan mengerjakan kewajibannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan petugas di sampingnya beralis tebal seperti ulat bulu yang memancarkan keseriusan. Anak baru.

"Yamikumo saja, itu nama pro yang saya pakai."

Petugas kumis Hitler tidak bereaksi cuma mengamati Izuku dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. "Aku sudah memeriksa id-card mu dan lisensimu. Maaf sebelumnya bisa kau jelaskan lisensi ini?"

"Secara hukum aku bukan pro hero resmi, tapi dibolehkan mengambil tindakan seperti pro lainnya dalam kondisi tertentu dan otomatis aku juga diperbolehkan untuk menggunakan senjata. Mungkin ini pertama kali kamu mendengar, tapi aturan ini sudah dibuat dua tahun lalu."

Petugas itu diam, tidak menanggapi masih terus melihat Izuku. Anak magang di sampingnya mencatat semua yang diucapkan olehnya.

"Kamu bisa mengecek di database milik asosiasi, seingat ku Cuma ada enam orang Quirkless di Jepang yang punya ijin ini. Jadi tidak sulit mencari nama Yamikumo."

"Anda punya ikatan dengan agensi tertentu?"

"Aku sidekick Hawks, meski lebih banyak mengurus urusan administrasi."

"Hawks! Pro nomor tiga itu!?" ada pekikan tersendat dari anak baru, wajahnya kelihatan dia fanboy si pahlawan burung. Si kumis Hitler tidak tertarik dengan informasi baru itu, dia Cuma melihat lisensi milik Izuku lagi sebelum mengembalikannya. "Apa yang dilakukan sidekick hawks di Shinjuku?"

"Tadinya aku Cuma jalan-jalan di sekitaran Kabukicho, aku mengambil cuti untuk menengok rumahku di Musutafu. Malam ini aku ingin mampir ke bar di Okubo. Makannya untuk menghemat waktu aku lewat tempat ini. Dan secara tidak sengaja aku berpapasan dengan hal tak terduga ini."

"Apa kamu sudah tahu larangan untuk pergi ke gang-gang sendirian gara-gara hero killer?"

"Kurasa aku cukup bisa menjaga diri. lagipula aku sedang berpakaian sipil dan hero killer mugkin Cuma melihatku sebagai warga biasa."

Polisi berkumis merenung sejenak, kepalanya dimiringkan lalu menghela napas panjang. "Apa kamu akan tetap di Musutafu? Kami akan memanggil Anda untuk penyelidikan lebih lanjut."

"Sayangnya lusa aku harus segera kembali berkerja. Tidak bisakah kepolisian Fukuoka melakukannya?"

"Tidak masalah kalau agensimu sedikit terlibat?"

"Kurasa bosku malah senang jika agensinya terlibat."

Polisi itu tampaknya ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya dan begitu mendapat apa yang menurutnya cukup dia pergi. Si magang awalnya ragu-ragu, seperti ada yang ingin di sampaikan. Tapi atasannya memanggilnya dan kecewalah si magang.

Polisi tadi kembali ke tempat si wajah tintin. Pro pirang sedang mengobrol dengan salah satu petugas perawat. Si kumis Hitler tampak mengatakan sesuatu dan menunjuk ke arah Izuku, si wajah tintin mengikuti, mereka masih terus bicara sebelum si pro berjalan mendekat. Dilihat dari dekat, Izuku ragu apa benar dia masih murid Sma. Dia seperti All Might.

"Yamikumo-san? Namaku Lemillion, terima kasih sudah membantu meringkus penjahat itu."

_Lemillion, salah satu murid top Yuei_. "harusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Aku berhutang nyawa denganmu. Panggil saja Yamikumo, lagipula umurku masih 15."

Lemillion tampak sedikit terkejut, itu wajar. Semua orang akan bereaksi serupa. Malah ada beberapa yang mengira Izuku bercanda. Tapi Lemillion justru menampakkan reaksi ceria yang sedikit berlebihan.

"Itu keren! Pro berusia 15 tahun baru pertama kali aku bertemu."

"sebenarnya aku bukan pro, pekerjaanku cuma mengurus administrasi kantoran."

"Tetap itu hebat! Kamu bisa menjatuhkan penjahat semudah itu. apalagi tanpa Quirk Cuma mengandalkan tangan kosong, kamu pasti jago bela diri."

"Begitulah."

Izuku sudah terbiasa berbaur dengan orang-orang yang bertipe ceria seperti Lemillion. Bos burungnya termasuk kategori ini, meski dia keceriaan itu masih setengah-setengah, hawks secara menyeluruh tetap membuat suasana sekitar riuh. Dalam dirinya Izuku lebih suka menghindar, dan berusaha menjauh dari orang-orang seperti itu. malah dia sengaja menunjukkan tembok batasan untuk membuat orang asing tidak sembarang masuk.

_Tapi Limellion... ada yang mengganggu darinya. _

"Keren, uhm Yamikumo boleh aku minta bantuan mu?"

"Ada apa?"

"Begini, aku terpisah dari rekan patroli ku dan karena aturan soal patroli beregu bisakah kamu berpatroli denganku sampai bertemu dengan rekanku?"

"Tidak kamu telepon dia?"

"Dia tidak membawa ponsel. Tapi kami berjanji bertemu di agensi Black cat."

Black cat adalah agensi yang terdiri dari tiga perempuan. Sama seprti pussycat, black cat berkerja dalam operasi khusus. Biasanya mereka menangani masalah penyelundupan senjata atau narkoba. Tiga pro black cat dulunya anggota kepolisian jepang.

"Kurasa tidak masalah."

"Itu keren!"

**4**

Ketika Izuku memasuki bar, waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 lewat sedikit. Duet pianis dan gitaris muda sedang memainkan jazz klasik, tidak terlalu buruk. Izuku duduk di meja dekat panggung dan memesan espresso, ketika pelayan menanyakan pesanan makanan, "Temanku sedang menelpon di luar, aku tunggu dia." Pelayan mengangguk dan kembali ke konter meja.

Izuku duduk menunggu Lemillion yang sedang menelpon bubble girl di luar bar. Memakan waktu lima belas menit baru Lemillion masuk. Dia tidak memakai jubah merahnya, sehingga penampilannya sedikit aneh, meski cuma sebentar. Izuku sadar jika dia merasa canggung. Bagaimanapun juga bar ini berada di lantai atap hotel elit di Shinjuku dan biasanya pengunjungnya didominasi para elit kantoran atau kelompok arisan wanita kaya.

Pelayan tadi kembali dan menanyakan pesanan. Izuku menawarkan Chicken fillet dan spageti karena menurut Izuku makanan itu yang paling enak di bar ini. Lemillion menurut saja dan dia memilih minum moktail segar.

"Sepertinya kamu terbiasa makan di tempat seperti ini.

"Percayalah kalau kamu ada di posisi atas pro hero, kamu harus biasa beradaptasi dengan tempat-tempat seperti ini," kata Izuku. "Bar ini memang jarang dikunjungi pro hero, tapi tidak ada larangan pro datang ke sini. Dan alasan aku suka kemari adalah rasa espresso nya. Kamu suka kopi?"

Memang benar, kadang ada beberapa bar yang tidak memperbolehkan pro hero masuk karena asalan kostum pahlawan mereka.

"Tidak begitu suka, tapi temanku Suneater mungkin. kamu harus bertemu dengannya, dia magang di Fatgum."

"Akan ku ingat. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana penyelidikan narkoba black cat? Semua beres?"

"Untuk sekarang kami berhasil menggagalkan jual belinya dan menangkap penggunanya. Target kami adalah pengedar untuk membongkar jaring jual beli obat. Akhir-akhir kawasan Shinjuku banyak dijumpai praktek ini. Karena itulah black cat meminta bantuan Sir. Sir kebetulan ahli dalam bidang ini."

Yang dimaksud Sir oleh Lemillion adalah pahlawan pro bawah tanah Nighteye. Izuku cukup tahu banyak karena sama-sama bekerja di _tempat-tempat yang tidak semestinya_. Tentu dia bukan watchdog, tapi Izuku cukup melebeli pro itu agar tidak terlalu terlibat dengannya. Apalagi dia juga dikenal sidekick terpercaya dan yang membuat All Might berjaya di eranya.

"Shinjuku adalah kawasan perekonomian, hiburan, tempat ini seperti jantungnya Tokyo. Pengedar menargetkan pembelinya adalah kalangan pebisnis, artis atau birokrat yang banyak kemari untuk melepas lelah. ada anak-anak jalanan, tapi uang dari kelompok itu jauh lebih kecil. Jadi fokus utamanya ada di para berduit tebal yang banyak dijumpai di bar-bar semacam ini."

"Sir juga berpendapat begitu, kalau ingin menangkap ikan gemuk, kami fokus ke Kabukicho."

"Tapi memakai kostum akan menarik perhatian."

"Well, sebenarnya aku dan bubble girl Cuma sebagai pengalih perhatian. Black cat yang paling banyak mengambil aksi, mereka sudah menargetkan beberapa orang sebelumnya.'

Secara ajaib suasana jadi akrab. Lemillion tidak canggung dan menikmati _dinner_ dengan santai. Sesekali pro muda itu bertanya pendapat soal kasus narkoba. Izuku tidak keberatan, malah ini jadi cara untuk mengenal gaya Nighteye. Rupanya remaja 17 tahun ini anak emas agensinnya, bahkan Lemillion menceritakan pengalamannya di kelas dua bekerja di agensi All Might, meski tidak langsung berduaan dengan simbol perdamaian.

"Quirku susah untuk dilatih. Ayahku sendiri memilih menyerah dan bekerja di kantoran," ucap Lemillion. "Kurasa aku cuma anak keras kepala, itu saja."

"Kalau keras kepala saja tidak cukup. Kamu pasti punya alasan kuat untuk menghadapi Quirk mu dan jadi pahlawan."

Lemillion sedikit ragu. Dia mengangkat garpu spageti lalu kembali menurunkannya. Tiba-tiba tersenyum kecil seperti gadis tersipu malu. "Aku ingin membuat semua orang tersenyum, melupakan masalah mereka sejenak kalau bisa selamanya lalu menikmati hidup."

Pikiran Izuku berkelana, 'cita-cita pahlawan' biasanya tidak jauh-jauh dari ingin menyelamatkan dunia dan hal-hal muluk seperti itu. hanya beberapa yang terang-terangan mengatakan ingin terkenal, uang yang bisa membuat telinga Stain gatal mendengarnya. Impian Limellion sebenarnya umum dan biasa. tapi saat dia mengucapkannya, Izuku kagum dengan cara yang aneh.

"Jika kamu tidak bisa menyelamatkan seseorang apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"Aku tidak akan menyerah."

Izuku tersenyum tipis. "umur ku memang masih 15, tapi aku sudah mengamati banyak dan bekerja di bawah sayap Hawks membuatku melihat kenyataan. Di luar sana ada ratusan pahlawan gagal secara halus, maksudku mereka gagal karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri."

Lemillion terdiam. Izuku mengangkat cangkir espresso nya. Menghirup wangi kopi yang tak lagi pekat lalu meminumnya sedikit. "Mungkin sedikit sombong, tapi banyak pro yang lupa cita-cita mereka dan menjadi sampah masyarakat. Ada yang tidak menikmati pekerjaan mereka lalu kehilangan arah tujuan mereka. Dan kasus terburuk sejak awal ada pro yang memang sampah masyarakat."

Lemillion menelan ludah, mungkin dia tidak pernah membayangkan anak 15 tahun mengatakan perkataan semacam itu.

"Itu seperti ucapan Stain," ucap Lemillion.

"Memang, sejujurnya aku sedikit setuju dengan ideologi nya. Bahwa pahlawan palsu ada dimana-mana, tapi Cuma sedikit. Dia menggambarkan sosok pahlawan komik dengan pahlawan sekarang, itu salah. Pahlawan sekarang sama halnya dengan pegawai kantor. Mereka bekerja dan dibayar. Sedangkan pahlawan komik, mereka menjadi pahlawan bukan karena sebuah lisensi, tapi setelah proses matang dan apa yang sudah banyak mereka korbankan. _Lalu membunuh begitu saja sama sekali tidak menghargai nyawa_."

"lalu seperti apa pahlawan menurut mu?"

Izuku mengamati ketenangan aneh Lemillion. Pemuda yang ceria polos itu mendadak seperti Hawks. ceria itu ada disana, tapi di baliknya dia menilai dan mencari informasi. perubahan ini sejujurnya mengejutkan Izuku.

"Bukan seperti apa, _tapi apa yang telah mereka lakukan_. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan cita-citanya, tapi aku mengkritik apa yang sudah mereka lakukan."

"Apapun sisi kelemahannya, mereka semua berusaha sebaik mungkin menjalankan beban yang sudah dipikulnya."

"Itu kata-kata All Might," ucap Izuku.

"Mentor ku mengatakan untuk belajar dari simbol perdamaian," balas Lemillion dengan senyum sopan. Dia menatap lurus mata Izuku. "Tapi dia juga mengajari ku untuk tidak melewati batas-batas tertentu. Aku sendiri masih belum paham, tapi ku pikir aku akan berusaha dengan apa yang sudah ku pelajari. Aku ingin membuat sebanyak mungkin orang tersenyum."

"Apa kamu akan berjuang untuk itu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Sampai titik dimana kamu tahu itu batas dirimu sendiri?" izuku bertanya tenang. "Bagaimana jika orang yang kamu selamatkan tidak mau menerima bantuan mu meski dia sangat membutuhkan. Katakan saja ada Quirkless yang membenci dunia, dia bisa menjadi ancaman dan kamu tahu itu, kamu berusaha dan nekat untuk mengulurkan tanganmu padanya, memberikannya gambaran jika ada pahlawan untuk anak itu. tapi dia terus menolak hingga titik dimana dia akan membunuh dirimu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"aku akan terus mengulurkan tangan untuknya."

"Meski akhirnya kamu bisa mati?"

"Sir mungkin akan membentak ku. Tapi aku ingin membuat semua orang tersenyum dan aku ingin anak itu tersenyum."

Izuku sadar tindakannya impulsif dan bisa membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Entah Lemillion menyadari atau tidak, masih ada sesuatu yang tidak enak dari pro pirang berwajah tintin itu. tapi Izuku ingin meredakan haus aneh sejak mereka bertemu. Ini bukan gejolak biologis gara-gara All for One, tapi apa yang dimiliki Lemillion yang sangat menarik Izuku seperti nektar yang menarik lebah. Ini judi, tapi Izuku harus memuaskan rasa penasaran nya.

"Jika begitu, anak itu ingin menunggu bantuan mu. Dia begitu tertarik dengan pahlawan keras kepala yang ingin membuat semua orang tersenyum," Izuku meminum sisa espresso nya dan mengelap sisa makanan di mulut dengan tisu. "Namaku Midoriya Izuku."

Lemillion masih terbawa emosi percakapan barusan. Lalu dia melihat tangan terjulur di depannya dan menerimanya. Dia merasakan sentuhan listrik yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding, Lemillion ingin lebih tahu remaja 15 tahun unik di depannya.

"Togata Mirio. Kuharap aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."


	3. Chapter 3

Pagi itu cuaca cerah, meski bayang-bayang hujan di bulan Mei masih mungkin menyerang, Izuku tidak mencium tanda-tanda hujan akan turun. Ini adalah hari terakhir dia di Musutafu, nanti dia akan naik shinkansen keberangkatan malam bertolak kembali ke Fukuoka. Izuku tidak memiliki rencana apapun selain berkunjung ke puri cemara jam sembilan, sebelum itu dia hanya di rumah lamanya sendirian menikmati sarapan sandwich sederhana dan melakukan peregangan otot.

Dibangkitkannya satu demi satu otot yang jarang dipakai dalam kegiatan sehari-hari, lalu dilatihnya secara seksama. Otot-otot itu menjerit tanpa suara, keringat bertetesan ke lantai. Program peregangan otot itu dikembangkannya sendiri, lalu hari demi hari ditingkatkan supaya menjadi semakin sulit dan makin efektif. Program itu hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Di Fukuoka, Izuku tergabung ke dalam klub olahraga, setiap Senin, Kamis dan Minggu Izuku rutin melatih fisik dan mejadi asisten pembantu pelatih disana, kadang Hawks dan rekan sidekick lainnya ikut bergabung, dan berlatih bersama-sama. Tapi latihan ini tidak pernah diajarkan dan murni dari kreasi Izuku, dia juga tidak pernah mengajarkannya pada orang lain karena itu tidak mungkin. Orang biasa takkan kuat menahan rasa sakit sehebat itu. sebagian besar dari rekan-rekannya pasti akan menjerit kesakitan.

Selama latihan itu, diputarnya lagu Skyfall berulang kali sebanyak delapan kali, cukup untuk menemani waktu menyakiti seluruh otot secara efektif. Ketika sentuhan terakhir Adele dipadu instrumen penutup dan lalu kembali otomatis ke instrumen pembuka, baik kepala maupun badan Izuku sudah terasa bagaikan kain pel yang dipelintir dan diperas airnya sampai habis.

Ketika dipelintirnya otot satu dengan otot lain Izuku membayangkan langit runtuh. Tentu ini hanya kiasan dari gambaran lagu itu, tapi izuku memang sengaja membayangkan langit jatuh. Sebuah era berakhir dan era baru lahir kembali. Tapi era seperti apa yang bakalan lahir itu? Izuku tidak tahu karena dia diposisi bukan pelaku yang memainkan peran itu, dia sekedar CCTV pengintai yang menangkap titik kejadian demi titik kejadian lalu menikmati hasilnya. Jika terpaksa turun tangan, itu ketika titik itu perlu dipoles. Entah itu buruk atau tidak dia tidak peduli.

**1**

Selewat pukul 10 Izuku tiba di puri cemara. Seperti namanya di halaman rumah itu tumbuh berbatang-batang pohon cemara raksasa seakan tempat itu sebuah hutan cemara di amerika utara. Puri cemara seperti zamrud di tengah hamparan emas. Azabu adalah pusat ekonomi dimana Roppongi sebagai simbol borjuis Jepang bercengkerama dan Azabu adalah kawasan paling aman karena di sinilah agensi pro hero nomor satu, Might tower berdiri. Jaraknya hanya tiga kilometer dari puri cemara. Rumah bergaya barat kuno itu dibentengi tembok pagar setinggi dua setengah meter berwarna putih. Satu-satunya akses masuk keluar adalah pagar tinggi selebar tiga meter yang cukup dilewati truk sekalipun. Orang-orang sekitar tidak ada yang tahu siapa pemilik asli rumah itu, karena siapapun yang masuk selalu menggunakan mobil dan keseluruhannya adalah mobil kelas elit. Sebuah informasi tentang pemerintah yang mencantumkan puri cemara sebagai bangunan tua yang dilindungi membangunkan sebuah opini jika rumah itu markas para elit politik, pebisnis, orang-orang penting negeri mengadakan pertemuan tertutup.

Bahkan pernah ada rumor beredar jika All Might tinggal di sana, meski rumor itu langsung dibantah oleh simbol perdamaian.

Meski akan sangat ironis jika All Might tahu siapa yang tinggal di balik tembok setinggi dua kilometer itu.

Di sekeliling puri cemara berdiri beberapa kedutaan negara sahabat yang selalu ramai dengan segala aktifitas. Tapi rumah itu sendiri selalu sunyi dan hanya sedikit mobil berlalu lalang masuk, sehingga pagar besi itu seperti tidak pernah terbuka. Kesunyian itu benar-benar sangat serasi dengan berbatang-batang cemara kala cuaca cerah sehingga suara kicau burung dapat memekakkan telinga.

Izuku duduk anteng di dalam Mercedes hitam yang tengah melewati daun pintu besi terkuat perlahan-lahan secara otomatis, lalu setelah mobil masuk, terkatup lagi. Seperti biasa Izuku selalu menuju ke hotel di dekat sekitaran Roppongi hills terlebih dahulu baru bertolak ke puri cemara menggunakan mobil yang sudah disiapkan. Supirnya sendiri telah disiapkan pihak hotel dan fasilitas ini Cuma bisa diakses oleh tamu yang terdaftar VVIP. Tidak sembarang orang bisa mendapatkan akses itu. selain nominal uang yang besar, profesi dan pengaruh politik juga ikut menjadi syarat. Memang terkesan rumit dan buang-buang uang, tapi keamanannya terjamin. Bahkan paparazzi, pahlawan atau polisi sekalipun tidak bisa mengaksesnya dengan mudah.

Hari ini Izuku berpakaian santai, mengenakan jaket biru tua, kaos putih polos, jins dan sepatu casual putih. Tasnya berada di pangkuan sedangkan koper kecil Izuku titipkan di hotel, selepas urusan di puri cemara, Izuku langsung bertolak menuju Fukuoka.

Di depan pintu utama terdapat beberapa kursi halaman yang terbuat dari kayu jati dan di salah satu kursi itu, duduk seorang laki-laki berpawakkan kurus dengan rambut biru terang di kuncir ekor kuda. Kursi itu terlihat kebesaran dan kontras sekali dengan laki-laki itu. seakan dia bisa ditelan oleh kursi yang di dudukinya. Usianya sekitar 25.

Dia mengenakan setelan abu-abu, kaos putih bersih, dan celana berantai emas yang bergelantung kubik kecil. Sepatu merah converse, anting-anting perak pada kedua telinga. Dia adalah orang kepercayaan pemilik rumah yang bisa disuruh melakukan apapun. Quirknya adalah decay yang mampu menghancurkan apapun yang disentuhnya sehingga tugas pembersih seperti Izuku sangat cocok. Meskipun begitu dia bukan Watchdog secara resmi, hanya orang yang membersihkan sisa-sisa atau mengurus perkara tertentu yang tidak bisa diselesaikan Izuku. Dia maniak game dan menggunakan samaran untuk memenangkan kontes e-sport skala internasional. Dia bisa seganas serigala lebih kejam dari Izuku. Namun bisa sejinak kelinci, ramah dan tak segan menunjukan sisi seorang kakak yang melindungi adiknya.

Tapi sisi kelinci itu sangat jarang diperlihatkan kecuali pada dua orang saja. Izuku dan _Sensei_. Nama laki-laki itu adalah Shigaraki Tomura.

Sambil tetap duduk di kursi, Tomura memandang Izuku yang turun dari mobil.

"Siang Tomura," sapa Izuku, lalau duduk di kursi sampingnya. Mobil kembali berjalan menuju samping rumah.

"Ada berita tentang pebisnis tewas di hotel Shinjuku."

"Baru tahu, apa dimuat di koran?"

"Cuma _breaking news_ sepintas. Bukan kasus yang perlu disoroti. Sepertinya kena serangan jantung. Padahal usianya masih 40, masih cukup mudah dan banyak potensi di dunia bisnis."

"Harus hati-hati dengan jantung."

Tomura mengangguk. "Pola hidup yang teratur. Olahraga secukupnya, nutrisi seimbang dan waktu tidur sempurna, kekurangan ketiga itu cuma bikin mampus orang."

"Cepat atau lambat, sesuatu akan membunuh orang."

"Secara logis, memang begitu."

"Ada otopsi?"

Tomura menggaruk pipinya dengan satu jari. Wajahnya penuh kerutan meski usianya masih muda. "Polisi selalu sibuk. Apalagi era pahlawan memaksa polisi membersihkan kekacauan sana-sini di tengah dana yang terbatas. Tidak ada waktu mengotopsi mayat bersih tanpa ada luka luar. Keluarga juga pasti tidak mau membiarkan anggotanya dibedah tanpa alasan logis."

"Terutama istri yang ditinggal mati."

Tomura membisu, dia memandang hamparan cemara hijau segar terpapar sinar matahari. Izuku juga sama menikmati kesejukan itu. aroma cemara bercampur dengan udara cerah membentuk aroma baru yang menenangkan dada. Rasanya seperti udara kotor dalam paru-paru tersapu habis tanpa sisa.

"Apa kabar pekerjaanmu?" tanya Izuku.

"Baik-baik saja," jawab Tomura. Pekerjaan Tomura lebih banyak di dunia bawah. Dia adalah wakil sensei yang mengawasi kerajaan yang sudah dibangun puluhan tahun. Menjalankan bisnis obat-obatan, prostitusi dan lain sebagainya. Apa yang dikerjakan Tomura adalah mempertahankan keseimbangan antara putih dan hitam. Di dunia ini kedamaian tidak pernah ada, semua harus berjalan seimbang. Meski klaim All Might menurunkan penjahat sampai 5% di sanalah angka kecil itu tempat Tomura hidup. Ibaratnya Tomura memberikan makan pada pahlawan agar bisa bekerja, tanpa adanya kejahatan bagaimana para pahlawan itu bisa mendapat penghasilan?

"Ada yang mengganggu akhir-akhir ini. Beberapa orang mencolok lenyap begitu saja. mungkin kamu pernah mendengar tentang petarung Deathmask?"

"Cuma sedikit, dia pernah terlibat insiden kekerasan dan penyerangan pro hero yang sedang berpatroli. pernah masuk penjara karena membunuh seorang bankir."

"Dia selalu aktif di atas ring. Tipe yang mencari musuh kuat demi memuaskan nafsu brutalnya. Selama sepuluh tahun, dia tidak pernah sekalipun meninggalkan ring kecuali saat dia dipenjara waktu itu. tapi sudah dua bulan tidak ada kabar. Bahkan perempuan yang jadi langganan tidur dengan dia juga tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Apa Quirknya?"

"Cuma sejenis augmentasi otot yang mampu membuat serat ototnya meningkat kekuatan dan kecepatan. Jenis yang sering dimiliki para petarung tangan kosong."

"Mirip Muscular kalau begitu," kata Izuku. "Bicara pembunuh itu, dia terlihat dua minggu lalu di Nagasaki, menghancurkan sebuah toko perhiasan tapi tidak mencuri satupun, cuma otak kosong yang ingin merusak. Tiga pro dalam keadaan kritis satu polisi terpaksa diamputasi tangannya. Ada kabar dari dia?"

"Dia juga sama-sama lenyap. Akhir-akhir ini ada sesuatu yang menarik minat beberapa penjahat tertentu. Mereka seperti terpanggil sesuatu dan bergabung dengan itu."

"Menurutmu ini ada kaitannya dengan USJ dan Ujiko?"

"Kemungkinan besar. Aku masih menyelidikinya, yang baru kudapat adalah pria pembakar itu dikenal sebagai Dabi. Tanpa identitas asli, dan salah satu keluarga _yakuza_ kembali aktif."

"Rupanya dunia bawah tanah lebih meriah daripada permukaan atas."

"Begitulah, belum lagi lusa ada pertandingan internasional di Shanghai. Aku tidak yakin sekarang bisa menyerahkan job ke Twice. Paranoid sialan itu kembali kambuh."

"Merepotkan. Butuh bantuan?"

"Tidak usah," kata Tomura, lalu melirik jam tangan. "Sensei sedang di rumah kaca, mungkin masih mengurus kupu-kupu. Tunggu disini lima belas menit nanti aku antar ke sana."

Izuku mengangguk. "Kereta berangkat jam enam sore. Masih banyak waktu."

Tomura bangkit berdiri dengan perlahan. "Harus mengecek perkembangan nomor 13. Atau kau mau ikut aku ke sana juga?"

Izuku menggeleng lantas Tomura menghilang di balik pintu utama.

Dia menunggu sambil memandangi pohon-pohon cemara. Tidak ada angin, aroma cemara sedikit tersamarkan aroma rumah tua. Izuku tidak punya masalah duduk lama berdiam diri. malah kadang itu bisa membuat dia memilah beberapa informasi baru dalam otaknya lalu kemudian mengarsipkannya ke rak-rak imajinasinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Tomura kembali. "Sayang kamu harus pulang, nomor 13 baru selesai malam ini."

"Selamat deh, nanti kabari aku hasilnya."

"Aku antar kau ke sensei."

Keduanya menyusuri jalan putar di halaman, melewati pohon-pohon cemara, menuju rumah kaca. rumah kaca itu terletak di belakang bangunan utama. Di sekelilingnya tidak ada pohon-pohon supaya rumah kaca itu terkena sinar matahari penuh. Dengan hat-hati, Tomura membuka pintu rumah kaca. dia tidak pernah bisa menyentuh sesuatu dengan kelima jarinya, jika itu terjadi maka benda itu pasti akan hancur. Itulah Quirk _decay_ miliknya. Tomura dengan cepat juga menutup pintu kaca agar tidak ada satupun kupu-kupu yang lepas.

Musim semi tiba sempurna di dalam rumah kaca besar itu. aneka bunga bermekaran dengan indah. Sebagian bunga-bunga di dalam koleksi rumah kaca adalah bunga-bunga umum yang sering dijumpai orang-orang. Ada _gladiolus_, _anemone_, _marguerite_, bunga-bunga dari negeri tropis yang juga jamak jumlahnya. Bahkan di beberapa sudut, ada rumput liar yang dibiarkan tumbuh. Tidak ada bunga khusus seperti anggrek mahal, mawar langka atau bunga lain yang menonjol. Sebagai ganti keistimewaan itu, banyak kupu-kupu yang hidup dalam rumah kaca itu.

Sensei lebih tertarik memelihara kupu-kupu langka daripada tanaman langka di dalam rumah kaca. bunga-bunga di sana adalah jenis yang kaya sari bunga dan disukai kupu-kupu.

Izuku paham betul hobi mencolok ini bukan karena minat tiba-tiba sensei pada jenis _Rhopalocera_, melainkan bentuk membalas utang perasaan kepada seorang wanita. _Ibunya_.

Sejujurnya Izuku tidak pernah suka kemari. Melihat kupu-kupu sebanyak itu seperti melihat kalau ibunya masih sehat dan hidup. Dia tidak pernah menunjukkan emosi berlebihan di depan sensei. Mungkin pernah sekali dua kali, tapi semenjak usianya bertambah Izuku belajar mengontrol emosi. Apalagi di depan orang itu. apa yang terjadi di masa lalu mungkin tidak pernah termaafkan, bahkan untuk penyumbang gen DNA itu. tapi dia tidak pernah sekalipun menaruh benci pada sensei. Mungkin jawabannya adalah ketika dia lebih suka memanggilnya sensei, alih-alih ayah.

Sensei ketika musim cerah seperti ini, selalu suka berbincang empat mata dengan Izuku di dalam rumah kaca. bersama kupu-kupu di sekelilingnya, sosok yang dikenal raja _underground_ itu hanya laki-laki cacat yang tidak bisa berdiri lama-lama tanpa menggunakan bantuan tongkat kayu jati ukiran naga yang dibelinya langsung dari Indonesia.

Sensei berperawakan besar. Berbeda sekali dengan Izuku yang mengambil DNA fisik dari ibunya yang pendek. Satu-satunya kesamaan Izuku dengan sensei adalah rambut ikal yang tak pernah bisa disisir rapi, bintik pipi dan tentu saja Quirk _All for One_.

Setelah kekalahan besar dengan All Might dan dianggap mati, nyaris duapertiga dari wujud kegelapan itu lenyap. Hanya menyisihkan sisa-sisa duri dan sosok yang ditampilkan dalam wujud pebisnis bernama Midoriya Hisashi. Wajah yang ada sekarang adalah hasil ratusan operasi rekontruksi wajah dengan puluhan juta yang sudah dikeluarkan. Wajah aslinya sudah hancur akibat pertarungan itu dan sejujurnya Izuku tidak begitu peduli. Dia tidak tahu rupa asli sensei sebelum pertarungan, cuma ibunya dulu bilang kalau wajah Izuku sedikit mirip dengan ayahnya. _Mungkin sensei meniru wajah ku agar kami seperti terlihat ayah dan anak,_ Izuku pernah berpikir seperti itu, tapi tidak pernah mengutarakannya langsung.

Tidak ada sejarah pasti atau berapa usia asli sensei. Hanya fakta kalau dia sudah hidup di luar batas umur manusia normal berkat kepemilikan beberapa Quirk yang menunjang kehidupannya. Kehidupan sebelum pertarungan dengan All might tidak pernah Izuku tahu kecuali beberapa seperti bisnis gelap jaringan bawah tanah dan kepemilikan beberapa bank yang memutar uang kotonya menjadi bersih dan diterima secara hukum. Kini Sensei hanya memiliki sisa-sisa bisnis bawah tanah yang dikelola oleh Tomura yang sedikit lebih tehormat, menjual dua bank tapi masih memiliki empat bank lain yang dikelola dengan baik oleh kenalannya Eric Ackerman di Inggris. Uangnya tidak pernah berhenti berputar sehingga dipastikan sensei tidak pernah mati dalam kemiskinan. Dia membeli beberapa tanah di Jepang dan sebagian itu diputar untuk bisnis properti. Punya kekuatan pula di kursi politik meski tidak ada satupun orang di negeri ini tahu bahwa sosok legal bernama Midoriya Hisashi adalah mantan penjahat dingin yang sudah hidup antar generasi.

Meski All For One atau sensei tampak seperti sosok lemah cacat, dia masih memiliki naluri tajam dan kecakapan yang sudah terlatih selama sepanjang hidupnya.

Ketika melihat Izuku, lelaki itu meletakkan kaleng penyiram bunga dan menunjuk kursi taman kecil dari besi dekat pintu masuk. Dia meraih tongkat yang tersandar dan kemudian berjalan begitu pelan tapi menunjukan wibawa yang begitu besar.

"Mau minum apa?" tanya Tomura.

"Teh herbal hangat seperti biasa," kata sensei. "Bagaimana kondisi nomor 13?"

"Akan selesai malam ini," jawab Tomura singkat.

"Bagus. Dengan begitu urusan dapur tidak perlu repot lagi. Sangat sulit menemukan orang seperti Kawaruma yang setia tanpa banyak bicara plus kemampuan masak yang hebat."

"Izuku kau ingin minum apa?" tanya Tomura.

"Sama."

Tomura mengangguk kecil, lantas beranjak keluar dari rumah kaca. setelah melihat tidak ada kupu-kupu di dekat pintu. Dia membukan pintu sedikit, kemudian menutupnya dengan cepat.

Sensei menanggalkan sarung tangannya, meletakkan rapi dan perlahan di atas meja. Kemudian dia menatap Izuku lekat-lekat dengan biji mata hitamnya yang kusam dan misterius. Izuku menatap balik, kini kedua manusia berbagi gen itu seperti sedang membangun dunia imaji mereka hanya dengan tatapan mata.

"Seseorang yang handal baru saja meninggal. Dia broker yang cakap, ahli melihat bakat seseorang. Dikenal oleh banyak orang baik kedua sisi miliknya," suaranya pelan seakan menunjukkan betapa lemah pemilik suara yang bisa langsung lenyap kalau ada angin ribut menerjang.

"Meski begitu, dunia tidak akan berakhir berputar. Mungkin memang bakat semenarik itu sangat disayangkan, tapi nanti akan ada broker lain yang menggantikan tempatnya berpijak."

Sensei tersenyum. "Di dunia ini tidak ada yang abadi. Yang ada adalah sistem dan _legacy_ yang dipelihara dengan baik. Bagaimanapun tingginya pengetahuan dan kemampuan seseorang, biasanya ada yang mampu menggantikannya di suatu tempat. Jika dunia hanya diisi keabadian, rodanya bisa macet. Meski memang mencari sosok pengganti itu sulit..." tambah sensei sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. "apalagi sosok seperti kamu yang cocok untuk menerima warisan itu."

"Tidak bisa sembarang orang bisa diserahkan kekuatan besar yang layak," ujar Izuku.

Sensei menatap Izuku dengan tenang. Senyum puas merebak dari bibirnya. "Dan yang paling menarik ketika warisan itu berkembang di tangan pewaris yang menerimanya. Apakah menjadi kuat, lemah, berbeda dari pendahulunya itulah keasyikan roda dunia yang berputar. Tidak pernah berhenti untuk menyuguhkan pertunjukkan yang menarik."

"Tapi kalau batas waktunya berhenti, tidak bisa melihat hasilnya."

"Itu memang sangat disayangkan."

Sensei menegakkan tubuhnya sedikit ke depan, mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan membentuk angka satu dengan jari telunjuknya. Selama sekitar 10 detik, tangannya diam disitu. Izuku memperhatikan seksama, seperti murid yang sedang menunggu lanjutan apa yang dijelaskan guru. Kemudian dia menutup mata dan memonyongkan bibirnya seperti hendak bersiul, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar hanya samar Izuku rasakan udara di sekitar mulutnya bergetar lembut. Seekor kupu-kupu terbang terhuyung-huyung di udara, lalu hinggap pada ujung jari sensei seperti berhasil menemukan sari bunga yang dicari. Kupu-kupu hitam dengan corak hijau seperti meluber dari titik tubuh. Tidak ada ketakutan dari kupu-kupu. Sayapnya bergerak lambat, benar-benar alami seperti sedang berburu nektar bunga.

"Mungkin kau belum melihat kupu-kupu ini," kata sensei sambil melirik ujung jarinnya. Samar-samar sensei seperti mengenalkan anak gadisnya untuk dijodohkan ke Izuku. "Dia berasal dari dataran tropis, tepatnya Papua. Tidak bisa ditemukan dimanapun selain dari pulau itu. bahkan menemukannya saja sulit. Untuk makanan, aku perlu mengembangbiakkan bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di habitat alaminya. Tidak mau bunga lain selain yang tumbuh di Papua."

"Dia tidak takut sama sekali."

Sensei tersenyum. "Dia menganggapku sebagai teman."

"Apa itu ada hubungan dengan apa yang kau tiupkan tadi?"

"Aku belajar bahasa bunga. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan ilmu manapun tapi bisa dipraktekkan dan butuh ketekunan untuk memahaminya. Kupu-kupu berkomunikasi dengan bunga melalui getaran dan aroma. Tadi sebelum kamu ke sini aku sedang mengurus bunga yang jadi sumber makanannya. Masih ada sisa-sisa serbuk sari di sekitar wajahku. Yang paling penting mendapat kepercayaan kupu-kupu kalau kita bunga itu sendiri."

"Apa nama kupu-kupu itu?" tanya Izuku ingin tahu.

"_Ornithoptera Rothschildi_, atau Kupu-kupu sayap burung Rothschild."

"Ada nama khusus supaya kau bisa membedakan dengan kupu-kupu lain?"

Sensei menggeleng pelan. "Itu tidak perlu, aku bisa membedakan kupu-kupu dari pola sayap dan bentuknya. Tidak ada gunanya memberi nama pada kupu-kupu, karena mereka berumur pendek dan dilupakan begitu saja. kupu-kupu ada buah hasil keindahan dari proses evolusi lama untuk mencapai kesempurnaan."

Apa yang dilihat dari mata sensei adalah prosesnya, dia menikmati itu. hasil hanyalah kepuasan kecil yang akan mudah lenyap. Dia suka menikmati objek yang diminatinya berkembang, apakah itu rusak atau berhasil, Sensei yang hanya tahu jawabannya. Rumah kaca ini adalah bentuk cara sensei menikmati hidup barunya. Dia dulu yang menikmati proses evolusi. Memberi bumbu untuk mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi. Hasrat adalah makanan sehari-harinya. Dia menganggap semua di matanya adalah objek penelitian.

Apa dia mencintai ibunya? Atau dia melihat ibunya hanyalah alat begitu juga Izuku sendiri, tidak ada yang tahu. Yang paling mengerikan dari laki-laki cacat ini adalah cara dia menunjukkan perasaannya dan membiarkan orang lain berasumsi sesuai apa yang diinginkan, meski sejujurnya itu bukan keinginan sensei. Dia ibarat udara kasat mata. Bisa dirasakan tapi tidak bisa dilihat.

Tomura datang membawa nampan logam yang berisi teko teh dan dua cangkir porselen cina, juga serbet dan sepiring biskuit. Aroma teh dicampur wewangian Roselia.

"Terima kasih, Tomura. Aku tuangkan sendiri," kata Sensei.

Setelah meletakkan nampan di atas meja taman, Tomura lantas meninggalkan mereka tanpa menimbulkan bunyi langkah kaki. Izuku sulit melihat Tomura barusan sebagai pelayan yang melayani mereka. Dia mengenal baik laki-laki itu dan sudah dari dekat pula Izuku melihat _kegilaan_ Tomura. Izuku mungkin berhubungan DNA langsung dengan sensei. Tapi dilihat secara de facto, Tomura adalah anak Sensei sebenarnya. Lelaki duduk di depannya membuka tutup teko teh, menghirup aroma wangi teh, memeriksa sebaran daun teh dan bunga rosela kering dalam air hangat, kemudian menuangkan teh ke dalam dua cangkir secara perlahan-lahan dan hati-hati.

"Bagaimana kabar Takami Keigo?" tanya sensei.

Izuku mengangkat wajah dan melihat sensei. Dia tadi terpukau cara sensei menuangkan teh. "Dia sedang mencari seseorang. Sesuatu yang berharga."

Yang dimaksud adalah Hawks. Hanya sedikit orang yang tahu nama aslinya. Para fans tidak ada yang tahu begitu juga para pro. Mungkin mereka yang pernah bekerja dengannya melihat nama aslinya dari profile yang diberikan, tapi 'Hawks' semencolok sayap merahnya. Nama aslinya tidak lebih dari bayangan yang dilupakan.

Sensei bertanya kabar dan jawabannya bukanlah remeh temeh semacam 'baik-baik saja'

Izuku melanjutkan. "Dua minggu terakhir di rutin mengunjungi kepolisian Musutafu, beberapa rumah sakit yang menangani kasus penyalahgunaan Quirk dan kecelakaan yang tidak disengaja. Kadang dia pergi ke Gunma, sebuah fasilitas isolasi untuk Quirk yang tidak bisa dikendalikan ada disana. Kurasa ada kaitannya dengan orang yang sedang dicarinya."

"Anak itu dijual ke pemerintah. Pasti bukan berhubungan dengan keluarga kandungnya."

Izuku berhati-hati dia tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh senseinya. Dia mengangkat cangkir ke mulutnya lalu meminum teh herbal sedikit, menikmati wangi teh, dan mengangguk kecil. Izuku kembali menaruhnya ke atas lepek pada nampan. Tidak ada gula dan roselia memberi rasa kecut asam. Diambilnya biskuit untuk mencuci rasa teh.

"Tomura mengatakan tentang beberapa penjahat yang sepertinya direkrut oleh kelompok tertentu dan ini ada hubungannya dengan Ujiko," Sensei tetap tenang. Tangannya terlipat dan terpangku di atas lutut. "Apapun yang terjadi di USJ, bagiku itu Cuma pertunjukan pembuka. Ujiko menargetkan yang lain."

"Dia adalah sainstis alami. Tidak peduli norma membuat dia benar-benar ilmuwan sempurna."

"Dia ingin menunjukkan pada dunia atau pada _kita _ apa yang sudah dicapainya."

Sensei berdeham kecil. "apa kau ingin mengambil tindakan?"

"Tomura yang lakukan. Aku mengerjakan bagianku sendiri," ucap Izuku. "Aku lebih tertarik dengan salah satu pro, pernah dengar tentang Lemillion?"

"Salah satu didikan Nighteye, mantan sidekick All Might. Pria cakap dengan karisma yang membuat orang tidak ragu mempercayakan apapun ke pundaknya. Quirknya menarik, _Permeation_. Bukan sesuatu yang bisa digunakan sembarangan tanpa pelatihan berat dan otak yang tidak mau menyerah."

"Dia memiliki One for All."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"aku sudah meneliti tentang One for All. bagaimana caranya ditransfer dan konsepnya, meski semua masih dalam hipotesis. Tapi jika melihat pensiun tanpa ragu-ragu All Might bahkan setelah USJ itu, kemungkinan Quirk telah ditransfer cukup tinggi. Aku ingin mengamatinya."

Sensei mengamati wajahnya, seperti pemerhati seni menilai lukisan yang baru masuk museum.

"Sensei, apa yang kau rasakan ketika berhadapan All Might?"

Selama beberapa saat, suasana hening dan tenang. Suara apapun dari luar tidak bisa masuk ke dalam rumah kaca yang tertutup rapat. Kupu-kupu itu tetap beraktivitas normal, tidak terganggu apapun.

"Aku ingin selalu membuat All Might berada dalam kurungan ciptaan ku. Kecintaanku dan kebencianku, semua itu ingin kuberikan pada All Might. Dua pendahulunya adalah sampah menjijikkan yang merusak maha karya ku. Tapi Yagi adalah tiruan Monalisa. Tidak sempurna, tapi menghibur setelah lama dirindukan. Dia mirip Sho."

Izuku menunggu lanjutannya tanpa berkata apa-apa, namun tidak ada lanjutannya. Apapun yang dilihat Senseinya tentang All Might begitu juga perasaan yang dimiliki, Izuku tidak dapat menerkamnya. Tetapi, setidaknya pada saat ini, itu bukan soal penting.

"Seperti biasa uang sudah kukirim ke rekening."

"Baik," jawab Izuku.

"Apa yang kuberikan padamu, terserah kau gunakan apapun. Untuk membunuh ku, membantu orang-orang itu. itu milikmu sekarang."

Izuku sedikit menggigit bibir, kemudian mengangguk. "Saya tahu."

Sensei melanjutkan, "aku iri pada cintamu. Membuat lebih mudah saat kau tahu bagaimana perasaanmu."

"Membuatku lebih mudah apa?" tanya Izuku.

"Menghancurkan pahlawan."

Izuku bangkit dari kursi. Sensei kembali bersiul dan kupu-kupu lain hinggap di ujung jarinya. Dia tidak perlu pamit, langsung berjalan menuju pintu rumah kaca. setelah memastikan tidak ada kupu-kupu di sekelilingnya, Izuku membuka pintu sedikit, keluar, dan menutup pintu kembali. Di luar rumah kaca, udara terasa sejuk. Tercium aroma cemara dan rumput. Ini dunia nyata, tempat dia tinggal. waktu mengalir seperti biasa. Izuku menghirup udara nyata itu dalam-dalam.

**2**

Di depan pintu utama, Tomura menanti sambil duduk di kursi jati yang sama. Ia menunggu urusan Izuku dengan Sensei selesai.

"Sudah beres?" tanya Tomura.

"Kukira sudah," jawab Izuku, lalu duduk di kursi di samping laki-laki itu. selama beberapa saat, mereka berdua tidak berkata apa-apa. hanya memandang burung-burung yang datang ke halaman, menikmati semilir angin membawa aroma cemara.

"Aku ingin melihat proyek nomor 13."

"Apa sensei mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Tomura.

"Tidak, Cuma aku ingin tahu saja. aneh rasanya tidak tahu apa-apa padahal tidak ada larangan untuk mengetahui."

Selama proyek yang disebut 'Homunculus' itu dikerjakan, Izuku tidak pernah sekalipun ikut campur atau punya keinginan untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia beranggapan proyek itu adalah apa yang bisa Sensei lakukan saat ini, satu-satunya kejahatan yang bisa dia lakukan. Seperti namanya Homunculus yang berarti manusia kerdil, dalam versi sensei ini adalah proyek menciptakan tiruan dirinya yang lebih 'kecil'. Kata kloning mungkin lebih cocok, tapi Sensei pernah menjelaskan jika 'makhluk' yang lahir ini adalah bagian terkecil dari diri Sensei yang menurutnya pantas untuk diturunkan.

Tomura diadopsi karena Sensei melihat potensi 'gelap' dari laki-laki itu. tapi saat itu sosok jahat yang ditakuti sebagai raja dunia bawah adalah pria bernama Midoriya Hisashi dan beristri wanita normal Midoriya Inko. Entah alasan apa Sensei menitipkan Tomura ke Inko sehingga laki-laki itu sempat mendapat pendidikan kasih sayang meski cuma tiga tahun sebelum dikirim sensei entah kemana. Itu juga yang membuat hubungan Tomura dan Izuku seperti kakak adik, Izuku pernah menghabiskan waktu tiga tahun bersama Tomura, meski saat itu dia masih anak kecil.

Dan Izuku disisi lain bisa dikatakan perwujudan sempurna warisan sensei karena tidak hanya DNA, tapi Qurik All For One juga diwariskan.

Lalu apa lagi yang ingin diwariskan pria itu? dia memiliki Tomura, Izuku dan sekarang proyek 13 yang akhirnya sempurna. Mungkin jawaban itu tidak pernah akan diketahui. Satu-satunya mungkin adalah fakta jika Sensei sadar umurnya tidak akan bertahan lama.

Kedua laki-laki itu bangkit dan masuk ke dalam rumah utama. Dinding putih dipenuhi lukisan-lukisan seni kelas tinggi yang dicuri dari museum ternama. Salah satunya adalah perwujudan agung karya Da Vinci, Monalisa yang dipajang di dinding tangga utama. Kenapa lukisan itu bisa disana, tak lain salah satu Quirk sensei yang mampu membuat barang tiruan yang sulit terdeteksi, sehingga tidak ada orang yang sadar jika Monalisa di Louvre adalah palsu.

Tomura menuntun Izuku ke pintu kayu tunggal yang di baliknya tersembunyi tangga menurun dan lorong panjang dengan lampu-lampu kecil putih di dinding berbahan logam. Lorong itu berada di bawah tanah dan panjangnya sekitar 100 meter. Dindingnya menekan bunyi langkah kaki. Semuanya begitu hening, seolah lorong temerang itu menyerap segala aktifitas bunyi. Baik Izuku maupun Tomura tidak ada yang bersuara. Di ujung lorong ada tangga menurun lagi. Ada sebanyak 15 anak tangga, Izuku hitung. Lalu di ujung anak tangga terakhir masih ada lorong lain dan kali ini menikung ke arah kanan. Lorong kedua tidak begitu panjang dari lorong pertama.

Di ujung lorong kedua, pintu besi dengan pengamanan tinggi. Ada dua kamera di sudut kanan kiri. Papan ketik, pemindai jari dan iris mata di sisi kanan pintu. Izuku memperhatikan Tomura memasukkan nomor pin, menempelkan ujung telunjuk dan men-scan mata kanannya.

Ada desing aneh saat mesin bekerja setelah menerima kode keamanan cocok. Pintu begerak ke kiri menyelusup ke dalam dinding besi. Rasanya Izuku seperti berada di dalam kapal ruang angkasa yang besar. Di balik pintu tersembunyi ruang lab luas yang selama ini menjadi saksi bisu apa yang sudah dikerjakan Tomura dan Sensei. Dia tidak begitu mengenali alat-alat itu begitu juga bau reaksi kimia yang membuat sedikit mual. Satu-satunya aroma yang dia bisa kenali adalah darah. Lab itu dipisah menjadi dua bagian oleh kaca satu arah. Ada pintu lain dengan keamanan sama seperti pintu masuk lab yang menghubungkan dengan bagian sisi lab. Berbeda dengan sisi pertama dipenuhi alat-alat, sisi dalam hanya ada sebuah kasur, lampu operasi di atas kursi. Tapi yang paling menarik dari semua itu adalah apa yang sedang tertidur di atas kasur operasi.

Selimut putih menutupi tubuh telanjang laki-laki itu. perawakannya sekitar umur 30, tingginya mungkin 183 cm. Kulitnya putih dan Izuku mengenali beberapa gores luka jahitan di permukaan kulit yang tak tertutup selimut. Lalu Izuku menelusuri hingga ke bagian kepala karena di situlah yang paling unik dari laki-laki itu. Alih-alih kepala manusia, yang ada disana adalah kabut hitam berputar seperti lubang hitam. Kabut itu hampir memakan sebagian besar leher laki-laki itu. _apakah dia masih punya kepala atau kepala itu di balik kabutnya? _Izuku penasaran.

"Siapa laki-laki itu?" tanya Izuku membuka percakapan setelah kebisuan sejak memasuki bangunan rumah.

Tomura berkata, "Seorang calon pro hero. Dia meninggal di usia 17 saat masih bersekolah dalam suatu insiden. Waktu itu aku belum lahir. Kalau tidak salah nama profilnya Shirakumo Oboro."

Jika Tomura belum lahir maka itu berasal dari sekitar All Might masih belum mencapai puncak kariernya sebagai simbol perdamaian. Masih berjuang dengan cita-cita membersihkan penjahat dan tentu saja ayahnya masih ditakuti sebagai raja kejahatan.

"Tapi dia kulihat seperti laki-laki 30."

"Sensei menyelamatkannya saat rumah sakit dan orang-orang menganggap dia sudah tamat. Sensei Cuma cerita kalau dia termasuk salah satu bahan penelitian yang dikumpulkan bersama Ujiko untuk proyek Nomu. Mungkin ada beberapa waktu sensei atau Ujiko merawat laki-laki ini agar siap untuk dijadikan objek penelitian."

"Pasti diperlukan lebih karena dia dulunya berada di sisi pahlawan."

Tomura mengagguk. "Berbeda dengan objek yang sudah jahat dari sumbernya. Objek pahlawan lebih sulit untuk dikendalikan. Jika bukan Quirk yang dimiliki pahlawan itu, atau kesukaan sensei pada suatu objek, Sensei tidak akan repot-repot menculik mereka."

"Dia melakukan pencucian otak?" tanya Izuku.

"Biasanya begitu, tapi kasus orang ini sedikit berbeda. Rupanya insiden yang membuat si Shirakumo ini dianggap mati juga ikut mengguncang beberapa titik memori di otaknya. Sensei tidak perlu menggunakan tekanan mental untuk merusak memori-memori itu. cukup pendekatan terapi korosif dengan cahaya, memutar beberapa memori dan sedikit memberi tekanan."

"Apa itu aman?"

"Maksudmu apakah dia akan terus di pihak kita?" tanya Tomura. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi ini proyek 13 dan sampel ini sudah di pelihara sensei cukup lama. Jadi ku pikir aman."

Proyek 13, artinya sudah 13 penelitian yang dilakukan dan 12 sebelumnya adalah kegagalan dan tubuh-tubuh manusia yang sudah dipermainkan tanpa moral. Tapi akan begitu ironis berkat moral juga Izuku sendiri melupakan konsep moral.

"Apa gunanya nanti?"

"Dia diberi Quirk Warp. Jadi setelah ini kita tidak perlu membuang-uang uang dan menghabiskan waktu merepotkan jika bepergian. Ini juga berfungsi kalau ada hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan," kata Tomura.

"'_kata tidak diinginkan_' kedengarannya seperti konsep pesimis," kata Izuku berdecak kecil. "Aku lebih menyukai kabur dengan cara aman tanpa menarik perhatian orang. Kita bisa menyusup ke Yuei dan membunuh All Might dengan bantuan kabut itu."

"Ya itu mungkin bisa dilakukan."

Izuku mengetahui kebencian khusus Tomura pada sosok All Might. Selama ini Izuku pikir itu adalah salah satu pelajaran yang diberikan sensei untuk mendidik Tomura sebagai penggantinya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Izuku menemukan kalau Tomura membenci All Might bukan karena sensei, mungkin ada sedikit, tapi dari kebencian itu ada dendam yang lebih dalam dan berhubungan dengan mentor All Might Shimura Nana.

Keduanya membisu selama beberapa saat, hanya memandang laki-laki berkabut yang tidur dan seolah-olah menunggu laki-laki itu bangun.

Setelah ragu-ragu sebentar, Izuku membuka mulut, "All Might sudah mewariskan One for All ke orang lain."

Daripada mengatakan opini, Izuku sengaja menyebutkan fakta. Memang ada kemungkinan Lemillion tidak memiliki One for All meski instingnya mengatakan sebaliknya. Malahan dia berharap jika wajah mirip tintin itu yang dipilih All Might sebagai penggantinya. Tadi sensei juga tidak menanggapi serius tebakan Izuku.

"Siapa?"

"Salah satu murid top Yuei yang dikenal Big Three, namanya Togata Mirio dikenal Lemillion dan saat ini masih magang di agensi Nighteye."

Tomura mengerutkan alis. Rupanya, secara samar-samar ia menangkap sesuatu yang membangkitkan kewaspadaannya dengan ucapan Izuku. "Kenapa kau mengatakan tentang ini?"

"Tidak apa-apa. hanya saja kalau keinginanmu balas dendam tetap ada. Targetkan saja ALL Might. Bukan ke warisannya."

Tomura menatap mata Izuku. Pandangan Tomura tetap netral, namun ekspresinya dingin. Ia menyisakan ruang bagi dirinya untuk bergerak ke arah manapun dalam menanggapi persoalan ini.

"Kau tertarik dengan orang ini?"

"Ya. Kemarin malam aku jalan-jalan di sekitar Kabukicho, ada insiden dengan beberapa penjahat yang memaksa ku sedikit terlibat. Secara kebetulan Lemillion membantu ku menangani penjahat-penjahat itu. karena masalah Hero killer polisi yang mengambil alih meminta ku dan Lemillion berpatroli satu tim dua orang untuk tindakan pencegahan. Meski aku bukan pro, polisi tidak punya banyak pilihan untuk menghindari kematian pahlawan lagi.

Setelah patroli kami makan malam bersama dan mengobrol tentang beberapa hal. Yang bisa ku simpulkan dari pria itu dia tipe yang mirip dengan all Might, ideologi keras kepala meski naif tapi punya pesona untuk menarik orang-orang untuk mempercayainya. Menurutku begitu dia lulus tahun depan mungkin dia bisa dengan mudah menyabet peringkat atas dengan cepat seperti Hawks. Kharisma jelas sangat terlihat."

"Apa kamu sudah menceritakan ini ke sensei?" tanya Tomura."

"Sudah, dan dia kurang begitu menanggapinya."

Tomura diam sejenak, seperti menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. "Saat ini prioritas ku menyelidiki keanehan di bawah tanah. Masalah All Might belum menarik minatku. Tapi satu hal yang kau tahu Izuku, aku tertarik All Might bukan karena Quirknya, tapi orangnya. Jadi siapapun yang mendapat One for all, aku tidak peduli. Tapi aku ingin kau tidak menangani masalah ini sendiri dan langsung mengabari ku jika terjadi sesuatu. Ngomong-ngomong kapan terakhir kau makan?"

'Makan' yang dimaksudkan adalah Izuku menggunakan All for one untuk mengambil Quirk orang lain. Kebutuhan All For One mirip dorongan biologis seperti makan dan minum, meskipun Izuku menggunakan obat epilepsi khusus yang dibuat untuk menekan titik saraf bagian otak yang mengatur Quirk pada tubuh manusia, dorongan itu tidak bisa ditekan lama-lama hanya dengan obat.

Izuku menjalani beberapa pelatihan yang mirip melatih anjing, tapi itu sepadan. Dibarengi obsesi Quirk seperti perangko langka, dorongan All For One benar-benar tidak bisa dibendung jika menemukan Quirk yang menurutnya benar-benar istimewa. Dibanding Ayahnya yang mungkin menimbun banyak Quirk, jumlah yang dimiliki Izuku lebih sedikit, tapi yang terpenting adalah masing-masing saling berguna tanpa ada celah.

"Sudah empat bulan mungkin?"

Ada keterkejutan tersamarkan, Tomura berdecak. "Aku menemukan satu orang yang mungkin membuatmu tertarik."

"Tidak. Aku sudah menemukannya, saat ini dia sedang dipenjara dan ku pikir karena Warp sudah ada masalah ini akan mudah."

Tomura kembali ke laki-laki itu. Tidak lagi membahas topik lalu. "Ada ide soal nama proyek 13? Kita tidak bisa terus menggunakan nama 13 untuk selamanya."

Izuku berpikir, "Kurogiri."

Sederhana, 'Kuro' adalah hitam dan 'Giri' adalah kabut

Keheningan berlanjut beberapa saat, seakan Tomura juga ikut setuju nama itu. tidak ada lagi percakapan. Izuku pikir urusannya selesai, tapi hentakan akibat Tomura tiba-tiba merangkulnya itu mengejutkan. Tomura memang bukan tipe mudah menunjukkan perasaan. Sekalipun dia lakukan, caranya tidak seperti ini.

"Umurmu masih 15 tahun, tapi aku sering melihat mu lebih dewasa dari ukuran remaja. Berliburlah," usul Tomura. "Nikmati waktu remaja mu seperti remaja normal lainnya. Pergilah kemanapun, mendaki gunung, wisata kuliner, menyelam, lakukan apapun tapi bukan pekerjaan hero atau watchdog."

"Tak usah khawatir Tomura, akhir-akhir ini aku sudah terhibur dengan video Gantle."

Mereka pergi membisu sama seperti saat datang ke lab. Seakan tak pernah terjadi aksi mengejutkan Tomura, lelaki lebih tua kembali dingin seakan tidak peduli sekitarnya. Mobil sudah siap menunggu di depan teras rumah. Tomura kembali duduk di kursi jati dan Izuku masuk ke dalam mobil dan langsung melaju meninggalkan puri cemara. Dia berencana menyewa kamar untuk istirahat sebelum pergi ke stasiun. Puri cemara seperti menyedot setengah energinya.

Tomura adalah lelaki berbahaya memiliki kewaspadaan tinggi dan naluri tajam. Dia setia pada sensei dan menempatkan sensei sebagai prioritas. Dia akan melakukan apapun demi keamanan sensei. Namun jika ada kondisi dimana pilihannya adalah Izuku dan Sensei, kemungkinan besar Tomura akan berpihak pada sensei. Hanya perintah sensei yang bisa merubah Tomura. Izuku menangkapnya seperti itu, meski memang perhatian yang ditujukan Tomura murni kakak kepada adiknya, sekali lagi ini dalam lingkaran kegelapan Midoriya Hisashi. Tidak ada yang tahu. Di dalam kabin senyap mobil, Izuku sibuk menata pikirannya, dan dengan cekatan menyusun daftar hal-hal yang harus dilakukan setelah itu. secara rinci.

* * *

_**NOTE**_

**Terima kasih sudah membaca 'YAMIKUMO' hingga kini. Cerita ini sebenarnya adalah cerpen yang terbagi tiga bab karena terlalu panjang jika di **_**publish **_**satu bab langsung. **_**APAKAH INI TAMAT?**__**Well, saya sendiri sudah membuat coretan buram untuk bab kelanjutannya, **_**tapi akan di **_**PUBLISH**__**setelah melihat respon pembaca lebih dulu. **_

_**Sangat disayangkan hingga sekarang sepi sekali hanya untuk menulis komentar pendek tentang cerita ini, sehingga sebagai penulis saya sendiri bingung dengan reaksi para pembaca, apakah ada kekurangan ini dan itu. Jujur menulis cerita tanpa ada respon balik sama saja memasak seenak mungkin tapi tidak ada satupun yang mau mencicipinya**_**.**

_**So? Review kalian sangat berarti bagi saya. Terima kasih.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku selalu memperhatikan menu makanannya sehari-hari secara seksama. Sayur dan buah adalah makanan inti yang dikonsumsi, plus olahan ikan yang berdaging putih. Kalau daging Izuku nyaris tidak pernah memasaknya karena sebagai sidekick Hawks, dia secara tidak sengaja ikut berbagai acara (kebanyakan pesta) yang dimana daging selalu menjadi menu makanan yang disajikan. Kadang saat makan bersama Sensei juga, Izuku akan bertemu dengan masakan olahan daging. Izuku tidak punya masalah dengan keuangan, maka dari itu dia selalu memilih bahan makanan berkualitas tinggi, selalu segar dan jarang memberi produk olahan. Saat mengelola bahan masakan, Izuku menggunakan sedikit bumbu dan memasak sayur dengan cara di kukus agar kandungannya tidak berkurang. Salad adalah menu yang paling muda dibuat. Alih-alih memakai saus, Izuku memilih menggunakan minyak zaitun, garam dan jeruk nipis. Izuku juga mencari informasi seputar kandungan gizi dari setiap masing-masing bahan, oleh karena itu dia tidak pernah menghitung kalori setiap masakan. Baginya cukup mengetahui kandungan gizi, jumlah kalori tidaklah penting. Hal ini sering dia bagi dengan sesama anggota klub olahraga.

Tetapi ada kalanya dia ingin sekali makan sesuatu yang penuh lemak, ini biasanya terjadi kalau sudah melihat beberapa review masakan dari channel YouTube, kesukaannya menjelajah kuliner hampir sama ketika menganalisis Quirk. Izuku akan langsung mengambil dompet dan menuju restoran dan memesan makanan yang direkomendasikan. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun kecewa saat mengonsumsi daging jika waktu itu menyerang. Dia berpikir ini cara tubuhnya untuk meminta dia mengonsumsi daging.

Meski usianya 15 tahun, Izuku sudah mencicipi anggur, tapi dia menyadari fungsi penting organ hati sehingga anggur dia minum alkohol dalam beberapa kondisi _tertentu_. Izuku lebih memilih kopi, selain lebih banyak memiliki kandungan seperti menghindari resiko Alzheimer, kafein bisa memacu fokus diri di tengah pekerjaan. Bagi Izuku kesehatan lebih penting dari apapun.

Tidak ada daging berlebih yang melekat pada tubuh Izuku. Yang ada hanya otot. Setiap pagi sebelum mandi dia akan bertelanjang bulat lalu becermin, memeriksa tubuh seksama, bukan mengagumi, tapi memastikan tidak adanya lipatan lemak. Lagipula ada banyak bekas luka. Mungkin di mata para pejuang itu bukti kejantanan, bagi Izuku itu tropi sekaligus pengingat masa lalu yang kelam. Dia tidak pernah bangga sama sekali pada tubuhnya meski dia menjaga kesehatan fisiknya. Tubuhnya adalah wujud dari benih kedua orang tuannya. Quirk yang dikategorikan 'penjahat' di mata masyarakat bersemayam seperti harimau di dalam kandang. Mengaum ketika lapar. Lapar jika bertemu Quirk memikat nafsu birahi.

**1**

Pagi sebelum pergi ke kantor agensi, Izuku berjalan kaki menuju pusat olahraga setempat. Jaraknya selain searah juga tidak begitu jauh dari stasiun. Selain faktor jarak, salah satu pelatihnya adalah mantan JASDF yang menu pelatihan cocok untuknya. Namanya Kapten Onodera Kenta, keduanya kadang mendiskusikan menu pelatihan dan beberapa opini politik yang menggelitik. Izuku memanggilnya kapten dan Onodera memanggilnya badboy, mereka saling percaya dan menghormati. Terlepas usia belia Izuku, kadang Onodera tidak keberatan membiarkan Izuku melatih anggota klub lain, dan anggota lainnya juga menghormati Izuku sebagai bocah ajaib. Lagipula ada alasan lain Izuku cukup istimewa di klub, hal itu terjadi setelah dia bekerja resmi di kantor agensi Hawks dan beberapa waktu terlihat bersama dengan pahlawan bersayap merah.

Hari itu bukan jadwal latihannya, jadi Izuku senam sendirian selama lima belas menit sebelum berenang. Ketika pagi saat tidak ada latihan senam, gedung tidak begitu ramai. Hanya beberapa wanita karir yang rutin berolahraga sebelum pergi kerja atau manula yang sadar hidup sehat. Tidak banyak gaya renang yang Izuku pakai, cukup gaya sederhana. Beberapa putaran awal Izuku melakukannya dengan santai, memastikan seluruh bagian tubuhnya bersatu dengan air. Rata-rata dia berenang selama 30 menit.

Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan setelah berenang. Izuku duduk-duduk sebentar memandang orang lain yang memanfaatkan fasilitas kolam renang. Dia segera pergi ke kafetaria membeli segelas jus. Tapi hari itu, kafetaria tidak sesepi pagi biasanya. Laki-laki berambut pirang dengan hanya memakai celana renang sedang dikerumuni banyak orang (kebanyakan perempuan) sayap merahnya tidak sebesar biasanya, tapi masih mencolok dan hanya satu orang yang punya sayap merah seperti itu.

"Yami! Hei kawan bagaimana kabar liburan mu?" sapa Hawks nyaring dan orang-orang sekitarnya menoleh. Ini bukan kali pertama Hawks menghebohkan tempat itu. Meski pahlawan pro nomor dua, juga ikut bergabung, dia selalu memakai tempat ini ketika jam-jam sepi. Begitu juga kedua side kick lainnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Ada kasus?"

"Cuma kebetulan lewat. Tadinya aku ingin mampir ke apartemen mu, tapi buluku mendapati mu sudah berangkat duluan. Jadi ya~ ku pikir kamu disini."

Salah satu perempuan mengatakan sesuatu dan Hawks membalas dengan senyum singkat dan beberapa gurauan, beberapa kamera bekerja mengabadikan momen langka. Antara kagum munculnya pahlawan pro nomor tiga (sebentar lagi nomor dua) atau kegenitan kaum hawa melihat idola mereka tampil bertelanjang dada.

"Hawks-san! Anak saya sangat mengagumi Anda, dia punya kekhasan mutasi kepala mockingbird dia sangat mengidolakan Anda."

"Dia pasti pandai berkicau~."

"Hawks foto bareng sama kami ya?"

"Okey~"

"Hawks benarkah kamu makan daging ayam dua kilo dalam sehari?"

"Aku tidak tahu dari mana kamu dapat rumor mengerikan itu, tapi aku memang suka ayam. Hey laki-laki kacamata disana hati-hati dengan lantai licin itu jangan main ponsel sambil berjalan ya~"

Izuku sudah pergi menjauh menuju salah satu stand membeli segelas jus jambu lalu duduk di salah satu sudut meja. Mengabaikan keriuhan di salah satu meja, Izuku dengan tenang menikmati kesegaran jus jambu sambil mengalunkan lirik skyfall.

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together…._

**2**

Hawks menunggu di stasiun. Ketika turun dari kereta dan keluar, pahlawan pro nomor tiga itu turun dari langit dan ikut bergabung dengan Izuku. Keduanya memulai patroli tidak direncanakan.

"All Might itu sesuatu kan, pernyataan pensiunnya benar-benar mengguncang banyak orang. Apa kamu sudah baca jumlah kenaikan kriminalitas?" tanya Hawks.

Patroli pahlawan selalu menjadi tempat pahlawan pro berburu penjahat (secara kasar, pahlawan berusaha menujukan kemampuan diri untuk mendongkrak popularitas) waktu pagi, jam sibuk dan sore jam pulang kantor adalah jadwal paling padat dimana banyak pahlawan melakukan patroli. Seperti konsep umum berlaku, disitu berkumpulnya orang, maka disitu juga kemungkinan kriminalitas lebih sering muncul. Selain itu, dipilihnya jam itu karena akan banyak orang yang menyaksikan aksi mereka menjaga keamanan masyarakat. Ini adalah praktik yang sering terjadi.

Izuku tidak memiliki kostum pahlawan. Pakaiannya formal tapi cukup untuk menyembunyikan senjata api dan beberapa belati dari jangkauan publik. "Menurutku itu tidak berpengaruh terlalu banyak. All Might memang menyatakan diri pensiun, tapi tidak mengatakan menarik diri dari kegiatan patroli. Lagipula sudah dua tahun terakhir All Might jarang keliahatan, maksudku beda denganmu meski sama-sama ada di puncak, kamu sering tebar pesona sedangkan dia pintar memilih kapan tampil sebagai simbol perdaimaian."

"Itu kasar Yami~ aku hanya berbuat baik dengan menjalankan tugas."

"Meskipun penjahat yang muncul pasti kebanyakan penjahat kelas teri yang sudah alami terjadi. Ah orang disana sepertinya akan melakukan sesuatu."

Belum sedetik Izuku selesai bicara, beberapa bulu dari sayap merah lebih dulu beraksi. Menjatuhkan laki-laki berpakaian aneh yang akan melakukan tindak kriminal. _Pengebom mungkin_?

Meski benar penjahat yang muncul kebanyakan kelas teri, tidak menutup kemungkinan penjahat level lebih tinggi beraksi. Tindakan terorisme bisa dihitung dalam satu dua hari, sama halnya aksi kejahatan fenomenal seperti Stain atau kerusakan massal. Paling banyak adalah kecelakaan umum.

Lagi-lagi beberapa sayap beraksi. Seekor anjing tiba-tiba melompat dari jalan raya dan sebelum sebuah truk melindasnya, salah satu bulu Hawk sudah lebih dulu beraksi. Seorang nenek yang rupanya luput dari mata orang-orang ketika sedang butuh bantuan membawa koper saat naik tangga penyeberangan, bulu-bulu Hawk mengambil alih. Sosial media adalah sarana yang paling banyak diandalkan pahlawan pro mendongkrak popularitas. Berbeda dengan media besar yang muncul ketika terjadi kasus besar (tentu saja mereka tidak akan meliput aksi menolong nenek), media sosial lebih cepat dan murah. Seorang pahlawan pro tidak perlu menyewa tim sendiri (meski ada yang melakukannya), biarlah masyarakat yang melakukannya.

Jalan patroli mereka terhambat ketika masyarakat (kebanyakan muda-mudi) mulai mengerumuni Hawks. Izuku tak luput dari itu, meski dia bisa dengan muda lolos. Tapi ada beberapa mata yang rupanya tertarik dengan remaja 15 tahun bersama calon pahlawan nomor dua.

"Hei, apa kamu sadar kalau Hawks sering bersama anak itu? Apa dia seorang pro?"

"Tidak mungkin, aku tidak pernah lihat dia sebelumnya. Mungkin dia anak hilang?"

"Hei anak itu yang kemarin bersama Hawks meringkus aksi perampokan toko emas kan?

"Ya, aku ingat. Jadi benar kalau Hawks punya sidekick seorang remaja?"

"Maaf yang tadi," Hawks menyusul dengan kecepatan mengesankan untuk meredakan antusiasme masyarakat. Izuku tidak mengatakan apa-apa mereka kembali melanjutkan patroli.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak kriminal yang sepertinya melakukan gerakan sembunyi-sembunyi, awalnya kupikir setelah kekacauan USJ yang berakhir gagal, keberanian mereka sedikit mengendur, tapi malah seolah kejadian itu adalah stimulan untuk mendorong semangat mereka. Menurut mu kenapa aku selalu berusaha menghabisi penjahat dengan cepat?

Karena orang tidak pernah menyerah… adalah orang yang paling ditakuti pahlawan. Jika lawannya kelas teri, oke itu bisa berakhir sekali pukul. Beda denga kelompok idealis seperti Stain. Semakin lama dibiarkan mereka akan bertindak seperti virus. Kamu ingatkan laki-laki tadi? Dia menerikkan 'kebebasan', Itu artinya dia tidak takut di tangkap karena dia pikir pasti akan ditangkap setelah misinya sukses."

"Dengan kata lain, penjahat sedang meninggalkan jejak… seperti teori pembunuh berantai kalau begitu."

Hawks tertawa. "Itu dia. Rumor yang kudapat dari sumber terpercaya… misalkan jika USJ adalah awal. Katakanlah sebuah tanda, selama bosnya tidak ditangkap semua tidak akan berarti."

Mereka berdua menunggu lampu merah berganti. Beberapa orang yang juga menunggu diam-diam memotret mereka berdua. Matahari cerah semakin naik ke atas dan aktifitas di luar semakin menurun kerena para pekerja dan anak-anak sekolah sudah sampai di tujuan masing-masing. Tapi ini kota besar, tidak ada yang bisa menebak kejahatan apa yang terjadi.

"Rumor macam apa yang sudah kau dapatkan?" tanya Izuku.

"_Well~ _bukannya kamu yang harusnya memberitahukan ku?"

Sebuah kantor pegadaian dekat toko antik terkenal distrik Rikoya diserbu tujuh orang perampok, mereka menyebut diri mereka sebagai Arcobaleno yang dalam bahas Itali bermakna Pelangi. Sungguh miris pikir Izuku yang pernah tinggal di Palermo dan bersama Don Craxxi menikmati pelangi sehabis hujan dan menciumi aroma hujan bercampur aroma dinding kota tua. Tujuh laki-laki pencuri itu jauh dari kesan indah sebuah pelangi.

Kelompok Arcobaleno palsu itu menggasak brangkas. Kelihatannya mereka berpikir mencuri brangkas nya juga ide bagus dan salah satu dari ketujuh perampok berbadan besar berkulit ungu. Ciri-ciri mereka memakai rompi warna-warna pelangai yang menandakan identitas mereka sebagai penjahat. Hawks dan Izuku tiba ketika penjahat itu berhasil menaikkan dua brankas ke atas pikep.

Mereka dalam waktu yang tidak menguntungkan. Hawks berada di posisinya sekarang bukan hanya dukungan komisi saja. Dan komisi sendiri tidak akan mau menginvestasikan jutaan yen hanya untuk individu tidak berbakat. Sejak awal Hawks memiliki bakat dan itu yang dilihat komisi saat membawanya sebagai anak kecil keluar dari kehidupan keluarga sempurna. Kecepatan adalah identitas Hawks, dan bulu-bulu merah itu mengkonfirmasi titel yang dimilikinya. Bulu-bulu di sayap itu melesat begitu saja saat salah satu penjahat ketika sadar ada patroli dan melepas tembakan. Rupanya salah satu penjahat memiliki Quirk mutan yang menjadikan jari-jarinya sebuah kaliber memuntahkan peluru seperti machine gun. Masyarakat sadar pertempuran jalanan itu bahaya dan mereka segera menjauh. Ketika tembakan beradu dengan bulu-bulu Hawks yang menepisnya, sebagian bulu lain mengevakuasi seorang kakak tua yang bersembunyi di balik boks telepon. Izuku menemukan seorang ibu dan anak kecilnya bersembunyi di balik gang sempit. Izuku tahu bulu-bulu Hawks akan melindunginya, dia bergerak cepat menuju kotak surat dan membawa ibu anak itu ke tempat aman.

Seorang pahlawan pro tidak dikenal Izuku masuk. Dari cirinya, Izuku tahu dia hanya seorang sidekick baru.

"Apa sudah memanggil polisi?" tanya Izuku.

"Mereka akan tiba dalam lima menit. Apa hawks bisa mengatasi ini?"

"Jangan khawatir, ini Cuma masalah kecil baginya. Aku sidekick Hawks, Yamikumo bisa kau jaga orang-orang ini?"

Dia tampak sedikit terkejut tapi mengangguk sigap. "Saya bisa."

Pencuri berkelompok biasanya memiliki Quirk lemah. Atau mereka sama sekali Quirkless. Penjahat yang merasa Quirk mereka kuat akan percaya diri untuk bergerak sendiri. Bahkan jika seandainya mereka tergabung dalam kelompok, biasanya Cuma terdiri dari dua orang saja, tiga paling banyak. Dalam dunia penjahat sendiri, ada Yashiro si ahli meloloskan diri, yang bahkan sampai saat ini masih belum diketahui rimbanya. Penjahat berkelompok kuat biasanya akan membuat skala kerusakan lebih parah sehingga mereka lebih disebut kelompok teroris.

Para Arcobaleno itu tidak ada yang berkutik. Bahkan si sopir tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ketika bulu-bulu lain sudah mengunci jalan keluar para penjahat. Tampaknya salah satu penjahat mula marah dan mengeluarkan bazooka. Izuku mengeluarkan tembakan mengenai tangan dan senjata itu jatuh begitu juga jeritan pekik si penjahat. Meski tindakannya tidak perlu (Hawks pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama) pekerjaan adalah pekerjaan. Ketika berpatroli dengan Hawks Izuku lebih banyak sebagai pembersih. Setelah melucuti semua senjata penjahat, Izuku mengikat mereka semua.

Hawks dan Izuku berpencar mengejar dua penjahat yang kabur. Awalnya kedua penjahat hanya dua pria dewasa kurang kerjaan yang berpikir saling pukul adalah jalan keluar. Tindakan mereka sempat dihentikan seorang pro yang patroli, namun gagal meninggalkan pro terluka dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Hawks mengejar penjahat yang kabur ke arah area pemukiman. Izuku mengejar yang lari ke gang-gang pertokoan sempit.

Mudah menemukannya. Rupanya penjahat yang dikejar Izuku memilih untuk melawan daripada bersembunyi.

Laki-laki kuncir kuda tidak menyadari Izuku memiliki pistol dan terkesan meremehkan juga. Si penjahat menerjang maju dengan marah ke arah Izuku; ia merentangkan tangan menumbuhkan cakar. Pria itu kaget ketika Izuku mengeluarkan pistol. Dia tidak bisa mengambil langkah mundur dan mungkin berpikir dia sudah lebih cepat. Tapi Izuku sudah banyak berlatih, dia mundur seluwes kucing. Tangannya memegang pistol dengan mantap. Detik berikutnya si penjahat hanya melihat jari bergerak, tapi tidak ada suara, dan tiba-tiba sesuatu menghantam kaki kanannya. Si penjahat berpikir dia beruntung karena yang mengejarnya adalah anak kecil. Dia sudah merencanakan akan bersembunyi di rumah rekannya setelah mengurus pahlawan uang mengejarnya dan semakin yakin ketika melihat siapa yang mengejar. Tidak ada satupun pikiran dia akan kalah karena dia selalu yakin dengan tekadnya. Tapi kini si pahlawan yang mengejarnya memandangnya hina dan menghantam tulang rawan hidungnya. Sakitnya cukup membuat dunianya berpudar menjadi gelap.

**3**

Izuku dan Hawks tiba di kantor agensi.

Tidak ada yang menonjol atau menjadi ciri istimewa dari kantor di tingkat puncak gedung 10 lantai. Terkadang beberapa pahlawan mendesain kantor mereka sesuai dengan ciri khas pahlawan mereka, apalagi pahlawan muda seperti Hawks paling suka melakukan hal seperti itu. Tapi tidak dengan Hawks. Tempat itu malah seperti ruangan yang difungsikan sebagai tempat kumpul formal di kantor-kantor. Tidak ada komputer, tapi ada dua buah laptop untuk menunjang pekerjaan. Terdapat satu kamar istirahat yang biasa dipakai side kick jika ada urusan yang membuat lembur. Hawks sendiri lebih suka rumah tinggalnya begitu pula Izuku.

Radar adalah yang paling serius mengurusi Hawks. Dia satu umuran dan bersama-sama di alumni kepahlawanan Shiketsu, kemampuannya memanipulasi gelombang suara dan menyerang lawannya dengan membuat pusing. Radar menggunakan jumpsuit biru laut dan interkom di telinga kanan, tubuhnya terlatih dan sering bersama Izuku di klub olahraga. Selain mengandalkan Quirk, Radar mempunyai kemampuan bela diri yang bagus, mengantongi sabuk hitam karate. Adapun sidekick lainnya adalah Tornado, dia yang paling tua, usianya 28 tapi tidak pernah menunjukkan sifat senioritas, malahan dia senang berbaur dengan anak-anak muda. Dia bukan lulusan Shiketsu, hanya pendidikan sekolah pahlawan kecil. Di malam hari, di setiap hari Senin, Rabu, Jum'at Tornado bekerja sebagai guru les privat matematika di sebuah lembaga bimbingan mengejar, suka mengisi teka-teki dan mengurus urusan kebersihan kantor agensi.

Bisa dibilang tidak ada yang mencolok di struktur agensi ini kecuali Hawks sendiri. Orang-orang di sini juga semuanya dikumpulkan oleh komisi untuk membantu Hawks. Menurut Izuku, Hawks cukup mampu seperti Miruko bekerja individu. Cukup menyewa satu orang manajer umum membantu urusan di luar pekerjaan pahlawan. Tapi rupanya komisi tidak berpikir seperti itu.

"Masalah permintaan komisi yang memintamu menerima siswa magang sudah aku urus, kamu tidak perlu lagi repot-repot, cukup tanda tangan ini dan itu lalu lihat profil siswa Shiketsu yang kupilih untukmu."

Radar membuka tas kerja hitam yang diletakkan di samping tempat duduknya di kursi sofa, lalu mengeluarkan amplop putih besar. Di dalam amplop itu terdapat beberapa lembar kertas yang dilipat. Kemudian dia menutup tasnya sampai menimbulkan bunyi klik. Suara menyenangkan, sampai-sampai semua orang di ruang luas ini menoleh.

"Semua sudah ada disana, kucari yang setidaknya sesuai dengan sifat mu dan Quirk yang cocok untuk cara kerja agensi kita. Komisi juga sudah ku beritahu dan mereka memberimu lampu hijau. Sekarang tinggal bagianmu saja."

Hawks terkejut, atau pura-pura terkejut sedangkan di baliknya dia tidak minat sama sekali masalah ini. "Tapi belum satu minggu mereka mengirim permintaan magang ke sini. Ini terlalu cepat."

"Kamu manusia yang terlalu cepat, kenapa malah kaget seperti itu?"

"Yah~ ini Cuma masalah magang bukan?"

"Serius Keigo, meski komisi ada di belakangmu bukan berarti kamu bisa sesantai itu."

Hawks cukup terampil menyembunyikan ketidaksukaannya. Sejujurnya sifat Radar dan Hawks sangatlah bertolak belakang. Radar percaya keseriusan bisa membantu urusan pekerjaan cepat selesai. Dia memang sangat peduli agensi ini dibanding Hawks sendiri, keberadaannya bisa disebut jantungnya tempat ini beroperasi. Tapi tampaknya Hawks tidak memahami keberadaan Radar di sini.

"Kamu tidak perlu mengurusi anak-anak magang jika tidak suka, cukup memberi arahan ini dan itu. Sisanya serahkan padaku, Radar dan Yamikumo untuk mengajari mereka," kata Tornado seolah sedang membela Radar.

Hawks membaca sekilas daftar yang diberikan Radar. Terlalu cepat untuk seseorang yang membaca informasi baru. Diberikan buntelan kertas ke Izuku yang duduk di samping Hawks. Izuku menerimanya dan langsung memproses isinya. Total ada tujuh anak yang direkomendasikan Radar, semuannya siswa kelas dua yang belum mendapat lisensi tetapi nilai statik mereka cukup baik. Seperti kata Radar, Quirk mereka sepenuhnya sangat cocok dengan Hawks, malah salah satu ada yang bermutasi seperti kelelawar. Izuku membuka lembar demi lembar dengan kagum, dia menyukai melihat analisis Quirk di sana dan berpura-pura sedang meneliti sendiri. Matanya terhenti pada satu nama, seorang siswa kelas satu yang menjadi satu-satunya tingkat paling muda dari daftar yang diberikan Radar.

Yaorashi Inasa dengan Quirk topan mirip Tornado. Izuku berpikir sebentar untuk mencari arsip dalam ingatan, dan menyadari kalau anak ini juga pernah mendaftar di Yuei, tapi karena alasan tertentu dia menolak.

Sebagai alumni Shiketsu, Hawks sudah beberapa kali diminta almamater sekolahnya untuk melatih murid-murid mereka. Shiketsu berbeda dengan Yuei. Jika Yuei menjual anak-anak didik mereka kepada agensi pahlawan secara luas, Shiketsu lebih menggunakan jaringan alumni untuk magang. Maka dari itu Yuei lebih menonjol dalam jaringan karena sifat keterbukaan dibanding Shiketsu, tapi dalam urusan kualitas, Shiketsu selalu memberikan catatan terbaik. Bahkan alumni Shiketsu tidak pernah tercatat menjadi produk pahlawan gagal.

"Aku berpikir malah ingin merekrut anak-anak Yuei. Kalian tahu festival olahraga itu kan? Nah aku bermaksud mencari daun muda dengan melihat acara itu."

Kedua sidekick (minus Izuku) memandang Hawks seolah dia baru saja mengatakan hal paling gila. Memang ucapannya gila.

"Kau bercanda Keigo! Kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Yuei!"

"Kalau begitu kita harus memulai hubungan dengan mereka sekarang?"

Izuku tidak tahu reaksi Radar karena memaki jumpsuit dan topeng. Tapi ketika pro itu memijit pelipis dan mengeluarkan nafas panjang, Izuku menyadari dia sedang mengatur luapan emosinya. Tornado bangkit dan menuju dapur kecil ketika bunyi _ting _microwave. Izuku menangkap aroma pie ayam dan kopi yang baru diseduh. Masih dalam keadaan hening, Tornado membagikan pie yang sudah terhidang di atas empat piring dan menaruh teko kopi di atas meja.

Izuku menyeruput kopi, lalu menyendok pie ayam yang sudah dibuat Tornado, seolah-olah sengaja memberi dukungan untuk menurunkan tensi di ruangan itu. Dia memberi tanda enak ke Tornado yang diterima dengan senyum kecil, Izuku menoleh ke Hawks, yang menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung sofa. Radar masih bisu. Izuku kembali membaca berkas yang dibuat Radar.

"Jangan dipikir berlebihan Tsubasa," kata Hawks memanggil Radar dengan nama asli. "Aku berhutang padamu karena semua urusan kantor ini sudah kamu urus baik-baik. Aku Cuma berpikir seperti Yuei saja kau tahu? Shiketsu terlalu tertutup, sekali-kali mereka harus membuka agensi lain untuk mengajar murid mereka."

"Ehm Hawks? Bagaimana kalau kamu setidaknya menimbang untuk mengambil beberapa anak dari Shiketsu? Maksudku kita bisa menerima magang dari dua sekolah jika kamu bersikeras ingin anak-anak Yuei," usul Tornado. "Bagaimanapun juga Shiketsu almamater sekolah kamu kan?"

"Aku tidak punya kewajiban menerima anak-anak Shiketsu. Tidak ada satupun yang menarik dari mereka semua. Setidaknya sekarang."

Tornado langsung melempem, dia memang bukan tipe yang suka berdebat.

"Kenapa kamu tertarik dengan Yuei?" tanya Izuku.

Hawks menoleh dan tersenyum, sedikit jahil. "aku tertarik dengan anak-anak yang sudah terlibat dengan penjahat bahkan berhadapan langsung dengannya. Penjahat menyerang USJ benar-benar ingin membunuh anak-anak itu. Tidak kah itu menarik?"

Izuku tidak langsung menjawab, dia menoleh ke Tornado dan Radar. Kedua sidekick kelihatannya tidak berniat memberi jawaban.

"_bukan Cuma itu kan?_" tanya Izuku.

"All Might menyatakan diri pensiun hanya selang seminggu setelah serangan USJ. Dia berkata ingin mempererat hubungan antar pahlawan dan melatih anak-anak baru, bukannya itu sedikit sombong? Logikanya jika hal semacam USJ terjadi, sebagai simbol perdamaian itu adalah tamparan keras serangan penjahat bisa terjadi, apalagi tepat di bawah hidung All Might yang merupakan salah satu staf pengajar disana.

Entah ini strategi Yuei agar terlihat sebagai sekolah yang memiliki daun-daun segar berprestasi, well memang bukan rahasia umum. Sebagian besar pro peringkat atas lulusan Yuei. Apapun itu, mereka sampai meyakinkan All Might pensiun, Komisi saja sampai rapat darurat dan memanggil kepala sekolah itu berkali-kali. Pasti ada sesuatu dari anak-anak Yuei tahun ini bukan?"

Alasan Hawks memang ada benarnya. Komunitas hingga saat ini masih ribut dengan berita pensiun All Might, bahkan seolah Jepang sedang berganti sebuah rezim. Izuku sendiri punya pandangan berbeda, tapi sepenuhnya dia setuju dengan ketertarikan anak-anak Yuei.

Radar mengangkat wajah lalu menatap Hawks, "Kamu serius?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu ini ke Fujiwara-san, Asal kamu tahu, Shiketsu sangat berharap kamu mendidik adik-adik almamater sekolah, bagaimanapun juga kamu lulusan terbaik Shiketsu."

"Aku minta maaf Tsubasa."

Radar Cuma tertawa kecil. "Aku sidekick mu, tugasku membantu urusan semacam ini. Setidaknya aku senang kamu melihat anak-anak baru. Seperti katamu pensiunnya All Might cukup merubah banyak hal. Orang-orang seperti kita harus terus memberi banyak pelajaran untuk generasi baru. Melihat mu cuek dengan urusan ini, jujur itu membuatku frustrasi."

Hawks tertawa. "Aku tidak sedingin itu Radar. Tapi aku mengaku salah karena sudah membuat kalian repot."

Jika saja ada yang bisa dilempar Radar pasti sudah melenyapkan raut ceria tidak bersalah sang pahlawan nomor dua. Tornado tampak lega lalu mengalihkan obrolan. "Bagaimana perkembangan tim penyelidik kasus Fungi? Ada kemajuan?"

"Besok aku dan Yamikumo akan bertemu tim forensik, penyelidikan mereka baru keluar besok. Kuharap kasus mengerikan ini segera selesai."

"Tenang saja. Kalian berdua pahlawan muda yang terlalu cepat. Pasti Cuma masalah waktu."

"Ya, kami andalkan kamu Yamikumo-kun~" ejek Hawks.

Izuku memutar bola matanya. Radar tidak tersenyum, dia mengambil kembali buntelan dan memasukannya ke dalam amplop dan kemudian hati-hati memasukannya ke dalam tas.

"Baik masalah magang selesai. Yamikumo, aku tadi dapat telpon dari kepolisian sektor, mereka meminta mu untuk datang besok ke sana. Mereka ingin meminta keterangan lebih lanjut tentang kasus penyerangan kantor percetakan."

"Oh, Yamikumo! Apa yang terjadi?"

"Hei, aku baru dengar tentang ini, bung."

Yamikumo menjelaskan secara singkat. Disambut tawa Hawks. "Kau memang benar-bena sesuatu bukan?"

Semua kembali ke urusan masing-masing. Kini giliran Izuku di kantor, Tornado dan Radar akan patroli satu tim dan bergabung dengan kelompok dari agensi lain. Hawks seperti biasa melakukan patroli solo.

**4**

Tidak ada banyak kejadian selama Izuku melakukan shift sore. Kini di kantor giliran Tornado yang bertugas. Radar ijin lebih cepat untuk pergi ke Osaka mengurus perubahan permintaan magang dari Shiketsu, aura sidekick itu masih muram, belum begitu menerima usulan Hawks yang lebih memilih Yuei ketimbang Shiketsu. Izuku sudah membaca informasi latar belakang Radar. Di sekolah pelatihan pahlawan, nilai akademisnya tergolong baik bahkan, Hawks yang Pro nomor dua itu saja masih dibawah Radar yang selalu masuk peringkat sepuluh besar. Orang tua Radar tidak bisa dibilang miskin namun juga tidak begitu kaya. Quirk Radar menurun dari ibunya yang kini bekerja di NHK, ayahnya bekerja di Stasiun sebagai kepala bagian Fasilitas yang mengurus proyek pengembangan Stasiun terdaftar sebagai Quirkless namun memiliki track record sebagai pekerja yang rajin.

Radar rupanya selalu di didik menjadi anak yang patuh, menghormati orang tua dan tidak banyak meminta hadiah. Tipe manusia yang tidak mempunyai banyak cerita kehidupan menarik dan selalu menjauh dari masalah merepotkan. Tujuan menjadi Hero juga tidak bisa disebut menarik, dia menyadari kepribadiannya sama sekali tidak cocok untuk tampil di depan, maka dari itu sejak dini dia sudah belajar untuk menjadi sidekick pro lain yang lebih mencolok. Alasan dia jadi hero pun agar membantu beberapa pro yang kadang menganggap urusan administrasi tidak begitu penting. Sangat cocok menjadi partner Hawks yang menggampangkan segala urusan. Radar pernah bekerja di Komisi selama dua tahun, sebelum dipindahkan ke sebuah agensi lain di Osaka dan akhirnya berlabuh di Agensi Hakws hingga sekarang.

Izuku sekarang sedang duduk di tepi taman. Memandang kegiatan warga di sore hari. Hal-hal menarik terkadang muncul di keadaan yang dianggap biasa. Misalnya ada anak-anak sekolah SMA tertawa membahas kehidupan remaja mereka, seorang ibu mendorong kereta bayi sambil mendengarkan lagu dari headset. Laki-laki kacamata paru baya yang habis pulang dari kantor, berjalan cepat seakan dunia di sekelilingnya tidak berarti apa-apa. Taman ini bukan berada di pusat kota, tapi dekat dengan beberapa kantor kecil dan sebuah museum zaman samurai berjarak seratus meter dari sini. Tempat yang cocok untuk melepaskan lelah dan padatnya aktifitas dunia.

Bahkan setelah pengumuman All Might pensiun, dunia tetap berputar, pikir Izuku. Beberapa pro tetap melakukan tugas patroli mereka. Entah itu dilakukan dengan senang, atau dibebankan pikiran tentang kebutuhan hidup dan popularitas yang tidak pernah naik. Sidekick mengikuti jejak pahlawan mereka dan mungkin berpikir, apa yang bisa ku capai dengan poisisiku sekarang? Dunia pada akhirnya tetap berputar.

Nah apa jadinya kalau aku memakai All For One dan melakukan apa yang seperti ayahku lakukan?

Itu pasti akan jadi menarik di saat simbol perdamaian mulai menikmati masa pensiun. Apa yang bakalan terjadi? All Might menarik ucapannya dan mengambil kostumnya kembali. Tidak banyak yang tahu soal All For One, ayahnya selalu menjadi bayangan saat beraksi. Membiarkan penjahat lain yang menjadi sorotan, melakukan hal itu terus menerus hingga kerjaan bertahan beberapa dekade. Namun akhirnya tetap saja All Might berhasil melacak. Mengalahkannya dan All For One dianggap mati.

Bayangkan jika mendadak kekuatan serupa muncul sekarang. Di tengah kota yang damai dan dari seseorang bocah 15 tahun yang juga sidekick pro hero nomor dua. Bayangkan kekacauan seperti apa yang bakalan terjadi.

Izuku memang bisa melakukan itu, tapi harga yang dibayar terlalu tinggi. Tidak dengan apa yang sudah dia bangun sampai sekarang. Meski masih sebatas pondasi. Pondasi itu sudah kuat, Izuku memakai bahan-bahan berkualitas mahal dan memastikan itu tidak akan menghancurkan rencananya.

Kesimpulannya, dia hanya perlu bertindak selangkah demi selangkah.

Izuku bangkit berjalan menuju Stasiun. Sebelum sampai di taman, telponnya mendapat pesan. Beberapa orang menginginkan pertemuan di salah satu hotel. Meminta informasi yang hanya bisa didapat dari Izuku. _Baik_, Izuku membalas singkat menerima undangan itu.

Dia berjalan ke Stasiun melalui jalan raya, sampai di pertengahan perjalanan ponsel Izuku berdering. Notifikasi pesan singkat dari Hawks muncul.

**[Hawks] : hei kamu masih di Distrik 12? Temani aku makan malam, lokasinya akan ku share~**

Dalam waktu singkat, pesan baru muncul, kali ini berupa alamat lokasi. Izuku mengenali rumah makan yang dipilih, terletak tidak begitu jauh dari stasiun dan menyediakan privat room.

**[Yami] : Boleh, aku tiba disana 10 menit lagi**

**[Hawks] : Good! Mereka punya ayam enak disini.**

Bagaimana Hawks tahu lokasi Izuku, itu tidak begitu mengejutkan. Dia masih baru satu tahun bekerja dengan Hawks, dan sebagai orang yang dipilih komisi, wajar pahlawan burung menaruh kecurigaan. Mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi tiga tahun lalu.

**5**

"Jadi kamu melatih dirimu, membekali dengan belati dan latihan menembak alih-alih bekerja sebagai pegawai biasa. Dengan memanfaatkan jaringan ayahmu, kamu pasti bisa menempati kedudukan tinggi di kantor pemerintah. Kamu cukup keras kepala bukan?" ucap Hawks seolah terkagum-kagum.

Izuku mengangguk. Dengan agak waspada. Meski Hawks kelihatan santai, dia selalu bisa mengorek informasi, sifat lihai itu juga yang mendukung kemampuannya mengetahui lebih cepat daripada orang lain. Belum lagi kemampuan mengelola informasi, sehingga sekecil apapun bukti, Hawks bisa menarik kesimpulan lain yang lebih besar. Memang sangat beresiko, tapi Hawks adalah cara tercepat sekaligus yang bisa dijangkau Izuku. Mereka berdua juga punya kesamaan. Seseorang yang terlalu cepat dewasa.

"Apa cita-citamu benar-benar ingin menjadi pahlawan? Meski tahu kamu Quirkless?" tanya Hawks, mungkin dia agak geli, tapi tidak ada nada negatif atau meremehkan.

"Daripada cita-cita, aku lebih suka menyebutnya memang di sinilah aku harusnya berada. Seperti petani, dia bekerja sebagai petani karena lingkungannya seperti itu. Entah itu cita-cita dia menjadi petani, dia tetap berpikir hidup sebagai petani. Dia nyaman dengan itu."

"Tapi ayahmu bukan pahlawan pro, dia bankir kaya raya, punya pengaruh politik yang luas dan ibumu dulu seorang penari balet, tapi karena luka di kakinya kariernya berhenti dan kemudian beralih profesi di rumah jompo. Tidak ada satupun dari ayah dan ibumu yang pernah menjadi pro, satu-satunya yang menarik baik ayah dan ibumu keduanya berasal dari keluarga kelas atas."

Izuku hanya sekali bertemu kakek dari pihak ibunya. Itu ketika upacara kematian. Ibunya berasal dari keluarga dokter. Kakek dan kakak ibunya, bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit besar di Nagoya. Meski ayahnya tampil sebagai bankir, tidak ada kesukaan dari pihak keluarga ibunya. Bahkan istri kakak ibunya sendiri tidak sudi merawat Izuku, setelah ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan.

"Kamu memeriksa masa laluku?" tanya Izuku.

Hawks tersenyum. "Kamu pintar, pasti menyadari apa yang aku lakukan. Kita sudah setahun bekerja sama, jadi tidak ada salahnya mengetahui _satu sama lain lebih dalam bukan_?"

Anehnya perkataan Hawks terasa wajar, meski maksudnya sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Kenapa kamu tidak menolakku saat komisi memberimu rekomendasi tentangku?"

"Karena kamu berbakat? Dan komisi bukan sekumpulan orang bodoh yang mau menyodorkan anak 14 tahun untuk menjadi sidekick seorang pahlawan pro nomor tiga, ups dua maksudku," Hawks mengangkat botol anggur dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas. Menghirup aroma cairan merah itu lalu meminumnya seteguk, dua teguk. "Mata elangku bisa mengetahui bakat seseorang dengan sekali lihat. Meski memang kamu mungkin bisa merugikan, tapi bakatmu sangatlah langka dan itu akan membantu pekerjaanku."

Tanpa diketahui siapapun Hawks adalah manusia yang kebebasannya telah dibeli oleh pemerintah. Lahir dari keluarga berantakan, namun mewarisi bakat istimewa. Sebuah insiden melibatkan kecelakaan bus, mengubah hidup Hawks. Di usianya yang masih delapan, dia sudah berhasil menyelamatkan orang-orang dari kecelakaan itu. Tentu Komisi tidak akan membiarkan anak istimewa itu mendapat pendidikan payah dan kehidupan suram. Melalui beberapa perjanjian, seperti kata ayahnya Hawks dijual dalam artian diserahkan untuk mendapatkan pendidikan yang layak.

Ada Undang-Undang yang mengatur pemerintah tidak diperbolehkan mendirikan agensi pahlawan. Aturan itu dibuat setelah kejadian puluhan tahun lalu dimana pemerintah memanfaatkan pahlawan yang bekerja untuk negara bertindak sebagai perpanjangan tangan pemenintah. Beberapa hukum dilanggar asalkan demi kebaikan pemerintah. Gerakan kebebasan Destro lahir dari sikap pemerintah yang terlalu ikut campur dan dari cerita ayahnya yang rupanya senang dengan kondisi itu, Jepang nyaris diambang perang saudara. Undang-undang baru dibuat, campur tangan pemerintah dalam agensi pahlawan dibatasi, namun penggunaan Quirk juga ikut dibatasi dan hanya boleh dilakukan yang sudah mendapatkan lisensi dan pendidikan. Hampir semua agensi di Jepang bersifat swasta. Memang ada agensi yang disebut agensi kota. Biasanya pro yang sulit menonjol tergabung dalam agensi sejenis itu, tapi sekali lagi tetap pihak swasta yang mengelola agensi tersebut.

Namun rupanya Hawks adalah pengecualian. Pemerintah merasa perlu terjun lebih jauh. Meski pesona All Might tetap ada, rasa khawatir tidak akan pernah lepas. Berkat kekuatan yang melebihi hukum itu sendiri, Hawks muncul sebagai pro muda yang dengan cepat meroket mengalahkan mereka yang berjuang bertahun-tahun. Dengan informasi didukung pihak anonim, pemerintah dengan mudah mengeksploitasi seorang Keigo Takami.

Semua itu nyaris berjalan sempurna, sampai Best Jeanist ikut campur. Informasi terbukanya skandal ini sangatlah sedikit. Bahkan jaringan ayahnya saja sulit untuk melacak. Pemerintah dengan rapi menutupi, memecat orang-orang yang terlibat dan menutup mulut mereka. Hawks terbebas dan tidak tercemar apapun. Karirnya tetap meroket, dan seperti titlenya, dia memang manusia tercepat.

Lalu lantas kenapa Hakws menerimanya? Meski dia bukan lagi perpanjangan tangan Komisi. Rupanya Keigo sendiri setuju tetap menjadi mata-mata selama dia bisa melakukan apa yang dia mau sesuka hati. Komisi menerimanya dan tidak bisa banyak bertindak karena sadar Keigo Takami adalah aset penting. Maka disinilah Midoriya Izuku alias Yamikumo, dikirim oleh Komisi untuk mengamati Hawks dari dekat.

"Bagaimana dengan pendidikanmu?" tanya Hawks.

"Aku tidak pernah menyentuh pendidikan formal. Ayahku sendiri yang mengajari ku. Jadi boleh dikatakan tidak ada yang menarik."

"Apa karena kamu adalah Quirkless? Aku tahu orang-orang tanpa kekuatan tidak pernah mendapatkan hak yang sama dengan mereka. Aneh, padahal hanya berselang 157 tahun sejak Quirk muncul, tiba-tiba saja yang dulu dianggap normal malah sekarang dikucilkan. Imajinasi tentang manusia kekuatan super mendominasi seperti alien menginvasi bumi. Hei kamu percaya kalau Quirk berasal dari sesuatu yang disebut Kripton? Aku kurang begitu ingat teorinya. Pokoknya dulu ada alien berasal dari planet kripton pergi ke bumi dan jatuh cinta dengan seorang manusia. Nanti keturunannya melahirkan gen manusia super. Katanya si alien punya banyak jenis Quirk, makannya dia juga disebut Zeus, ayah para manusia super."

Izuku hanya mengangkat bahu. Teori yang menarik, semua kekuatan sekarang berasal dari satu inti. All For One, One For all. Bukannya itu menarik?

"Jadi kita sudah lebih akrab? Maaf kalau kamu tersinggung. Tapi mungkin kamu juga sudah tahu latar belakangku, jadi aku anggap kita impas, setuju?"

Izuku tidak melihat masa lalunya bisa menyerang dia balik. Ayahnya sudah sangat teliti membuat identitas Izuku aman. Tapi apakah Hawks sudah melacak ke titik sensitif? Sulit untuk mengetahuinya. Setahun bekerja dengan pahlawan bersayap, tidak ada tanda-tanda Hawks menyerang dia. Jadi Izuku juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia Cuma waspada dan bertindak hati-hati.

Izuku megambil sepotong ayam goreng, lalu memasukkan beberapa ke dalam mulut.

"Cara pertemanan dengan mencari latar belakang masing-masing bukan pertemanan normal. Lebih tepatnya kita profesional yang mencari partner tim untuk keuntungan masing-masing."

"Apapun anggapanmu tentang hubungan kita, itu tidak masalah bagiku. Aku cukup senang punya seseorang yang sama-sama memahami menjadi manusia yang paling cepat. Di mata manapun kamu jelas adalah remaja aneh. Tidak ada anak 15 tahun yang sudah bekerja dengan pro, bahkan meski dia anak dari kedua orang tua pahlawan sekalipun, anak itu tetap butuh sekolah, mendapat pelatihan benar, mengambil ujian lisensi. Tanpa ada keistimewaan dan dukungan orang yang benar, sekalipun dia punya Quirk melenyapkan kejahatan secara instan, anak itu tetap anak biasa."

"atau dia akan menjadi penjahat di masa depan."

Hawks tertawa, "Itu benar, penjahat-penjahat Cuma anak-anak malang yang tidak mendapatkan perlakukan yang benar."

"Kalau kamu tidak dilirik Komisi waktu itu, apa sekarang kamu akan dikenal sebagai Siren?"

"Boleh juga."

Meski Hawks mungkin bisa membahayakan, sejujurnya Izuku lebih menyukai Hawks ketimbang Tomura. Tomura jelas akan melakukan apapun untuk Sensei, artinya dia akan melindungi Izuku selama dia tidak mebahayakan posisi sensei dan Izuku percaya diri bisa menjaga diri dari keluarganya sendiri. Sedangkan Hawks, mungkin akan membocorkan informasi atau langsung mengeksekusi Izuku ketika tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Hawks tetaplah pahlawan, All For One tetaplah penjahat.

Tapi kedekatan Tomura dengan sensei yang membuat Izuku tetap tidak bisa merasa nyaman. Mungkin dia telah mendapat pelatihan di Palermo. Dia juga seorang Watchdog. Namun tetap sulit, melihat Tomura sebagai kakak. Adapun Hawks, saat bertemu pertama kali, entah mengapa Izuku langsung menyukainya. Sifat periang mungkin sedikit membuat risih, tetapi sosok Keigo menyimpan _sesuatu _yang tampak hidup dan bergairah. Itulah yang menarik perhatian Izuku. Belum lagi setelah tahu sejarah kelam yang telah dilalui Keigo, Izuku seperti menemukan saudara baru.

Sambil dengan tenang meminum jus jeruk yang sudah encer, Izuku diam-diam membayangkan jika dia sama-sama diambil pemerintah seperti yang dialami Keigo. Apakah hubungan mereka akan lebih dekat? Tidak ada rasa curiga dan sama-sama bertekad untuk meraih kebebasan. Sebuah agensi yang didirikan dua kakak beradik yang tidak terikat darah namun mempunyai sejarah dan tujuan yang sama.

"Apa kamu punya pahlawan favorit?" tanya Hawks.

"Semua orang menyukai All Might, dulu aku mengidolakannya. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi, bahkan sepertinya tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa kusebut pahlawan favorit, mungkin karena aku sudah menjadi pahlawan itu sendiri?"

"Kamu terdengar tidak yakin. Kalau aku mungkin Endeavor."

Izuku menatap Hawks lekat-lekat, "Endeavor?"

"Kaget? Ha ha ha, dia memang bukan jadi sosok panutan. Tapi aku mengagumi apa yang sudah dia daki. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa setara All Might, mungkin dengan sekarang jadi pro nomor satu dia boleh disebut simbol perdamaian yang baru. Tapi menurutku dia bukan simbol perdamaian, dia tetap Endeavor, yang terus berjuang meski mustahil."

"Alasan kenapa Endeavor tidak disukai adalah perangainya yang buruk, meski aku akui dia benar-benar contoh pahlawan baik dalam urusan pekerjaan."

Sambil menatap wajah Izuku lekat-lekat, Hawks memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Apa kamu tidak suka dengannya?"

"Orang-orang menghormati kinerjanya dalam menangani penjahat, bahkan dibanding All Might Endeavor jauh lebih banyak jam kerjanya dibanding siapapun. Dia tidak serta merta mengandalkan kekuatan, tapi strategi dan insting. Namun di sisi lain dia mengundang kebencian juga, masyarakat lebih menyukai penampilan dibanding hasil sebuah usaha. Bahkan jika usaha itu dicurangi, selama di mata publik kelihatan indah, mereka tetap akan menyukainya. Endeavor telah berjuang, tapi dia juga menarik kebencian karena aksinya juga."

"Itu memang Fakta yang menyakitkan dan sekarang setelah All Might pensiun, orang-orang malah menjadikannya seperti penjahat."

"Di tingkat penerimaan publik, kamu yang paling unggul. Jika poin kerja tidak dihitung kamu yang akan menjadi pahlawan pro nomor satu, Winghero Hawks."

"Aku setuju, tapi tampil di depan bukan tipeku sama sekali."

"Apa bedanya dengan menjadi nomor dua?"

"Orang akan mengingat nomor satu daripada nomor dua."

Izuku mengangguk. "Itu memang benar."

"Hei apa kamu punya niat untuk tampil di depan? Maksudku kamu punya segala hal sebagai modal pro hero. Coba bayangkan jika Quirkless Yamikumo muncul di depan publik, mungkin kamu akan dianggap sebagai simbol perubahan. Selama kamu bekerja di belakang sayapku, orang-orang akan selalu melihatku, bukan kamu."

"Aku tidak menyukai publikasi. Malah aku lebih senang jika menjadi pahlawan bawah tanah."

"Lalu kenapa kau mau menjadi sidekick ku? Komisi mungkin senang jika punya mata di bawah tanah."

"Karena aku punya tujuan dan itu tercapai jika aku berada di dekat orang-orang mencolok seperti mu. Aku bisa saja mendaftar ke agensi Endeavor. Seperti katamu akan anak 15 tahun yang aneh dan terlalu cepat dewasa."

"Endeavor pasti akan tertarik. Dia mungkin brengsek di beberapa titik, tapi dia tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengakui keterampilanmu," Hawks mengambil sepotong ayam. Dia mengamati ayam itu seolah sesuatu bakalan terjadi, lalu dia makan dalam sekali telan. "Jadi kau memanfaatkanku?"

"aku memanfaatkanmu, dan kau bisa memanfaatkanku selama itu sepadan."

Izuku melihat kedua mata Hawks bersinar. Laki-laki 23 tahun di depannya ini sekilas menjadi seekor elang yang sedang mengintai mangsa. Elang tersebut tidak langsung menukik dan mencaplok, tapi dengan hati-hati dia menilai. Apakah targetnya pantas untuk diburu atau tidak. Izuku belajar untuk mencapai tujuan, kau harus menawarkan sesuatu. Semakin besar tujuannya, maka yang ditawarkan semakin tinggi. Hidup adalah perjudian taruhan besar di atas meja. Dia harus jadi pemenang yang menipu bandar judi. Siapa bandarnya? Kehidupan itu sendiri.

"Apa yang bisa kau tawarkan padaku?"

"Komisi mengirimku untuk mengawasimu, kau tahu itu. Aku bisa melindungimu."

"Bahkan jika kamu mengadukanku pada Komisi, mereka tidak begitu banyak memiliki kekuasaan untuk menyumpalku."

"Aku bisa memberimu informasi soal USJ? Atau setidaknya alasan kenapa kamu sangat tertarik dengan USJ?" mereka berdua berada di bilik tertutup. Tidak begitu khawatir jika ada orang-orang yang mencuri dengar. "Kamu akan mengambil magang dari Yuei, bukan karena keterampilan mereka atau anak-anak yang baru saja melawan penjahat meski mereka baru satu bulan memulai pelatihan. Kamu sedang mencari informasi dan anak-anak itu adalah telinga dan mata yang cocok untukmu."

Hawks menyipitkan mata dan menatap wajah Izuku. Kemudian dia bertanya. "Lalu informasi apa yang kamu punya?"

"Penyerang USJ bernama Dabi yang mengeluarkan api biru. Itu nama palsu, identitas aslinya masih misteri, Noumu yang disebut polisi adalah hasil proyek genetika yang memadukan beberapa Quirk ada gelombang bawah tanah yang terkumpul pada satu kelompok yakuza masa lalu, pernah dengar delapan sila?"

"Mereka warisan kejayaan zaman yakuza. Satu-satunya yang masih aktif, polisi sudah berusaha mengumpulkan barang bukti, tapi mereka bergerak terlalu halus. Pro sendiri tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Darimana kau dapat informasi itu?"

"Kurasa itu masih belum sepadan."

Keduanya terdiam. Bunyi AC seakan menyedot kehidupan dua orang di dalam ruangan. Mereka sudah sejam disini menikmati santap malam yang mulanya santai lalu menjadi urusan bisnis. Tidak asing jika dua pahlawan pro membentuk tim ketika menangani kejahatan yan membutuhkan sumber daya. Namun Hawks dan Yamikumo, keduanya satu agensi. Bahkan kedudukan Hawks lebih tinggi jika dilihat dari luaran. Tapi baik Hawks ataupun Yamikumo, keduanya sadar betul titik ini akan segara dilewati. Dan sekarang adalah awal penentuan seperti apa hubungan kolega kedua pemuda yang kelak akan mengguncang Jepang.

Hawks bertanya, "Apa ini tandanya kalu kita berteman?"

"Teman atau bukan, jujur aku senang bekerja bersamamu. Alasan aku tidak memilih Endeavor kerana dia terlalu tua dan kaku."

"Aku senang mendengarnya," kata Hawks tenang. "kalau kita dipertemukan lebih awal mungkin sekarang akan berbeda."

Izuku tersenyum lalu keduanya mengangkat gelas lalu bersulang. Dia sadar Hawks masih belum mempercayai dia sepenuhnya, tapi seperti pepatah kuno. Satu persen lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Izuku berhasil melalaui langkah tangga yang pertama.


	5. Chapter 5

**DANJURO TOBITA**

Kematian Tazaki sensei mengejutkan semua orang—Tak terkecuali dia sendiri, Danjuro Tobita. Sebulan lalu, sensei baru saja merilis volume ke 14 serial novelnya. Dia menghadiri perilisan itu dan termasuk seratus orang pembeli pertama. Tobita masih belum sempat membaca keseluruhan novel, baru sampai halaman 127 karena jadwal penampilannya yang padat belakangan ini. Lalu kabar itu datang, berkat jaringan La Brava, kabar kematiannya datang tiba-tiba.

Pemakaman dihadiri sedikit orang, mungkin Cuma kerabat dan keluarga dekat. Tazaki sensei memang bukan orang yang disukai, dia pengajar sastra klasik sewaktu Tobita SMA, pribadinya yang mudah mengejek tanpa menyadarinya. Meski buruk dan sanggup membuat kesal, prestasinya bersinar cemerlang. Novel tulisannya saring masuk bestseller, salah satunya Red Superman menyabet penghargaan Yomiuri. Tobita suka novel satu itu, bergaya satire tentang seorang pahlawan yang benci kepahlawanan hingga dia akhirnya meruntuhkan dunia pahlawan itu sendiri.

Tazaki sensei adalah idola sekaligus panutan, salah satu kalimat favorit sensei yang lebih Tobita percayai daripada sutra Budha, bahwa manusia dilahirkan untuk meninggalkan jejak, dan peninggalan itu harus terus bersinar melewati batas usia manusia. Menurutnya manusia yang tidak meninggalkan apa-apa adalah manusia bodoh yang lebih baik daripada Serigala yang suatu saat nanti bakalan punah, namun jenisnya dikenang oleh ilmu pengetahuan.

Berdiri jauh di bayang pohon besar, Tobita memandang prosesi pemakaman Tazaki sensei dengan hikmat. Dia berdiri memakai mantel terkancing rapat meski udara di luar sedikit panas. Syal menutupi separuh bagian wajahnya. Rambut putih pirang tertutup topi bertepi lebar dan kaca mata hitam menyembunyikan nyaris seluruh wajah. Seperti artis besar yang menyembunyikan diri dari publik, Tobita yang berprofesi sebagai selebriti YouTube dengan nama Gentle Criminal tentu harus ekstra hati-hati agar polisi tidak berhasil mengendus jejaknya. Partner in crime La Brava sudah mewanti-wanti agar dirinya tidak datang, seperti biasa dengan lemah lembut Tobita meyakinkan perempuan itu untuk tidak khawatir. Bagaimanapun juga idolanya mati, dan dia harus datang memberi penghormatan terakhir.

_Polisi-polisi itu masih belum boleh menangkap ku, seorang artis harus menyelesaikan pertunjukkan hingga tuntas._

Setelah upacara pemakaman selesai Tobita segera kembali ke mobil yang terparkir lebih jauh. Dia mengekori bis yang membawa rombongan kembali ke rumah Tazaki sensei. Rumah itu luas berada di lereng gunung. Gerbang kokoh terbuka lebar, Tobita melihat mobil-mobil berjajar rapi di samping. Bus melewati jalur tengah berhenti menurunkan penumpang tepat di depan pintu masuk. Sekali lagi Tobita memarkir mobil sedikit lebih jauh. Turun dengan santai dan berbaur dengan kerabat. Tidak ada yang curiga, mereka semua hanya peduli diri sendiri.

Saat dia bersekolah dulu, Tazaki sensei sering mengundang Tobita kemari. Dia ingat pintu rahasia di ruang tamu yang disamarkan rak buku. Pintu itu adalah jalan pintas menuju dapur, entah alasan apa Tazaki sensei membuatnya, Tobita tidak pernah bertanya. Tapi dia senang, dulu sekali dia sering melewati pintu ini alih-alih lorong menuju dapur. Dia selalu berimajinasi ketika membuka pintu rahasia itu, Tobita akan tiba di dunia imajinasi seperti yang dia sering baca di buku-buku. Namun kini pintu itu terbuka lebar, dilewati orang-orang. Tobita merasa kenangan istimewanya dirampas darinya.

Teh disajikan, minuman dituangkan, serta sandwich kecil dibagikan di atas talam perak. Meski bukan Teh yang sering dia minum, aroma wanginya cukup. Namun sayang kesukaan itu terganggu mendengar bisik-bisik orang yang menaksir harga barang dan rumah Tazaki sensei. Sepengetahuan Tobita, Tazaki sensei tidak memiliki anak, sepanjang hidupnya dia melajang meniti dunia imaji dan meninggalkan nama besar di melalui novel-novel laris di rak toko buku. Jadi hal wajar, baik keluarga atau orang-orang bertanya siapa yang mewarisi harta sedemikian banyaknya. Namun melihat wajah tamak itu, hati Tobita terasa sesak. Sensei yang dihormati harus hidup dalam kubangan lumpur semacam itu. Orang-orang yang bahkan tidak layak bersanding dengan Tazaki sensei.

Namun Tobita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sosoknya adalah bentuk kegagalan yang tidak akan pernah di dengar. Orang tuannya membuangnya, Gurunya tidak peduli, temannya membencinya. Tazaki sensei satu-satunya orang yang terus memberi Tobita kesempatan, dia orang yang memahami cara Tobita berpikir. Dan orang itu kini meninggalkannya sebelum Tobita sempat berdiri sebagai pemenang.

_Danjuro Tobita adalah pecundang, tapi Gentle Criminal adalah pemenang._

Tobita tidak pernah malu dengan apa yang dikerjakannya.

"Hoi Takeshita!"

Tiba-tiba jantung Tobita berdegup kencang, rasanya raganya langsung lenyap begitu saja.

"Ho? Maruko? Tunggu kamu Ryoku kan? Jangan bilang kalian sekarang suami istri?"

Tobita tidak akan pernah lupa. Suara kalem namun tegas itu. Memperbaiki letak kecamatannya dia berbalik ke sumber suara. Laki-laki jangkung berwajah disukai banyak orang. Takeshita anak emas yang semua orang. Teman sekelas, atau setidaknya mantan teman sekelas.

"Hei, aku terkejut kamu datang ke pemakaman Tazaki sensei."

"Kalian berdua sendiri?"

"Rumah kami berada di sekitar sini. Bagaimana kabar mu bung? Kudengar kamu sekarang masuk 200 besar ya? Hebat!"

Terdengar suara tawa sopan tidak terlalu keras. Tobita tidak begitu menangkap obrolan ketiga orang itu. Sebisa mungkin dia menenangkan diri dan mencari kesibukan. Diambilnya beberapa biskuit dan cangkir teh yang ketiga. Dia hendak pergi menjauh, tapi salah satu dari mereka

Mengambil cangkir teh, menikmati biskuit yang disajikan. Perlahan-lahan Tobita sudah kembali menguasai diri. Dia hendak menjauh ketika salah satu dari mereka membicarakan dirinya. Sosok Gentle Criminal.

"Kamu tahu Gentle criminal? Itu loh yang sering upload video aksinya di Youtube? Kemarin saat aku dan Maruko pergi ke rumah kerabat kami di Saitama, dia beraksi di kombini dekat rumah kami."

"Aku cuma sekilas melihat videonya," komentar Takeshita.

"Benar-benar payah. Apa tujuannya coba? Bertindak seperti badut dengan mencuri uang. Itu pun uangnya malah dihamburkan ke sungai dekat situ. Mencuri enggak, lucu juga enggak. Kalau mau terkenal di kenapa gak membunuh seperti Hero killer itu saja."

"Hei, jangan menyuruh orang jadi seperti Hero killer."

"Bukan itu maksudku, jijik sekali lihat orang gak jelas seperti itu. Kenapa polisi belum menangkapnya juga?"

"Melacak penjahat seperti itu memang agak merepotkan. Well, aku mungkin akan meminta agensi ku untuk menyelidik… tunggu siapa tadi namanya?"

"Gentle Criminal, aneh juga namanya."

Tobita sudah lebih dulu pergi. Biskuit di tangannya tidak lagi berbentuk dan sebagian hancur menjadi remah-remah mengotori lantai. Dia tidak butuh bersama lumpur semacam ini.

Meremas biskuit hingga menjadi remah yang mengotori lantai. Dia tidak butuh bersama lumpur semacam ini. Seorang artis hebat tidak boleh goyah hanya karena ucapan para pendengki.

**2**

Tobita menyelinap, tidak sulit karena pekerjaanya membutuhkan skill seperti itu. Pintu kerja Tazaki sensei selalu terkunci, orang akan melihat ruangan itu paling terakhir atau benar-benar dilupakan. Tobita sendiri memiliki kunci cadangannya, Tazaki sensei sendiri yang memberikannya. Tepat sebelum dia dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena mengganggu pekerjaan pro hero. Dulu saat dia kabur dari rumah, Tobita menghabiskan waktu setengah tahun tinggal bersama Tazaki sensei. Beliau membuka pintu lebar-lebar malah dia tidak masalah jika Tobita tinggal lama disana. Tapi hormon remajanya menolak belas kasih itu, dia sudah cukup senang ada satu orang yang menganggapnya ada. Dia tidak bisa menuntut lebih.

Dinding-dinding ruangan itu hampir tidak sepenuhnya berubah. Dipenuhi berbagai cover buku yang menjadi bestseller. Dihiasi berbagai plakat penghargaan. Salah satu rak berisi buku-buku bacaan favorit Tazaki sensei, biografi, novel sejarah, ilmu pengetahuan dan komik. Tobita mengambil salah satu komik. Matanya terharu menemukan judul signalman. Itu salah satu komik era pra-quirk yang mungkin nilainya jutaan yen. Dia membacanya dan tanpa sadar air mata menetes dari balik kacamata. Komik-komik inilah yang menjadi inspirasi Tobita. sosok Gentle Criminal, sosok penjahat berhati lembut yang tidak akan pernah membunuh.

Ditaruhnya kembali komik itu, namun hati Tobita ragu. Orang-orang tamak ini pasti tidak akan peduli nilai seni buku-buku Tazaki. Jika ada kesempatan mereka pasti akan menjualnya.

Diambilnya dua komik lalu diselundupkan ke balik mantel. Setidaknya Tobita punya cara sendiri menghormati Tazaki sensei.

"Oh?"

Tobita kaget langsung menoleh panik. Dia terlalu pergi jauh dalam dunia imajinasi sampai mengendurkan kewaspadaan. Seorang wanita tua memakai gaun hitam berambut fontage dengan topi kecil menghiasi kepala senada dengan warna gaun. Wanita tua itu berdiri di mulut pintu mengamati Tobita yang masih terlalu terkejut. Perlahan si wanita berjalan masuk lalu menutup pintu.

"Apa kamu teman dekat Tazaki-san?" tanya si wanita tua itu, lalu dia menatap lekat-lekat sosok Tobita. "Tunggu kamu anak nakal kesukaan Tazaki kan? Danjuro-kun?"

Sebilah belati siap meluncur dari balik mantel. Tobita tidak ragu melukai seseorang. Melawan nenek ringkih seperti itu tidak akan sulit. Dia cukup membuat wanita tua pingsan, menyembunyikannya di sini dan keluar seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Aku Ichiko, kamu ingat penjaga perpustakaan."

Samar-samar bayangan wanita anggun berkacamata dengan rambut diikat muncul di dalam kepalanya. Ichiko Ruki, petugas perpustakaan sekolah sma yang selalu menatap galak siswa yang berniat mengganggu ketenangan perpustakaan.

"Ah Ichiko-san, lama tidak berjumpa. Anda panjang umur sekali."

"Kamu juga, semakin tinggi dan elegan. Senang masih ada orang waras di tempat ini. Orang-orang di bawah benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Mereka harusnya tidak perlu datang ke sini betul? Nah Danjuro bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Luar biasa. Aku sangat berduka harus bertemu Tazaki sensei dalam keadaan seperti ini. Beliau banyak membantu ku dulu."

"Dia memang baik meski aneh. Tapi dia peduli. Kamu salah satu murid favoritnya. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kehidupan mu sekarang? Berjalan baik ku kira."

"Ya, begitulah."

Nenek itu mengangguk puas. Dia berjalan tertatih-tatih. Tobita masih syok sehingga terlambat menyadari. Namun si nenek sepertinya merasa direndahkan. Dengan hati-hati dia duduk di sofa yang biasa Tazaki pakai untuk istirahat setelah beberapa jam menulis tanpa jeda. "Dia sangat sedih dan nyaris menuntut sekolah karena mengeluarkan untuk masalah sepele. Padahal banyak siswa lain yang dengan bangga memakai ekstasi tapi terlindung berkat uang. Dia senang kamu mau tinggal bersamanya. Tazaki selalu memuji mu, dia mengatakan kalau kamu seperti dirinya sewaktu muda."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya… semoga sukses untuk apa saja yang kau putuskan untuk menjalani hidupmu."

"Terima kasih," kata Tobita, agak lirih. "Anda juga."

Tobita mengamatinya sejenak, mengenang masa saat menemukan Tazaki sensei jatuh lelah. Berbeda dengan orang tua kandungnya yang hidup dalam dunianya sendiri, Tazaki sensei tidak keberatan untuk berbagi kehidupan, dia begitu ramah. Tobita ingin menangis. Udara sedikit panas dalam ruang kerja, Tobita tidak mau mengambil resiko menyalakan pendingin ruangan. Dia berdiri dan berjalan hati-hati menuju pintu, berhenti sejenak untuk menoleh kembali ruangan kerja Tazaki-sensei. Mungkin ini adalah kesempatan terakhir dia kesini. Dia harus merekam memori ini dan menyimpannya baik-baik.

Tobita sudah mengirim pesan ke La Brava kalau dia akan kembali se jam lagi. Dia juga bertanya apakah La Brava ingin donat, tapi pesannya tidak dibaca. Tobita tidak khawatir, kemarin La Brava semalaman menyusun program terbaru agar kepolisian tidak berhasil mengendus jejak mereka. Mungkin gadis mungil itu ketiduran sekarang.

La Brava. Perempuan itu tiba-tiba datang seperti malaikat dan mengatakan kalau dia penggemar beratnya. Pagi itu Tobita berniat memulai rutinitasnya ketika pintu depan diketuk. Dengan sedikit malu, perempuan itu menjelaskan kalau dia bisa membantu pekerjaan Gentle berkat kemampuan hacker-nya. Dia juga mempunyai Quirk yang tidak terlalu buruk. Awalnya Gentle hanya ingin mendengarkan. Dia selalu sopan di depan perempuan. Gentle tidak pernah ingin menerima seorang partner, dia solo. Tapi kata-kata La Brava seperti air di tengah gurun. Dia adalah kepingan puzzle untuk menyempurnakan apa yang selama ini Tobita kerjakan. Tobita tidak malu, jujur dia mengakui memanfaatkan kemampuan gadis itu. Bahkan jika dia dihadapkan pilihan, Tobita tidak ragu mengorbankan La Brava. Lalu perasaan itu muncul. Setahun, dua tahun mereka bekerja. Tobita tidak lagi melihat La Brava sebagai salah satu jalan mencapai kesuksesan. Dia tahu emosi apa itu. Sebuah perasaan ketika laki-laki menemukan perempuan yang menarik. Tobita tidak percaya sebelumnya, dia juga menyadari kalau La Brava tidak lagi hanya mengidolakannya. Perempuan itu memujanya. Sama seperti dulu Tobita memuja Tazaki sensei.

Tobita tertawa geli, mobil melaju dengan kecepatan konstan di jalan tol. Perasaannya mendadak lega. Kini sudah jelas, kematian Tazaki sensei memberinya petunjuk. Selama ini Tobita berpikir kalau pemenang itu selalu berdiri sendirian. Tazaki sensei pernah mengatakan kalau Tobita adalah model dunia kreasinya, dia memanfaatkan Tobita seperti sapi perah meski dia juga menyayanginya seperti anak sendiri. Tazaki sensei tidak pernah bermimpi menjadi pahlawan, Tobita pernah bahkan sampai sekarang mimpi itu masih ada. Namun tidak dalam makna sesungguhnya. Seperti Red Superman, sosok satir dunia pahlawan yang gelap. Gentle Criminal adalah perwujudan Red Superman dan dalam novel yang ditulis sensei, Red Superman punya orang yang berdiri di sampingnya untuk meraih kemenangan.

_semoga sukses untuk apa saja yang kau putuskan untuk menjalani hidupmu_

**3**

Ponsel Tobita mati di tengah jalan sehingga dia tidak melihat notifikasi pesan yang dikirimkan La Brava. Dia pulang dengan semangat meluap dan kepercayaan diri. Kepalanya dipenuhi ide bahan untuk video selanjutnya. Tangannya membawa kantung berisi donat kesukaan La Brava. Malam ini mereka akan berpesta.

Tobita tidak punya perasaan apapun saat memarkir mobil dan masuk ke save house. Dimana la brava menunggu. Saat pintu terbuka, La Brava dengan senyum ceria menyambut. Oh itulah alasan Gentle terus berjuang bukan.

"Gentle! Seseorang pengagum ingin membantu kita. Dia ingin _mensupport_ hasil kerja kita."

Tobita tidak menjawab. Perkataan La Brava begitu cepat sehingga kepala Tobita sulit memahami. Seolah-olah perempuan itu memakai bahas asing yang tidak dia mengerti.

La Brava menyeret Tobita yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar. Saat dia sampai di ruang tamu, seorang remaja berambut hijau duduk menikmati teh. Dari aroma, Tobita mengenali itu teh yang biasa dia minum saat sore. Tadinya dia bermaksud menjadikan teh itu teman makan donat bersama La Brava.

Remaja itu menoleh. Sepasang mata hijau dengan pipi berbintik menatapnya dengan senyum. Dia dilihat dari manapun sama seperti remaja lain. Tidak ada yang mencolok. Lalu tangannya terjulur dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Midoriya Izuku, senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Anda Gentle Criminal."

* * *

**PRESIDEN INOUE**

Inoue adalah Margaret Thatcher-nya Jepang. Negeri Sakura mungkin sudah banyak menerapkan kebijakan persamaan hak, tapi perempuan selalu dibawah laki-laki. Itu sudah menurun sejak Jepang masa pra sejarah sampai era manusia super. Inoue dilahirkan dalam keluarga _zaibatsu_-kaum plutokrat sejak era-Meiji- yang terkemuka, dan menikahi laki-laki keluarga Oda yang sejak antar generasi terkenal sebagai keluarga kaya raya dengan bisnis bir mereka menggurita, sejak kecil Inoue hidup dalam gelimpang kekayaan namun sama sekali tidak terkesan mentereng dan manja. Pernikahan mereka berlangsung cukup lama sampai sang suami meninggal akibat kanker. Semua orang berpikir Inoue bukan apa-apa sebelumnya, hanya wanita yang kebetulan hidup beruntung, namun anggapan itu keliru. Justru sejak Inoue memegang pengelolaan saham, nilai Suntory tembus ke angka yang belum pernah terjadi dalam sejarah perusahaan. Tadinya mereka yang meremehkan kini mengakui kemampuannya. Dia tidak lagi dipandang perempuan pendompleng suami, Inoue berdiri sendiri dengan usahanya. Meskipun tidak pernah tampil sebagai orang terkaya, Inoue boleh disebut salah satu orang penting di dunia ekonomi, dia termasuk orang-orang elit penasihat independen pemerintah dan sudah dua kali Perdana Menteri menyodorkan kursi Menteri keuangan.

Namun bukannya dunia ekonomi, karirnya berujung sebagai Presiden Komisi Keamanan Publik dan Pahlawan.

Skandal Hawks tidak pernah muncul ke publik, namun itu berdampak sangat besar. Inoue termasuk salah satunya. Ketika itu, Inoue masih menjabat penasihat ekonomi independen kabinet, duduk santai di rumah elitnya di Kyoto menyaksikan pergerakan positif Nikkei 225. Dia menyukai rumahnya. Klasik perpaduan budaya asli dan minimalis. Telepon yang selalu aktif di dekatnya berdering. Kontak dari orang nomor satu Jepang tertera di layarnya. Perdana Menteri (PM) meminta untuk segera menghadap ke Tokyo. Inoue langsung bertolak tanpa berpikir dua kali, Politik tidak mengenal keterlamabatan.

"Untungnya aku berhasil membungkam agar ini tidak tercetak di media. Setidaknya kepolisian dan beberapa hero terlibat berhasil ku amankan," PM duduk manis, wajah tua yang harusnya menikmati masa pensiun tetap keras dan menjalankan tugas degan disiplin. Inoue jujur menghormati PM sekarang. Namun seperti orang berkuasa lainnya, mereka yang terlalu lama duduk di kursi kekuasaan pasti akan mabuk juga.

Inoue sudah membaca berkas-berkas yang diberikan ajudan PM dan cukup menyimpulkan betapa selama ini Komisi telah mempraktekkan kejahatan biru secara rapi. Bukan hal baru sebenarnya, semua jajaran eksekutif pernah melakukan praktek semacam itu. Tidak ada politik bersih di dunia ini. Namun kejahatan komisi sedikit membuat Inoue geram. Ini tidak hanya korupsi, tapi juga pelanggaran hak asasi manusia, eksploitasi seorang manusia.

"Apakah yang Anda tawarkan kepada Hawks?" tanya Inoue kepada PM dengan sopan, seolah tidak ada masalah besar di depan.

"Itu pekerjaan PLT nantinya. Besok surat pengunduran diri Matsuda akan sampai dan Departemen Keamanan akan menunjuk PLT baru."

"Apa yang Anda inginkan dari saya?"

"Aku akan mengangkat mu sebagai presiden komisi yang baru. Tentu saja semua akan kuatur agar terlihat Kementerian yang memilih mu."

Kantor luas itu hening sejenak. PM sengaja menghias dengan pedang-pedang pusaka. Dia berasal dari keluarga militer yang terkenal sejak zaman Meiji. Meski berbeda dunia, ekonomi dan militer adalah dua fondasi kekuatan suatu negara. Inilah mengapa Inoue memiliki jaringan kuat di dunia politik. Secara pribadi PM, sudah mengenal bakat alami Inoue.

Inoue belajar dalam politik, dia bermain sebagai penjudi. Di tangannya ada dua kartu hitam dan putih, dia harus memilih kartu mana yang cocok untuk dikeluarkan. Pemenangnya adalah yang berhasil memegang roda jalannya permainan.

"_Yang mulia_, sejak kecil kakek saya diajari bagaimana melihat uang sebagai anjing. Melatih uang untuk jadi peliharaan yang menguntungkan. Memastikan uang melayani tapi tidak menyesatkan jalan hidup. Dunia saya adalah uang, uang dan uang. Manusia super bukan dunia saya."

"Kalau begitu jadikan manusia-manusia super ini uangmu. Anjing peliharaan mu."

"Apa sebenarnya yang Anda inginkan?"

"Ini adalah periode terakhir ku, meski amandemen baru mungkin bisa membuat jalan keluar baru aku tidak ingin banyak bertaruh selama Abe dan orang-orang SDP dengan suara yang meresahkan. Setidaknya sebelum aku angkat kaki aku ingin meninggalkan orang terbaik dariku untuk posisi ini. Kamu juga pasti sadar dunia pahlawan bukan lagi dunia aksi heroik seperti komik, ini bisnis juga sekaligus titik vital Jepang."

Bisa dipahami, meski PM pimpinan Partai LDP dan Komieto membentuk koalisi yang tangguh. Oposisi yang dipimpin Abe bukan sekedar kelompok kecil dalam Diet. Banyak rumor jika Abe adalah PM berikutnya, LDP meski akan mendengar suara PM, kubu mereka sendiri terpecah antara garis pendukung Abe (pengkhianat) dan PM. Inoue meski seorang ekonom, tentu harus melihat pola pergerakan politik. Kedua sisi itu tidak bisa dipisahkan.

PM menyeruput teh lalu memandang pohon Bonsai yang dipajang tak jauh dari kursi mereka berdua duduk. Inoue juga memandangnya. Sekali lihat akan langsung tahu seberapa banyak biaya untuk perawatan pohon kecil itu. Jutaan digit yang mungkin bisa dialokasikan untuk kebutuhan lain.

"Seperti halnya tiga kementerian utama, posisi ini harus diisi oleh orang yang tepat dan mampu menjalankan roda organisasi," ucap PM seolah sedang mengajar dalam kelas.

"Dan juga orang dekat yang bisa dipercaya."

"SDF adalah kubu yang paling keras dalam bidang ini. Jika aku mau aku bisa mengambil orang SDF, dengan begitu kekuatan oposisi akan rapuh. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya."

Inoue tahu itu adalah pertanyaan, namun dia tidak menjawab. Dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Kamu adalah orang yang disukai dua kubu. Bahkan meski nanti Abe benar jadi PM, dia pasti akan menarik ke dalam kabinet. Jadi memilih mu tidak akan berdampak banyak di politik, tapi seberapa jauh Komisi ini bisa kembali berjalan sehat?"

"Saya menerimanya, tapi saya mengajukan kekuasaan untuk mengatur komisi dengan cara saya sendiri. Tidak ada interferensi dari Kementerian Pertahanan atau Kepolisian. Tentu saja hubungan ketiganya akan tetap dalam ruang lingkup profesionalisme, namun ini adalah organisasi yang saya pimpin, saya sendirilah yang mengemudikan kapal. Bukan orang lain."

"Sepakat. Saya percaya Anda bisa melakukannya."

"Tentu." Jabat tangan sudah terjalin, bahkan meski tanpa latar belakang dunia pahlawan Inoue menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Tugas pertamanya adalah mendengar keinginan Hawks, dia tidak memperdulikan suara-suara dari laur tentang penunjukkanya. Oposisi memberikan komentar negatif sebagai aturan main, meski oposisi sendiri tidak sepenuh hati melakukannya.

"Aku akan tetap jadi mata-matamu, tapi aku akan melakukan dengan caraku sendiri."

Permintaannya sederhana. Salah satu opsi yang sudah Inoue tebak. Dia sudah lebih dulu mempelajari pahlawan muda yang sedang naik daun itu. Apapun yang diberikan Komisi sebelumnya, Inoue akui Hawks adalah pemuda terampil, tidak hanya Quirk yang kuat, dia mengandalkan insting, kepintaran.

"Aku mengerti, namun aku meminta mu untuk tidak menuntut apapun ke Komisi dan menyebarluaskan apa yang terjadi."

"Anda tahu kalau posisi Komisi lebih tidak menguntungkan?"

Inoue tersenyum, "Memang. Tapi itu Komisi yang dipimpin Matsuda. Bukan aku. Komisi yang sekarang akan melawan semua gugatan, bahkan tidak cuma itu, karir Anda mungkin sama di posisi sulit. Tapi kita berdua tidak menginginkannya. Jika Komisi jatuh, maka semua pahlawan di Jepang mungkin akan menghadapi masa-masa yang sulit. Bahkan tidak menutup kemungkinan gerakan Kebebasan Quirk akan terulang kembali."

Hawks pintar. Inoue tahu ucapannya barusan cukup untuk memberitahu dimana kedua sisi berada di kekuatan yang sama.

Masalah dalam tubuh Komisi jauh lebih sulit. Menyingkirkan orang-orang bermasalah hanyalah langkah awalnya. Membersihkan pahlawan korup adalah masalah utamanya. Permainan uang dan pengaruh memang bukan hal baru, Inoue sendiri juga menemukan kasus serupa dalam tubuh perusahaan milik suaminya. Tapi ada perbedaan besar, meskipun PM meminta Inoue menjalankan komisi seperti dia bermain dengan uang. Pahlawan tampil seperti artis, sedangkan anak buah di perusahaan suaminya hanyalah pekerja. Jika pahlawan bermasalah itu (apalagi jika sudah terkenal) diberhentikan meski dengan alasan benar, konsekuensi lakangnya jauh lebih banyak dibanding masalah yang disebabkan para pahlawan itu. Inoue harus berpikir lebih dalam, dia harus melakukannya dengan cara berbeda. Seratus hari pertama dia memimpin, Inoue belum mengambil tindakan apapun. Sampai malam itu, teman bisnis mengundangnya makan malam.

Inoue mengenal Hisashi sejak sebelum suaminya meninggal. Pria karismatik itu mirip dengannya, meski kaya berusaha menjauhi sorotan publik. Selain kepribadian, Inoue mengagumi cara berpikir Hisashi yang _out the box_, mereka sering bertukar pikiran. Hisashi melihat Inoue sebagai kawan sederajat tanpa memandang gender. Bahkan satu rahasia kecil tentang kematian asli suami Inoue dan akhirnya dia bisa terbebas dari rumah tangga penuh kepalsuan adalah semua berkat Hisashi.

"Kamu ingin aku membunuh suamiku?"

"Inoue, kamu perempuan pintar tentu hal seperti itu tidak akan kamu lakukan. Membunuh ada banyak cara, dan kepintaran mu harus mencari cara yang mana yang tepat."

Dia melakukannya, seperti nasihat Hisashi. Dia tidak membunuh laki-laki itu, tapi membiarkan laki-laki itu membunuh dirinya sendiri. Inoue sudah menumpuk kekuatan tanpa sepengetahuan suaminya. Politikus, dokter dan segala profesi, Inoue mendekati orang-orang lebih tinggi dan menjalin mitra bisnis. Suaminya mungkin pintar, pandai bicara dan mampu menjalankan perusahaan. Namun dia tahu sifat pengecut suaminya dan hubungan buruk dengan adik perempuannya. Inoue memanfaatkan kerapuhan itu dan bekerja sama dengan si adik untuk membunuh dengan sadis dan pelan-pelan. Sekali dihancurkan laki-laki itu bagaikan kayu keropos. Dia tidak bisa bangkit dan kalaupun bangkit dia dan adik iparnya akan menghancurkannya sekali lagi. Inoue tadinya ingin terus melihat suaminya tersiksa, tapi tubuhnya lebih dulu mengkhianati dan kanker lebih dulu membunuhnya.

"Aku punya banyak cara untuk membantumu," kata Hisashi malam itu. Dia menikmati santap malam di teras rumah Hisashi di pusat Roppongi.

"Apa itu?"

"Katakan, kenapa kamu meminta ku untuk memberimu bantuan. Apa yang tadi kau ucapkan bisa saja aku gunakan untuk menjatuhkanmu."

"Memang, tapi kamu bukan laki-laki seperti itu. Aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya."

"Ho… dan siapa memangnya aku."

"Sesuatu yang jahat. Sama seperti aku yang telah membunuh suamiku sendiri. Kita pernah melakukan dosa, namun dosamu jauh lebih banyak."

Hisashi tertawa, namun itu tawa sopan seakan Inoue baru saja melempar guyonan untuk mencairkan suasana. Kedua orang itu melanjutkan makan tanpa ada yang bicara. Barulah saat gelas kedua diturunkan, Hisashi membuka mulut.

"Aku akan membantu. Tapi aku ingin kamu tahu dengan siapa kamu bermain Inoue,"

Malam itu Inoue melihat sendiri seperti apa Hisashi yang sebenarnya. Seberapa dalam gelap hati laki-laki itu dan seberapa kejam iblis yang mendiami laki-laki itu. Lalu perjanjian dibuat demi keuntungan masing-masing.

Ketika melihat Izuku masuk ke dalam kamar, anak yang dikirim untuk memantau Hawks. Inoue melihat sosok Hisashi kecil yang sopan dan penuh kehati-hatian. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan anak seperti itu ada di dunia, tapi memang banyak hal-hal yang di luar nalar tetap di terima orang-orang. Kamar dipesan melalui beberapa prosedur rumit untuk menjaga kerahasiaan apapun yang akan terjadi di dalam kamar.

Mereka menyantap hidangan sederhana.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau hanya makan seperti ini?" tanya Inoue.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, tadi saya sudah makan lebih dulu dengan Hawks," jawab Izuku.

Hidangan dibawakan oleh Yuki, asisten kepercayaan Inoue. Dia laki-laki pendek namun otaknya berpacu cepat. Yuki mendorong troli yang tadi pelayan hotel antarkan. Sebisa mungkin tidak ada yang boleh tahu siapa saja yang ada di dalam kamar. Meski Inoue percaya manajemen hotel, dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko.

Hidangan hanya terdiri dari asparagus putih rebus, salad _niçoise_, dadar kepiting, dan roti gulung dengan mentega. Semua diolah menggunakan bahan makanan yang segar dan lezat. Mereka berdua makan tanpa bicara. Hanya denting sendok dan pisau, Yuki diam tak jauh dari mereka. Selesai makan, laki-laki pendek itu menuangkan anggur ke gelas Inoue dan jus jeruk ke Izuku. Keduanya masih tidak ada yang membuka mulut.

Yuki mengambili piring yang kosong lalu membungkuk sedikit, lantas keluar dari ruangan tanpa menimbulkan bunyi langkah kaki. Pintu di tutup tanpa bunyi apapun dan Yuki akan berjaga di luar.

"Bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Hawks? Apa sudah saling mendapat kepercayaan?" tanya Inoue.

"Masih belum, tapi saya akan berusaha untuk mengambil hatinya."

"Aku percaya kamu bisa melakukannya."

Izuku mengangguk.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan catatan tentang makhluk yang disebut Noumu ini. Dulunya dia manusia namanya Mogami Tsugo, rekam jejak kasus kejahatannya tidak begitu istimewa, sepenuhnya dia hanya penjahat biasa yang muncul musiman. Tapi kali ini dia tampil berbeda, dengan kekuatan yang berbeda seperti kisah-kisah dalam komik shounen."

"Dari informasi yang aku dapatkan, penjahat pembakar yang memimpin operasi bernama Dabi, tapi dia hanya orang suruahan ada gerombolan jauh lebih besar di belakang. Beberapa bulan terakhir terjadi gelombang pergerakan mencurigakan di bawah tanah. Beberapa penjahat berbagai level tertarik oleh sesuatu dan bergabung dalam satu kelompok yang kuat. Ada kemungkinan Mogami juga termasuk penjahat-penjahat ini," Izuku berkata seakan anak itu sedang menceritakan pengalaman liburan musim panas.

"Apa ini kelompok _Meta Liberation Army_ seperti dulu?" tanya Inoue.

"Bukan, kali ini yakuza yang bermain. Ada banyak obat-obatan yang dimiliki penjahat yang ditangkap sewaktu USJ. Obat-obatan itu sama seperti yang pernah di edarkan sebelumnya, jenis Trigger. Meski bentuknya berbeda dan jauh lebih kuat, dari informasi yang kuperoleh jaringan yang dipakai tetap sama seperti dulu."

Inoue tersenyum kecil, lalu berkata. "Yakuza adalah kejahatan bermoral. Berbeda dengan penjahat umumnya mereka hampir mirip seperti para kaum koruptor butuh penanganan ahli."

Bocah itu juga tersenyum, "Tapi akhirnya yakuza tetap lenyap meski butuh waktu lama juga. Namun sepertinya masih ada satu kelompok yang belum menyerah dan kali ini menggunakan cara yang berbeda. Mereka ingin sama dengan para pahlawan. Noumu adalah hasil eksperimen manusia yang bertujuan untuk menaruh sebanyak mungkin Quirk ke dalam satu tubuh. Kemungkinan wujud luarnya seperti itu karena efek dari eksperimen itu. Dabi ini bukan nama asli, latar belakangnya masih belum ku dapatkan, sejauh ini bisa ku sebutkan dia tidak punya masa lalu apapun."

"Tentang kelompok ini?"

"Namanya Delapan sila, setidaknya informasi yang kuperoleh pemimpinnya dikenal dengan sebutan Overhaul, Chisaki Kai." Izuku menyodorkan foto seorang pria kira-kira berusia 30 dengan memakai paruh yang biasa dipakai dokter wabah di masa lalu. Inoue mengambil foto itu dan mengamatinya sebentar, lalu meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja.

"Aku tebak Noumu ini tidak hanya satu buah, tapi ada banyak?"

"Ada kemungkinan seperti itu."

Di luar jendela, mereka berdua bisa menikmati pemandangan malam kota Fukuoka. Ruang dalam kamar hanya diterangi lampu secukupnya. _Mungkinkah ada penembak jitu yang memata-matai kami_, batin Inoue. Tetapi tentu saja itu terlalu absurd, meski ada kemungkinan ke arah itu. Di luar hanya pemandangan gedung-gedung pencakar langit dengan lampu-lampu kota yang seakan tidak membiarkan malam memberikan rasa takut.

Inoue tidak pernah bertanya darimana informasi yang Izuku peroleh. Selama ini izuku selalu memberikan informasi yang menguntungkan Komisi. Sebaliknya Inoue akan memberikan beberapa nama yang Izuku boleh urus. Kebanyakan nama-nama pahlawan bermasalah. Inoue sadar betul Izuku bisa saja mencelakainya. Sebaik apapun persiapan Inoue, ayah bocah itu ada di level yang berbeda. Bahkan dia tidak yakin para pahlawan di seluruh Jepang sekarang bisa melawannya. Mungkin All Might melakukannya di masa lalu, tapi orang itu berhasil selamat dan Inoue tahu Hisashi tidak akan melakukan kesalahan dua kali.

Karir cukup lama dalam dunia politik mengajarkan Inoue orang-orang seperti Hisashi. Mereka sepenuhnya memiliki banyak kekuatan dan kekuasaan, namun mereka tidak menampilkan langsung ke publik. Orang-orang seperti Hisashi akan membuat kejahatan mereka terlihat wajar. Mereka tidak berambisi untuk tujuan sempit, pandangan mereka jauh ke depan. Tidak hanya di Jepang, di belahan lain ada orang-orang seperti Hisashi. Rothschild, penguasa minyak, Famili Sicilia mereka semua tampil seperti warga biasa, namun tanpa orang-orang sadari mereka adalah serigala yang mengawasi.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan ayahmu?" tanya Inoue.

"Dia sudah mengirim orang yang dipercaya untuk menyelidiki kelompok ini. Aku akan mengirimkan informasi baru ke Anda secepat mungkin.

_Bakuman_.

Inoue menarik napas dalam-dalam. Istilah itu adalah sebutan bagi orang-orang yang berjudi dalam keputusan hidup mereka. Semua orang adalah _Bakuman_, perbedaannya tergantung kehidupan jenis apa yang dimiliki orang itu. Sejak kecil Inoue adalah _Bakuman _sejati. Kali ini dia juga akan berjudi. Jika dia tidak berani, sudah sejak lama Inoue mati. Dia akan sama seperti perempuan lain yang memilih menyerah meski tahu ada kesempatan di depan mata. Inoue tidak akan kalah kali ini, _pasti_.


	6. Chapter 6

Di usia 15 orang-orang mungkin melihat Izuku adalah anak ajaib dengan kehidupan yang berbeda dengan remaja seumuran, apalagi dia juga sidekick dari pahlawan pro nomor dua Hawks. Tapi sebenarnya tidak ada yang istimewa, Izuku sama dengan orang lain yang memanfaatkan fasilitas yang tersedia untuknya. Hidup di apartemen bergaya mansion, tidak menjadi Izuku remaja manja. Dia tidak pernah menggunakan jasa asisten rumah tangga. Kebersihan tempat tinggalnya hinga ketersediaan bahan makanan dia sendiri yang mengurusnya. Bangun, membersihkan kamar tidur, menyapu, membuat sarapan lalu pergi ke pusat olahraga dan berenang. Kesehariannya sederhana dan nyaris sama setiap waktu. Mungkin benar kata orang, bagaimanapun bekerja bersama pahlawan pro di usia muda adalah prestasi, tapi itu adalah pekerjaanya. Semua orang nantinya pasti bekerja.

Hari ini ada dua jadwal besar dalam agenda Izuku. Pagi hari dia mendapat giliran patroli mengawasi persiapan Fukuoka festival, yang akan diadakan di sekitar gedung kesenian kota dua hari lagi. Tidak hanya agensi pro nomor dua, nantinya Izuku akan berkoordinasi dengan pahlawan agensi lainnya. Seharusnya jadwal patroli Izuku adalah siang hari, namun karena panggilan dari kepolisian soal kasus tempo hari, Izuku bertukar shift dengan Tornado.

Jadwal padat. Belum lagi nanti sore dia harus ke markas besar kepolisian Fukuoka untuk mendengar hasil forensik temuan mayat kasus Fungi.

Kostum hero-nya tidak seheboh hero lain karena dia tidak pernah menggunakan _Quirk_-nya. Selama senjatanya (pistol dan belati) tersembunyi itu sudah cukup.

Persiapan festival sudah separuh jadi. Lapak-lapak bertenda merah putih telah dibangun dan perwakilan brand yang ikut meriahkan festival juga ikut mengawasi. Peralatan memasak mulai berdatangan menggunakan pick-up. Tidak hanya terpal lapak pedagang lokal, perusahaan besar seperti parfum, distro pakaian, minuman beralkohol juga ikut memeriahkan hari jadi kota. Festival Fukuoka bukan lagi sekedar acara hiburan besar memperingati hari jadi kota, tempat itu adalah ajang para artis lokal untuk unjuk gigi. Tidak hanya artis yang sudah memiliki nama besar, artis baru, bahkan yang belum pernah tampil juga ikut memeriahkan jalannya gala festival. Memang tidak semeriah Tokyo international film festival di bulan Oktober, namun tetap saja gala satu ini selalu menarik mata jutaan penduduk Jepang. Mungkin berlebihan sampai pro didatangkan hanya untuk mengamankan persiapan. Namun lima tahun lalu, terjadi insiden ledakan bom yang menewaskan setidaknya seratus orang. Festival sempat tidak diadakan setahun dan dua tahun berikutnya pihak kota memutuskan meminta bantuan agen sekitar kota untuk mengamankan festival mulai persiapan hingga akhir festival.

Izuku memerhatikan satu hal, _orang-orang itu mengawasi ku_.

Dengan tanda pengenal yang digantung di leher. Nama Yamikumo beserta nomor id identitas tertera. Namun alasan yang membuat orang-orang itu memperhatikannya ada keterangan lain tentang agensi mana yang dia wakili. Seorang Midoriya Izuku (Yamikumo), remaja berambut hijau brokoli dengan bintik hitam dan raut muka biasa-biasa saja adalah Sidekick Pro hero nomor dua Hawks. Pro yang sudah pernah bekerja sama dengan agensi Hawks mungkin tidak asing dengan Yamikumo, meski masih tetap memperhatikan, apalagi mereka yang belum pernah. Semua orang tahu Hawks hanya memperkerjakan tiga Sidekick, untuk ukuran pro hero peringkat atas mungkin itu jumlah yang sangat sedikit. Padahal Miruko yang berada di dua tingkat bawah Hawks malah bekerja Solo.

_Mungkin karena aku masih remaja, mereka menatap ku seperti itu. Orang-orang itu iri padaku_, Izuku tidak bermaksud sombong, Dia bisa membedakan tatapan iri dan kagum.

Izuku terus berjalan. Dia berpatroli sendirian mengawasi pembangunan tenda. Orang-orang bersetelan mahal mondar mandir dengan telepon yang tidak lepas dari telinga. Para pro mengawasinya seperti ingin mengajak nya ngobrol tapi tidak ada satupun yang berani bertindak. Izuku tidak memikirkan apapun, hanya fokus dengan pekerjaannya sekarang.

Sampai pergantian Shift, tidak ada kejadian yang perlu penanganan pihak pro. Semua berjalan normal dan lancar sesuai jadwal. Beberapa Pro yang berpatroli shift pagi sekarang berkumpul di salah satu tenda menikmati kue-kue dan aneka minuman segar. Setengah jam lagi Shift berikutnya akan mengambil alih, giliran Izuku selesai dan dia akan terbebas dari satu rangkaian rutinitas hari itu. Izuku akan pergi ke kantor agensi sebelum menerima panggilan kepolisian di kantor polisi. Izuku duduk di salah satu meja kosong. Diantara sedikit pro hero yang kebagian shift pagi, setidaknya ada 27 orang. Selain pro ada juga orang-orang dari perwakilan perusahan, orang-orang yang merasa penting lainnya.

Izuku memperhatikan seorang pria berusia lima puluhan dengan rambut disemir coklat mahoni, kulit coklat terbakar matahari yang palsu, serta tubuh berotot berkat latihan gym yang menjanjikan maskulin dan daya pikat para wanita. Pria itu mengenakan T-shirt yang terbuka di bagian dada, dan duduk bersama pria lain yang mengenakan setelan jas mewah. Kedua pria itu menoleh ke Yamikumo lalu mengangguk sopan, mungkin mereka melihat kartu pengenal Pro hero yang menggantung di leher Izuku. Kedua pria itu langsung kehilangan minat.

Namun Izuku malah berminat dengan tiga subjek itu.

Pria yang di amatinya bahkan tidak meletakan ponsel di meja, sekalipun dua orang asistennya terus-terusan menjawab telepon.

Ada beberapa hal yang menunjukkan bahwa pria arogan itu orang yang sangat penting; orang itu duduk diantara orang-orang berpenampilan kelas atas meski gaya pakaiannya acak-acakan. Jelas itu menandakan si arogan mempunyai kedudukan sama dengan orang-orang di sampingnya.

Seorang pro lain menyapa Izuku. Dia mendongak, menemukan mutan bertubuh buaya berkostum koboi menjulang tinggi di sampingnya. Sekilas tatapan buaya itu mengintimidasi, namun berubah menjadi sopan santu yang sangat tidak cocok dengan wajah mutannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Yamikumo-kun, aku Crocodile, dari agensi Lizardman. Boleh aku bergabung denganmu?"

"Tentu."

Crocodile membawa segelas jus tomat dan sepiring kecil kue aneka macam. Perawakannya yang besar, belum lagi wujud bersisik hijau dan cakar di ujung jari tangannya sangat tidak cocok dengan apa yang dikonsumsinya. Quirk jenis mutan kadang membawa sifat alami dari bentuk hewani mereka. Dalam kasus Hawks, Izuku mencermati kalau bosnya suka memperhatikan orang seperti elang mengawasi target buruan, meski sisi itu tersamarkan berkat pribadinya yang riang. Hawks juga tidak begitu suka sayuran, lebih menyukai daging seolah sifat karnivora elang ada dalam dirinya. Namun seseorang tidak bisa hanya dinilai dari tampilan luarnya.

"Aku sering berpatroli dengan Tornado, kami sama-sama menyukai hobi mengoleksi uang kuno dan karena umur kami tidak terpaut jauh, kami bisa disebut teman dekat."

Izuku tersenyum menanggapi. Crocodile rupanya tidak bermasalah dengan percakapan satu sisi. Meski tidak seberisik Hawks. Dia mengagumi Izuku yang masih muda namun sudah terampil seperti pro hero lainnya, mungkin alasan Crocodile menarik kesimpulan itu karena Izuku bekerja dengan pahlawan peringkat atas. Namun meski begitu, pro lebih tua tidak malu memberi nasihat. Dia mirip dengan Tornado.

"Siapa pria dengan T-shirt biru pudar itu?" tanya Izuku, menoleh ke meja lain.

"Motomiya Reiyuki. Dia orang yang sangat penting. Pemilik butik ternama. Kudengar dia mencalonkan diri menjadi walikota tahun depan. Banyak orang termasuk walikota sekarang mendukung dia."

"Dia memang sangat penting."

"Sebenarnya banyak skandal yang menerpa dirinya."

Izuku mengernyit, mendapat topik mengejutkan dari mulut teman barunya, "sungguh?"

"Aku mengatakan ini agar kamu hati-hati. Banyak pro di kota tidak suka dengan orang itu, apalagi kami yang bertipe mutan."

"Apa dia tergabung dalam kelompok anti mutan?"

"Tidak, malahan dia kadang memberi bantuan Agensi yang menampung mutan seperti kami," Crocodile sedikit membungkuk, memelankan suaranya. Izuku menangkap kebencian alami dari sorot si buaya. "Ada desas-desus kalau dia suka menyewa wanita penghibur bertipe mutan dan sering melecehkan di luar batas. Kami pernah berusaha menyelidiki, tapi orang yang punya duit dan dekat penguasa selalu bisa lolos dari hukum."

Tiba-tiba saja salah satu bagian kecil otak Izuku mendadak hidup dan berputar secepat mesin disel kereta. Pria itu menyadari kekuatan posisinya dan apa yang dimilikinya. Laki-laki tahu cara memenangkan hati orang-orang yang mungkin punya potensi menjadi rintangan dalam hidupnya. Motomiya Reiyuki sangat yakin sudah berada di atas awan dan bisa melakukan apapun semaunya. Bahkan jika dia memang benar seperti Tuhan mengendalikan sesuka hati dengan para wanita penghibur dan juga memilih mereka lalu memperlakukan mereka.

Motomiya Reiyuki jelas sasaran potensial Watchdog dan ini bisa jadi tugas pertama yang Izuku berikan kepada Gentle dan La Brava.

"Satu pertanyaan lagi, pantaskah menumpahkan darah atas nama keadaan yang lebih baik?"

Crocodile tertawa lalu menepuk pelan pundak Izuku.

"Apa ini pertanyaan Chuunibyou?"

"Bukan, tapi terima kasih sudah menjawab."

Izuku sadar seharusnya ia tidak bertanya. Pertama, karena ia tidak membutuhkan dukungan siapapun untuk membenarkan apa yang akan dilakukannya; Ayahnya memberikan kebebasan dengan apa yang dimilikinya sekarang serta sudah cukup banyak hal-hal yang diajarkan olehnya. Setiap orang toh pasti mati, ada beberapa orang yang harus mati untuk tujuan yang lebih mulia. Begitu adanya seperti seorang pejuang mengorbankan dirinya untuk kemerdekaan bangsa. Saat perawan-perawan suku Maya dikorbankan demi kehidupan sejahtera anggota suku lain, untuk menghapuskan angkara murka dewa yang meminta tumbal. Alasan kedua, karena Watchdog ada untuk memberikan hukuman yang tidak bisa diberikan secara hukum.

Crocodile langsung mengganti topik tentang hobi dan Izuku menanggapinya santai. Pro lebih tua tidak menyadari dirinya adalah kunci untuk membuka pintu yang nantinya akan dilewati malaikat maut. Izuku tidak khawatir Crocodile curiga nanti, Polisi tidak pernah mengendus aksi perbuatannya. Semua orang-orang itu mati tenang karena serangan Jantung. Kematian yang sangat wajar dan bisa dialami oleh siapapun.

**1**

Ketika Izuku tiba di Agensi, Radar tidak menyadari kedatangan remaja hijau berbintik. Lelaki itu begitu serius memandangi layar laptopnya tidak menyadari Izuku masuk. Sesuatu tindakan yang sangat ceroboh bagi seorang pro Hero yang dituntut kewaspadaan tinggi. Mungkin memang banyak penjahat di luar sana yang tidak perlu susah payah menyembunyikan diri mereka, namun tidak berarti semuanya serupa dan bodoh. Ada beberapa kasus dengan penjahat (biasanya ini pro di kalangan penjahat) yang sangat lihai menyelinap dan menyerang ketika penjagaan pro hero rendah. Jika yang datang saat ini semisal Hero Killer, sudah tentu nyawa Radar bakalan berakhir saat ini juga. Tapi ini bukan sepenuhnya kecerobohan Radar, langkah Izuku saja yang memang sangat halus dan sulit terdeteksi. Pelatihan di Palermo mengajarkan Izuku betapa langkah kaki sendiri bisa jadi senjata makan kalau tidak hati-hati.

Radar baru sadar keberadaan Izuku saat si hijau baru kembali dari dapur membawa dua gelas teh hangat. Sosok lelaki berkostum Jumpsuit itu tidak kaget atau bertanya, dia diam sepenuhnya menatap Izuku. Dengan wajah yang tertutup bagian kostum, sulit mengetahui raut muka saat dia menangkap sosok Izuku. Dia Cuma memandangnya begitu saja. Seolah Izuku memang sudah wajar berada disana.

"Bagaimana patroli persiapan festival?" tanya Radar.

Izuku menjawab dengan nada normal, tidak menghiraukan keanehan Radar. "Tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Seperti kata Tornado, hanya orang bodoh yang mau merusuh disana. Kalaupun ada penjahat yang ingin mengacau, lebih baik saat waktu acara atau puncak acara. Aksi mereka lebih bernilai dilakukan saat waktu itu."

"Itu memang benar. Walikota saja yang terlalu paranoid dan tidak rasional dalam membelanjakan uang rakyat."

"Betul."

Radar kembali sibuk dengan layar laptopnya. Izuku berjalan mendekat ke sofa dan berdiri di belakang Radar. Di layar seukuran 14 inch, tampil lembaran dokumen tentang identitas salah satu murid yang diajukan sekolah Shiketsu yang menginginkan Hawks ambil dalam magang kali ini. Murid itu seorang lelaki berwajah tajam, anehnya sangat ramah dan kelihatan konyol berkat senyumannya. Tipe yang mudah bergaul dan diterima oleh publik. Selain dokumen data si murid, ada jendela menu lain yang menampilkan sebuah video yang di _pause_. Dalam tampilan video itu si anak tampaknya sedang dalam kelas pelatihan di sekolah memaki baju olahraga. Dia menghancurkan target berupa robot-robot berwarna abu-abu. Shiketsu memang tidak sekaya Yuei, namun tidak berarti mereka tidak memiliki fasilitas pelatihan terbaik. Karena menjaga ikatan almamater, banyak lulusan Shiketsu yang masih terhubung dengan sekolah asal mereka. Meskipun mereka sudah lulus beberapa tahun pun, para lulusan Shiketsu menganggap mereka bagian dari sekolah dan tidak segan membantu sekolah tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu remaja mereka dengan penuh derita dan tantangan demi berada di posisinya sekarang. Kamamiya Co dan Rajabaja termasuk perusahaan penyedia alat-alat kebutuhan pahlawan, bahkan Rajabaja memiliki ijin dari negara untuk memproduksi senjata. Kedua perusahan besar itu masing-masing dimiliki lulusan Shiketsu. Mereka merupakan penyumbang terbesar.

"Shiketsu memaksa Hawks untuk mengambil anak ini sebagai murid magang. Aku sudah menjelaskan tentang sikap Hawks, tapi kepala sekolah itu tidak peduli dan sampai membungkuk memohon padaku. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi."

Izuku tidak mengenal pemimpin sekolah Shiketsu, tapi mendengar penjelasan Radar pria itu pasti sangat peduli dengan sekolah. Memang tidak banyak lulusan Shiketsu berada di puncak top pahlawan Jepang. Hawks satu-satunya, dan ada Shishido di posisi 13. Dibandingkan dengan Yuei yang sama-sama berjuluk top sekolah elit pahlawan, sekolah dari Tokyo itu memiliki setidaknya lima lulusan yang berada di sepuluh besar. Hampir setengahnya.

Izuku menaruh cangkir teh di atas meja lalu duduk di sofa lain tidak jauh dari Radar. Seolah tindakan Izuku adalah tanda, Radar memberikan laptop itu dan meminta Izuku menilai siswa Shiketsu yang begitu di bela-bela kepala sekolah sampai membungkuk memohon Hawks mengambilnya sebagai murid magang. Namanya Yaorashi Inasa.

Pertama Izuku membalik ulang video pelatihan Yaorashi. Anak itu sepenuhnya besar, sungguh mengejutkan dia masih berusia sama dengan Izuku. Tampilannya mengingatkan Izuku pada sosok pahlawan baru nomor satu sekarang Endeavor. Bahkan tidak menutup kemungkinan ketika anak itu lulus dan terjun dalam dunia karir pahlawan yang sesungguhnya, dia akan benar-benar jadi duplikat sempurna si pahlawan nomor satu. Pembeda besar dari kedua lelaki itu adalah si murid Shiketsu mudah sekali menunjukan senyum, bahkan dia terkesan seperti laki-laki bodoh dan terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Sangat berbeda dengan si pahlawan api yang tampaknya kemampuan senyumnya telah lenyap dalam sosok itu.

Izuku memutar tombol play, menilai siswa tingkat pertama sekolah pelatihan pahlawan Shiketsu.

Terdengar seruan teman-teman sekelas Yaorashi saat guru memanggil namanya untuk giliran dia menunjukkan diri. Seruannya tidak mencemooh atau memuji berlebihan. Itu sama seperti suporter baseball menyoraki pemukul nomor empat untuk memukul homerun. Yaorashi membalas dengan seruan 'Plus ultra' yang disambut gelak tawa dari teman-temannya. Guru pelatihan hanya bisa geleng kepala lalu meniup peluit agar Yaorashi segera menyelesaikan gilirannya.

_Anak itu memiliki semangat yang bagus_, puji Izuku. _Pembawaannya sangat ideal sebagai pahlawan yang tampil di publik. Dia bisa jadi alter ego sosok Endeavor_. Ketika aba-aba peluit di tiup, Yaorashi mengangkat tangan kanan, gelombang udara berputar cepat membentuk tornado di sekeliling anak itu. _Dia mempu menghitung sebarapa baik kekuatan yang diperlukan untuk menciptakan pusaran angin_. Dalam hitungan detik, angin puyuh kecil mengelilinginya. Murid-murid lain di atas tangga bersorak semakin kelas selaras dengan kecepatan angin yang terbentuk. Pertama Yaorashi membentuk angin untuk melucuti senjata milik para robot. Izuku bertanya-tanya apakah masing-masing senjata itu beramunisi peluru betulan? Dibanding Yuei, Shiketsu memiliki pelatihan lebih keras. Karena sekolah itu didirikan oleh mantan prajurit bela diri Jepang. Bisa dianggap Shiketsu seperti akademi semi militer.

Izuku menangkap sesuatu lalu buru-buru menjeda video pelatihan, dia memundurkan 15 detik dan memutar kembali. Rupanya Yaorashi memiliki kecerendungan mengungkapkan frasa kata 'atsui'. Dalam beberapa kalimat saja, dia sudah mengucapkan tiga kali 'atsui' Izuku tidak menangkap alasan dia sering menggunakan nama itu. Ketika para robot tidak berdaya saat senjata-senjata itu dilucuti, Yaorashi mengarahkan titik pusaran angin sehingga putaran angin yang membawa senjata berputar di atas. Izuku menangkap sorak-sorak murid lain yang semakin memanas. Seakan memiliki momentum, sekaligus mungkin ingin menghibur teman-temannya, Yaorashi langsung saja menembak robot-robot dengan angin puyuh kecil begitu juga dengan senjata-senjata yang sebelumnya sudah dilucuti. Sebagai akhir penampilan spektakuler, ledakan kecil asap hitam dan suara mesin hancur berkeping-keping menghasilkan poin penilaian sempurna. Di pojok kiri video, ditampilkan beberapa angka begitu juga aspek-aspek yang dinilai dari pelatihan kali itu. Angkanya nyaris sempurna. Izuku setuju dengan penilaian pelatih.

Di tutupnya video dan mulai membaca draft informasi tentang murid lelaki ini.

Seperti pepatah yang berkali-kali Sensei katakan sewaktu dia kecil. _Sosok yang hebat selalu punya Quirk menarik_. Pepatah itu sangat cocok dengan Yaorashi Inasa.

Tercatat dalam data profile Yaorashi, Quirk bertipe emiter yang dinamainya Whirlwind dan seperti namanya pemuda ini dapat menyalurkan arus angin yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Dia rupanya juga mampu memanipulasi putaran angin untuk mengangkat beban. Dilihat dari video durasi singkat, Quirk hebat itu pasti sulit dikendalikan, hal wajar untuk anak seusia Yoarashi maka dari itu sekolah pelatihan pahlawan didirikan. _Tapi anak ini_, tulang belakang Izuku bergetar. Perasaan sama ketika dia menemukan Quirk menarik seperti kejadian di kantor percetakan tempo hari. _Bayangkan jika aku mengambil Quirk anak ini, lalu ku gunakan juga Solar flare sebagai energi sekunder sekaligus peningkatan daya. Dipadukan Quirk Dracarys aku bisa menciptakan badai api dan menghanguskan seisi kota, bahkan api Endeavor akan tidak berarti apa-apa dengan itu. Tapi aku pikir solar flare saja sudah cukup, orang-orang akan sulit mendekati ku, bahkan sekalipun ada celah yang mereka temukan Anticipation dan Magneto akan melindungi ku dengan sangat sempurna_.

Tanpa Izuku sadari bibirnya menorehkan seringai menakutkan. Wajah minim ekspresi dan sorot hijau dingin semakin mendukung betapa remaja hijau bintik hijau adalah iblis yang memakan jiwa-jiwa manusia.

Radar menangkap perubahan emosi yang ditampilkan wajah remaja 15 tahun, keningnya berkerut, ini bukan pertama dia menangkap ekspresi seperti itu. Dia selalu ingat, ketika anak itu sedang menganalisa informasi, khususnya perihal Quirk Izuku seperti kolektor yang berhasil menemukan barang buruan langka.

_Tapi apa sepadan dengan masa depan? _Pikir Izuku. _Ayahnya pernah berkata mengembang biakkan babi jauh lebih menarik daripada memakan dagingnya._

_Kau punya Quirk itu, kau bebas melakukan apapun bahkan jika kau mau membunuh ku sekalipun._

_Bukannya lebih berharga menernakkan potensi luar biasa itu?_ Kepala Izuku berputar secepat serangan kamikaze memikirkan skema apa saja yang bisa dia panen. Hawks adalah Queen, pion yang harus Izuku miliki, target utama untuk keseluruhan rencananya. Tapi seperti ikan yang dipancing lelaki tua dalam novel karangan Hemingway, Izuku harus sangat bersabar, bertindak secara pelan-pelan sekaligus memastikan Hawks tidak berbalik melawan dia. Akan sangat merepotkan jika kemungkinan itu sampai terjadi. _Aku memang punya kartu AS untuk memastikan Hawks ada di sisiku, tapi sejauh mana ini efektif? Aku harus sepenuhnya menembak ke titik vital. Memastikan itu menjadi luka fatal_.

Maka dari itu Izuku bersusah payah melacak Gentle Criminal dan La Brava. Mereka berdua adalah aset yang sangat sempurna, khususnya kemampuan hacking La brava. Quirk partner Gentle tidak begitu buruk sebenarnya, tapi misi utama Izuku bukan memikat hati perempuan itu. _Masalahnya adalah Gentle, aku yakin La Brava akan mau memakan umpan ku tapi sebelum itu Gentle harus ditaklukkan lebih dulu_.

Izuku bisa saja menggunakan sumber daya milik Tomura. Tapi apa menariknya jika dalam istilah lelaki berambut pirang, _Cheating_. Taktik ini adalah langkah paling terakhir jika kedua orang itu tidak mau menerima proposal Izuku.

Jika Gentle dan La Brava ada di pihaknya. Izuku akan memastikan kartu As untuk menjerat Hawks sempurna. Malah tidak hanya Hawks, jalan selanjutnya akan lebih mudah.

Lalu di sinilah letak perbedaan Yaorashi dan Hawks. Remaja dalam profile itu masih murid pelatihan yang artinya sangat hijau bagaikan kanvas kosong yang belum digores oleh cat. Kepribadian hiperaktif sangat mudah dimanipulasi. Izuku meneliti catatan profile Yaorashi dan menemukan kalau anak itu tidak sulit didekati, malah dia sepertinya jadi orang pertama yang membuka percakapan. _Ini akan semakin mudah. Selama aku tahu cat warna apa yang lebih dulu dipoles_.

Izuku selesai membaca keseluruhan catatan profile Yaorashi. Dia tidak peduli pada nilai-nilainya. Melihat dia mengendalikan pusaran angin dan kepribadiannya sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Bagaimana menurut mu Yamikumo?" tanya Radar.

"Kurasa menambah satu anak Shiketsu tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa. Hawks tidak pernah berminat untuk melatih generasi baru. Jika bukan kejadian USJ, tahun ini pasti dia akan menolak lagi menerima murid magang. Komisi cuma membatasi empat orang per agensi, dan kupikir paling banyak Hawks mengambil satu murid dari Yuei. Tornado bisa jadi mentor yang sempurna untuk anak ini. Quirk mereka mirip."

"Aku memang berencana untuk itu dan juga melatihnya sendiri. Kami sama-sama murid Shiketsu jadi aku tahu cara-cara Shiketsu mendidik pahlawan."

_Cara-cara shiketsu. Perumpamaan menarik_. Izuku mengembalikan laptop ke Radar dan meraih cangkir teh. Gara-gara Sensei Izuku tidak terlalu suka teh terlalu manis. Dia menambah beberapa tanaman herbal, kali ini daun mint. Radar tampak tertarik menikmati teh. Begitu mendapatkan kembali laptopnya, di kembali sibuk. Izuku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia baca sekarang.

"Apa kamu sudah bertemu dengan anak ini?" tanya Izuku.

"Belum, saat aku ke Shiketsu rupanya Yaorashi mengalami sedikit kecelakaan saat latihan sehingga aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Shiketsu tidak akan semudah itu memberikan rekomendasi siswanya. Mereka sangat ketat."

"Yaorashi tidak menimbulkan masalah, hanya aku penasaran kenapa dia menolak Yuei. Dia masuk ke sana melalaui rekomendasi dan lulus. Mendapat beasiswa malah. Daripada jauh-jauh dari Yamanashi ke Kyoto. Meski Shiketsu juga memberinya beasiswa, tetap kupikir aneh untuk anak-anak yang tergila-gila kehidupan pahlawan pro menolak Yuei yang sudah membuka kesempatan.

"Kamu aneh saat mengatakan anak-anak, padahal kamu juga masih remaja. Maaf tidak bermaksud mengejek."

"Tidak masalah. Memang aku mengakui diriku aneh."

Radar meletakkan laptop di atas sofa sampingnya. "Kita belum banyak mengobrol dekat kupikir. Tapi kamu sangat cocok dengan Keigo."

"Benarkah?"

"Keigo… dia mungkin supel dan disukai banyak orang. Tapi ada jurang yang memisahkan dia dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Dia seperti di tempat lain yang tidak bisa digapai. Seolah-olah dunia miliknya sangat berbeda," Radar meraih cangkir teh. Meminumnya sedikit, rupanya terkejut dengan rasa teh yang diminumnya. Lalu melanjutkan, "Memang ada yang sejak awal diberkahi kekuatan yang berbeda jauh dengan orang normal. Kemunculan yang cuma sekali dalam beberapa tahun."

"Jadi orang seperti itu tidak enak," jawab Izuku. "Mendapati dirimu berbeda dari orang sebaya mu. Aku malah berpikir ingin jadi anak-anak normal. Bermain, pergi bersama ke toko buku atau membeli mainan-mainan aneh agar kelihatan jaman now. Sama-sama mengobrol hal-hal tidak masuk akal, penasaran dengan payudara perempuan lalu sembunyi-bunyi membaca majalah dewasa."

Izuku tidak bohong dengan ucapan barusan. Keinginan itu memang selalu dia idamkan sejak lama. Ketika berpapasan dengan anak-anak seumurannya, ada rasa iri hati sangat besar dalam hatinya. Bertanya-tanya kehidupan normal yang bisa dia jalani jika saja dia sama seperti mereka.

"Apa kamu pernah berpikir menjadi Quirkless itu buruk?" tanya Radar sedikit hati-hati.

"Tidak, kurasa karena aku dilahirkan di keluarga kaya, aku berpikir mungkin kelak aku akan mewarisi pekerjaan ayahku. Jadi Quirkless atau bukan, itu tidak berarti apa-apa."

"Tapi kamu melatih dirimu sedemikian rupa dan memilih menjadi pro hero. Sesuatu yang sangat mustahil untuk Quirkless. Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

Izuku teringat percakapan Hawks kemarin malam saat makan bersama. Sungguh aneh rasanya.

"Karena aku merasa ini tempatku."

Ada hening aneh di ruangan itu. Radar menaruh kembali cangkir teh namun tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia melipat tangannya dan Izuku menangkap kerutan kecil di balik kostum yang dia pakai. Suara mesin AC beroperasi menambah kesan aneh itu.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Radar tiba-tiba. "Selama ini aku bodoh. Mungkin kamu tidak menyadarinya, tapi aku selalu iri melihat mu. Kamu begitu mirip dengan Keigo."

_Aku tahu kok_. Sejak Izuku masuk ke barisan agen Hawks. Dia sudah mendapat permusuhan aneh dari Radar. Hawks memang mengamatinya, tapi itu sepenuhnya karena dia curiga. Sedangkan Radar, dia mengamati Izuku seperti debu yang harusnya tidak ada disana. Sifat Radar yang mengutamakan profesionalisme, membuat permusuhan itu tidak kentara. Tornado yang peka saja tidak merasakan apa-apa. Izuku sendiri tidak berpikir dia harus mengambil tindakan untuk reaksi yang diberikan Radar, baginya orang itu tidak berarti apa-apa.

"Aku sungguh ingin sekali memahami Keigo. Ketika komisi meminta ku bekerja membantu Keigo, kupikir itu waktu yang bagus untuk mengenalnya. Tapi aku tidak mendapat apa-apa. Malah Keigo semkain jauh dan tidak bisa kuraih. Lalu kau muncul, Komisi memberi tahuku dan rasannya aku marah. Aku seperti dicampakkan begitu saja. Kau muncul seperti sebuah tamparan atas kegagalanku.

Lalu melihat mu sangat dekat dengan Hawks. Bahkan kamu seperti bisa mengimbangi kecepatan dia. Kamu benar-benar tidak suka denganmu."

Ada jeda panjang. Hening yang aneh terjadi lagi. "Yaorashi mungkin juga sama. Anak-anak yang sejak lahir mendapat bakat melebihi orang lain. Orang-orang sepertimu memang selalu ada."

"Dan menjadi orang pertama yang tergelincir dan calon penjahat potensial."

"Itu benar."

"Maaf jika keberadaanku membuatmu marah."

"T-tidak, justru aku yang salah. Aku bersikap tidak adil denganmu."

Mendadak menjadi canggung. Izuku mengambil cangkir kosong dan pergi menaruhnya ke wastafel. Radar tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Izuku pamit pergi ke kantor polisi. Radar membalas singkat.

Tidak semudah itu untuk memahami, Pikir Izuku. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa.

**2**

Tidak sulit menghindari tatapan tajam detektif Kominato. Izuku teringat pelajaran pertama ayahnya. _Jangan biarkan para penegak hukum itu menguasai mu, tunjukan posisi mu lebih dominan_. Dibanding petugas polisi yang menginterogasi sewaktu kejadian, detektif ini tahu cara mengorek informasi sekaligus membuat lawan bicaranya lemah.

Detektif dan orang-orang bekerja dalam mantel hukum adalah simbol dalam menegakkan keadilan. Sama seperti patung Justice yang menjadi simbol hukum, mata yang tidak memandang siapa-siapa dan tetap lurus mengetuk palu, tidak peduli latar belakang, umur, bahkan jika itu adalah sanak keluarga.

Sebelum era Quirk, polisi adalah segalanya. Mereka yang tampil di depan saat berhadapan dengan penjahat. Namun roda terus berputar, ada kalanya yang di atas kini di bawah. Di masa sekarang, Polisi tidak dilupakan, hanya saja mereka tidak lagi tampil di depan. Kasarnya, Polisi dan penegak hukum lain hanya sebagai petugas kasar bersih-bersih. Memang wewenang mereka tetap sama, penegak hukum yang berhak memberikan vonis, pahlawan tetap cuma figuran yang bertugas menangkap penjahat artinya pahlawan adalah petugas lapangan.

Kemunculan era pahlawan membuat jangkuan polisi lebih kerdil. Dulu praktik suap bukan hal asing dan malah itu sudah mewarnai tubuh badan kepolisian. Namun di era Quirk, hal seperti itu sudah sulit dilakukan. Mungkin masih ada, biasanya ini berhubungan dengan kejahatan biru yang menjerat mereka yang berduit. Kasus yang melewati jalur pahlawan selalu transparan sehingga praktik suap akan ketahuan jika tidak dilakukan rapi.

"Mari duduk, ini cuma beberapa pertanyaan jadi tidak usah gugup," kata detektif Kominato dengan senyum hangat. Izuku mengangguk, menerima kehangatan berbalut tatapan menyelidik. Detektif itu sedang menilai.

"Terima kasih, bisa langsung mulai saja? Sebentar lagi saya harus ke markas pusat."

"Oh, ada sesuatu?"

"Hasil forensik kasus Fungi."

"Ah… ya ya, aku tahu itu. Benar-benar buruk memperlakukan manusia menjadi media tanaman. Apa sudah menemukan titik terang?"

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak bisa memberitahu apapun tentang hasil penyelidikan ke orang luar."

"Tentu saja, betapa bodohnya aku," detektif Kominato tertawa.

Di atas meja kayu jati sederhana antara Izuku dan sang detektif. Ada seperangkat MacBook keluaran empat tahun lalu berwarna putih gading. Map-map berisi lembaran-lembaran dokumen dengan kop kepolisian jepang di tumpuk rapi, tidak tersusun berdasarkan warna, tapi mungkin disusun dari yang lebih penting berada di atas. Bolpoin pensil diletakkan menjadi satu dalam wadah plastik mungil dan satu set terpisah bolpoin mewah yang mungkin digunakan untuk tanda tangan berkas-berkas penting. Meja kerja detektif boleh dikata sangat rapi tertata. Tidak ada satupun barang yang tidak berlebihan. Di belakang kursi, rak-rak bersisi susunan dokumen yang juga disusun rapi. Beberapa buku yang kebanyakan novel detektif. Lalu beberapa pigura mungil berfoto keluarga detektif. Mereka tersenyum, menunjukan keluarga bahagia dengan dua anak perempuan dan orang tua yang kelihatan rukun.

Ruang kerja sepenuhnya minimalis, bahkan Izuku tidak menemukan gantungan penghargaan yang mencolok untuk memberi kesan si pemilik ruangan adalah orang berprestasi.

"Midoriya Izuku. Anak dari Midoriya Hisashi pekerjaan bankir bank, ibu Midoriya Inko, meninggal lima tahun lalu karena kecelakaan. Quirkless, namun memiliki lisensi penggunaan senjata. Lisensi pahlawan khusus karena tidak memiliki Quirk, hm…" detektif melirik Izuku, kemudian melanjutkan membaca isi kertas, "Umur lima tahun, profesi sebagai sidekick pro hero Hawks. Betul?"

"Ya."

"Boleh aku tahu perbedaan antara lisensi pahlawan khusus ini dengan lisensi pahlawan biasa?"

"Lisensi pahlawan pada umumnya dikeluarkan oleh Komisi pahlawan dan mereka yang bertanggung jawab secara penuh baik klaim akibat kecelakaan yang disebabkan operasi pahlawan di lapangan maupun klaim-klaim lain yang sepenuhnya diatur Undang-Undang. Pengajuan lisensi umumnya dilakukan oleh pihak sekolah pelatihan tempat calon pro belajar dan ujian dilakukan bulan Juli dan september. Sedangkan lisensi khusus sedikit rumit.

"Tidak Cuma komisi pahlawan yang terlibat, psikolog, kepolisian bahkan perwakilan pemerintah ikut dalam pemberian ijin lisensi ini. Karena target utama pemilik lisensi ini adalah Quirkless."

Detektif berlama-lama membaca dua lapis lembaran yang tadi dia ambil dari map yang berada paling atas. Izuku bisa menangkap jika detektif itu sepenuhnya tidak tertarik dengan apa yang ditulis dalam lembaran dokumen itu. Ia mengembalikan dokumen ke dalam map lalu ditutupnya rapat-rapat dan menaruhnya kembali ke tumpukan paling atas.

"Artinya segala perijinan senjata api dan lain-lain telah diawasi ketat. Boleh aku tahu kenapa baru sekarang mendengar ijin lisensi ini?"

"Karena targetnya Quirkless dan tidak semua Quirkless di Jepang memiliki rasa percaya diri tinggi dan tekad baja. Bukan rahasia umum Quirkless dianggap aib. Bahkan rasio bunuh diri sepenuhnya berasal dari orang-orang Quirkless, karena betapa tingginya tekanan yang mereka hadapi. Belum lagi soal pekerjaan yang sungguh aneh karena faktor Quirk sangat penting, meski pekerjaan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan pahlawan."

"Kamu terlihat marah soal ini."

"Maafkan saya. Saya masih belum puas meski negara memberi akses Quirkless untuk naik di atas panggung. Mungkin jika bukan ayah saya, saya bisa saja lahir sebagai remaja yang dirundung dan tidak punya masa depan."

"Keadilan memang tidak pernah bisa ditemukan. Adil itu abstrak."

Izuku setuju dengan pendapat detektif. Sekalipun seorang pahlawan mengatakan adil untuk menjatuhkan penjahat, apakah itu adil juga bagi penjahat? Misalnya jika orang yang dituduh penjahat melakukan aksi pencurian karena terpaksa demi mendapatkan akses kesehatan untuk anaknya yang sakit karena kanker? Hukum dibuat untuk melahirkan keadilan, tapi hukum dibuat untuk versi ideal. Kadang, versi manusiawi lebih rendah kedudukannya di mata hukum. _Termasuk aku yang anak penjahat besar, bisakah aku memperoleh keadilan jika mengaku diriku sendiri? _Jawabannya Tidak!

"Di sini aku sepenuhnya Cuma melengkapi catatan soal kejadian penyerangan kantor percetakan tempo hari. Jujur aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ini diselidiki lebih jauh, toh kasusnya sudah selesai," kata detektif tenang.

"Tapi tetap melanjutkan penyelidikan."

Detektif ini mungkin punya sifat kebapakan yang hebat, menurut Izuku. Kadang Detektif Kominato melihat Izuku sebagai remaja, kadang sedikit tajam seperti orang setara atau mungkin penjahat.

"Kamu baru setahun bekerja di agen Hawks, tercatat kalau komisi yang meminta mu bergabung karena daya analisis mu yang unggul untuk seukuran remaja. Tapi kamu juga melakukan patroli seperti pahlawan pro umumnya, alih-alih bekerja di bagian administrasi karena kepintaran yang kamu punya. Apa alasan analisis ini juga alasan kamu bergabung dengan tim kasus Fungi ini?"

"Sebagian betul dan sebagian lagi Hawks sendiri yang meminta ku," jawab Izuku.

Detektif melipat pergelangan tangan dan menyadarkannya di atas meja. "Catatan tentang patroli mu menunjukkan kamu belum pernah terlibat kasus besar, selama ini Cuma kasus kejahatan spontan dengan hasil penilaian yang bagus. Kasus Fungi adalah kasus pertama mu?"

Izuku mengangguk dalam sekali anggukan.

"Dan dalam kasus kantor percetakan, selain bantuan Lemillion… anda membuat salah satu penjahat kehilangan lengannya," kata detektif hati-hati sekaligus menyelidiki Izuku. "Dalam operasi, pahlawan sangat dilarang keras untuk melakukan aksi berlebihan, membuat penjahat cacat boleh dikatakan setara dengan membunuhnya. Tentu itu bisa ditolerir bila keadaan gawat. _Kenapa kamu menggapnya perlu untuk memutilasi tangan penjahat itu?_"

Izuku sadar bahwa inilah alasan interogasi ini dilanjutkan. Kasus yang terjadi malam itu biasa dijumpai oleh pahlawan pro manapun saat berpatroli. Logikanya cukup dengan proses singkat, kepolisian akan mengambil alih. Masalahnya adalah Izuku telah memutilasi tangan salah satu penjahat, dimana pahlawan pro sangat menghindari memberikan luka cacat kepada penjahat. Alasan bisa berbagai hal, daripada memberi cacat permanen, melumpuhkan adalah tindakan yang lebih efektif. Selain itu ada skema dimana penjahat bisa mengajukan tuntutan, ini yang dijauhi oleh pro manapun terlebih mereka yang berusaha meraih posisi ranking atas. Di era sekarang pahlawan bisa disamakan publik figur. Meski penilaian penyelesaian kasus penting, akhirnya penilaian publik jauh lebih penting. Artinya image sebagai sosok sempurna selalu yang lebih dikejar.

Izuku bisa saja menyewa pengacara handal, ayahnya punya banyak orang-orang seperti itu dan si penjahat jika bermaksud mengajukan tuntutan, kemungkinan hanya didampingi penuntut yang disediakan kepolisian, _yang selalu melakukan tugas setengah-setengah_. Masalah beres.

Tapi saat ini Izuku tidak ingin menggunakan tangan ayahnya. Karirnya memang penting, setidaknya dia sedang berusaha menyusun rencana papan caturnya.

Izuku menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Saya menghadapi dua penjahat, satu memiliki kemampuan memelarkan tangan, penjahat yang kehilangan lengannya dan satu lagi memiliki pistol. Saya dituntut untuk mengambil tindak seefisien mungkin dalam waktu cepat. Ruangan kecil, dengan seorang petugas keamanan bersembunyi di balik meja. Saya melakukan serangan mendadak itu artinya saya harus menjatuhkan satu dan yang satu mungkin akan menyerang saya. Jika saya menjatuhkan si tangan melar, kemungkinan pemegang pistol tak segan menembak langsung ke kepala saya. Jika saya menjatuhkan si pemegang pistol, maka si tangan melar akan menggunakan Quirknya untuk megambil benda yang bisa menjauhkan saya dan si pemilik pistol akan menembak saya. Saya mungkin bisa selamat jika tembakannya meleset, tapi jika saya terluka dan itu menurunkan kemampuan saya.

Tidak adanya kamera pengawas di lokasi tentu membuat keterangan saya tidak cukup kuat. Semua sepenuhnya adalah pengakuan dari pihak yang terlibat. Tapi dari penilaian yang bisa saya ambil dari situasi saat itu, memotong si lengan karet lebih efisien sebelum menjatuhkan si pemilik pistol. Itu juga memberi saya keuntungan karena lawan lengah akibat syok. Waktu itu saya sepenuhnya bebas tugas. Hanya membawa pisau untuk jaga-jaga. Jika saya memiliki pistol, saya mungkin bisa memberi luka melumpuhkan."

"Hanya dengan pisau. Kamu pasti memiliki gaya bertarung yang baik, apalagi kamu melakukan serangan mendadak dari lantai dua dengan memanjat lebih dulu."

Izuku mengangguk, berterima kasih detektif itu memberikannya pujian.

Rencananya sederhana. Dia mengandalkan profilnya sebagai remaja 15 tahun, punya kemampuan analisis yang menjadikan dia bisa berada di bawah sayap pro hero dan faktor Quirk. Selama ini Izuku tidak menonjolkan diri, sepenuhnya low profile dalam aksi lapangan dan hanya menonjol dalam menganalisis. Quirkless membuat lawan bicara tidak sadar tentang fakta kalau Izuku memiliki All For One, dengan salah satu Quirk yang dimilikinya yaitu _pacify_. Quirk ini mampu membuat lawan bicara menjadi nyaman pada dirinya. Sepenuhnya menganggap Izuku bukan musuh, tapi di mata detektif ini, Izuku adalah remaja 15 malang yang terpaksa membuang kehidupan remaja untuk pekerjaan yang harusnya di lakukan orang dewasa.

Pacify tidak sepenuhnya mengontrol lawan sehingga benar-benar tunduk. Cuma memanfaatkan rasa empati lawannya. Izuku mendapat Quirk ini dari seorang lintah darat yang tega memeras nenek untuk menjual seluruh aset tanah miliknya.

Jika pun cara ini gagal. Pada akhirnya ayahnya punya sederet pengacara untuk memenangkan Izuku. Dan seperti kata detektif, keadilan itu abstrak. Lebih banyak berpihak untuk orang-orang seperti Izuku.

"Mungkin cukup sampai disini, aku tahu kamu sedang buru-buru, jadi tidak enak membuatmu terlambat. Tapi aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu. Tidak adil rasanya melihat anak-anak terlibat urusan orang dewasa. Aku juga punya anak seumuranmu, dan aku sendiri pernah jadi remaja. Hanya karena faktor _lebih unggul_ orang yang punya kedudukan lebih tinggi memanfaatkanmu."

Apa ini berarti Izuku yang pikirkan?

Jeda yang cukup lama. Hening. Suatu energi aneh memenuhi ruangan.

"Toh pada akhirnya keadilan itu abstrak. Dimanapun penjahat selalu kalah di depan pengadilan, kecuali koruptor mungkin?" dia tertawa. Lalu mengambil sesuatu dari laci dan memberikannya pada Izuku. Izuku menerimanya, sebuah kartu nama seorang psikolog. "Jangan khawatir, dia sangat mahir dalam dunianya dan sering berurusan dengan pro hero baru, maupun anak-anak pelatihan pahlawan. Kamu akan nyaman dengannya."

Senyum mengambang. Tentu itu hanya dalam dirinya sendiri. Izuku harus tetap menampilkan sosok remaja netral. Yang dianggap perlu bantuan oleh detektif ini.

_Aku sudah memenangkan masalah ini_.

"Hati-hati anak muda."

"Terima kasih banyak."

Izuku mengangguk berterima kasih dan bergegas ke pintu keluar. Urusannya sudah selesai.


	7. Chapter 7

Turun dari taksi, Izuku tiba di depan Rumah sakit Kyushu. Rumah sakit itu adalah rumah sakit terbesar di daratan pulau Kyushu dan dikelola langsung oleh Universitas Kyushu, banyak mahasiswa kedokteran praktek di tempat ini. Izuku membayar tanpa mengambil kembalian, dia langsung bergegas menyeberang jalan, melewati bawah jembatan penghubung rumah sakit dan stasiun. Markas kepolisian Kyushu terletak di jalan Hakozaki, dua menit dari tempat Izuku turun. Tidak terlalu lama mengurus administrasi di lantai dasar, Hawks sudah lebih dulu datang dan meninggalkan pesan kalau _sidekick_-nya akan datang menyusul. Izuku mengeluarkan kartu lisensi dan petugas mengamatinya sebelum sadar tugasnya. Dia lalu mendapatkan kartu pengunjung dan nanti seorang petugas di lantai 12 akan memandu. Izuku mengucapkan terima kasih.

Keluar dari lift tiba di lantai 12 di ujung lorong Izuku melihat seorang petugas polisi duduk sendirian di belakang meja. Lorong itu sepi sehingga menimbulkan kesan menakutkan. Ketika dia melangkah, suara kakinya menggema dan begitu sampai di meja wajah petugas polisi mendongak menatap Izuku. Umurnya mungkin sekitar 30 wajahnya umum tidak mencirikan sesuatu yang menarik kecuali kumis yang dipotong gaya toko fasis Jerman masa perang dunia II

"Yamikumo-san, ikuti saya," berbeda dengan petugas di lantai dasar. Orang ini tidak memandang heran Izuku seperti yang biasa dilakukan orang yang baru bertemu. Dia seperti robot yang bergerak sesuai program tanpa memberi respon yang tidak perlu. Tubuhnya lumayan tinggi begitu bangkit, ada kesan intimidasi seolah menunjukkan kalau petugas ini adalah bos yang mengusai lantai 12.

"Sepi sekali tempat ini," kata Izuku.

"Lantai ini dikhususkan untuk bagian forensik saja."

"Tidak ada petugas lain?"

"Hanya ada saya saja dan untuk hari ini hanya petugas kasus yang Anda kerjakan."

Izuku tidak lagi mengatakan apapun dan mengikuti petugas itu. Langkah kaki mereka menggema di lorong. Ada sedikitnya delapan pintu masing-masing berjumlah sama di setiap sisi. Selain mereka berdua, hanya ada dua orang yang berpapasan, mereka semua memaki jas lab dengan kacamata pelindung yang masih terpasang. Sisanya semua suara seakan lenyap terhisap dinding-dinding lorong penuh misteri.

"Lewat sini," Izuku berbelok ke lorong sebelah kiri dan dibanding lorong sebelumnya, tempat ini lebih hidup karena banyak petugas forensik yang bekerja. Dinding-dinding berlapis kaca sehingga Izuku bisa melihat para petugas masing-masing memeriksa tujuh mayat yang ditemukan. Tempat itu sangat modern dengan alat-alat canggih yang tidak Izuku kenali dan beberapa layar menampilkan struktur anatomi manusia. Ada bau-bau kimia seperti formalin yang Izuku tangkap berpadu aroma mesin pendingin AC. Hawks bersama dua petugas lainnya berdiri di salah satu meja dimana mayat yang masih ditumbuhi jamur terbujur kaku. Laki-laki bersayap itu menyadari kedatangan Izuku dan mengedip singkat. Izuku berterima kasih kepada petugas yang mengantar, laki-laki itu mengangguk lalu berbalik kembali ke meja operator.

"Ah, teman-teman, kurasa kalian sudah tahu, dia sidekick ku Yamikumo," kata Hawks.

Izuku tersenyum singkat kepada kedua petugas forensik. Pria di kanan meja masih cukup mudah dan memiliki wajah seperti orang timur tengah. Dia memelihara jenggotnya cukup rapi dan memiliki mata biru terang. Yang satunya sekitar usia 40 dan rambutnya sudah menipis di bagian depan.

"Jadi, apa yang direndam?" tanya Hawks.

"Campuran yang terkonsentrasi dengan kayu keras, potongan koran, dan kotoran babi," jelas si wajah timur tengah. "sangat sempurna sebagai tempat media tumbuhnya jamur-jamur dan lainnya. Walaupun bukan karena jamur…."

"Mereka semua meninggal karena gagal ginjal. Dekstrosa dalam semua tingkat. Pelaku mungkin menggunakan semacam teknik dialisis atau peristaltik untuk memompa cairan setelah sistem peredaran darah mereka berhenti." Petugas yang lebih tua memberikan map kepada Hawks.

Hawks tidak membacanya dan memberikan ke Izuku. Beberapa catatan tentang data ketujuh jasad meliputi hasil penyelidikan sementara, kecocokan DNA yang baru tiga sudah diidentifikasi. Umur, jenis kelamin, warna kulit, tinggi berat badan semua bervariasi.

"Pemaksaan adanya air gula?" tanya Hawks.

"Kau tahu siapa yang suka air gula? Jamur. Mereka menyukainya."

"Atau pecandu alkohol? Mereka juga menyukai gula. Tidak bermaksud menyudutkan mu anak muda."

"Oh, jangan khawatir prof, memberi gula pada jamur dalam tubuh… jamur menghasilkan alkohol, jadi ini seperti hubungan teman membantu teman benar?"

"Bukan hanya pecandu alkohol yang berkompromi dengan sistem endokrin. Mereka semua meninggal karena gagal ginjal?" tanya Hawks.

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Meninggal karena ketoasidosis diabetik…." Lanjut Hawks dengan nada yang tenang sedikit misterius.

"Apa semua mayat ini penderita diabetes?" tanya Izuku.

"Kami tidak tahu."

"Mereka semua penderita diabetes. Mereka dibuat koma dan meletakkannya di tanah."

"Bagaimana dia melakukannya?" tanya si wajah timur tengah.

"Bisa banyak hal. Merubah pengobatan mereka. Jadi ada kemungkinan pelaku adalah seorang dokter atau apoteker atau dia bekerja di suatu tempat dalam pelayanan medis," kata Hawks.

"Dia mengubur mereka, memberi mereka makan gula untuk membuat mereka hidup cukup lama agar sistem peredaran darah menyerap nya."

"Jadi dia bisa memberi makan jamur! Dan kita malah menemukan kebunnya dan menggalinya."

"Itu berarti akan ada korban baru selama orang ini belum ditangkap," jawab Izuku seolah memberi semua putusan final sebuah kasus.

**()**

"Jadi berapa lama polisi bisa melacak tersangka?"

Hawks menoleh. Mereka menikmati makan siang di atap seperti remaja SMA. Tadi si pro nomor dua melesat membeli burger di McD terdekat dan kembali secepat dia ingin makan burger ayam. Tidak terlalu sulit mendapat akses ke atap gedung, kadang menjadi pahlawan hebat kau akan dikenal oleh banyak polisi (atau sebaliknya polisi ingin berusaha mengenal mu agar mereka juga ikut terkenal), apalagi di Fukuoka, siapa yang tidak kenal Hawks. Si pahlawan bersayap merah duduk di atas pagar menyantap burger hanya tiga kali gigitan dan langsung melahap porsi ke tiganya. Izuku bersandar ke tandon air menikmati seporsi big mac dan air mineral.

"Kurasa cukup cepat. Kita tahu identitas mayat dan tinggal menelusuri riwayat medis korban. Melacak rumah sakit, apotik atau dokter mana saja yang berkontak dengan korban."

Jepang mungkin masih kalah dengan Cina dalam pencatatan database penduduk secara rinci. Pemerintah masih menghormati privasi, sehingga kadang akan menemukan celah saat menyelusuri latar belakang seseorang, meski kecil kemungkinan. Tentu ada beberapa pengecualian, seperti dirinya sendiri. Berkat jaringan yang Sensei miliki, mengacaukan beberapa titik dan meninggalkan jebakan bagi mereka yang ingin menyelidiki masa lalu Izuku. Orang-orang itu perlu berusaha keras. Itulah alasan Izuku menambah La Brava ke dalam kelompoknya. Meski memang perempuan itu mungkin tidak akan mau bekerja sama dengan polisi, tapi mengambil langkah lebih dulu dan mengamankan aset jauh lebih baik.

Apalagi laki-laki bersayap merah di depannya ini punya banyak cara untuk menyelidiki Izuku.

"Harusnya kamu menyerahkan sepenuhnya pada polisi. Tidak seperti kamu sampai ikut campur seperti itu."

"Ya~ ini baru dalam karir ku selama ini. Dan ku pikir tidak ada salahnya aku membantu polisi."

Kasus ini bermula dari permintaan pribadi seorang pebisnis yang ingin menemukan keberadaan adiknya yang sudah seminggu tidak kembali. Pelapor sudah meminta bantuan polisi, namun nihil dan dia tidak bisa tidur jika si adik belum kembali. Dalam bisnis pahlawan (istilah itu lebih cocok karena agensi manapun akan berusaha mencari uang agar kantor mereka tidak gulung tikar) pemasukan paling banyak berasal dari pihak orang ketiga. Sistemnya mirip guild dalam video game. Agensi menerima permintaan dari klien, tentunya sesuai hukum berlaku. Masing-masing agensi mematok biaya tertentu, semakin terkenal agensi semakin besar pula biaya permintaan kerja. Di sinilah letak perbedaan agensi besar dan kecil. Agensi Endeavor misalnya, meskipun negara memberi dana setiap bulan. Endeavor tidak mungkin bisa menggaji 129 orang yang bekerja di kantornya jika hanya mengandalkan uang dari negara. Semua agensi selalu lebih banyak mengandalkan uang dari pekerjaan pribadi, apalagi jika pekerjaan itu berakhir sukses kadang akan ada komisi lain yang bisa mereka simpan. Karena itulah, pahlawan berusaha untuk menampilkan terbaik dari mereka. Banyak cara dilakukan dan sebagian besar dibenci orang-orang konservatif seperti Stain.

Tapi inilah wajah sesungguhnya pahlawan era modern. Tidak hanya bermodal tujuan murni seperti pahlawan dalam komik, jika kamu ingin hidup dalam dunia ini, kamu harus menjual dirimu kepada publik. Tampilan, kepribadian, semuanya sekedar penilaian di luar. Jika publik puas uang akan banyak mengalir dan kepuasan publik sendiri bisa dibeli dengan banyak cara.

Agensi Hawks tentu menerima permintaan pebisnis itu. Radar adalah orang yang mengurus semua pengajuan pekerjaan. Kadang Izuku membantu (karena itulah alasan dia bekerja di sana), tapi tetap Radar yang mengurus semua pekerjaan. Lagipula permintaannya tidak sulit, Hawks sendiri sering mendapat pekerjaan serupa. Kemampuan bulunya yang mampu mencari keberadaan target, sering diandalkan bahkan dalam beberapa jajak pendapat, Hawks menduduki peringkat pertama dalam misi pencarian orang karena betapa cepatnya dia berhasil menemukannya.

"Salah satu jasad yang sudah teridentifikasi memiliki kecocokan DNA yang sama dengan data milik adik korban."

"Perempuan itu memang tinggal serumah dengan kakaknya. Masalahnya kakaknya jarang pulang karena urusan pekerjaan dan semua urusan rumah diurus seorang pelayan sewaan. Perempuan itu bekerja sebagai ilustrator dan menerima permintaan dari beberapa studio, mungkin karena perempuan dia tidak terlalu fokus mencari uang. Selain itu baik kakak maupun si adik rupanya punya riwayat diabetes, tapi si adik lebih parah karena pekerjaanya menuntut dia sering duduk lama-lama. Jarang olahraga membuat penyakitnya cukup parah.

"Selama ini pelayan memantau si adik, dan sudah lama pelayan yang dipesan bekerja untuk kakak beradik itu. Tidak banyak hal yang mencurigakan, jadi ketika si adik tidak pulang si pelayan berpikir si adik pergi ke salah satu vila untuk menyendiri. Dia biasa melakukan itu kalau mendapat pekerjaan yang membutuhkan ketelitian. Si adik juga cukup rajin meminum obatnya jadi tidak ada yang berpikiran buruk."

"Sampai kabar si adik rupanya tidak ke vila sama sekali. Dan malah dia berakhir jadi pot orang gila yang sangat mengagumi jamur."

"Begitulah,"

Izuku meremas bungkus big mac dan memasukannya ke kantung plastik. Hawks masih menikmati porsi terakhirnya (yang ke lima). Tidak buruk makan seperti ini, pikir Izuku. Dia mengamati laki-laki bersayap. Tujuannya untuk menarik Hawks ke dalam kelompoknya tanpa si pahlawan sadari. Saat dia memutuskan menjadikan Hawks target potensial, memang usia yang tidak terpaut jauh jadi alasannya. Tapi tidak hanya itu. Hawks sendiri juga sama-sama sulit untuk melacak latar belakangnya, apalagi setelah skandal yang mengakibatkan komisi dirombak habis-habisan. Meski Inoue menjalin kontrak dengan sensei, perempuan itu juga sekaligus berusaha mencari kelemahan Sensei. Dia perempuan yang tidak akan mudah dijatuhkan, apalagi memberikan informasi Hawks pasti akan jadi hal terakhir yang perempuan itu lakukan.

Mereka berdua memiliki kesamaan. Keduanya lahir dengan Quirk istimewa dengan lingkungan yang mungkin tidak cocok. Jika Hawks punya keluarga normal yang bukan berisi ayah pemabuk dan ibu pasrah, mungkin komisi tidak akan mengendusnya. Izuku juga mungkin akan begitu jika ibunya tidak mati hari itu, dia tidak akan bertemu sensei (setidaknya tidak secepat itu). Dia masih bersekolah yang sama dengan teman masa kecilnya Kachan, bocah granat yang sekarang murid Yuei yang terlibat insiden penjahat lumpur beberapa bulan lalu.

Mereka berdua memiliki kesamaan, hal itu yang menarik minat Izuku lebih dalam untuk mengenal Hawks. Tidak sekedar mencari titik lemah, tapi memang ada perasaan jujur untuk lebih mengenal pria bersayap merah itu.

"Jadi itu kenapa tadi kamu bilang kalau semua mayat itu penderita diabetes?" tanya Izuku.

"Ya, dan karena ada tujuh mayat dalam kondisi seperti itu, jelas pelaku bukan sekedar pembunuh. Kamu tahu Jack the Ripper?"

"Kisah tentang seorang pembunuh sadis yang melukai wanita yang berjalan sendirian di malam hari. Disebut Jack the ripper karena dia membunuh korbannya dengan merobek perut korban dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sampai sekarang pelaku tidak pernah tertangkap dan menjadi legenda. Seperti penjahat sekarang Stain, sampai hari ini sudah 15 pahlawan jatuh dengan ciri yang sama, luka mematikan sekali tusuk."

Hawks meremas bungkus burger lalu melemparkannya ke dalam kantung plastik. "Motifnya banyak, karena ingin membuat dunia kembali adil. Balas dendam karena sesuatu yang terjadi saat kita kecil, atau melampiaskan kemarahan terhadap masyarakat yang selama ini tertahan. Sadar atau tidak sadar kita semua pasti pernah mengalami itu. Meski hanya pada waktu kanak-kanak."

Hening.

"Kamu juga, pasti pernah merasakan dorongan untuk menyiksa kucing atau serangga yang sama sekali tidak berdaya."

Izuku memberi tatapan dingin dan Hawks Cuma tersenyum. "Aku juga, pernah sekali ingin membunuh penjahat alih-alih hanya mengirim mereka ke penjara. Nah masalahnya semua orang yang terganggu mentalnya belum tentu berpenampilan acak-acakan. Malah banyak berpenampilan necis dan normal lalu berbaur ke dalam masyarakat. Kenapa Stain tidak ditangkap sampai sekarang? Padahal tampilan orang itu kumal bukan main? Bisa jadi karena identitas asli Stain adalah laki-laki kantoran yang bekerja mulai pukul delapan dan pulang tepat empat sore. Punya televisi dan berlangganan NHK untuk melihat pahlawan mana yang mungkin bisa dibunuh selanjutnya. Itupun jika Stain adalah laki-laki."

"Dalam kasus Stain, dia berniat memperbaiki moral serta etika masyarakat pahlawan. Dia berpikir pahlawan sekarang adalah drama pertunjukan yang melecehkan makna sejati pahlawan itu sendiri. Dia punya misi, berbeda dengan satu dua penjahat yang membunuh pahlawan tunggal karena kebetulan waktu yang tidak tepat," kata Izuku.

"Intinya adalah misi, jadi bisa kau tebak seperti apa misi pembunuh ini?"

"Kalau begitu kenapa bukan pecandu alkohol? Jika ini semacam misi mulia, kurasa memberantas pecandu alkohol jauh lebih tepat."

"Masalahnya ada berapa banyak orang yang minum sake? Dan apabila ada yang rutin minum sehabis kerja apa bisa disebut pecandu alkohol? Di jepang minum sake bisa disebut tradisi mengikat hubungan dengan orang lain. Karena itu tidak banyak kasus pecandu alkohol, berbeda dengan Amerika yang punya pusat rehabilitasi alkohol, meski di Jepang ada beberapa cuma sedikit yang mau benar-benar menghilangkan kebiasaan minum. Mereka lebih suka terus minum tanpa peduli resiko yang bisa jadi menyebabkan sebuah hubungan itu sendiri rusak."

"Pembunuh ini menargetkan orang-orang yang memiliki penyakit diabetes…, mungkin dia bermaksud untuk mempercepat mengakhiri derita korban? Maksudku memang dengan insulin diabetes bisa di minimalisir, tapi orang yang tergantung obat kadang memiliki perasaan depresi karena merasa dirinya sakit. Belum lagi jika dia bukan orang yang bisa terus membeli insulin."

"Begitulah apapun misinya penjahat tipe seperti ini adalah yang paling merepotkan, karena pernah berhasil satu kali dia mencoba yang kedua, terus ketiga dan terus menerus. Mereka percaya dan yakin, itulah kenapa aku selalu bergerak lebih cepat, memastikan tidak ada penjahat yang lolos dan kembali mengulang perbuatan mereka lebih baik daripada sebelumnya."

Lalu keduanya diam. Masing-masing memiliki pikiran berbeda di dalam kepala mereka. Izuku memandang langit yang sebentar lagi akan memudar biru menjadi merah. Di waktu yang sama mungkin si penjahat masih bekerja seperti orang normal, tidak menunjukkan kegelisahan. Polisi masih melacak kemungkinan penjahat adalah orang-orang medis. Para pahlawan di luar sana patroli memastikan kondisi aman. Stain bisa jadi juga bekerja dan mungkin malam nanti akan kembali membunuh.

"Hei Hawks, apa alasanmu menjadi pahlawan? Kemarin kau sudah tahu alasanku."

"Ya~ mungkin menangkap semua penjahat lebih cepat agar pahlawan lain bisa menikmati hidup dengan santai dan punya banyak waktu luang."

Izuku memikirkan perkataan Hawks sejenak. Tidak terlalu buruk, meski terasa santai dan menyepelekan. Secara tidak langsung laki-laki itu ingin menyampaikan kalau dia ingin menumpas habis semua kejahatan. Bergerak lebih cepat agar orang lain termotivasi untuk lebih giat agar pekerjaan lebih cepat selesai. Tapi di luar sana, ada kejahatan yang bisa dengan baik berbaur dan dilihat hal sebagai biasa saja. Kejahatan yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda tapi bisa langsung buas jika bertindak. Apakah ketika saat seperti itu terjadi pahlawan siap?

**()**

Izuku memuji betapa cepat polisi bergerak dan berhasil mengetahui identitas Apoteker yang diduga kuat telah merubah obat ketujuh jenazah (dan memang benar semuanya adalah penderita diabetes). Apoteker itu bekerja di sebuah apotik swasta. Langsung saja polisi membentuk unit penggerebekan dan langsung bergerak begitu tahu waktu jadwal dia bekerja. Hawks dan Izuku masih menikmati makan siang santai ketika informasi itu datang dibawakan salah satu petugas. Dari bawah, mobil polisi sudah meluncur cepat dan Hawks cukup perlu mengetahui lokasi kerja dan rumah apoteker. Kedua pahlawan itu bergerak dengan cara mereka sendiri.

"Kita akan ke rumahnya. Aku yakin polisi tidak akan menemukan apa-apa di sana," kata Hawks menggendong Izuku dan keduanya terbang melintasi langit kota. Ini bukan pertama kali kedua pahlawan melakukan patroli dengan cara seperti itu.

"Kau pikir apoteker itu tahu polisi akan datang?"

"Dia tidak punya Quirk telepati, tapi usianya sudah lumayan dan dianggap senior di kalangan apoteker yang bekerja di sana. Orang-orang seperti itu tidak akan susah ijin meninggalkan kantor dan cukup bilang dia ada urusan keluarga."

"Tentu saja itu cuma tebakan mu saja Hawks."

"Memang, tapi kita menghadapi pembunuh yang membunuh dan mengubur mereka hidup-hidup hanya untuk dijadikan tempat budidaya jamur. Seperti kataku tadi, pembunuh semacam itu perlu dihadapi dengan cara yang tidak biasa."

Menurut perkiraan, mereka tiba dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Waktu sebanyak itu bisa berarti banyak hal. Hawks tentu bisa saja memilih mengejar pelaku sendiri, tapi hal itu tidak dia lakukan. Izuku juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan langsung menuruti perkataan Hawks saat keduanya lepas landas dari atas gedung markas polisi. Selama penerbangan, keduanya tidak bicara. Izuku dengan memakai kacamata google untuk keadaan seperti ini memandang lurus ke depan. Ini bukan pertama kali dia melakukan misi penangkapan, tapi tetap saja adrenalin selalu muncul. Bagaimanapun juga dia masih tetap remaja 15 tahun, dia bahkan belum menyelesaikan masa pubernya.

Izuku masih memikirkan kata-kata Hawks soal cita-citanya. Itu tidak sepenuhnya buruk, meski naif. Hawks hanya melihat apa yang bisa dilihatnya, dia tidak menyadari (dan Izuku akan berusaha membuatnya tetap seperti itu) siapa penjahat sesungguhnya. Dia memang penjahat, di mata hukum beberapa bisnisnya dianggap ilegal dan itu sudah cukup melebelinya sebagai penjahat. Namun di dunia manapun, penjahat dibutuhkan untuk mencontohi masyarakat perbuatan yang sebaiknya dihindari. Izuku bukan menjadi penjahat untuk ditangkap, tapi dia ingin membuat dunia ideal dan itu membutuhkan pengorbanan.

"Kita lakukan seperti biasa."

"Oke."

Mereka menemukan rumah yang dicari dan secara mengejutkan pula sebuah mobil hitam melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalan yang cukup hanya dilalui dua kendaraan dari dua arah. Mobil itu berhenti mendadak dan seorang laki-laki berjas putih yang Izuku dan Hawks tebak adalah pelaku masuk ke dalam rumah terburu-buru. Itu merupakan kawasan pemukiman, meskipun termasuk kelas menegah ke atas, tidak ada jalan kedua selain pintu masuk di depan. Artinya Hawks perlu dengan cepat menggunakan bulu-bulunya untuk langsung menangkap pelaku. Tidak begitu sulit, masalahnya pelaku yang mereka hadapi sekarang dalam keadaan panik dan itu bukan situasi yang menguntungkan.

Mereka mendarat di depan pintu rumah dan saat Izuku akan mendobrak, pintu sudah lebih dulu terbuka menampilkan seorang wanita berambut pendek menatap kedua orang di depan dengan ekspresi ketakutan dan wajah pucat. Tangan kanannya menekan bagian leher untuk mencegah darah semakin banyak keluar. Bagian blus putihnya sudah memerah dan perempuan itu ambruk. Hawks merespon lebih cepat dari Izuku dan berhasil menangkapnya, menyuruh perempuan itu untuk menekan luka di leher, namun rupanya darah terlalu banyak terbuang dan pandangan matanya kabur begitu pula cengkraman tangan di leher mulai melemah.

"Yamikumo!"

Suara Hawks berlalu begitu saja di belakangnya. Izuku menarik pistol dan segera menyusuri jejak darah di lantai yang dibuat perempuan yang sudah tidak bisa lagi terselamatkan di depan. Jejak itu menuju dapur, menuntun Izuku ke pelaku yang kini sedang menyekap seorang anak laki-laki yang masih memakai seragam bisbol ke dalam pelukan dengan pisau berlumur darah di tangan kanan pelaku yang sudah menyentuh kulit leher anak laki-laki itu. Izuku berbagi tatapan takut dari si anak dan pelaku, namun tidak hanya ketakutan, ada tatapan mengejek dan kepuasan.

"Turunkan senjatamu!"

Pelaku itu berbisik ke telinga anak laki-laki yang semakin menangis dan semua terjadi begitu saja. Izuku terlambat menembak ketika pelaku lebih dulu merobek leher anak laki-laki lalu darah keluar seperti pipa bocor. Izuku melepas empat tembakan di dada dan pelaku tersungkur jatuh. Dia meraih anak laki-laki yang berusaha menekan luka di leher, namun darah lebih banyak dan terus keluar. Tangannya juga ikut membantu tapi semua sudah terlambat, dia bisa melihat mata seorang yang mungkin kelak akan menjadi atlet nasional memancarkan bayangan nyawa meninggalkan jasad seorang manusia.

Pelaku terkekeh, menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Nafas terputus-putus tapi masih bisa mengeluarkan suara dari mulut di saat-saat nyawa juga ikut mulai melepaskan diri dari si pelaku.

Izuku masih sempat melihat wajah bernyawa laki-laki itu dan mendengar ucapan terakhirnya, "Kamu… gagal… pahlawan…."

Laki-laki itu mati dan Hawks masuk melihat akhir operasi penangkapan yang gagal.

**()**

Sore itu patroli bagian Izuku berlangsung damai tanpa banyak kejadian atau masalah yang terjadi. Seorang pria berusia enam puluh tahun sepulang dari bank menggunakan jasa taksi ribut dengan si supir saat sampai di tujuan di depan sebuah kafe. Pria itu marah karena merasa supir telah mencurangi mesin penghitung jarak, dia menuduh supir sengaja melakukannya karena tahu dia beru saja pulang dari bank dan membawa uang. Awalnya si supir berusaha bersikap sabar, tapi ketika ucapan rasis tentang agama supir keluar dari mulut pria enam puluh tahun supir mendorong dan mengatakan kalau pria itu gila dan baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa. Mereka akhirnya saling memukul dan salah satu berusaha untuk mencekik. Pahlawan pro kebetulan patroli di dekat situ langsung bertindak menengahi pertengkaran, tapi tidak berhasil sampai Izuku ikut membantu. Orang-orang sekitar hanya melihat dan mengabadikan kejadian dari ponsel.

"Seseorang tolong panggil polisi cepat,"

Tapi rupanya orang-orang tidak mendengarkan, atau memang sengaja tidak mendengar. Izuku tanpa dia sadari kelepasan emosi yang tidak pernah dia tunjukkan di depan umum. "Apa yang kalian lihat! Cepat panggil polisi! Apa jumlah like di aplikasi sosial kalian jauh lebih penting daripada keamanan lingkungan!?"

Mereka yang ada di barisan depan tersentak, bahkan pro lain dan supir maupun pria enam puluh tahun juga ikut kaget seorang remaja pendek berambut hijau itu berteriak. Polisi datang sepuluh menit kemudian dan langsung mengamankan keduanya. Mereka hanya dimintai keterangan sebentar, kebanyakan pro yang datang lebih dulu sedangkan Izuku menjawab dua tiga pertanyaan. Bisik-bisik di belakang tentang sikap Izuku yang kasar, ada yang menyamakan dengan pahlawan nomor satu baru. Kebanyakan tidak ada yang mengenali Izuku, dan sedikit pula yang tahu dia adalah sidekick Hawks. Seseorang bahkan ada yang tahu tentang kegagalan penangkapan pelaku kasus fungi kemarin. Izuku pandai menyelinap, karena merasa urusan selesai dia langsung meninggalkan lokasi.

Orang-orang di agensi sudah meminta dia libur hari ini. Terutama Tornado yang untuk pertama kali Izuku lihat hari itu berwajah tegas. Izuku keras kepala berpendapat kalau pahlawan pasti suatu saat nanti pernah mengalami kegagalan. Dia bersikeras kalau sudah mendapat pelatihan dan tahu hal seperti itu pasti terjadi, justru karena itu harusnya dia tegar dan melanjutkan pekerjaanya. Hawks tidak banyak mengatakan apa-apa dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Izuku berangkat mengambil shift sore meninggalkan agensi dengan suasana tidak bersahabat.

Jalanan masih ramai dipenuhi para karyawan pulang kantor. Ibu-ibu rumah tangga berjalan bersama anak mereka pergi ke pasar membeli bahan makanan atau makanan jadi untuk makan malam. Kafe-kafe kopi mulai buka dan pusat pertokoan dipenuhi sahut menyahut pedagang menarik orang-orang untuk mampir. Izuku mengambil jalan blok-blok gelap dengan maksud mencari kejahatan yang luput dari radar pro yang sedang patroli namun tidak menemukan apa-apa. Paling hanya satu dua gelandangan beralas kardus dan mangkuk kecil berharap ada tangan orang baik yang mau menyumbang beberapa yen untuk mereka. Izuku mengeluarkan dompet dan mengambil lembar seribu yen. Salah satu gelandangan terkejut sampai dia bersujud tapi Izuku mengacaukannya.

Pelaku bernama Miya Akiru apoteker yang sudah berpengalaman berusia 47. Tidak ada catatan kejahatan sebelumnya dan nyaris kehidupan profesinya sebagai apoteker selama 25 tahun sempurna. Dia bahkan pernah dua kali menjabat kepala apoteker dan mendapat penghargaan dari kantor sebagai pegawai teladan. Pasien yang merujuk obat kepadanya juga tidak mengalami keluhan, tentu saja kecuali mereka para korban diabetes, yang tidak sadar jika dosis obatnya telah ditukar. Polisi tidak mendapat apapun tentang pelaku dari rekan kerjanya. Semua memberikan informasi sama jika pelaku tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mencurigakan. Dia memang tidak banyak bicara, tapi baik dan tidak segan memberikan arahan. Banyak dari rekannya, khususnya yang lebih muda dan pernah menjadi bawahannya menghormati Miya Akiru dan tidak percaya kalau orang yang mereka hormati berbuat semacam itu. Tidak ada lagi yang banyak dikorek, polisi juga tidak tahu apakah pelaku punya kebun jamur yang lainnya atau kapan tepatnya dia memulai aksi gila itu. Semuanya dibawah ke dalam liang lahat bersama kejahatannya.

Istrinya Miya Eriko adalah perempuan baik-baik yang tidak banyak membuat ulah. Dia sepenuhnya ibu rumah tangga yang mengurus urusan rumah. Mungkin satu-satunya kekurangan Miya Akiru adalah kurangnya kepedulian dengan urusan rumah, tapi meski begitu si istri rupanya tidak keberatan dan maklum jika pekerjaan suaminya berat. Miya Eriko ikut beberapa organisasi sosial khususnya tentang perawatan balita, rupanya si istri pernah divonis tidak akan bisa memiliki anak dan kelahiran satu-satunya anak lelakinya adalah kebahagiaan paling besar yang dimiliki Miya Eriko. Menurut rekan di organisasi yang diikuti Eriko ataupun tetangganya. Semua sepakat kalau si suami memang jarang pulang, tapi Eriko tidak keberatan bahkan ketika si suami pulang rumah itu rupanya mengadakan pesta makan malam yang mewah dan tidak jarang juga pergi keluar sekeluarga. Tetangga juga memberikan kesaksian jika Suami Eriko laki-laki ramah dan sering menyapa tetangga meski tidak pernah ikut kegiatan warga.

Anak lelakinya Miya Satori mewarisi keseriusan ayahnya dan sifat kepedulian ibunya. Catatan sekolahnya tidak meninggalkan rapor merah. Nilai-nilainya memang biasa tapi prestasi olahraganya di bidang bisbol diakui, bahkan saat masuk sekolah menengah atas, dua sekolah elit memberikan undangan dan Miya mengambil salah satunya. Pihak sekolah memang membenarkan ketidakpedulian ayah Miya, konseling pernah mengundang ibu Miya untuk bertanya soal itu. Tapi karena Miya Satori sendiri tidak pernah berperilaku kasar, bahkan dianggap idola oleh teman-temannya, sekolah tidak mendorong lebih jauh. Anak itu musim panas ini dipercaya menjadi pemukul pembersih tim sekolahnya, pelatih memberikan keterangan itu bersama dengan wajah tidak percaya kalau murid favoritnya berakhir naas. Kelompok organisasi sosial Miya Eriko juga berencana studi ke Kyoto tapi rupanya rencana itu akan batal. Apotek tempat Miya Akiru kerja tutup selama seminggu dan menjadi perbincangan berita televisi.

Tidak ada yang menduga keluarga kecil Miya yang dilihat biasa saja menyimpan kebiadaban suami dan akhir pilu kematian seluruh anggota keluarga.

Tentu saja ini bukan pertama Izuku menjatuhkan nyawa (tapi ini pertama dalam kariernya sebagai pro). Dia juga memahami kalau kesalahan lapangan seperti ini bakalan terjadi. Sebenarnya kejadian kemarin tidak berarti apa-apa seperti nyawa orang-orang yang dia bunuh sebagai Watchdog ataupun ketika dia masih di Sicilia. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang tidak dia mengerti, dan itu mengganggunya.

Izuku menyudahi lebih dulu patrolinya dan menyewa jasa taksi pergi ke arena tembak. Tempat itu biasanya dipakai atlet tembak nasional untuk berlatih. Izuku sudah sering pergi ke situ dan pelatih kenal baik dengannya. Dia pergi ka arena 4 lalu memasang peralatan keamanan. Instruktur tidak mengawasinya karena sudah tahu kemampuan Izuku dan status pro hero yang menggunakan senjata api. Hari itu cukup ramai, dan orang-orang yang melihat ketangkasan Izuku kagum bagaimana dia selalu menembak tepat di target. Izuku mengambil lima giliran dan giliran terakhir dia mendapatkan tamu tak terduga.

"Hawks?"

"Yo sidekick."

Izuku melepas pelindung telinga dan meletakan pistol di meja. Orang-orang di sekitarnya mencuri pandang kedatangan pro nomor dua.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disini?"

"Tadinya aku melihatmu di jalan nomor sembilan dan bermaksud mengajakmu makan malam, tapi kau sudah lebih dulu naik taksi jadinya aku mengikutimu."

Izuku tidak menjawab. Dia meraih botol minum.

"Tembakanmu memang benar-benar menakutkan Yami, aneh tim nasional tidak merekrut masuk ke tim."

"Mereka sering melakukannya, tapi aku tidak begitu minat."

"Cobalah, tidak masalah pro hero ikut kejuaraan nasional bahkan olimpiade. Selama Quirk mereka tidak digunakan, tidak ada masalah."

Izuku memandang Hawks. "Mungkin aku akan memikirkannya.

Hawsk menepuk pundak Izuku. "Aku senang, setidaknya kamu tetap sama menjadi Yamikumo yang mengejutkan."

"Kamu pikir kejadian kemarin mengguncangku."

"Tidak, aku dan kamu sama. Kita berdua mungkin remaja tidak normal dan kemarin bukan pertama kali operasi yang kulakukan gagal. Justru kegagalan itu yang mendorongku untuk bergerak lebih cepat."

"Ehm… terima kasih."

Hawks tertawa. "Dan aku akan menyuruhmu besok libur. Tidak ada penolakan kalau tidak linsensimu akan ku tahan. Pergilah ke festival kota dan nikmatilah. Atau kalau kau mau aku bisa menemanimu Mengajak teman lebih baik daripada tidak kan?"

Izuku merenung. "Baiklah, tapi aku akan mengajak temanku sendiri."

"Oh kau punya teman?"

"Tentu saja aku punya."


	8. Chapter 8

**Toga Himiko**

* * *

Tidak seperti idol-idol lain yang lebih dulu datang ke arena sejak siang tadi dan sekarang mungkin sedang menggunakan Ipod, ponsel atau mendengar instruktur management dengan semangat dibuat-buat padahal bosan bukan main sampai waktu tampil di atas panggung, Himeko sedang mendengarkan musik. Bukan lagu-lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya. Tapi lagu yang dikirimkan temannya.

_Skyfall._

_This is the end  
Hold your breath and count to ten  
Feel the earth move and then  
Hear my heart burst again_

_For this is the end  
I've drowned and dreamt this moment  
So overdue I owe them  
Swept away, I'm stolen_

_Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall  
At skyfall_

_Skyfall is where we start  
A thousand miles and poles apart  
Where worlds collide and days are dark  
You may have my number, you can take my name  
But you'll never have my heart_

_Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall_

_Where you go I go  
What you see I see  
I know I'd never be me  
Without the security  
Of your loving arms  
Keeping me from harm  
Put your hand in my hand  
And we'll stand_

_Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall_

_Let the sky fall  
We will stand tall  
At skyfall_

Hime sudah memilih jalan yang jarang dilalui, dan sekalipun pengorbanannya sangat besar, imbalan yang dipadatkannya cukup pantas. Segala sesuatu tiba pada saat yang tepat. Tekad keberanian adalah hal yang mendasar. Tapi lebih dari itu adalah cinta saat ia paling membutuhkan dan sampai sekarang tetap ada. Hime melakukan pekerjaannya demi dan karena cinta, atau lebih tepatnya dia cinta dengan kehidupannya.

Nama asli Hime adalah Toga Himiko. Di CV-nya tertulis bahwa ia memiliki Quirk transform, tapi hanya ada sedikit informasi mengenai hal ini, menyisakan perdebatan di kalangan fans dan juga orang-orang yang mungkin membencinya tentang bagaimana Quirk itu bekerja. Teori-teori terus bertebaran, mulai dari yang biasa sampai tidak masuk akal. Hime dilatih untuk menjawab dengan senyum termanis lalu berkata, "aku bisa meniru seseorang selama aku tahu ukuran tubuhnya, tapi hanya singkat dan tidak terlalu istimewa." Sebenarnya, Quirk ini berlabel penjahat, karena membutuhkan darah orang yang akan ditirunya.

Pada suatu akhir pekan, ketika umurnya sepuluh tahun, Hime sedang membantu ibunya berjualan roti buatan sendiri yang tidak akan pernah membuat kehidupan mereka terpenuhi. Tiba-tiba seorang pelanggan hari itu memperhatikan Hime cukup lama, sampai ibunya nyaris mengeluarkan sapu kalau sampai-sampai pelanggan itu adalah sindikat penculik anak yang saat itu sedang marak. Bukannya pedofil, laki-laki itu bekerja sebagai fotografer.

"Putri Anda luar biasa cantik," kata fotografer ini. "aku ingin dia bekerjasama denganku sebagai model."

"Apa Anda tahu kalau jalanan ini sepi? Roti-roti kami tidak pernah habis bahkan pernah sekalipun hanya terjual lima bungkus. Kami tidak punya cukup uang untuk beli rumah baru. Dan aku bersusah payah menabung agar anakku bisa sekolah di tempat yang bagus dan dapat gelar sarjana. Dia masih sepuluh tahun!"

"Itu usia ideal untuk model anak-anak. Jangan khawatir, kami tidak akan mengeksploitasi apapun," kata si fotografer menyerahkan kartu namanya pada Himiko. "Beritahu aku kalau kau berubah pikiran."

Mereka terus melanjutkan berjualan, tapi sang ibu melihat putrinya menyimpan kartu nama itu.

"Jangan tertipu. Itu bukan duniamu. Mereka selalu bicara manis-manis dan akhirnya menjebak kita. Kalau kau sudah 16 tahun, kau akan disuruh tidur dengan laki-laki lebih tua darimu."

Himiko sudah tahu. Sejak usia 7 tahun, sejak Quirknya dikonfirmasi, Himiko tahu dunia itu keras dan tidak adil. Quirk transform-nya bekerja ketika dia mengkonsumsi darah orang lain. Kejadian ketika dirinya kelas dua SD dan seorang anak laki-laki sedang terluka karena terjatuh. Anak itu begitu lengket dengan Himiko, tidak hanya satu, semua anak laki-laki di kelas nya selalu mendekatinya. Himiko sangat ingat dorongan keras saat melihat darah keluar dari luka. Dia menggambarkannya seperti saat ingin makan es krim dan keinginan itu kuat, tapi ibunya tidak punya uang dan tidak ada es krim. Himiko akan menahan diri lalu menangis dalam-dalam membenci kemiskinan, tapi saat melihat darah anak laki-laki dia tidak bisa menahan diri, rasanya Himiko akan melakukan sesuatu yang jahat kalau tidak merasakan darah itu. _Sedikit menjilatinya saja_

Itu terjadi begitu saja. Anak laki-laki itu memerah, karena Himiko mencium lututnya terluka. Dia pikir Himiko memberikan ciuman seperti cerita-cerita untuk menyembuhkannya, padahal Himiko melakukannya karena dia lapar. Lima detik, tubuhnya berubah memanas dan rasanya kulitnya meleleh seperti es krim tapi tidak sakit lalu anak itu menjerit. Untuk pertama kali anak yang nyaris bodoh karena mau saja disuruh apapun menatapnya dengan ketakutan. Orang-orang dewasa muncul lalu melihatnya dengan syok. Himiko tidak ingat banyak akhir kisah siang itu, dia menjadi begitu letih dan rasanya dia tertidur. Tapi satu kata dari dokter konseling Quirk, Quirk miliknya adalah Quirk penjahat. _Dia bisa meniru orang lain setelah meminum darahnya._

Himiko tidak tahu bagaimana orang-orang dewasa menulis keterangan Quirknya dengan kata-kata buruk. Dia Cuma hanya menjilat darah, tidak meminumnya. Tapi file sudah dikirim, dan catatan sudah tersimpan dalam arsip. Ketidakadilan sekali lagi menyambutnya. Tidak hanya miskin, Quirknya juga tidak berguna. Ibunya langsung memindahkan Himiko ke sekolah lain, daerah yang lebih jauh di tengah orang-orang asing. Himiko dituntut untuk tidak mengatakan apapun tentang quirknya. Himiko mengangguk. Dia tidak bisa membantah kata-kata ibunya.

Inilah batasannya, meski dia memikat, Quirknya justru membuat dia terasing.

Lalu di sore hari lain, Himiko menjaga toko sendirian. Ibunya sedang pergi berbelanja. Saat dia duduk membaca komik bekas yang sudah dia baca berkali-kali. Seorang laki-laki bertopi panjang mendekat. Dia membawa payung yang dipakainya sebagai tongkat. Laki-laki itu memuji kecantikan Himiko dan mengaku sebagai fotografer model. Himiko berterima kasih dan menerima kartu nama yang diberikan laki-laki itu. Dia berjanji akan menelponnya nanti, meski tidak akan menelpon. Dia tahu meski dia cantik dan memikat, Quirknya akan merusak semua itu.

Saat ulang tahun ke delapan. Ibunya memberi uang saku yang cukup untuk membeli komik. Himiko tidak pernah bisa membeli langsung komik baru, kecuali komik pemberian laki-laki baik yang diam-diam naksir ibunya. Saat dia masuk ke toko buku dan mengambil komik lalu menuju kasir untuk membayar. Penjaga kasir mengamatinya.

"Kau gadis yang cantik."

"Terima kasih."

"Apa cita-citamu di masa depan?"

"Aku akan kuliah dan menjadi akuntan perusahaan."

Penjaga kasir itu menggeleng. "Kau salah jalan adik manis. Aku punya sepupu yang dia mirip denganmu, kalian punya cara untuk memikat orang-orang. Dia tahu kelebihannya dan menggunakan itu untuk masa depannya sebagai model."

Kalau bukan dua orang dewasa yang memuji dan menyuruhnya untuk menjadi model, Himiko akan menganggap penjaga kasir itu membual. Tapi tidak, dan Himiko memang tahu dia punya daya tarik yang kuat. _Dia bisa meniru orang lain setelah meminum darahnya. _Ya, dia juga punya DNA penjahat. Himiko tidak tahu banyak soal ayahnya, dan ibunya tidak pernah cerita. Ibunya punya Quirk yang dapat mengubah gaya rambut sesuka hati. Jadi Himiko yakin Quirk jahat miliknya berasal dari ayahnya. _Ayahku penjahat dan aku juga penjahat_.

Tapi apa benar semua harus seperti ini?

Kenapa dia harus takut dengan Quirknya sendiri? Pendapat orang lain? Kenapa hanya dia saja yang tidak mendapat keadilan.

Himiko masih gadis SD, tapi berkat ketidakadilan dia tumbuh lebih cepat dari sekedar gadis SD dan dia sejak dini sudah tahu dia punya kelebihan. _Aku bisa memikat banyak orang_.

Ibunya terlalu sibuk sehingga ulang tahun ke dua belas Himiko sendirian lagi menikmati es krim seperti tahun kemarin. Kebutuhan semakin mendesak dan mereka berdua tidak bisa mengandalkan hanya dari jualan roti. Sejak Himiko bersiap masuk SMP, ibunya mengambil pekerjaan sebagai buruh di pabrik pembuatan bento. Himiko mengerti cara memanggang roti, jadi ketika ibunya tidur setelah semalaman lembur bekerja, Himiko akan memanggang adonan roti yang sudah dibuat ibunya lebih dulu dan mengambil alih jaga toko.

Himiko duduk sendirian makan es krim ketika tiba-tiba lima pemuda masuk ke toko sambil membentak-bentak, menghampiri laki-laki yang duduk tak jauh dari Himiko, menariknya ke belakang dan salah satu pemuda punya Quirk yang membuat tangannya berubah menjadi pedang lalu menggunakannya untuk mengiris leher laki-laki itu. Gerombolan itu pergi dan sebelum itu juga merampok habis isi kasir. Mereka pergi dengan cepat sambil tertawa-tawa. Orang-orang di dalam toko es krim menjerit, ada yang berusaha lari, keluar memanggil pahlawan yang sedang patroli. Penjaga kasir langsung menelpon polisi. Beberapa orang menghampiri laki-laki itu tapi semua sudah terlambat. Darah menggenang bagaikan danau. Himiko duduk terpaku melihat darah.

Sejak tahu Quirknya jahat dan seperti kata mereka, _dia perlu meminum darah_. Himiko memang perlu minum darah, bukan karena dia ingin meniru orang tapi kebutuhan itu seperti kebutuhan makan dan minum. Awalnya dia membunuh burung yang hinggap di dekat rumah dengan ketapel, dia jago menembak ketapel. Darah dari luka burung awalnya menghibur, tapi lama-lama tidak membuat dia berselera. Jadi Himiko mengalihkan targetnya ke manusia.

Dia menyadari daya pikatnya dan menggunakan itu untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Salah satu kuku jarinya dirawat untuk melukai laki-laki yang terpedaya oleh pesona cantiknya. Dengan menjadi gadis lugu dia diam-diam melukai teman laki-lakinya dan dengan tipu daya mencium bekas lukanya padahal mencicipi darah yang menetes, Himiko terpuaskan dan anak laki-laki bodoh itu berpikir Himiko jatuh cinta padanya.

Tapi darah itu menggenang dimana-mana dan kebutuhan konsumsi Quirknya mendadak muncul. Himiko selalu bisa melewati waktu seperti ini. Dia akan menarik napas dalam-dalam, meremas tangannya sendiri lalu pergi menjauh. Besok dia akan mengincar anak laki-laki temannya yang paling bodoh dan melukainya.

_Tapi dia tidak bisa. Kali ini kebutuhannya harus terpenuhi_.

_Aku punya daya tarik_.

Himiko menjerit. Meloncat dari kursi duduk seperti hiena yang memangsa anak rusa. Dia mendorong orang-orang yang mengerubungi laki-laki malang itu, masih menjerit dan kini semakin dibuat sepilu mungkin. Himiko tersungkur di samping laki-laki itu. Orang-orang berusaha menariknya, tapi sebelum mereka berhasil. Himiko berhasil menyapu tangannya ke genangan darah dan meraup nya ke wajah. _Darah itu masih hangat, menetes ke dalam bibirku_. Himiko puas sekali hari itu.

_Aku menggunakan daya pikatku…_

_Apakah aku bisa mendapatkan keadilan dengan kekuatan ini?_

_Bisa…_

Beberapa menit kemudian, Himiko lantas berteriak dan mengatakan kalau laki-laki ini orang baik yang mentraktir nya es krim (memang itu sungguhan, sebelum kedatangan para pembunuh tiba-tiba saja laki-laki itu menawarinya es krim. Himiko tidak mau karena dia orang asing. Himiko juga tahu alasan laki-laki itu dibunuh, dia mendengar pertengkaran kecil dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya)

Polisi tiba dan seseorang dengan kostum yang Himiko tebak adalah pahlawan. Polisi menyuruh semua orang menghadap tembok lalu menginterogasinya. Himiko satu-satunya anak di situ tidak ikut menghadap tembok, tapi salah satu orang mengatakan kalau Himiko kenal laki-laki itu. Himiko mendapat perawatan paramedis ketika salah satu polisi mendekat dan memaksakan diri tersenyum. Paramedis sedang membersihkan noda darah dari wajahnya. Polisi bertanya dengan nada selembut mungkin apa yang diketahui Himiko. Himiko hanya diam dan terus diam, berpenampilan seperti anak yang syok. Petugas paramedis merasa iba dan meminta petugas itu untuk tidak memaksanya. Pahlawan yang tadi datang, mengantar pulang Himiko. Dia pahlawan yang cerewet dan berisik, tapi Himiko diam dan mengangguk di beberapa kalimat. Dia harus terus berperan menjadi anak yang syok sampai pahlawan itu berhasil mengantarnya pulang.

Ibu Himiko tahu kalau Himiko bohong tentang mengenal orang yang dibunuh. Pahlawan yang mengantar Himiko pulang menjelaskan garis besar kejadian. Dan mengatakan kalau polisi mungkin akan datang meminta keterangan. Jadi ibunya berkali-kali menasihatinya. "Kita cuma orang kecil yang tidak punya uang atau kekuatan. Aku tidak tahu apa kau benar-benar kenal atau berbohong, tapi kamu bukan siapa-siapa. Quirk mu itu jahat, jangan mengatakan apa-apa. Atau kau akan celaka."

Ibunya tidak pernah menyebut Quirk miliknya jahat, dia hanya mengatakannya untuk berhati-hati. Malam itu Himiko sadar bahwa ibunya juga orang yang membuat hidupnya tidak adil. Wanita tua itu tidak mau menikah dengan paman baik hati yang sering memberi hadiah untuknya. Wanita tua itu melampiaskan hidupnya yang hancur pada dirinya.

Petugas polisi datang dan kali ini di dampingi psikiatri anak-anak. Mereka meminta keterangan dari Himiko kecil dan Himiko menjawab sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya yang mengawasinya dengan wajah puas. Polisi itu tahu kalau Himiko menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi tidak bisa memaksa karena si psikiatri anak-anak sudah jatuh dalam daya pikat Himiko. Kejahatan di toko es krim itu ditutup tanpa ada satupun yang bisa dijebloskan dalam penjara. Seminggu setelahnya, Himiko melewati hari dengan tatapan kosong dan selalu memandang langit, tidak mau belajar bahkan nilai semester pertama di SMP nyaris jatuh. Himiko sadar kalau daya pikat saja tidak cukup untuk membuat dia bebas. Dia juga harus bebas dengan identitasnya sendiri. Apapun yang ada dalam dirinya. Pada umur dua belas tahun, ia mendapat pelajaran yang sangat pahit bahwa ia tidak bisa berjuang untuk dirinya sendiri, dia hanya hidup dalam kepalsuan orang-orang di lingkungannya sendiri. Himiko harus keluar dari sangkarnya, meninggalkan rumah kecil dan ibunya yang lemah itu. Dia harus mendapatkan kebebasan dengan tangannya sendiri.

Saat itu juga Himiko langsung menghubungi nomor-nomor di kartu nama yang ia dapat dari dua fotografer dan membuat janji untuk bertemu dengan mereka. Dia juga mendatangi toko buku tempat dia bertemu petugas kasir yang memujinya, tapi si petugas sudah mengundurkan diri karena ibunya sakit keras. Untungnya para fotografer memiliki ingatan lebih baik dan langsung mengenal nama Himiko dan mengatur waktu untuk bertemu dengannya.

Himiko pulang dan langsung menghadap ibunya. Dia tidak berniat meminta nasihat atau meyakinkan ibunya. Dia hanya mengatakan kalau dia harus meninggalkan kehidupan ini dan meraih kesempatan yang sejak awal memang harus dia dapatkan. Himiko akan menjadi model.

**1**

Hime menatap sekeliling kamar hotel. Pembukaan festival masih tiga jam lagi, dia akan tampil dua paling akhir. Hime bisa membayangkan apa yang dilakukan Idol lain yang sudah lebih dulu pergi. Mereka makan salad, minum teh dan mengobrol tentang pencapaian dan saling memuji (meski dalam hati mereka saling menjatuhkan). Mereka akan bertanya-tanya apakah penampilan mereka akan semakin menarik orang-orang. Semakin banyak maka idol itu berhasil dan artinya segala kemewahan akan mereka miliki. Tapi itu berarti semakin banyak tuntutan dan mereka menjalaninya karena tujuan mereka hanya satu. Berdiri di puncak menjadi pemenang.

Hime tahu rutinitas mereka untuk menjaga kecantikan. Idol pria mungkin sedikit berbeda, tapi akhirnya target semua idol adalah menjaga fisik tetap menarik. Sebelum tidur, mereka mengoleskan macam-macam krim untuk membersihkan pori-pori dan menjaga kulit mereka tetap lembap. Sejak dini, idol-idol yang direkrut dari umur belia sangat bergantung pada bahan-bahan artifisial supaya bisa tetap ideal. Pada pagi hari, mereka mengoleskan lebih banyak krim dan lebih banyak pelembab. Mereka menjaga kadar gula, makan makanan berserat agar tidak ada yang tersumbat dalam organ pencernaan. Lalu mereka melakukan senam peregangan sebelum beraktivitas. Tergabung dalam gym fitnes untuk membentuk otot fisik yang indah bagi laki-laki, tidak berlebihan namun tampak langsing bagi perempuan. Padahal fitnes semacam itu terlalu cepat untuk usia mereka. Para idol juga selalu membawa timbangan kemana-mana, mereka akan menjerit, jengkel bahkan depresi jika berat badan mereka naik satu ons.

Idol banyak diburu sejak dini, karena dengan begitu kehidupan mereka mudah diatur oleh manajemen. Idol tidak punya pacar (atau sebenarnya punya, tapi dirahasiakan sebaik mungkin) karena itu adalah skandal. Bagi idol skandal artinya selesai. Penampilan adalah nomor satu, mendekati kesempurnaan di segala aspek karena yang seperti itu yang disukai banyak orang. Mereka punya uang lebih banyak dibanding orang-orang seumuran. Memiliki sim atau mengendarai mobil, meski umur masih muda. Mereka akan selalu berusaha menjaga performa mereka, meski kenyataan umur adalah pil pahit. Umur adalah musuh terbesar, karena itu mereka akan menuntut manajemen untuk terus menyorot mereka. Mereka sangat percaya diri bahwa bakat mereka tidak akan pernah luntur.

Tentu manajemen juga punya strategi sendiri. Para idol akan dinasehati bahwa mereka harus bersabar dan sekaligus mendorong untuk terus berpenampilan terbaik. Ada ratusan idol, artinya ada ratusan saingan. Bahkan meski berada di satu manajemen berbeda, setiap idol sejatinya adalah gladiator tangguh yang tidak mengenal waktu untuk beristirahat.

Koneksi adalah hal paling penting bagi idol. Semakin banyak koneksi yang dimiliki (apalagi jika koneksi itu terjalin dengan para elit politik, pengusaha sukses, produser film, desainer ternama, pahlawan pro posisi teratas) maka posisi mereka akan aman, meski umur semakin bertambah. Semua idol sadar betul satu pelik kecil ini, maka dari itu mereka akan menyibukkan diri dalam segala acara yang mengundang mereka. Mereka akan berlagak penting sekalipun dalam hati mereka berharap seseoang akan datang dan mendobrak benteng es palsu yang mereka bangun di sekeliling diri mereka. Hime tidak tahu strategi idol laki-laki, tapi kalau perempuan mereka akan menatap pria-pria yang lebih tua dengan paduan rasa tertarik dan jijik. Mereka tahu pria-pria itu memiliki banyak uang yang akan menolong posisi mereka. Mereka sebaik mungkin tidak akan bertindak seperti pelacur kelas atas. Ada juga yang berburu pahlawan pro, biasanya kelompok ini akan diisi idol-idol muda. Mereka akan mencari informasi tentang target pahlawan pro (biasanya yang ada di posisi 20 besar), menghadiri acara yang target mereka hadiri, mendekat dengan menjaga image, tapi buas dalam membidik target.

Para idol tidak percaya masa depan. Mereka hanya percaya masa kini karena apa yang diperbuat sekarang berdampak pada masa depan. Mereka akan membeli produk-produk perawatan yang menjamin penampilan fisik mereka terus prima. Memberi barang-barang bermerk mahal, karena itu akan menunjukkan mereka adalah idol yang sukses. Meski kadang uang tidak mengalir deras. Saat hal semacam itu terjadi, idol yang punya tabungan laki-laki kaya akan bermanja-manja untuk minta dibelikan barang yang mereka incar. Mereka akan selalu berusaha terlihat memiliki uang, meski sebenarnya itu adalah persediaan terakhir. Idol-idol ingin terlihat dermawan. Mereka akan berlomba-lomba menjadi donatur.

Para orangtua bangga akan pencapaian anak-anak mereka dan menyesali sikap awal mereka yang menentang karir tersebut; lagipula, anak-anak itu akan menjadi tulang punggung kelurga karena membiayai pengobatan orang tua yang sakit atau biaya sekolah saudara-saudaranya.

Di mata orang lain, kehidupan idol bak negeri dongeng. Untuk sementara, mereka juga percaya inilah makna hidup yang sesungguhnya; lagipula mereka nyaris memiliki segala gal yang dulu mereka inginkan saat melihat idol-idol sukses di layar kaca. Mereka akan terus memastikan kepercayaan itu tidak pudar. Mereka akan terus memastikan dengan cara apapun agar kehidupan mereka tidak menjauh.

Suara dering ponsel menyadarkan Hime. Diambilnya ponsel iphone terbaru dan dilihatnya dari Yamikumo

_**Yamikumo : **_aku menunggu pertunjukkanmu malam ini Toga.

_**Hime **_: pastikan aku dapat hadiah terbaik. Sudah dua bulan aku belum _makan_.

_**Yamikumo **_: (emoji tersenyum) pasti. Bagaimana lagu yang kukirim? Kamu suka?

_**Hime**_ : kenapa kamu mengirim ku lagu itu?

_**Yamikumo **_: karena aku akan menjatuhkan langit.

Ada rahasia kecil yang Hime sembunyikan dari para fans. Hanya Atsuhiro-san, fotografer sekaligus kepala manajer di balik layar yang tahu rahasia itu. Pertama adalah Quirk transform nya yang selalu membuat dia haus dan hubungan spesial dengan pro hero muda Yamikumo.

_Anak itu sama denganku. Kami belia dan sudah mengahdapi ketidakadilan dunia._

Hime meninggalkan kursinya, bangkit, mengisi gelasnya dengan coke (yang ditakuti idol karena kandungan gulanya) mengambil sandwich isi babi, lalu menghampiri jendela. Ia berdiri menatap kota Fukuoka. Kisahnya masih belum selesai.


	9. Chapter 9

Anggota kru sudah sangat memahami ketika Hime tidak mau diganggu. Atsuhiro selalu mengatakan tegas jika Hime tahu apa yang dilakukannya dan semua harus percaya padanya. Pernah sekali orang baru yang belum paham lalu melakukan kesalahan. Atsuhiro sebenarnya suka dengan kinerja orang itu, rajin dan tekun namun Hime lebih utama, asisten tata rias itupun dipecat. Di dalam Lexus jenis baru, Hime duduk di kursi tengah khusuk mendengarkan musik Skyfall. Dia sedang berusaha memahami maksud pesan Yamikumo yang ingin menghancurkan langit.

…

Meski Hime sudah bisa meraba-raba sedikit, Yamikumo adalah sedikit kenalan Hime yang bisa dianggap dekat seperti hubungannya dengan Atsuhiro. Remaja itu lebih mudah dua tahun darinya, tapi tidak pernah bosan membuat dirinya berdecak kagum. Jika saja dia tidak memilih jalan ini dan menjalani kehidupan normal, mungkin Hime akan mengajak temannya tersebut berkencan. Tapi seperti apa itu normal? Bayangan itu begitu jauh dan sulit dibayangkan. Orang selalu memiliki ambisi, seberapapun besar kecilnya, ambisi tetaplah ambisi dan itulah yang membuat manusia menjadi hidup. Hime memiliki pengalaman bertemu dengan orang tanpa ambisi, dia seorang gelandangan yang tiba-tiba mangkal suatu hari di dekat kantor agen miliknya. Sebelumnya tidak ada yang memperdulikan, sampai Atsuhiro pikir keberadaan orang itu akan memberi kesan buruk. Hime sendiri tidak berpikir sejauh itu, tapi tidak membantah ketika manajernya meminta petugas keamanan mengusirnya. Sebelum itu terjadi Hime sempat menyodorkan selembar sepuluh ribu yen, namun besoknya uang itu dikembalikan dalam bentuk origami burung bangau tepat ketika Hime turun dari mobil dan menemukannya di depan pintu masuk. Si gelandangan duduk tak jauh dari situ dan memandangnya.

"Kenapa kau kembalikan? Hari ini atasanku akan mengusirmu dan dengan uang ini setidaknya kamu bisa beli makan dan baju hangat baru," kata Hime.

"Aku tidak butuh uangmu," kata si gelandangan.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena besok aku akan mati."

Hime tidak lagi bertanya. Dia melihat sorot kematian dari mata gelandangan itu. _Orang itu sudah tidak lagi punya ambisi_. Seharusnya para pahlawan menyelamatkan orang-orang seperti itu. Bayangkan jika sejak dini ambisi mereka diselamatkan. Bisa jadi tidak ada yang mencuri, mereka akan bekerja giat memenuhi kebutuhan hidup. Harusnya ada sistem yang bisa membaca ambisi seseorang sebelum orang itu jatuh tersesat. _Tapi sebelum itu manusia harus belajar untuk tidak menilai hanya dari tampilan, apalagi Quirk_.

Hime seperti melayang, larik Skyfall membawanya ke dunia asing hingga tanpa sadar dia sudah duduk di depan meja rias dan membiarkan penata rias melanjutkan pekerjaan.

"Jangan gugup Hime, ini sama seperti konser lainnya," kata si penata rias.

"Aku tidak gugup."

Kenapa dia harus gugup? Sebaliknya, saat dia naik ke atas panggung, mendengar fansnya bersorak segila-gilanya dan lampu idol bergerak seperti kunang-kunang, Hime seakan dimabuk ekstasi. Adrenalin nyaris serupa ketika dia sedang berpacu menahan gejolak rasa haus. Hime tidak ingat nama si penata rias, memang dia paling buruk soal mengingat nama tapi hapal betul wajah seseorang. Satu-satunya nama yang dia ingat dalam kru adalah Atsuhiro. Si penata rias rupanya sedang dalam mood baik sehingga mulutnya tidak berhenti mengoceh, dia menceritakan pengalaman hidupnya, belajar menutup kerutan yang dibenci idol, menyarankan beberapa krim untuk peremajaan kulit. Dia juga mengeluh tentang pekerjaannya. Hidup realita yang terus mendorongnya mencari uang seperti ternak. Penata rias bertanya, apakah Atsuhiro akan datang malam ini, karena biasanya sang fotografer itu jarang ikut sebab dia punya pekerjaan lain dan artis lain yang harus diurus dan kadang waktunya tak bersahabat dengan jadwal tampilnya. Hime mengatakan iya, dan si penata rias berniat menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Atsuhiro. _Well kalau kamu ingin meninggalkan pekerjaan ini aku tidak masalah, kamu sama saja dengan penata rias lainnya._

Rasanya baru kemarin, Hime ingat perjalanan pertama dia mengubah jalan hidupnya.

Ibunya tidak punya banyak pilihan selain menemani gadis kecilnya. Mereka menyembunyikan bel pintu rumah fotografer pertama yang berminat padanya. Di dalam dia menemukan meja kaca dengan foto-foto ukuran 4R berbagai perempuan yang di foto berbagai gaya dan busana. Ada dua laptop menyala di atas meja. Selain fotografer yang dia jumpai, ada seorang wanita yang rupanya adalah koordinator sesi itu. Dia mempersilahkan Himiko dan ibunya duduk.

"Putrimu adalah model alami. Aku yakin dia punya masa depan cerah. Bahkan kalau kita mau dia bisa jadi idol yang luar biasa," puji wanita itu.

"Oh, aku tidak berhak memutuskannya. Kamu harus menjelaskan itu langsung ke putriku."

Perempuan itu sedikit terperangah dan terdiam selama beberapa detik, lalu ia mengambil map dan mencatat detail serta memberi Himiko sedikit gambaran.

"Namamu harus dirubah, seperti pahlawan yang punya nama inisial pahlawan. Kita harus juga punya nama serupa. Sebuah nama yang menggambarkan daya tarikmu dan impianmu."

Himiko menerima itu. Dia paham karena Himiko Toga sudah mati sejak dirinya sadar dia lemah dan tidak bisa melindungi diri sendiri. Dia harus menjadi sosok yang baru. Kuat dan tidak diremehkan.

"Nama profesionalku Hime, aku adalah pusat daya tarik orang-orang."

Wanita itu rupanya suka dengan nama tersebut.

"Karir di dunia modelling tidak mudah, kau beruntung karena terpilih mengambil langkah pertama. Tentunya banyak yang harus dilakukan dan di sinilah kami akan membantumu. Kau akan membutuhkan _composite_."

Himiko dan ibunya diam. Wanita itu kembali terperengah.

"Composite adalah selembar kertas di satu sisi ada foto terbaik serta ukuran-ukuranmu, dan di sisi lain ada lebih banyak foto dengan berbagai pose berbeda, misalnya, pose dengan bikini, berseragam sekolah, satu foto close up, lalu satu foto lagi dengan rias tebal. Supaya mereka tidak mencoretmu ketika menemukan gadis yang lebih tua. Payudaramu… itu indah tapi terlalu besar untuk anak sd, jadi… itu tidak cocok dengan model anak-anak. Kita harus menyamarkannya catat itu."

Fotografer menurut dan membuat catatan. Himiko atau sekarang Hime, merenung. _Orang mungkin akan tertipu dengan foto_, _tapi mereka akan tahu ketika melihatku_. _Payudaraku yang terlalu besar untuk anak sd._

Wanita itu mengambil tas kerja kulit yang bagus dan mengeluarkan daftar.

"Kita perlu menelpon penata rias dan penata rambut. Kamu pasti belum pernah berjalan di atas catwalk ya?"

"Belum."

"Berjalan di atas catwalk tidak sama dengan berjalan kaki biasa. Kau pasti tersandung karena langkahmu terlalu cepat atau terkilir karena sepatu hak tinggi. Kau harus menempatkan satu kaki di depan kaki yang lain, seperti kucing. Kau juga tidak boleh terlalu banyak tersenyum. Pokoknya adalah postur."

Wanita itu mencentang tiga hal dalam daftarnya.

"Kau juga harus menyewa pakaian."

Centang lagi.

"Itu cukup untu sekarang."

Wanita itu kembali merogoh tas kerja mewah dan mengeluarkan kalkulator. Ia mengecek daftar, memasukkan beberapa angka, lalu menjumlahkannya. Tidak seorang yang bersuara di ruangan itu.

"Total 250.000 yen. Itu tidak termasuk biaya pemotretan karena dia," wanita itu menoleh ke fotografer. "sangat mahal, tapi dia bersedia tidak membayar kalau kamu ijinkan menggunakan foto-fotomu. Penata rias dan rambut akan datang besok dan aku mencoba untuk menghubungi kenalan ku apakah ada lowongan untukmu. Tapi pasti pada. Aku yakin dengan berinvestasi pada diri sendiri, kau membuka peluang barumu. Bahkan tidak menutup kemungkinan ini akan jadi jalanmu ke dunia lain. Tidak hanya modelling, tapi juga dunia idol dan saat itu, biayamu akan cepat kembali."

"Jadi aku harus bayar?"

Sang koordinator sesi sekali lagi heran. Biasanya gadis-gadis yang datang menemuinya sudah tidak peduli lagi biaya karena tidak sabar ingin mewujudkan impian semua gadis remaja lain menjadi gadis terkenal di dunia. Sehingga pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Himiko sangat asing atau bahkan tidak pernah terucap.

"Himiko…"

"Namaku Hime."

Ponsel si fotografer berdering. Dia mengeluarkannya dari saku dan berjalan ke pojok ruangan yang sejak tadi gelap. Ketika fotografer menyibak tirai, Hime bisa melihat alat-alat canggih fotografer, semua terlihat lengkap dan profesional.

"Dengar Hime, ada ribuan serta jutaan orang yang ingin berada di posisimu. Kau terpilih oleh salah satu fotografer terbaik di Jepang. Kau akan dibantu para profesional terbaik dan aku sendiri akan menangani karirmu. Sementara itu semua hal lain dalam hidup, kau harus sangat yakin dalam mengejar mimpimu. Untuk itu diperlukan uang investasi. Aku tahu kamu punya daya tarik, tapi di dunia model sistemnya tidak bekerja sesederhana itu. Kau harus menjadi terbaik dan itu membutuhkan uang. Setidaknya tahap awal."

"Kau mengatakan aku punya kualitas itu. Kenapa bukan kau yang menginvestasikan uangmu padaku?"

"Itu akan kulakukan nanti. Sekarang aku ingin melihat sejauh mana tekadmu untuk meraih mimpimu. Aku harus tahu kau sungguh-sungguh ingin menjadi model atau sama seperti gadis lain yang hanya mengejar ketenaran singkat, tampil di publik, mencari laki-laki kaya," sekarang kata-katanya tidak lembut, berubah tajam. Si fotografer kembali.

"Penata riasnya ingin tahu jam berapa dia harus datang besok."

"Kalau uangnya penting aku bisa berusaha," kata Hime mulai bicara, tapi Hime bangkit dan berjalan ke pintu menarik tangan ibunya. Dia tidak bersalaman dengan wanita itu atau fotografer.

"Itu obrolan yang menarik. Tapi aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu dan kalaupun ada akan aku investasikan ke bidang lainnya."

"Tapi ini soal masa depanmu!"

"Tepat sekali. Masa depanku. Bukan milikmu."

**1**

Apakah ketidakadilan sebegitu mencintai Himiko, atau dia saja yang tidak memahami roda dunia berputar?

Himiko menangis setelah meninggalkan tempat tadi. Saat ia mengira akan memulai hidup baru dan menemukan nama baru yang sempurna bagi dirinya ia sadar langkah pertamanya seharga 250.000 yen!

Ibu dan anak itu berjalan pulang sambil membisu. Ponsel Hime berdering beberapa kali, tapi ia tidak melirik nomornya, ia semakin menenggelamkan di dalam saku.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat? Itu janjimu yang kedua bukan? Dengan siapa namanya? Ah Atsuhiro-san bukan?"

"Kita tidak punya uang 250.000 yen."

Sang ibu tahu anaknya sedang rapuh. Dulu dia mendorong anaknya untuk hidup sesuai kata-katanya. Lalu saat waktu dia mengatakan ingin jadi model. Sang ibu melihat sorot mata berbeda, itu sebagian sorot ketika dia melihat darah dan juga keteguhan kalau dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Dia harus membangkitkan tekad putrinya kembali.

"Kita punya kok. Aku bekerja setiap hari sejak kita berdua hidup sendiri dan menabung satu demi satu untuk masa depan. 250.000 yen, kita bahkan masih ada sisa. Himiko ini masa depanmu dan kamu sendiri mengatakan itu padaku. Ibu mendukung mu karena kamu menginginkan ini. Kita tidak boleh menyerah di awal-awal."

Ponsel berdering. Perkataan ibunya untuk pertama kali membuat Himiko bersemangat. Tapi bayangan itu masih ada, tekad sebagai sosok baru Hime masih tenggelam. Dia menoleh lalu Ibunya tersenyum mengangguk, Himiko mengangkat ponsel. Atsuhiro-san meminta maaf dengan nada lucu mengatakan kalau pertemuan mereka diundur satu jam, karena ada urusan lain yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan.

"Tidak masalah," kata Himiko. "Tapi sebelum kamu membuang waktumu, berapa harga yang harus aku bayar."

"Harga?"

"Ya, aku baru saja bertemu fotografer lain dan temannya dia memintaku membayar 250.000 Yen untuk sesi foto, rias wajah…"

Tiba-tiba laki-laki di seberang tertawa.

"Oh kamu gadis malang, itu tipuan. Kamu tidak perlu membayar ku. Nanti aku jelaskan saat kita bertemu."

**2**

Studio Atsuhiro berada di lantai dua, sedangkan lantai satu adalah kedai teh yang dikelola adik perempuannya. Adik perempuan Atsuhiro menyapa lembut ibu dan anak gadisnya lalu menyuruh mereka langsung naik ke lantai dua. Atsuhiro adalah laki-laki tinggi yang memakai topi panjang seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Atsuhiro berbeda dengan fotografer pertama, dia seperti guru TK yang menanyakan kenapa Himiko bersedih. Himiko langsung menyukai laki-laki itu. Atsuhiro menjelaskan bahwa praktik penipuan itu sudah hal umum dan kepolisian sedang berusaha memberantasnya. Gadis-gadis cantik dibujuk untuk menonjolkan seluruh kecantikan mereka dan membayar mahal untuk kesempatan itu. Dengan alasan mencari wajah baru, berbagai agensi menyewa kamar hotel mewah dan mendekornya senyata mungkin agar-agar para korban terpikat. Mereka akan memujinya lalu mendorongannya ke satu titik, bisa model, menyanyi dan sebagainya. Lalu mereka menjanjikan banyak hal dan bahkan meyakinkanmu kalau mereka punya koneksi agar kamu bisa menjadi idol. Mereka menyewa orang-orang gagal untuk merias wajahmu, menata rambutmu dan mengirimu ke sekolah pendidikan idol lalu lenyap tanpa bekas. Studio yang Himiko datangi memang asli, tapi tindakan menolaknya sudah tepat.

"Para gadis muda hanya peduli apa yang mereka dapatkan, jarang dari mereka bisa berpikir kritis apalagi setelah mendengar pujian-pujian dan iming-iming masa depan yang cerah. Kadang memang kamu harus mengorbankan sesuatu termasuk uang. Para pahlawan juga sama, mereka membayar untuk bisa bergabung dengan agensi pahlawan yang lebih besar. Pertama menjadi sidekick, lalu berusaha mendulang popularitas dengan terlibat banyak kasus. Mereka berharap nanti akan ada sponsor untuk membiayai agensi mereka sendiri."

Hari itu Atsuhiro tidak melakukan sesi foto. Dia ingin mengenal Himiko lebih dekat, mengajak minum teh dibawah. Bertanya soal hobi dan sebagainya. Himiko awalnya takut Atsuhiro akan bertanya soal Quirk -nya, tapi hingga terakhir dia tidak menuju titik itu.

"Kamu sudah menentukan nama profesionalmu?"

"Hime."

Dunia baru Himiko telah kembali.

**3**

Di salah satu waktu liburan musim panas, Atsuhiro dan adiknya mengajak Hime untuk berlibur ke pondok pribadinya di Hokkaido. Kata Atsuhiro, waktu liburan musim panas adalah sempurna menikmati pulau paling utara di negeri sakura, "Hanya sedikit pelancong yang datang ke mari. Mereka lebih suka berjemur dan menggelapkan kulit. Ini waktu sempurna untuk bisa menguasainya banyak hal."

Meski masih baru menjalin hubungan bisnis, Hime suka Atsuhiro. Laki-laki itu seperti ayah yang tidak pernah bisa dia rasakan. Tentu Hime tetap menjaga kehati-hatian, tapi dia tidak bisa berbohong jika Atsuhiro benar-benar berusaha menjadikan Hime sebagai bintang.

Hime pertama kali pergi sejauh itu dan musim panas di Hokkaido begitu sejuk. Pondok Atsuhiro lebih banyak menyimpan kamera dan peralatan kebutuhan studio. Pondok untuk sesi foto, perekaman terpisah dengan bagian untuk aktifitas normal seperti makan, tidur atau bersantai. Hime memang pernah bertanya kepada adiknya seberapa kaya mereka berdua. Wanita itu cuma tersenyum tanpa membicarakannya lebih dalam.

Atsuhiro dibantu adiknya melatih Hime berbagai ekspresi, berusaha menunjukkan menampilkan jiwa dengan menyebut kata-kata tertentu seperti, 'api' 'air' 'benci' 'cinta' Hime harus menunduk, menatap lurus ke depan, menoleh ke samping. Dia harus terus melatih jiwa dan mengimajinasikan apa yang tampil di kedua matanya. Atsuhiro menyuruhkan membayangkan camar terbakar dan menampilkan jiwanya.

Beberapa foto di ambil di ruang terbuka. Hime berpose di atas batu sambil merasakan angin hutan dan cahaya matahari. Atsuhiro memintanya untuk terus mengedepankan jiwanya. Tunjukkan jiwa bukan penampilan. Hime cakap dan mematuhi semua arahan Atsuhiro. Bahkan saat lelaki itu bermain piano dia juga meminta Hime untuk ikut menyanyi. Tidak usah pedulikan benar salahnya nada, kalau perlu nyanyi saja sesuka hatimu, kata Atsuhiro sambil terus memainkan beberapa lagu. Bahkan ada diantara lagu klasik yang semakin membuat Hime terpukau dengan laki-laki itu.

Adik Atsuhiro rupanya penata rias yang terampil, tapi karena kondisi tubuhnya dia tidak bisa lama-lama berdiri. Hime mendapatkan banyak masukan soal dunia rias wajah. Bahkan Atsuhiro juga terampil menata rambut. Lelaki itu begitu pandai dalam segala hal.

Suatu sore mereka menikmati keliling desa sekaligus membeli kebutuhan makan. Tiba-tiba Atsuhiro berkata.

"Sudah saatnya kamu mengatakan sesuatu yang harusnya kamu beritahu padaku," dia bertanya dengan suara lembut seperti biasa.

Hime seolah tahu maksudnya. "Quirk-ku disebut Transform dan untuk menggunakannya aku membutuhkan darah orang yang ingin aku tiru."

Lelaki menatap Hime dengan terkejut, lalu berkata.

"Apa itu bisa membuatmu meniru segalanya dari target? Quirk misalnya?"

"Ehm, aku masih belum tahu karena jarang menggunakannya."

"Tapi kamu santai selama kita bersama. Aku kenal orang dengan Quirk semacam dirimu. Biasanya Quirk semacam itu membuat penggunanya akan memiliki fase untuk memuaskan hasrat, apalagi kalau dia sudah pernah memakai quirknya sekali."

"Bagaimana keadaan orang itu?"

"Tidak berakhir baik."

Hime terdiam.

"Jangan khawatir aku tidak mencelamu jika itu maksudmu. Malahan aku akan membantumu dalam urusan Quirk itu. Jujur saja berkat Quirkmu lah kamu bisa menjadi sosok seperti ini. Bakat mu terlahir dari pribadi Quirk yang kamu miliki. Orang yang bakatnya tercurah dalam profesinya akan meninggalkan jejak setidaknya dua generasi. Kamu mampu menujukan bakatmu sebagai model di depan kamera. Kamu memperlihatkan jiwamu, sisi jahat dan baikmu berada di satu garis tipis. Itu membuat orang-orang terpukau dan tidak bisa menoleh selain melihatmu sebagai titik sentris. Aku sudah melihat banyak model-model yang berlagak polos untuk menarik predator dalam diri pria. Kamu tidak hanya menarik, tapi kamu juga mengusai orang-orang itu."

Jalanan mulai lenggang. Hime tidak menyadari jarak ke pondok semakin pendek. Percakapan itu begitu tenang seolah seorang diva membawakan konser yang disaksikan jutaan penonton namun tak satupun penonton itu melakukan hal lain selain fokus pada alunan suara sang diva.

"Bahkan aku yakin kamu bisa menjadi idol. Aku tidak memujimu tapi ini memang kenyataan, kamu bisa menguasai orang-orang berkat pesonamu."

"Meski Quirk ku aneh?"

Atsuhiro tertawa, "Kamu baru boleh mengatakan Quirkmu aneh setelah merasakan ini."

Hime tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, semua terlalu cepat untuk diresapi indranya. Tadinya pemandangan jalan pedesaan Hokkaido dengan hutan hijau musim panas yang sejuk dan semilir angin yang terus berhembus tiba-tiba lenyap digantikan keheningan tanpa apa-apa. Mungkin itu yang dirasakan astronot di luar angkasa. Tidak ada gravitasi, tidak ada angin, tidak ada kehidupan. Sempit di dalam sebuah ruangan imajinasi yang menyesakkan. Hime bukan gadis penakut, tapi waktu itu rasanya kehidupan diambil paksa dan dia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain rela begitu saja.

Lalu semua kembali dalam seperkian detik. Hime kembali ke tanah yang bisa dipijak, udara yang kembali berhembus sejuk dan hutan lalu Atsuhiro yang membantu dia berdiri.

"Itu Quirkmu?"

"Ya. Quirkku memampukan aku bisa mengecilkan massa segala hal termasuk makhluk hidup ke dalam kelereng ini," kantung belanja di tangan kirinya lenyap dan seperti aksi sulap saja, dari salah satu sela jarinya muncul kelereng biru. Awalnya itu hanya kelereng, tapi setelah Hime amati lebih teliti di dalam kelereng itu ada sesuatu, kantung belanja itu mengecil dan seolah masuk ke dalam kelereng.

Hanya dalam seperkian detik setelah menjentik jari, kantung itu kembali ke ukuran normal.

"Aku tipe orang yang selalu ingin tahu dan tidak akan pernah bisa puas sebelum menemukan jawabannya. Dulu aku punya teman dan dia selalu mengikuti seperti anak bebek. Suatu hari aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku ingin mencoba Quirk-ku yang datang terlambat dan dia menerimanya begitu saja. Aku mengecilkannya ke dalam kelereng dan menyimpannya ke dalam kotak kecil yang kutaruh di bawah lantai di kamarku. Aku tidak pernah memberitahu soal Quirku ke petugas dan berkat koneksi orang tuaku sebagai politikus hal seperti itu wajar dan mereka tidak menuntut apa-apa. Aku dianggap sebagai Quirkless, namun lahir dari keluarga kaya."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan temanmu?"

"Mati. Rupanya aku tidak bisa menyimpan manusia lama-lama dalam kelereng. Polisi tidak bisa menemukan jejak keberadaan temanku dan kasus terpaksa dihentikan lalu orang tua si anak depresi dan hilang begitu saja. Quirkku tidak pernah didaftarkan. Mereka tidak bisa apa-apa. Jadi aku mengembalikannya ke dalam kelereng dan menguburnya di bawah pohon sakura belakang rumahku. Mugkin saat ini jasadnya masih utuh. Efek Quirkku tidak akan musnah kecuali aku yang menginginkannya atau aku mati."

Hime bertanya, "Apa yang kau rasakan waktu itu?"

"Puas," Atsuhiro tersenyum. "Lihat kita sama Hime. Kamu tidak perlu masuk terlalu dalam. Kita bisa melakukan semua hal dalam kacamata profesional. Biarkan aku membantumu untuk mencapai dunia yang kamu inginkan."

* * *

Inilah kisah transformasi Himiko toga menjadi sosok idol Hime.


	10. Chapter 10

Libur bukanlah kesulitan besar bagi Izuku. Ia bangun pukul enam pagi, lalu makan sarapan sederhana. Selama kurang lebih satu jam hari itu Izuku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Kali ini dia lebih leluasa karena tidak ada urusan lain hari itu, festival dan janjian bertemu teman juga baru nanti malam. Pagi hingga sore Izuku tidak memiliki kesibukan apapun. Jadi dia mencuci pakaian, menyeterika, mengepal dan sebagainya. Sebelum tengah hari, Izuku berlatih dengan beberapa peralatan olahraga. Meski hasilnya tidak sebaik ketika berlatih di gym, setidaknya otot-otot tubuhnya selalu terjaga dan tidak kaku.

Mandi dengan air segar dan ketika melihat jam masih tersisa waktu sejam sebelum jam makan siang. Hari itu Izuku berniat membuat salad sederhana. Duduk di kursi membaca beberapa buku yang baru dia beli bulan lalu. Dirinya juga tidak begitu memusingkan jenis pakaian yang dipakainya menghadiri festival nanti malam. Seperti biasa kalau Izuku keluar jalan-jalan santai., dia memakai kaus polos putih dengan luaran hitam sederhana sisanya menyesuaikan. Jam dua belas tepat Izuku beranjak dari sofa berjalan ke dapur dan menikmati santap siang dalam kesunyian menyenangkan. Dia tidak punya masalah menikmati hari tanpa berkontak dengan siapapun. Bahkan ketika di Sicilia pernah Izuku nyaris dua minggu terkurung dalam safehouse menghindari kejaran musuh.

Izuku memang bukan orang yang suka bergaul. Semasih duduk di bangku SD, ia hampir tidak pernah berbicara dengan teman sekelas. Meski begitu Izuku tidak membangun tembok agar orang-orang lain menjauhinya. Izuku ramah dan mendengarkan apa yang orang lain ucapkan, jika mereka membutuhkan sesuatu, Izuku akan membantu semampunya. Hanya saja Izuku memang tidak tertarik menjalin hubungan. Mungkin satu-satunya hubungan yang dia miliki dengan bocah bernama Bakugo Katsuki. Mereka baru sekelas saat masuk kelas tiga dan dua tahun sebelum Izuku dibawah pergi ayahnya setelah kecelakaan ibunya. Itulah saat-saat Izuku menjadi anak normal yang mempunyai teman.

Katsuki pemain tim sepak bola sekolah dasar mereka, perawakannya tidak begitu besar namun juga tidak begitu kecil. Normal. Ketika duduk di kelas empat, Katsuki sudah terpilih menjadi pemain depan. Meski ada dua senpai di atas, pelatih melihat keterampilan Katsuki dan memang dia layak mendapatkannya. Boleh dikatakan apapun tentang anak itu nyaris sempurna, Quirknya, orang tua dengan pekerjaan gaji tinggi dan baik di bidang pelajaran maupun kegiatan lain hampir semua bisa Katsuki lakukan dengan sempurna. Jika dibandingkan Izuku, mereka seperti langit dan bumi. Sangat bertolak belakang. Bagaimana bisa Izuku bocah pendiam di kelas bisa berteman dengan Katsuki yang nyaris sempurna itu? Itu kejadian di waktu sore setelah tim sepak bola sekolah selesai latihan.

Ketika Izuku berjalan kembali pulang ke rumah, dia melewati taman kecil dan menemukan Katsuki pingsan sendirian dengan beberapa luka memar. Katsuki masih memakai seragam sepak bola dan luka di sana-sini, Izuku bergerak mendekat begitu saja dan memandang sekeliling namun tidak menemukan tanda-tanda orang mencurigakan. Dengan hati-hati Izuku memeriksa keadaan anak itu dan menemukan kalau Katsuki masih bernapas meski tersendat-sendat. Taman itu sepi. Dia tentu saja tidak bisa meninggalkan Katsuki sendirian di sana, rasanya aneh tapi dia juga tidak tahu alamat dimana Katsuki tinggal. Jadi dengan sedikit kepayahan Izuku mengangkat tubuh lemas Katsuki membawanya pulang. Rumah Izuku hanya tinggal beberapa langkah. Ibunya juga kebetulan pulang larut malam karena kesibukan pekerjaan, Izuku sudah biasa dengan kesendirian itu dan memahami jika ibunya tidak punya pilihan.

Izuku membaringkan tubuh Katsuki di atas sofa ruang tamu dan setelah berpikir sejenak, dia memutuskan untuk melepas semua pakaian Katsuki (tentu saja kecuali celana dalam) lalu mencucinya. Izuku juga mengambil kotak obat dan mengobati Katsuki semampu dia, ibunya selalu mengajari Izuku cara merawat luka, membalut perban dan dirinya senang semua pelajaran kecil itu bisa dia ingat semua. Luka Katsuki paling parah berada di kedua lengan tangannya, bagian dadanya juga ada bekas tendangan yang membiru. Memar seperti luka bakar dan bekas injakan sepatu. Dilihat dari ukurannya, Izuku menebak penyerangnya adalah anak-anak SMP. Dia tidak tahu apakah ada luka patah di bagian dalam, Izuku hanya bisa mengobati bagian luar. Pertama dia bilas dengan air dingin lalu membersihkan sisanya dengan larutan revanol. Salep bakar Izuku pakai untuk mengobati memar dan terakhir dia membalut kedua tangan dengan perban. Untuk bagian lain, setidaknya tidak begitu buruk pikir Izuku. Dia sebaik mungkin mengobati apa yang bisa dia obati.

Baru jam 6 sore Izuku menyelesaikan semuanya. Perlahan dan hati-hati Izuku memastikan Katsuki mendapatkan perawatan yang baik. Dia mengambil selimut dari lemari dan berpikir untuk mengompres dahinya, memang tidak panas tapi Izuku pikir itu tindakan yang tepat.

Mungkin karena untuk pertama kali dia bekerja serius untuk orang lain, tanpa Izuku sadari dia tidak minum air sejak pulang dan saat ini kerongkongannya luar biasa kering. Dia beranjak ke dapur pergi ke kran air dan minum dua gelas penuh tanpa sisa, setelah itu kembali ke ruang tamu. Katsuki masih tidur, tidak bergerak seperti mayat.

Setahu Izuku Quirk Katsuki dinamai Explosion dan seperti namanya dia bisa menghasilkan ledakan di kedua telapak tangannya. Dirinya masih belum tahu cara kerja Quirk Katsuki tapi beberapa pengamatan Izuku berpendapat itu ada hubungannya dengan keringat. Izuku ingat sewaktu musim panas sebelum sekolah libur, tingkat daya ledakan Katsuki lebih aktif dan panas ketimbang di musim dingin. Apalagi anak itu tidak segan menggunakan Quirk di depan umum, meski aturan menyebut Quirk diijinkan dipakai ketika dia punya surat ijin (khusus untuk pahlawan atau pekerjaan tertentu) dan dalam keadaan melindungi diri. Sifatnya juga meledak-ledak seperti Quirk-nya, Katsuki memilih maju ke depan menantang siapapun yang berani melawannya alih-alih meminta bantuan orang lain untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Mungkin alasan Katsuki pingsan di taman itu juga tidak jauh dari perkelahian tentang harga diri.

Izuku memandang tubuh Katsuki. Semua keinginan orang untuk mendapatkan masa depan ada di dalam tubuh anak itu. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan memeriksa kompres, mengambilnya dan memasukannya ke dalam baskom air es. Setelah diperas dia kembalikan ke atas dahi Katsuki. Izuku meraih rambut Katsuki dan betapa terkejutnya jika rambut itu tidak setajam yang dia sangka, itu sama seperti rambut manusia lain, malah sedikit lembut dan meski tampak kotor ada aroma wangi yang menyenangkan hatinya. Dia bangkit lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi.

**1**

Dua jam kemudian baru Katsuki terbangun. Dia membutuhkan lima menit untuk memahami urutan-urutan kejadian. Sementara Katsuki dalam proses mengenali lingkungan baru, Izuku mengerjakan tugas sekolah di atas meja depan sofa tempat Katsuki berbaring. Pelan-pelan dia menulis hiragana dan beberapa kanji merangkai kalimat-kalimat sederhana menyelesaikan tugas karangan tentang hal yang paling dia sukai. Beberapa saat kemudian, Izuku mengangkat kepala dan melihat Katsuki memandangnya nyaris melotot. Dia memakai selimut sebagai jubah untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang

"Siapa kamu?"

"Aku Izuku, kita sekelas. Tapi, mungkin kamu tidak ingat karena aku memang susah untuk menarik perhatian orang."

Katsuki masih menatap Izuku, tapi tidak lagi dengan tatapan melotot. Izuku menawarkan sebotol air dingin yang diambil sebelumnya dari lemari es. Katsuki memandangi botol itu, seolah benda itu berisi racun yang membunuhnya. Izuku tidak mengatakan apa-apa lalu melanjutkan kembali menulis karangan. Baru beberapa menit kemudian, Katsuki mengulurkan tangan mengambil botol air dan langsung menghabiskannya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku sampai disini?"

"Kamu aku temukan di taman dekat sini, kamu tidak ingat bagaimana kamu bisa ada di taman itu?" tanya Izuku.

Katsuki menggeleng satu kali lalu dengan nada menuntut meminta penjelasan.

"Aku harus mulai dari mana?"

"Tentu saja dari awal bodoh!"

Selain tidak dapat mengira-ngira bagaimana Katsuki bisa pingsan di taman, awalnya Izuku juga tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakan hal itu agar Katsuki bisa mengerti. Mungkin akan berhasil, mungkin akan gagal. Tapi semunya tetap Izuku harus menjelaskan, anak itu juga menuntut dan rupanya dia bukan tipe yang puas jika apa yang diinginkannya tidak bisa dia dapatkan. Setelah berpikir selama kira-kira lima menit, Izuku mulai berbicara. "Aku tidak begitu suka terlalu lama ada di tengah-tengah kerumunan, ini bukan sejenis phobia hanya saja aku tidak suka keramaian. Jadinya aku selalu memilih jalan yang sepi. Ketika aku melewati taman di sanalah aku bertemu denganmu, masih memakai seragam tim sepak bola dengan banyak luka.

Setelah itu, aku berpikir untuk membawamu pulang saja ke rumahku karena aku sendiri tidak tahu alamat rumahmu. Luka-lukamu cukup parah, banyak luka bakar dan beberapa memar seperti habis diinjak-injak. Aku sengaja melepas pakaianmu dan mencucinya, itu terlalu kotor dan sedikit ada bekas noda darah. Sisanya seperti yang kamu lihat, aku membalut lukamu dengan perban dan menunggu mu pulih."

Dia tidak merespon cerita Izuku. Katsuki menatap buku yang Izuku tulis lalu beralih memandang kedua tangan yang masih terbalut perban. Dia memandangi cukup lama lalu menghela napas kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"Lalu?"

"Eh… aku menungguimu? Luka-lukamu tidak parah, setidaknya itu yang bisa kulihat dari luarnya. Banyak luka bakar, kurasa itu karena efek Quirkmu kan? Dan ada bekas injakan sepatu… pertengkaran? Dan apakah ada yang patah tulang?"

Dia menggeleng lalu berkata, "Apakah kamu melihat orang lain? Saat kamu menemukanku?"

"Tidak. Hanya ada kamu."

Dia menarik napas panjang.

"Kenapa kamu menolongku?"

"Hah?"

"Kenapa kamu tidak memanggil pahlawan saja?" nada Katsuki sedikit naik dan membentak. "Di sekitar sini biasanya ada pahlawan kecil patroli di jam segitu, dan di dekat taman itu ada kantor polisi. Kenapa kamu tidak melapor saja pada mereka malah membawaku ke rumahmu?"

"Jarak rumahku dengan kantor polisi itu jauh lebih dekat rumahku dan aku tidak cukup yakin kuat bisa membawamu sampai sana, lalu melihat luka-luka itu kamu membutuhkan pertolongan segera mungkin.

Katsuki mengangkat kepalanya lalu memandang Izuku. Ada sesuatu dari sorot mata anak itu. Pekerjaan ibunya yang berhubungan dengan banyak orang dan Izuku yang pandai mengamati sedikit bisa membaca karakter orang, beberapa ada yang menyebalkan, baik dan pandai menyembunyikan wajah aslinya. Katsuki memiliki sesuatu yang dari pandangannya telah dirusak. Dia marah karena sesuatu dan sepertinya bingung untuk menyalurkannya. Lalu cara dia memandang Izuku, itu sama seperti beberapa orang yang tahu Izuku quirkless. _Tatapan merendahkan_.

"Aku tahu kamu," Katsuki berkata, "Kamu anak yang selalu duduk di paling belakang yang tidak mau bicara kalau diajak bicara dan kamu Quirkless…"

Izuku mengangguk.

"Bagaimana rasannya menjadi Quirkless."

Izuku tidak langsung menjawab dia tahu Katsuki mengatakannya sebagai sindiran. Kemudian dia menutup bukunya.

"Kurasa itu buruk, apalagi jika ada orang yang memandangku rendah… tapi jika diingat bukannya dulu semua orang tidak punya kekuatan dan yang punya kekuatan dipandang rendah karena berbeda. Jadi intinya ini masalah perbedaan yang salah dipahami."

Katsuki tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi tatapannya seperti dia ingin jawaban lebih. Izuku melanjutkan.

"Quirkless atau bukan. Keduanya tidak ada yang lebih baik."

"Kamu aneh."

"Mungkin karena aku terlalu banyak membaca."

"Nerd," ucap Katsuki seperti sebuah final suatu keputusan. Izuku hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai respons terhadap kata-katanya. Mungkin setelah ini Izuku hanya akan dilihat Katsuki nerd. Tidak masalah.

"Aku pinjam teleponmu."

"Ada di dekat pintu masuk."

"Tidakkah kamu punya sesuatu yang bisa aku pakai. Kamu tidak macam-macamkan, Nerd!?"

"Bajuku terlalu kecil untukmu, sebentar lagi pakaianmu kering."

Katsuki mendengus dan Izuku merespon itu santai, mungkin sedikit bosan. Dia merasa kesal mendengar nada bicara Katsuki, seolah dia bisa melakukan apapun sendirian. Tapi di samping itu, dia menikmatinya. Izuku belum pernah mengobrol terlalu lama dengan anak seumurannya. Katsuki mungkin bukan orang yang menyenangkan, dia terlalu percaya diri dan berpikir dirinya adalah pusat dunia. Namun, anehnya Izuku menganggap anak itu benar-benar pusat dunia. Dia ikut terseret medan gravitasinnya (Izuku baru tahu setelah Quirknya muncul, tentang tarikan dari Quirk yang hebat). Katsuki melempar selimut lalu bangkit dan beranjak. Langkahnya goyah dan dia meringis tapi tetap bersikap tegar dan pergi menuju telepon. Izuku tahu jika dia menolongnya saat dia ambruk, orang semacam Katsuki akan menganggap itu sebagai penghinaan. Jadi dia membiarkan Katsuki melakukan apa yang dia mau.

Katsuki cukup lama menelepon dan sesekali Izuku mendengar anak itu membentak. Dia kembali dengan raut kesal dan rasanya aneh berpenampilan seperti itu hanya dengan memakai celana dalam saja. Izuku hanya menatapnya datar sambil memberikan baju yang sudah dicuci.

"Kemana orang tuamu?" Katsuki bertanya.

"Mereka sibuk bekerja dan malam ini tidak pulang," saat Katsuki masih tidur. Ibunya menelepon kalau rupanya ada urusan mendadak sehingga malam ini Izuku harus tidur sendirian. Ini bukan pertama kali dan ibunya tahu kalau teman yang bisa dia percayai pasti bersama Izuku. Tentu saja Izuku tidak mengatakan kalau temannya juga tidak datang.

Katsuki diam sejenak, tampak sedang berpikir. "Malam ini aku menginap di rumahmu."

"Boleh saja. Kamu mau tidur dimana sofa? Atau kita sekamar?"

"Disini saja."

Izuku mengangguk. Sisanya dia membiarkan Katsuki bebas melakukan apapun. Sikapnya memang menyebalkan, tapi dia masih mengerti tata krama dan tidak mau merepotkan orang lain. Katsuki bertanya jika dia membutuhkan sesuatu dan Izuku menjelaskan dengan singkat. Dia juga tidur duluan dan begitu tidur sosok tidak ramah menjadi anak-anak umur 10 tahun yang kelelahan setelah terlalu banyak bermain. Izuku memutuskan untuk pindah ke kamarnya melanjutkan tugas sekolahnya. Tentu saja setelah dia memastikan pintu depan terkunci, mematikan lampu dan terpenting tamunya nyaman.

**2**

Keesokan hari, kehidupan sekolah Izuku tetap berjalan normal. Tidak yang mengajaknya bicara kecuali benar-benar penting dan Izuku mengamati semuanya dan mencerna apa yang dilihatnya. Katsuki lebih dulu berangkat ke sekolah (mungkin agar tidak kelihatan bersama dengan Izuku), Izuku menawari sarapan, tapi anak itu menolak mengatakan bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Sore itu Izuku juga berjalan sendirian seperti biasa, melewati jalan yang sama ke arah dan tujuan yang sama. Kali ini mamanya pulang dan ada perayaan kecil menunggu di rumah. Tapi Izuku tidak begitu antusias, tentu saja dia senang ibunya pulang tapi ada hal lain yang Izuku pikir jauh lebih menarik daripada makan malam bersama ibunya. Di waktu yang sama Izuku tiba di taman. Matanya menangkap sekelompok anak berseragam smp mengerumuni seorang bocah. Itu bukan bocah asing, dia Bakugo Katsuki.

Mungkin sekitar lima belas menit Izuku melihat pertarungan tidak adil tersebut, meski dilihat dari sudut manapun itu sebenarnya adil karena Katsuki bisa menyeimbangi mereka. dia masih 10 tahun, tapi kontrol Quirknya seperti hasil pelatihan. Izuku melihat dari kejauhan saja dia tahu. Tapi tetap saja lima anak smp jauh lebih besar dan meski Katsuki bisa mengimbanginya, dia akhirnya kewalahan.

"Apa yang kau lihat bocah! Pergi sana!"

Salah satu anak itu melihat Izuku yang sejak tadi mematung melihat pertengkaran. Tapi dia tidak takut, hanya mengangguk sekilas dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Seperti dia baru saja melihat toko jajan baru dan setelah puas, dia pergi begitu saja. Izuku melihat tatapan Katsuki dan begitu juga bocah peledak itu. Mereka hanya melempar sekilas dan berbalik ke arah berbeda.

"Jangan katakan siapapun apa yang kamu lihat kemarin!"

Izuku mengangkat kepala dari bento buatan ibunya menemukan wajah garang Katsuki duduk di kursi Ueki. Beberapa anak bisik-bisik melihat Katsuki menghampiri Izuku dan kemudian mendamprat begitu saja. Dengan tenang Izuku mengangguk, "Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa."

Mungkin Katsuki berpikir reaksi berbeda Izuku, menemukan jawaban dan raut tenang membuat dia kaget.

"Dasar nerd," Katsuki menggeram sengaja mendorong meja. Izuku santai menerima semua perlakuan itu.

Ada sekitar tiga kali sejak itu Izuku melihat Katsuki meladeni anak-anak SMP itu. Seolah pertarungan mereka adalah kewajiban dan jika tidak, bumi berhenti berputar. Izuku tidak lagi mengamati mereka seperti kejadian sebelumnya, dia muncul setelah anak-anak SMP itu pergi. Tapi tidak ada yang keduanya ucapkan, hanya saling memandang lalu pergi ke dunia mereka masing-masing.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan itu semua!" tiba-tiba di waktu istirahat Katsuki kedua kalinya mendamprat Izuku. Saat itu dirinya sedang membaca buku revolusi Quirk ekstrim kiri yang pernah membuat Jepang nyaris masuk perang sipil.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Kamu mengikutiku bukan!"

"Aku selalu lewat sana kalau pulang," jawab Izuku tenang.

Katsuki menggerutu.

"Kenapa kamu selalu melawan mereka?" Izuku bertanya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Nerd! Urusi dunia kecilmu!"

"Kamu hanya membuang Quirkmu itu saja. Kalau mau aku bisa membantumu,"

Wajah Katsuki menjulang di atas memandangnya seperti saat waktu dirinya menolongnya dulu merendahkan, tapi ada raut lain, sesuatu yang tidak Izuku pahami. "_Kau pikir aku butuh bantuanmu_."

"Anak-anak itu biasa mengumpul di rumah mama kucing, apapun yang mereka lakukan disana itu urusan mereka. tapi dua diantaranya punya Quirk petarung yang hebat anak berambut kuning dengan tindik di telinga kiri bisa merubah kepalan tangannya keras seperti batu. Dia juga jago berkelahi dan sering terlibat tawuran refleknya bagus, tapi kecepatan serangan mu lebih unggul. Satunya lagi yang berbadan besar punya Quirk yang bisa membuat lawan kejang-kejang, aku pernah melihat dia melakukannya pada beberapa perempuan. Sisanya tidak pernah menggunakan Quirk kalau bertarung. Aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi kurasa Quirk mereka tidak cocok untuk petarungan.

Pertama jatuhkan yang berbadan besar dia paling merepotkan kalau sudah menggunakan Quirknya. Tidak susah mengalahkannya dia jarang terlibat pertempuran dan lebih suka ada di luar. Kedua buat perhitungan dan si kepalan tinju keras kalau dia sudah dijatuhkan tiga anak lain lebih mudah dikalahkan."

Ucapan Izuku pelan tapi Katsuki bisa mendengarnya dan setelah dia selesai mengucapkannya tatapan Katsuki memadangnya terkejut. Bel bunyi waktu istirahat selesai hari itu.

Sejak itu Katsuki tidak lagi mendatangi Izuku, kembali seperti semula seolah mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Lalu Katsuki tidak masuk tiga hari dan anak-anak kelas lain bertanya-tanya kenapa dia absen sampai tiga hari. Katsuki selalu menyombongkan diri dia tidak pernah absen. Izuku sendiri tidak percaya, tapi memilih tidak memikirkannya. Ketika Katsuki masuk di hari keempat, anak-anak mengerumuninya. Wajah Katsuki diperban dan dia memakai sandal alih-alih sepatu. Guru kelas mengatakan Katsuki habis kecelakaan dan anak-anak lain mendesaknya untuk cerita. Katsuki membalas semua itu dengan ancaman ledakan dan umpatan kasar.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Katsuki tiba-tiba mendatangi Izuku. Mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama. Katsuki pertama bicara. "Bisa main kartu?"

"Bisa."

Mereka berdua duduk, membagikan kartu bahkan tanpa menyebut nama permainan, mereka memulainya. Beberapa anak menatap itu dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Katsuki mengabaikan mereka, Izuku mengamati kartu-kartu di tangan.

Dua putaran masing-masing tidak ada yang bicara, Izuku pertama melakukan.

"Jadi siapa yang menang?"

Izuku menarik kartu lain dari tangan Katsuki. Keningnya mengerut, tidak ada yang cocok dengan kartu di tangannya sendiri.

"Mereka Cuma segerombolan raksasa tanpa otak. Beraninya main keroyok dan langsung loyo kalau sudah dijatuhkan satu-satu," Katsuki menarik kartu lain di tangan Izuku, dan menyeringai mengejek setelah ada kartu yang cocok dia mengeluarkannya.

Izuku fokus memilih kartu di tangan Katsuki, "Mereka bisa melakukan seperti itu karena salah satu orang tua dari mereka ada yang bekerja di anggota dewan kota. Kelompok kecil mereka sudah terkenal dan orang-orang memilih menutup mata daripada terkena resiko sendiri."

"Huh! Itulah kenapa tidak ada satupun yang beres. Kota kecil ini terkutuk. Bagaimana kamu tahu yang seperti itu?"

"Ibuku kerja di jurnalis."

Katsuki mengeluarkan pasangan kartu yang cocok. "Tentu saja, itu kenapa nerd sepertimu tahu banyak hal. Harusnya kamu sudah pakai kacamata karena terlalu banyak melihat orang-orang."

"Tapi itu bagus, setidaknya aku bisa tahu kelemahan orang lain dan menggunakannya untuk melawan mereka," Izuku memilih kartu-kartu yang semakin sedikit, mengambil tiga dari kanan lalu memberi senyum dan langsung mengeluarkan sepasang kartu yang sama.

Katsuki mengambil satu kartu dan Izuku sedikit tersenyum. Mereka semua bermain hingga jumlah kartu semakin menyusut.

"Bagaimana caramu melawan orang-orang itu, kau hanya seorang Quirkless."

Kali ini Izuku tidak tersinggung, "Mungkin biarkan orang lain melakukannya."

Katsuki memandanginya sejenak lalu kembali konsentrasi pada sisa kartu di tangan Izuku. Mengambil di ujung kiri. "Yakin pengamatanmu bukan Quirk."

"Seratus persen yakin. Ibuku sudah membawa ke lima dokter berbeda di usiaku ke empat. Hasilnya sama semua."

Katsuki yang mengajak Izuku bermain benar-benar mengejutkan anak-anak kelas. Tidak hanya permainan kartu saja, mereka juga mengobrol seakan mereka sudah kenal cukup lama. Melihat Izuku yang bicara lebih panjang dari biasanya dan Katsuki untuk pertama tidak mengeluarkan serampahan di setiap ucapannya. Itu adalah pemandangan ajaib kelas waktu itu.

"Lihat itu aku menang nerd!"

Izuku mendicih, meski samar bisa menyembunyikannya dia tidak senang kalah oleh peledak yang tiba-tiba menyusup masuk ke dalam hidupnya. "Kota ini butuh pahlawan."

"Dan akulah pahlawannya, lihat saja _Deku_!"

"Deku?"

"Artinya kamu kutu buku menyebalkan."

Keduanya menjalin hubungan unik itu seminggu dan membuat orang-orang memahami perubahan kelas mereka. Katsuki selalu membawa kartu dan tanpa mengucapkan banyak hal, Izuku seolah tahu apa yang diinginkan Katsuki. Nyaris semua waktu istirahat mereka duduk berdua, bicara asal topik sambil memainkan suatu permainan kecil. Kadang mereka makan bersama jika tidak main. Satu-satunya ketika mereka tidak bersama sewaktu istirahat jika Katsuki ada pertandingan antar kelas atau Izuku berdiam diri di perpustakaan. Tapi hampir selalu mereka bersama. Hubungan baru yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja.

Kali ini Katsuki tidak membawa kartu, melainkan satu set origami. Izuku mengerti.

"Kamu tahu berita kamarin?

"Kegemparan Saitama, All Might melawan penjahat paling dicari Toxic Chainsaw, hampir semua pahlawan kelimpungan melawannya dia nyaris sempurna karena daya Quirknya yang kuat dalam merusak," Izuku melipat, membuat pola.

Tangan Katsuki bergerak cekatan, dengan cepat dia bisa membuat perahu dan ditaruh di depannya. Izuku tertantang tidak mau kalah, "Tapi hanya All Might yang mau menghadapinya."

"Tentu saja, itu karena All Might nomor satu. Tidak ada satupun penjahat yang bisa mengalahkannya."

Izuku berhasil melipat satu, sebuah pesawat, tapi Katsuki selangkah lebih maju dia sudah membuat tiga bentuk. "Tapi All Might babak belur dan dirawat di rumah sakit. Dia tetap akhirnya manusia."

"Kalau bukan bajingan nomor dua, All Might sudah keluar sebagai pemenang tanpa luka seperti biasa. Bajingan itu bodoh, harusnya tahu kalau dia cuma penghambat saja."

"Kupikir tidak, Endeavor hanya ingin membantu menyelamatkan orang-orang yang masih tertimpa. Para pahlawan terlalu individual melawan Toxic, mereka pikir kalau bisa menjatuhkan penjahat paling di buru itu, nama mereka akan meroket. Itu tidak sepadan dengan resikonya."

Katsuki melihat Izuku menemukan anak itu baru selesai membuat tiga, dia unggul dua. Berhenti sejenak lalu kembali melanjutkan, "Punya pahlawan yang kamu suka?"

"Hmm secara khusus tidak ada. Tapi aku suka yang punya Quirk hebat."

"Huh apa-apaan itu? Apa karena kamu Quirkless?"

"Bisa jadi. Iri pada mereka yang punya kekuatan… tapi mungkin jawabannya adalah aku ingin punya quirk itu sendiri."

"Deku, kalau kamu punya Quirk, jenis apa yang ingin kamu punya?"

Izuku berhenti dan kembali terselip kecepatan Katsuki melipat origami. Kini kedudukan delapan lawan tujuh"Mungkin jenis yang bisa mencuri Quirk orang lain."

"Kenapa?" Katsuki terkejut, tapi masih terus melipat

"Quirk nyaris seperti kehidupan manusia. Sangat berharga dan mungkin bernilai hampir sama seperti uang. Quirk di jadikan patokan siapa yang manusia dan bukan. Bayangkan jika sumber kehidupan itu bisa dicuri, diambil di depan matamu."

"Kamu seperti penjahat."

"Tidak. Justru karena Quirk seperti itu aku bisa mencuri Quirk penjahat agar mereka tidak bisa lagi menggunakannya untuk kejahatan dan menujukkan orang yang punya Quirk hebat tahu ada yang jauh lebih hebat dari mereka."

"Kalau kamu punya Quirk seperti itu… siapa yang akan kamu curi pertama."

"Mungkin kamu…"

Katsuki mendengus dan menujukan kalau dia berhasil melipat origami lebih banyak. Dengan ini Katsuki memenangkan 10 pertandingan, Izuku baru enam.

"Langkahi dulu aku Deku."

Suatu hari Izuku mengalami insiden dimana dia dirundung anak-anak kelas yang lebih tinggi. Dirinya tidak begitu ingat awal peristiwa itu terjadi. Apakah anak-anak sudah menargetkan dirinya dan menunggu waktu yang cocok. Izuku sendirian dan ketiga anak itu masuk menutup pintu. Anak-anak lebih tua mengatakan penghormatan dan posisi dimana si lemah harus melayani si kuat. Izuku diam melihat tingkah kebodohan mereka. dia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan, hanya lurus memandang ketiga anak kelas enam dan bertanya-tanya apa yang bisa mereka perbuat di dalam kelas.

Mungkin benar Katsuki ditakdirkan sebagai pahlawan. Dia datang tepat waktu dan bertindak cepat setelah melihat situasi. Katsuki sudah melawan anak-anak SMP, melawan yang lebih tua satu tahun bukan hal sulit. Setelah menghajar ketiganya Katsuki menarik tangan Izuku meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Malam setelah kejadian itu, Izuku bermimpi mencuri Quirk Katsuki dan saat sadar dia mendapati celananya basah. Mimpi basah Izuku tentang dia memiliki sebagian hidup Bakugo Katsuki.

**3**

Izuku membuka mata begitu suara dering ponsel tertangkap oleh telinganya. Bayangan masa lalu yang membuncah keluar tanpa sadar menyeret dirinya ke dalam alam mimpi aneh. Dia sudah tidak pernah lagi bertemu Katsuki sejak pindah sekolah, namun kejadian penjahat lumpur, Izuku tiba-tiba saja menaruh minat kembali ke bocah yang pertama kali membuatnya mimpi basah. Katsuki sekarang sekolah di Yuei, mengejar impiannya menjadi pahlawan besar memiliki kehidupan yang sepenuhnya baik kecuali kehidupan calon pahlawan penuh warna. Fakta Izuku menaruh emosi pada Katsuki murni Quirknya yang kuat, tapi dibanding Quirk kuat yang sudah Izuku curi, Quirk Katsuki ketika berada di kedua telapak tangannya sendiri sehingga mengakibatkan mimpi basah, dia masih belum sepenuhnya memahami.

Ketika dia bangkit meraih ponsel di atas meja, suara laki-laki asing dengan nada sopan terdengar. Itu adalah nomor yang sering ayahnya pakai ketika hendak ingin mengabari Izuku, biasanya Shigaraki yang akan mengontaknya, tapi sekarang Shigaraki ada di daratan lain dan suara asing itu tidak dia kenali.

"Saya Kurogiri asisten baru Tuan Hisashi, apa benar ini Tuan Midoriya Izuku?" tanya pria yang mengaku bernama Kurogiri.

"Ya. Itu aku."

"Maaf memperkenalkan diri secara mendadak seperti ini, tapi karena Tuan Shigaraki tidak ada, saya yang menggantikan."

"Tidak masalah."

Izuku ingat Kurogiri. Dia adalah laki-laki hasil eksperimen Sensei yang ketiga belas. Laki-laki telanjang dengan kepala yang sepenuhnya diliputi kabut asap hitam. Karena itulah Izuku menamainya Kurogiri (sederhana dan sesuai ciri-ciri khasnya). Sekarang dia sedang membayangkan seperti apa wajah laki-laki itu, berdiri dengan gaya pelayan meneleponnya melalui ruang tengah. Apakah ayahnya juga ada di satu ruangan dengannya juga sekarang.

"Ada masalah Tuan Midoriya?"

"Ah, tidak. Tapi aku senang kalau kamu memanggilku Izuku saja. Aku tidak begitu suka sikap formal. Kalau kamu tidak keberatan."

"Selama itu perintah Tuan, saya tidak keberatan. Ehm, Izuku apakah kamu ada rencana malam nanti?"

"Tidak. Malam ini aku mendapat libur dari agensi ku. Ada sesuatu?"

"Tuan akan datang ke festival ulang tahu kota sebagai salah satu donatur dan ingin makan malam bersamamu, apa kamu bisa?"

Makan malam yang dimaksudkan Kurogiri bukan sekedar obrolan santai ayah dan anak. Itu adalah bisnis yang artinya adalah misi baru. Lalu dia teringat janjinya dengan temannya yang juga mengundangnya makan malam. Tapi temannya ini baru bisa bertemu setelah larut malam setelah dia tampil di atas panggung. Jadi Izuku berpikir dia punya banyak waktu dan mungkin ayahnya bisa makan malam sebelumnya.

"Tidak masalah. Dimana tempatnya?"

"Di Hotel Emiko. Tuan sudah menyewa ruang privat agar bisa bicara bebas. Saya sendiri akan menjemput Anda."

"Baik kalau begitu."

"Terima kasih," lalu Kurogiri menutup telepon.


	11. Chapter 11

Izuku mengamati pantulan bayangannya dari cermin dan sedikit gugup. Malam itu sama seperti malam-malam lain. Dia akan bertemu dengan ayahnya yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya makan malam lalu memenuhi janji bertemu Himiko setelah sekian lama tidak bertatap muka. Tadinya dia akan mampir dulu ke kedai kopi, dan menikmati malam kota sebentar sendiri. Dirinya sudah membeli tiket masuk dan berencana datang ketika waktu Himiko tampil di atas panggung. Lalu mengirimkan pesan kalau dia akan menunggu teman perempuannya itu di restoran salah hotel yang sudah dijanjikan. Tapi rencana itu sedikit berubah ketika ayahnya meminta Izuku menemani makan malam di 'private room'. Kurogiri si pelayan baru akan menjemputnya sendiri.

_Jam delapan malam,_ pikir Izuku. _Masih ada dua jam lagi sebelum konser Himiko dan harusnya Kurogiri datang sekarang_.

Dia memakai kaos V-neck putih, berpadu blazer hitam tanpa dikancingkan serta jeans lembut berwarna hitam dan sepatu Nike putih. Kacamata tergantung kerah berbentuk V untuk jaga-jaga kalau orang mengenalnya sebagai pro Yamikumo, berkerja bersama Hawks kadang membuatmu cepat mudah terkenal.

Dalam kamarnya Izuku duduk di depan meja konter dapur dengan segelas air putih. Dia berusaha terus berpikir untuk membunuh waktu, tapi jam berjalan lambat dan baru sepuluh menit sejak dia melihat jam terakhir. _Mungkin ayahnya tidak jadi ingin makan malam, kalau begitu harusnya dia mengabarinya. Atau mungkin terjadi sesuatu pada Kurogiri?_ Izuku meski sudah membaca catatan penelitian percobaan ketigabelas belum tahu sema sekali kerja Quirk _warp-_nya itu, ataupun hasil saat percobaan itu kini hidup. Apakah Quirk percobaan tiga belas mengalami kendala, terjadi malfungsi dengan tubuh? Rasa penasaran itu begitu mengganggu sekaligus ingin dia cari tahu jawabannya.

Jam terus berjalan. Izuku meneguk gelas ke tiga dan kembali berjalan menuju keran air. Membuka kran dan melihat air mengisi gelas. _Ini Cuma pertemuan seperti sudah-sudah, jangan mengada-ada._

Sungguh rasanya hari itu Izuku ingin tidur dan membatalkan semua kegiatan yang akan dia lakukan. Himiko akan mengerti dan ketika dia pergi ke Tokyo menikmati festival Yuei, dia dan Himiko bisa bertemu setelah itu.

Lalu di tengah ruang tengah. Kabut berpendar gelap itu muncul. Awalnya tampak seperti lubang hitam lalu perlahan udara kecil bergetar di sekitarnya dan kabut hitam mulai keluar seperti gelombang topan kecil. Kabut dalam wujud gas yang dengan pelan-pelan membentuk fisiknya menjadi padat. Seseorang laki-laki (harusnya memang laki-laki) memakai pakaian pelayan bar tinggi jangkung. Ada plat logam alih-alih leher dan dalam plat itu seperti api dalam lampu minyak, kabut dengan dua cahaya kuning seperti mata alih-alih kepala manusia.

Percobaan nomor tiga belas, Kurogiri.

Ya, sekali lagi Izuku seperti biasa terkesima dengan Quirk yang baru dia lihat. Wajahnya membantu senyum yang selalu menakuti orang yang melihatnya. Mata berkilat-kilat nyaris tamak melihat Quirk ajaib di depan mata. _Dorongan All for One meraung seperti biasa_.

"Tolong, maafkan saya Izuku-san, ini baru pertama kali saya bepergian di luar Kanto," ucap pelayan laki-laki itu begitu tubuhnya memadat sepenuhnya. Izuku masih terbawa efek All for One sehingga tanpa dia sadari mulutnya membentuk senyum aneh khasnya dan tentu itu membuat Kurogiri yang belum mengenal Izuku agak ketakutan. Izuku menyadari perubahan itu dan meminta maaf.

"Tidak masalah, apa Quirk warp milikmu punya batasan jarak?" tanya Izuku dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Harusnya tidak. Sensei membuatku untuk bisa melayaninya dengan baik. Kupikir ini disebabkan karena jarak tempuh yang jauh dan diriku yang belum sepenuhnya optimal."

"Keren, Quirkmu menarik Kurogiri."

Jika kabut itu memiliki wajah mungkin saat ini si pelayan tersenyum, tapi itu hanya bayangan Izuku. Terlepas dari kata-katanya yang kaku dan terkesan seperti robot percobaan penelitian yang masih tahap beta, Izuku merasa dia bisa cepat akrab dengannya. Berbeda dengan Shigaraki yang sepenuhnya tangan langsung Sensei, menurut Izuku, Kurogiri cenderung anak kecil yang masih hijau.

Izuku beranjak dari kursi berjalan ke bufet di dapur. Dia mengeluarkan panci lalu mengisinya dengan air panas. Mengambil satu set cangkir minum teh hadiah sebuah undian yang Hawks menangkan dan diberikan padanya sebagai tanda ikatan kerja yang 'baik'. Kurogiri sigap selayaknya pelayan langsung mengambil pekerjaan dan meminta Izuku untuk duduk.

Izuku bertanya apakah ayahnya tidak menyuruhnya datang cepat dan Kurogiri merespon menggeleng dan mengatakan Sensei ingin Izuku menikmati waktu lebih dulu sebelum makan malam. Izuku tersenyum kecut mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya bekerja bersama ayah?" Izuku mengucapkan terima kasih ketika dua cangkir dan teko berisi teh tersaji. Dia meminta Kurogiri mengambil kue coklat di lemari es.

"Hebat. Tuan Hisashi adalah laki-laki yang baik," ucap Kurogiri nyaris seperti memujanya. Dia memotong kue menjadi dua _slice_ sama besarnya (Izuku meminta itu) dan masing-masing satu untuk Izuku dan dirinya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Ayah kadang kurang suka bekerja dengan orang baru dan banyak orang baru tidak betah dengan cara kerjanya. Meski begitu dia adalah peri dunia ekonomi, semua orang tahu itu."

"Uang sangat penting, bahkan sebenarnya tidak ada satupun di dunia ini yang gratis. Jika bukan tanpa uang, kita tidak bisa menikmati sinar matahari yang tidak memberi kanker, atau minum air bersih."

Izuku tersenyum mendengar perumpamaan itu dan memotong slice dengan sendok lalu memakan bagian yang dipotong, "pahlawan tidak perlu harus bertarung, semua bisa menjadi pahlawan."

"Tapi tidak semua bisa menjadi pahlawan. Pahlawan sampah yang menggunakan identitas mereka dan memaksakan ego mereka. ada banyak yang harus diselesaikan Izuku-san."

"Oh, kurasa kamu sudah tahu pekerjaanku sebagai _Watchdog_?" tanya Izuku.

"Ya… dan harus saya puji, itu pekerjaan yang hebat. Anda memberikan hukuman kepada mereka dan berusaha untuk menunjukkan pada masyarakat apa itu pahlawan sejati. Harusnya ada banyak orang seperti Anda, dengan begitu mungkin para 'pemalsu' itu bisa lebih cepat diajari cara berperilaku yang baik."

Izuku merasakan denyutan di belakang kepala, "Tolong jangan memuji berlebihan seperti itu."

"Tidak, saya serius dan mungkin saya bisa membantu Anda menunjukkan beberapa pahlawan yang pantas untuk dihukum, maaf jika ini mungkin terdengar egois… maukah Anda sedikit mendengar cerita saya?"

"Tentu."

"Aku dilahirkan dengan Quirk yang boleh disebut istimewa dan sayang lingkungan tempatku berasal sama sekali tidak cocok. Awalnya aku berpikir semua baik-baik saja. Aku percaya mereka, temanku dan berpikir kami bisa membuat dunia jauh lebih baik. Tapi aku naif, aku bodoh berpikir dunia bisa dirubah semudah itu ketika temanmu sendiri malah menusuk dari belakang…. Kepercayaan yang sudah kuberikan semua tidak berarti apa-apa. Aku ditendang seperti kaleng kosong begitu nilaiku tidak berarti apa-apa…. Lalu sensei datang dan memberiku kesempatan jika duniaku, duniaku yang ideal masih ada di depan mata."

Izuku minum seteguk teh dan tenang mengamati Kurogiri. Wajahnya mungkin datar dengan kabut dan cahaya kuning yang mewakili mata. Lalu dia teringat seperti fisik sejati pria di depannya. Seorang remaja 16 tahun, murid pelatihan Yuei. Seorang remaja yang dulunya mempunyai cita-cita membuat agensi pahlawan bersama teman-temannya.

"Siapa yang mengkhianatimu?"

"Seorang pahlawan bawah tanah."

**1**

Ayahnya boleh saja menyatakan diri pensiun dan mengatakan Izuku boleh melakukan apa saja. _Tapi laki-laki itu selalu ikut campur selama jantungnya terus berdetak_. Itu mungkin ruangan terbaik yang dimiliki hotel ini, saat Izuku tiba melalui portal Kurogiri pemandangan ruang ala _president suit _menyambutnya begitu berlebihan. Langit-langitnya tinggi, cahaya temerang yang dengan sengaja disetel demikian dan akuarium besar menempel di dinding, jangan tanyakan perabotan atau kelengkapan lain, semua tersedia untuk memanjakan tamu. Izuku bertanya-tanya apakah ruang itu menempati satu lantai seluruhnya sendiri.

Sensei duduk di kursi menghadapi jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan kota tengah malam. Izuku muncul persis di sampingnya sehingga dia bisa melihat wajah laki-laki itu memandang titik kosong pemandangan luar. Matanya terus melihat ke arah yang sama dan seolah kedatangan Izuku bukan apa-apa. Dia menopang pipi dengan lengan yang disandarkan pada lengan kursi, cukup lama sampai menoleh melihat wajah Izuku dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kurogiri, ambil makanannya. Bagaimana perasaanmu Izuku?" tanya sensei.

"Tidak, tahu. Mungkin sama seperti biasanya," Izuku menjawab. Si pelayan langsung beranjak meninggalkan ruangan. Langkah kakinya begitu hening seperti pemburu mengendap mengincar sasaran. Bahkan ketika Kurogiri menutup pintu tidak ada satupun suara yang dibuatnya.

"Mungkin sedikit lama, tapi kupikir kamu dan Kurogiri pasti sudah menikmati sedikit kudapan dan secangkir teh sebelum datang ke sini. Duduklah di sampingku dan kita sama-sama menikmati pemandangan kota ini."

Izuku dengan santai berjalan menuju kursi yang ditunjuk Sensei. Kursi itu sama seperti kursi yang diduduki sensei dan hanya terpisah meja bulat kecil yang mungkin dipakai untuk menyajikan makanan seperti kudapan kue-kue. Malam ini mungkin mereka hanya menikmati beberapa cemilan ditemani beberapa gelas wiski, sangat cocok untuk perbincangan 'menarik' sambil melihat gemerlap kota Fukuoka di malam festival ulang tahun kota. Jendela mengarah tepat alun-alun yang dijadikan tempat festival.

Selama beberapa saat kemudian,_ sensei_ tetap membisu. Sebenarnya mungkin laki-laki itu ingin mengutarakan sesuatu, namun dia mungkin sedang membayangkan seperti apa respon yang Izuku tunjukkan bila mengatakannya, mungkin juga dia memang sengaja menunda untuk membiarkan Izuku menebak-nebak apa yang diinginkan sensei sampai mengundangnya makan malam. Dia lalu berpaling memandang akuarium besar di sampingnya lalu kemudian berbalik menoleh ke wajah Izuku, ekspresi Sensei saat itu begitu minim emosi. Sangat datar namun tidak dingin.

"Tadi aku melihat Hawks terbang melesat…. Dia masih terus patroli meski sudah malam. Kota sedang mengadakan event dan seluruh perhatian terpusat disana," Sensei sudah kembali memandang ke jendela. "pahlawan dan penjahat yang mungkin ingin merusuh pasti akan ada di sekitar lapangan kota. Tentu ada juga penjahat lain yang boleh jadi memanfaatkan situasi untuk merusuh di tempat lain…"

Sensei memiliki pemandangan malam yang dipadukan Quirk pendukung lain sehingga dia pasti bisa melihat objek meski itu kecil dan cepat. "Dia pahlawan kecepatan dan bangga dengan itu.

"Menurut mu andai dia yang jadi nomor satu apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" tanya Sensei

"Masih ada Best Jeanist, tapi siapa yang tahu, anak-anak muda suka yang keren-keren," jawab Izuku.

"Kamu bukan anak muda?" tanya sensei dengan intonasi tenang.

Izuku tersenyum dan dalam kepalanya dia berpikir, namun kata-kata tidak mudah keluar, "Apa kamu ingin aku melakukan sesuatu pada Hawks? Misi berikutnya?"

"Memang ada misi _membunuh sampah_ yang lain. Tapi itu bukan Hawks, hanya pahlawan kecil seperti yang sudah biasa kamu lakukan…. Tapi mungkin kali ini, ada satu ikan besar yang butuh perhatian." Sensei terdiam sejenak, menarik napas lau menghembuskanya perlahan. Detik berlalu seperti jam berlalu. "Saat aku melihat pemandangan seperti ini, aku terkenang diriku dulu yang melihat pemandangan ini adalah papan catur yang siap aku mainkan…. Semuanya menyenangkan, melihat bidak berjalan meski aku sudah mengarahkannya pada titik yang menguntungkan selalu saja lawan punya cara untuk menemukan sekak yang membuat diriku harus berpikir… terus berpikir. Tebak kira-kira siapa lawanku?"

"Para pahlawan?"

Sensei terkekeh, "Oh mereka cuma bidak begitu juga All Might."

_Tapi dia sudah nyaris membuatmu setengah diambang kematian_.

"Ibumu… dia juga bidak… tapi sangat spesial, bergerak lurus seperti benteng dan tepat menyerangku ketika aku terlena… tidak mungkin justru aku memang sengaja ingin membuka cela itu. Rasanya aneh, apa ini yang dinamakan cinta? Bagaimana menurutmu Izuku? Apa itu cinta?"

Izuku tidak memikirkan ucapan sensei menganggap ibunya bidak, di mata laki-laki itu bahkan anak darah dagingnya sendiri adalah bidak. "Aku tidak tahu…."

"Oh ayolah, kamu cukup banyak membaca beberapa novel bukan? Katakan saja apa yang kamu pikirkan."

"Mungkin menjalani hidup menerima apa adanya… semua orang punya definisi cinta berbeda…. Ada yang cinta seperti kisah-kisah moral, duniawi, berpikir kritis bahkan terkadang kejahatan bisa disebut cinta juga. Aku pikir cinta adalah hidup dan memperjuangkannya sepenuh hati."

Izuku lalu melihat pemandangan luar. Di sana, pusat gemerlap kota yang saat ini orang-orang berkumpul menikmati hiburan mungkin sekarang Himiko sudah diatas panggung dan bernyanyi. Hawks patroli dan menikmati kesendirian yang sangat tidak cocok dengan pribadinya periang. Aneh rasanya mengingat Jepang hanyalah negara kepulauan yang digabungkan saja masih tetap kalah dengan cina, tapi melihat hamparan di depan mata rasanya Jepang adalah dataran sangat luas yang menampung jutaan orang di atasnya.

"Memperjuangkan sesuatu adalah alasan manusia diciptakan," seakan ucapannya seperti tanda, pintu dibuka dan lagi-lagi tanpa menimbulkan bunyi lalu Kurogiri datang membawa troli dan menyajikannya di atas meja, Jamur yang dimasak berbagai jenis cara dan bumbu tersaji di atas beberapa piring. Kurogiri membawa sebotol wiski, dua gelas jenis wiski dan seteko gelas berisi jus jeruk dingin. Dia menjajarkan semua barang-barang itu di atas meja seperti pelayan profesional. Membuka botol wiski dan menuangkannya dengan tegas dan tepat, seolah itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak boleh dilakukan asal-asalan. Begitu juga dia menuang jus ke dalam gelas, Kurogiri melakukannya dengan sangat terampil. Sensei mengangguk lalu si pelayan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tanpa meninggalkan suara sama sekali.

_Sensei memang sengaja menyajikan jamur… tentu dia tahu kasus itu_. _Laki-laki ini mengundangnya makan malam tidak hanya ingin memberikan misi, tetapi juga ingin melihat reaksiku_. Kegagalan pertamaku menyelamatkan seseorang…. mungkin itu bukan pembunuhan pertama yang Izuku lihat, tetapi sekarang dia adalah pahlawan, meski kata 'pahlawan' sendiri tidak sama dengan apa yang orang kebanyakan pikirkan. Bagi Izuku menjadi pahlawan tidak hanya sebagai cara dia membangun proyeknya, tetapi itu juga hasil keegoisan yang timbul dari sisi yang lahir dari lingkungan ibunya, perasaan ketika memiliki kekuatan 'jahat' dan rasa emosi yang mirip seperti 'cinta' kepada temannya Katsuki, meski yang terakhir adalah 'cinta' karena temannya mempunyai Quirk yang hebat. Di mata Izuku sekarang 'pahlawan' tidak hanya versi lembut menjaga keamanan, dan memberi moral baik. 'pahlawan' juga harus menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Waktu itu memang dia gagal, dia juga merasakan kejengkelan dan keputusasaan. Tetapi dia selalu menggenggam alasan dia menjadi pahlawan, bukan hanya menyelamatkan dirinya tapi seperti pro lain juga menyelamatkan oran lain. Kegagalan selalu ada dimana-mana, itu wajar.

Dan ketika jamur-jamur itu dihidangkan Izuku menyadari lagi jika kejahatan kadang diperlukan untuk kebaikan. Tangannya meraih piring kecil dan mengambil beberapa hidangan berbeda dari olahan jamur. Semua rasanya sempurna, baik yang digoreng, di tumis… jamur tetap merupakan makanan yang enak.

"Apa Shigaraki sudah mulai bergerak untuk mencari informasi tentang kelompok yakuza?" tanya Izuku.

"Belum, dia masih sibuk bermain di cina. Sepulang dari sana dia akan kembali bekerja… saat ini Jin yang mengurus bisnis…. Untungnya ada Giran, dia bisa jadi akuntan dan sekretaris yang bisa diandalkan."

"Lalu Endeavor? Kurasa komisi masih belum mau menyerahkannya."

"Aku serahkan itu padamu, aku percaya instingmu untuk bertindak di waktu yang tepat… tapi jika boleh aku ingin memberi saran, biarkan _anak-anaknya yang menutup sejarah Endeavor_. Kamu cukup menaburkan gula untuk menarik para semut."

Bayangkan empat anak Todoroki yang sudah Izuku selidiki. Meski saat ini anak pertama sudah meninggal. Izuku merasakan jika anak pertamanya saja bisa memberikan peran yang bagus. Izuku sudah memberi tugas ke La Brava menyelidiki Endeavor lebih jauh, kemana keberadaan sang istri yang kini masih misteri, penyebab kematian Touya, hubungan ketiga anak terakhir dengan ayahnya dan mana yang bisa dia dekati lebih dulu. sekarang anak terakhir Todoroki Shouto ada di Yuei, kelas satu dan akan segara Izuku tahu seperti apa profilnya. Dia bisa saja merekrut anak itu ke dalam program magang untuk mengorek informasi, tapi akan sangat sulit mencari cara meyakinkan si bungsu Todoroki, kemungkinan dia pasti akan mendapat tawaran dari kantor ayahnya. _Atau mungkin aku bisa bicara dengannya? _Lalu Izuku melihat sekilas raut muka kurang hidup dari bocah itu, si bungsu pasti bukan tipe yang muda didekati.

"Saat ini komunitas kita sedang dalam masa transisi. All Might mungkin bukan lagi simbol perdamaian, tapi dia masih bisa berjuang dan banyak calon lain yang bisa menggantikan tempatnya. Tentu itu juga berlaku bagi para penjahat yang melihat fakta ketika tidak ada lagi yang terkuat di depan mata mereka."

"Apakah kamu akan ikut?"

"Tidak… aku akan membiarkan seperti setelah aku memutuskan untuk mundur. Kamu dan Shigaraki yang memutuskan apa yang pikir kalian tepat untuk dilakukan. Aku cukup tinggal menikmatinya."

Izuku mengangguk. Dia sudah menduga jawaban semacam itu. _Sensei tetap ikut campur namun tidak secara langsung_.

"Apa Hawks akan berpartisipasi untuk magang tahun ini?"

"Ya… dia sudah mendapatkan satu dari Shiketsu dan lusa aku akan mencari murid dari Yuei yang bisa mengikuti cara kerja agensi kami."

"Kamu pasti tentunya sudah melihat gambaran sekilas tentang murid-murid sekolah itu. Kutebak targetmu anak kelas satu?"

Izuku mengangguk, dia mengambil gelas, lantas meneguk jus dingin. Kemudian dia mengambil jamur yang digoreng seperti ayam di atas piring.

"Kusarankan untuk mengambil anak kelas satu Tokoyami Fumikage… Quirknya mutasi burung tapi kekuatannya ada di mutasi bayangan yang disebutnya 'Dark Shadow'. Anak itu, dia murid terampil, masa depannya bagus bila ditangani dengan tepat. Aku menyarankanmu karena anak itu adalah satu-satunya hasil percobaan Ujiko yang masih hidup. Biar kujelaskan.

"Dulu aku dan Ujiko terlibat dalam eksperimen membuat duplikat tiruan All For One. Target kami adalah manusia jenis mutan. Pertama aku berhasil membuat Gigantomachina, soal ini aku akan jelaskan nanti. Nah penelitian bermaksud menciptakan mutan sejenis Gigantomachina, menculik bayi dan membuat mereka semua menjadi Quirkless, lalu kami berdua menciptakan Quirk manifestasi mutan yang dipadukan Quirk yang menurut kami cocok dengan manifestasi itu…. Mungkin ada sekitar 150 bayi… dan 149nya gagal. Mereka tumbuh menjadi hewan buas dan melupakan insting manusia mereka. tentu saja Quirk jenis mutan alami kadang juga begitu, tapi Quirk rekayasa kami berdua sedikit lebih buas sehingga jiwa dan fisik yang tidak siap akan ditelannya."

Sensei menuangkan wiski ke dalam gelas. Dia tidak langsung meminumnya, mengatur napas, lalu melanjutkan cerita.

"Fumikage…. Adalah subjek yang tumbuh tanpa kebuasan…. Tapi rupanya kebuasannya justru melebur menjadi Quirk. Awalnya subjek itu kuberi Quirk pengendali bayangan, tapi siapa sangka sisi mutannya justru menyerang Quirk dan akhirnya muncul Quirk baru yang disebut Dark shadow… bayangan hidup yan punya akal dan naluri sendiri."

Izuku menyeringai. Apa yang dikatakan Sensei seperti sebuah dongeng, bukan makna sesungguhnya tentang perbutannya menculik 150 bayi dan menjadikannya objek penelitian… sama seperti Kurogiri, menculik pahlawan pelatihan sekarat dan memutar memorinya. Otot-otot wajahnya bergerak sendiri dan terpiuh habis-habisan. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun kata-katanya tidak dapat disuarakan.

"Jadikan anak ini aset senjatamu… jika Hawks gagal, Tokoyami adalah senjata yang sangat sempurna. Dapatkan kesetiaannya dan raih kehidupannya dengan memberikan cintamu…. Bahkan anak ini akan mungkin membuatmu semakin mudah meraih si elang merah. Percayalah Yuei sangat menguji All for One-mu Izuku."

Sisa makan malam itu berakhir dalam hening begitu sensei mengeluarkan map coklat cukup tebal dari samping kursinya yang tidak Izuku perhatikan sebelumnya. Dia menerima map itu dengan hati-hati. Rasanya dia seperti mendapat sebuah kepercayaan yang harus dia kerjakan. Sensei juga mengatakan kalau data tentang Tokoyami sudah ada di dalam, selanjutnya sensei hanya menikmati sedikit makanan dan lebih banyak menyantap wiski. Izuku masih terus menemani laki-laki itu sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari kursi dan pamit pulang. Laki-laki itu mengangguk dan mengatakan jika Kurogiri menunggu di kamar seberang.

"Apa yang Anda rencanakan untuk Kurogiri?" tanya Izuku.

"Dia hanya bertugas mempermudah akses kemanapun yang kau suka…. Shigaraki akan sangat membutuhkannya dalam pekerjaannya kali ini, kamu bisa memakainya jika mau."

Izuku tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan segera meninggalkan ruangan. Membuka pintu dengan tangan kiri karena tangan kanannya membawa map misi berikutnya. Sama seperti Kurogiri, Izuku menutupnya dengan sepelan mungkin.

**2**

"Kurogiri," kata Izuku ketika sudah masuk di dalam kamar seberang. Tempat itu serupa dengan kamar yang dipakai Sensei. Rasanya sangat berlebihan untuk Kurogiri yang diam duduk hening memandang pemandangan kota namun di sisi berbeda dari yang Izuku dan sensei lihat tadi. Pelayan itu menoleh lalu bangkit kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Izuku.

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu darimu?"

"Boleh," kata Kurogiri. Wajahnya yang berkabut sungguh membuatnya sulit membayangkan emosi apa yang ditampilkan si pelayan. Dia nyaris seperti robot ketika bicara dengan intonasi suara datar. "tugasku adalah untuk melayani keluarga sensei."

"Aku ingin minta diantarkan ke sebuah tempat. Setelah ini aku ada janji bertemu dengan temanku dan kami janjian di hotel di dekat alun-alun. Tapi setelah itu bisakah kamu mengantar kami ke suatu tempat?

"Tentu kemanakah itu? Kalau jaraknya di luar jangkauan yang sekarang mungkin agak membutuhkan waktu," jelas Kurogiri.

"Lokasinya ada di Tokyo, jadi ini mirip perjalanan pulang," kata Izuku datar. "Aku ingin berkunjung ke salah satu penjara disana, sebelum ini aku berjanji dengan salah satu orang yang dikurung disana untuk mengambil Quirknya. Bisakah kamu mengantar kami berdua ke penjara itu?"

Hening. Kurogiri tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari Izuku, tatapannya tidak bergeser barang 1 mili pun.

"Tentunya kamu tahu penjara dipenuhi sistem keamanan dan ada sipir yang bertugas menjaga. Meski aku bisa menyusup masuk, ada jejak yang mungkin bisa menarik keributan dan dibutuhkan persiapan jika Anda ingin menyusup dan berencana mengambil salah satu penjahat di dalam sel."

"Aku sudah merencanakannya. Aku punya kenalan yang sudah mengurus semua keamanan penjara itu. Penjara itu tidak seketat Tartarus, tapi masih penjara kelas sedang yang mengurung penjahat class B hingga D, kamu cukup mengantarkan ke titik koordinat yang akan ku beritahu dan menunggu kami melakukan pekerjaan dan memulangkan kami setelah semua beres."

"Bagaimana dengan sipir? Tentu saja itu sudah kamu antisipasi."

"Temanku punya Quirk infiltrasi dan bagian sipir juga sudah aku tangani," kata Izuku.

"Aku percaya, Izuku-san sudah melakukan persiapan. Anda adalah orang yang melakukan sesuatunya setelah merancang persiapan yang bagus. Tapi tentu kadang ada kendala ketika rencana itu dijalankan. Kadang semua tidak berakhir sesuai yang diharapkan."

"Tapi aku percaya 100 persen kami berhasil lolos. Malah ini mungkin bisa jadi pertunjukkan kecil agar para pahlawan lebih bersiaga."

Kurogiri berpikir sejenak. Jika dia punya wajah mungkin salah satu alis matanya akan terangkat sedikit, "Baiklah, saya akan lakukan apa yang Anda minta. Dan kupikir sensei tidak tahu rencana ini?"

"Tidak ini pekerjaanku."

Kurogiri tidak mengatakan apa-apa, namun Izuku menganggapnya sebagai persetujuan.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan membantumu jika kamu butuh bantuanku."

"Tidak, ini pekerjaanku juga Izuku-san."

"Aku mungkin akan membantumu tentang para pahlawan bawah tanah ini… jika kamu ingin sesuatu semacam balas dendam," kata Izuku.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu suka konflik," kata Kurogiri, "Namun jika sensei, Shigaraki atau kamu memintaku bertarung aku akan melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati. meski mengotori tangan bukan kesukaanku. Para pahlawan bawah tanah ini… mugkin sudah meninggal, tapi ada satu yang ku ingat dan dia masih hidup sebagai pengajar di Yuei… namanya _Ereserhead_. Aizawa Shota."

Izuku dan Kurogiri terdiam di tengah kemewahan ruangan itu.

"Apa kamu ingin membunuhnya?"

"Seperti yang aku katakan, aku tidak suka konflik. Tapi jika terjadi aku akan melakukannya. Lalu ketika aku bertemu Ereserhead…. Mungkin jika dia mengacau dan membahayakan kalian bertiga, aku akan mengambil tindakan."

Izuku terdiam dan berpikir jika sensei masih tetap memiliki kekejaman 'masa lalunya' meski dirinya pensiun dalam segala masalah dunia pahlawan.

**3**

Izuku dan Himiko bertemu di bar. Himiko mengenakan gaun pendek berlengan pendek biru keabu-abuan, jaket cardigan putih kecil, dan sepatu hak tinggi Ferragamo. Ia juga memakai anting-anting dan gelang emas kecil. Di tangan kanaknya ada dompet kecil La Bagagerie. Tampil di atas panggung Himiko selalu tampil dengan mengikat rambutnya membentuk mangkuk di kedua sisi yang kadang beberapa helai dibiarkan berantakan. Kini gadis itu meluruskan rambutnya sehingga tanda-tanda ikon nakal seolah tidak pernah ada. Dia juga memakai kacamata untuk menyamarkan wajahnya.

Koki restoran datang ke meja dan berbicara dengan Izuku. Dia mengatakan akan menghidangkan minuman anggur sebagai imbuhan cuma-cuma dari restoran. Meski umur mereka berdua dibawah umur untuk meminum anggur, kadang memang ada momen anggur harus mereka minum. Baik Izuku maupun Himiko sudah tahu cara menikmati anggur versi mereka masing-masing.

Rupanya anggur itu sebelumnya anggur yang disajikan sudah dibuka dan pelanggan mengeluh rasanya meski sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah karena demikian rasa anggur itu. Pelanggan itu hanya pencicip anggur amatir yang tidak memahami rasa _Bourgogne_. Koki tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena pelanggan adalah pemilik butik ternama di kota itu, dia hanya bisa tersenyum dan menjawab dengan kata-kata 'sedikit tajam' lalu segera mengganti anggur yang menurut pelanggan itu 'enak'. Koki berpikir ketenangan restoran jauh lebih baik daripada kericuhan yang dibuat satu pelanggan. Tapi, kami menaikkan sedikit menu tagihannya, ujar si koki dengan nada puas.

"Kalau kami tidak masalah?" tanya Izuku dengan nada ceria, lucu mendengar cerita si koki.

"Untuk dua anak muda, berpakaian rapi seperti kalian. Tidak apa-apa kan?" si koki mengedipkan mata.

"Ya, kami senang bisa mencicipi anggur cuma-cuma. Ini kesempatan langka." Kata Himiko.

"Kalau boleh tahu siapa pemilik butik ini?"

"Motomiya Reiyuki."

"Aku kenal dia, beberapa kesempatan dia sempat ingin mengajukan rancangannya untukku. Tapi Atsuhiro menolak kerja samanya."

"Oh, nona muda ini model?"

"Ya… tidak menyangka bukan?"

Koki tersenyum dan mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Kepada siapapun, ini adalah _Bourgogne_ kualitas terbaik yang selalu menjadi ikon restoran kami. 'pengunjung adalah raja', kurekomendasikan dengan bangga buatan tahun terbaik dan sejarah panjang sang anggur. Kalau pesan harga sebotol bisa puluhan ribu yen."

Pelayan laki-laki datang dan menuangkan anggur ke gelas Izuku dan Himiko. Mereka _toast_. Ketika kedua gelas mereka bersentuhan, terdengar bunyi bagaikan lonceng surga berdenting di kejauhan. Himiko masih tertawa cerita koki dan menjelekkan si perancang busana yang tidak memahami rasa anggur sejati. Izuku menjawab kalau dunia kadang ada orang-orang yang suka mengeluh. Kemudian mereka berdua memeriksa buku menu dan membaca daftar tulisan latin itu dengan teliti. Tidak ada satupun terlewatkan seolah itu merupakan soal ujian penentu masa depan mereka.

"Sudah dipilih?" tanya Izuku.

"Ya." jawab Himiko.

"Mau pesan apa?"

"Sup kerang hijau, salad tiga jenis daun bawang, dan otak-otak anak sapi dari Iwate yang direbus dengan anggur Bordeaux. Kamu Izuku?"

"Sup miju-miju, aneka sayur musim semi hangat, dan ikan_ lophiide_ yang dipanggang dalam bungkus kertas, dengan _polenta_. Jujur sebenarnya agak kurang cocok dengan anggur merah, tapi kalau anggurnya gratis apa boleh buat."

"boleh aku mencicipinya sedikit?"

"Kita bisa saling tukar nanti."

"Keren," kata Himiko.

Lantas keduanya menutup buku menu dan segara pelayan laki-laki datang mengambil pesanan mereka. baik Himiko maupun Izuku adalah anak-anak remaja yang sudah lebih dulu mengecap dunia orang-orang dewasa, tentu saja dengan cara berbeda namun mereka tetap remaja dibawah 17 tahun. Karir Himiko sebagai model dan idol membuatnya kadang berjumpa dengan orang-orang 'tertentu' dan dari situlah dia belajar tata krama makan di restoran semacam ini, Atsuhiro juga mengajarkannya karena sang manajer sendiri dulunya berasal dari keluarga beradab. Adapun Izuku adalah pengalaman dia ketika di Itali, Don sangat telaten mengajarkan Izuku tata krama menikmati hidangan.

Pertemuan mereka adalah saat keduanya masih di Eropa. Saat itu Himiko mendapat undangan kenalan Atsuhiro yang bekerja di salah satu merk butik ternama di dunia. Di suatu hari, Atsuhiro masuk rumah sakit akibat kelelahan dan Himiko memutuskan untuk menunggu dokter memeriksa, Izuku saat itu duduk di seberang membaca majalah politik Itali dan mata mereka bertemu. Sesama orang Jepang berada di negeri yang jauh. Saat itu mereka masih disebut anak-anak karena umur muda mereka, tetapi obrolan pertama mereka seperti dua orang dewasa. Izuku mendengarkan cerita Himiko tentang dunia modelnya yang masih hijau namun Izuku memuji karena yakin masa depan Himiko begitu cerah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Himiko saat itu.

"Karena kamu dan aku sama. Kita tidak lagi melihat melalui mata remaja… kita berbeda."

Izuku adalah orang kedua setelah Atsuhiro yang langsung bisa diakrabi Himiko. Sejak itu ketika masih di Itali, mereka sering bertemu. Kebanyakan di taman, Izuku sedang berlari dan Himiko mengajak anjing kenalan Atsuhiro jalan-jalan. Hubungan mereka sempat terputus begitu Himiko kembali ke Jepang sedangkan Izuku masih harus tetap tinggal di Itali. Pertemuan kedua mereka yang mengejutkan, itu ketika Himiko mengadakan jumpa fans dan Izuku kebetulan sedang membaca buku di salah satu kafe.

"Boleh bertanya sesuatu Himiko?" tanya Izuku.

"Boleh."

"Seperti apa pria bernama Motomiya Reiyuki ini?" tanya Izuku.

"Hm…. Dia seperti perancang kebanyakan, punya daya tarik khusus dan gaya yang menurut matanya adalah fashion kekinian. Laki-laki ramah tapi cukup banyak melihat perempuan mutan dengan tatapan rakus…. Salah satu kru ku pernah diajaknya ngobrol dan nyaris diajak 'pergi' bersamanya. Karena itu Atsuhiro langsung menolak kontrak darinya."

"Seperti cerita yang aku dengar," kata Izuku. "Dia laki-laki dermawan yang rupanya suka memberikan sumbangan ke beberapa kantor agensi yang mengkhususkan anggotanya adalah mutan."

"Ada udang dibalik batu kalau begitu? Tak bisa dipercaya."

"Begitulah… tapi orang-orang semacam itu memang sulit untuk diberi 'pelajaran'."

"Tapi kamu bisa melakukannya,"

Izuku mengambil gelas dan meminum sisa anggur. Selama beberapa saat keduanya tidak ada yang bicara. Tadi keduanya juga memesan hidangan pembuka yaitu udang saimaki yang digoreng. Pelayan laki-laki mengantarkan hidangan pembuka lalu ketika hidangan tersaji, Himiko mengambil pisau dan mengiris udang kecil-kecil sebelum memakannya.

"Hei, malam ini kamu mau menemaniku?"

"Hm? Kemana?"

"Kalau tidak keberatan aku ingin 'berburu' sudah cukup lama aku tidak melakukannya."

"Pahlawan atau penjahat?"

"Penjahat sudah dikurung di salah satu penjara."

Himiko menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau ambil tindakan repot-repot nanti, bisa gawat idol sepertiku tertangkap basah sedang menyelinap ke dalam penjara."

"Percayalah ini malah mengasyikkan."

"Hei, Izuku boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? Tapi mungkin akan sedikit membuatmu risih."

"Jangan Khawatir aku tidak akan risih."

"Benar? Bahkan marah? Kadang ketika aku bertanya pertanyaan ini aku melihat reaksi orang-orang itu tidak nyaman."

"Aku dan kamu istimewa."

"Begini, apakah Izuku pernah melakukan apapun sampai menjungkirbalikkan dunia demi cinta?"

Selama beberapa saat, Izuku kehilangan kata-kata. Diletakkannya pisau dan garpu di atas piring lalu disekahnya mulut dengan serbet lantas ditatapnya Himiko dengan mata disipitkan.

"Kupikir itu tergantung…. Maksudku cinta apa dulu yang sedang kamu bahas ini?"

"Cinta sejati, cinta pandangan pertama?"

"Boleh aku tahu siapa orangnya?"

Himiko tampak merenungkan sesuatu. Dia meminum sisa anggur di gelas dan beberapa menit, pelayan laki-laki datang mengisi anggur baru. Tidak ada yang bicara di antara mereka, sampai pelayan tadi berjalan sedikit menjauh. "Atsuhiro…"

"Aku bisa bayangkan. Kamu memang punya rasa melebihi hubungan profesional dengan dia. Tapi apakah Atsuhiro juga punya perasaan sama denganmu? Cinta buta bisa membunuh dirimu sendiri."

"Dia tidak mengatakannya langsung, tetapi ketika kami bersama dia akan memberikan semua yang bisa dia lakukan agar aku bisa bersinar. Bahkan jika dia mengotori tangannya itu tidak masalah. Ketika aku menerima kiriman lagu darimu, aku bermimpi langit ada dibawah kekuasaanku dan semua di dunia tidak penting kecuali hasratku. Dan saat aku menutup mata, wajah Atsuhiro yang muncul. Kamu sudah tahu ceritaku bukan? Aku melihat laki-laki itu sumber cahaya yang dulu tidak pernah mampir padaku sama sekali."

"Aku tidak mencelamu karena beberapa saat lalu seorang bertanya soal cinta… dan yang bisa kujawab adalah hidup yang diperjuangkan."

"Jadi menurutmu?"

"Ya… aku sendiri belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti itu, tapi ketertarikan seperti cinta ada," kata Izuku. "Quirk-ku membuatku mudah terpikat dengan Quirk yang menurutku istimewa, berbeda dari yang lain dan kuat. Dulu sewaktu masih kecil, usia sekitar 10 tahun aku tertarik dengan seorang bocah laki-laki yang memiliki Quirk kuat. Aku sendiri kurang bisa mengerti, tapi sungguh sampai sekarang perasaan terhadap anak itu sendiri masih ada dan boleh digambarkan sebagai rasa cinta."

"Tapi itu rasa yang timbul karena kamu tertarik dengan Quirknya?"

"Ya."

"Apakah kamu juga tertarik dengan anak itu? Bukan dari Quirknya?" Sekali lagi Himiko memotong kecil-kecil udang dengan pisau dan garpu. Gerakan lembut serah dan anggun.

"Dia anak yang bisa kamu bayangkan bos anak-anak nakal, sombong dan berpikir dunia berputar mengelilinginya.

"Kedengarannya seperti bocah menyebalkan."

"Memang."

"Tapi, kamu tertarik bocah ini…. Karena dia punya Quirk yang menurutmu istimewa… Apa kamu pernah bertemu lagi dengan bocah ini? Atau ada niatan untuk bertemu lagi dengannya?"

"Aku tidak ingin mencarinya. Kalaupun kami bertemu lagi biarkan itu terjadi spontan. Tapi kupikir pasti ada waktu kami akan bertemu lagi… karena bocah itu sekarang sedang bersekolah di pelatihan hero. Dunia kami tidak luas."

"Lalu apa yang akan kamu katakan kalau waktu itu datang?"

"Ya… aku sendiri tidak tahu," ujar Izuku, lantas meneguk anggur sedikit. "tapi saat waktu itu datang, aku mungkin akan gila…. Maksudku bocah itu pasti tumbuh begitupula Quirknya juga…. Aku tidak yakin bisa melepaskannya kembali."

"Jujur saja, Izuku ceritamu mungkin menakutkan dan kelihatannya seperti penculik anak kecil. Tapi aku bisa mengerti…. Dorongan ingin memiliki sesuatu…. Apa itu cinta, apa itu keegoisan kita…. Rasanya sulit dibedakan."

"Memang."

"Ya, payah bukan?"

"Jadi apa kamu sudah menemukan arti cinta?"

Himiko menggeleng, "Kurasa aku tak perlu mencarinya. Aku cukup melakukan apa yang kupikir benar."

Mereka berdiam diri selama beberapa saat, dan berkonsentrasi menyantap makanan. Kemudian Himiko bertanya, "Apa kamu sedang merencanakan sesuatu?"

Izuku mengangguk. "Ya… begitulah."

"Aku mengerti… ya apapun itu aku cuma ingin kita terus berteman seperti ini," balas Himiko. "Aku sendiri sebenarnya kesepian… orang sangat sulit memahamiku dan itu rasanya sakit. Bertemu denganmu rasanya seperti untuk kedua kalinya dunia tidak lagi memberiku ketidakadilan."

"Aku senang kamu menganggapku seperti itu."

Himiko tertawa, "Aneh, kalau tidak cerita-cerita anak gadis, harusnya kita berdua pacaran bukan? Sama-sama punya rasa saling nyaman, pengertian dan hal-hal seperti itu."

Izuku memandang anggur merah di dalam gelasnya. "Tapi kalau sampai itu terjadi mungkin kita tidak bisa merasakan suasana seperti sekarang.

Pelayan laki-laki bersama seorang di belakangnya akhirnya membawa hidangan pesanan mereka. semua tersaji begitu sempurna dengan aroma dan warna menggoda selara. Izuku mengucapkan terima kasih dan keduanya mengangguk sopan. Meski budaya di luar, biasanya kita memberi tips. Orang Jepang menganggap tips adalah perbuatan tidak sopan. Selama menyantap hidangan makan malam itu, mereka berdua saling mencicipi satu sama lain dan berbincang soal makanan lalu pekerjaan dan apa saja yang terjadi beberapa hari. Himiko mengeluh tentang sikap laki-laki yang melihat idol adalah hasrat nafsu mereka tapi juga berpikir kalau itulah dunia para model. Izuku menceritakan Hawks dan segala masalah yang mengikuti ketampanan pahlawan nomor dua.

**4**

Penjara Akatsuki seperti namanya didominasi warna merah, tentu saja disana tidak ada bulan merah kecuali yang bersinar di atas saat malam, dan itu bulan normal.

Izuku mengawasi area yang disorot kamera CCTV yang kini ditampilkan dalam beberapa panel layar tv tabung ukuran kecil. Kedua mata hijau itu khususnya mengamati panel pojok kanan yang menyorot blok C3. Di salah satu blok itulah, si korban atau makanannya tengah menunggu. Seluruh sistem keamanan lantai ini sudah dikuasai jaringan La Brava. CCTV, keamanan sudah dibawah kendali. Sipir lain tidak ada yang menyadari keanehan di lantai C dan tidak ada satupun orang dari luar yang bisa masuk. Kalaupun ada yang menyadari, La Brava telah memutus jaringan komunikasi baik antar sipir ataupun jaringan yang menghubungkan penjara dengan dunia luar. Rencana sederhana, memanfaatkan jam jaga sipir selama dua jam sebelum berganti sipir lain. Jika tidak terjadi keanehan, tidak ada yang menyadari jika dua orang sudah menyusup ke lantai C dan siap membuat tanda bagi para pahlawan.

Selain Izuku di ruang komando lantai, Himiko di sampingnya sedang memilih sipir mana yang akan dia ambil darahnya. Kelima sipir dalam keadaan tidur berkat gas tanpa bau, warna yang dia dapatkan dari kenalannya di Itali. Gas yang cukup sulit didapatkan melalui jalur kiriman 'biasa' dan membutuhkan jaringan dalam agar bisa sampai di alamat rumah Izuku. Gas itu tidak berbahaya asal takarannya pas. Izuku tidak membutuhkan kematian para sipir itu, kematian malam ini adalah untuk seorang laki-laki yang menggunakan Quirknya untuk kejahatan.

Himiko terkikik geli setelah menemukan. _Tidak buruk, _pikir Izuku. Masih muda dan cukup tampan sebenarnya untuk seorang sipir. _Mungkin dulu dia ingin jadi pahlawan, tapi karena alasan apa, jalan itu tertutup untuknya lalu dia berpikir menjaga para penjahat di balik sel sama mulianya dengan menangkap penjahat itu_

"Tapi dia tidak berpikir, kalau ada pencuri Quirk dan peniru yang akan mengakhiri semuanya," gumam Izuku. Himiko mengeluarkan suntik dan menyedot cukup banyak darah, dia memilih titik yang sering petugas palang merah gunakan untuk mengambil darah para donor. Dengan begitu orang tidak akan sadar adanya luka, dan mungkin hanya rasa pening tanpa tahu darahnya sudah diambil.

"Jangan terlalu banyak… bisa mati dia."

"Jangan khawatir Izuku…. Mungkin di masa depan dia akan berterima kasih padaku."

Izuku tahu Himiko akan merencanakan sesuatu dengan darah sebanyak itu. Dia cukup membutuhkan satu tetes untuk perubahan meniru selama durasi sepuluh menit. Waktu yang sudah lebih dari cukup.

Izuku selalu mengagumi Quirk manapun, besar kecilnya nilai mereka (meski tentu Quirk yang menurutnya istimewa selalu ada di baris depan). Kelemahan fatal yang membuat tingkat kejahatan akan selalu ada ketika stereotip masyarakat yang selalu memandang Quirk yang dianggap jahat adalah jahat, padahal bisa jadi Quirk itu bisa sangat berguna untuk perbuatan yang jauh lebih baik dari Quirk yang dianggap baik. Persyaratan darah untuk memicu Quirk Himiko memang 'terlihat' jahat, tapi lihat potensi besar di belakangnya. Dengan Quirk seperti itu negara dengan tingkat keamanan tinggi pasti tidak sadar jika mungkin pemimpin mereka sudah bukan lagi orang yang sama.

Tubuh itu pelan-pelan meleleh seperti lilin dan wujud gadis cantik terkesan genit kini adalah sipir yang sebenarnya sudah merasa tanda-tanda aneh, namun senioritas menghalangi pemikiran tanggap anak baru. Perubahan yang sangat mengagumkan.

"Kamu melihatku seperti hendak memangsaku," Himiko tersenyum, dengan nada suara yang dimiliki sipir itu. "Kadang aku selalu lupa ekspresimu yang itu."

"Perubahanmu selalu memukau."

Dia tertawa. "Oke, mari kita lakukan~"

Rencananya sederhana, begitu sipir lantai dijatuhkan dan Himiko berhasil meniru salah satu sipir. Himiko dalam wujud 'sipir' akan membawa Izuku yang sekarang memakai pakaian tahanan ke 'makanan'. Para tahanan hanya akan mengira Izuku sama seperti mereka sedakan CCTV tidak menangkap bayangan apa-apa. Langah demi langkah, membawa Izuku ke tempat makanannya berada. Pintu dibuka dan si tahanan melihat 'sipir' dan tahanan baru. Sekilas dia tidak memperhatikan, lalu ketika wajah ngerinya muncul saat menemukan wajah bintik berambut hijau lalu dia menjerit. Tapi sel sudah dipasangi peredam dan 'sipir' menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

"Sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!"

"Aku sudah bilang… aku datang ke sini menjemput Quirk-ku."


	12. Chapter 12

Kekuatan baru itu masih menggeliat di bawah kulitnya seperti makhluk hidup, berpikir sendiri, ingin keluar, mencari kebebasan _atau kembali ke pemilik lamanya_. Izuku sadar itu reaksi moral 'baik' miliknya yang kadang bertentangan dengan kebutuhan alami Quirk miliknya. Dia sendiri sudah menjalani sekitar lima tahun bersama Quirk itu, mempelajari, melatih, memahami dan _berteman dengan warisan ayahnya_. Melawan kehendak itu tidak akan membuat dirinya menjadi lebih baik. Sebisa mungkin targetnya adalah penjahat, meski ada beberapa kondisi pahlawan adalah mangsanya (ini ketika Quirk targetnya sangat istimewa dan dirinya tidak bisa menahan dorongan buas All for One). Sebelum ayahnya jatuh, Izuku cukup mudah memenuhi kebutuhan Quirknya, namun setelah sebagian orang tertentu menganggap 'All for One' sudah mati dan fenomena hilangnya Quirk masih belum jamak terjadi, Izuku terpaksa menodai tangannya lebih dalam. _Dia merebut hidup orang lain, dan juga membunuh keturunannya yang mungkin bisa membuat dunia jauh lebih baik_. Izuku akan menggunakan cara paling halus dan juga melindungi dirinya agar kematian 'makanannya' tidak menarik perhatian orang lain. _Tidak, jika orang yang menyelidikinya tahu seni membunuh_.

_Samozashchita Bez Orujiya_, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan istilah sambo di antara orang Rusia, adalah seni membunuh kilat dengan tangan kosong, membuat si korban tidak sadar apa yang sedang terjadi. Teknik itu dikembangkan selama berabad-abad lampau sebelum era Quirk, ketika orang-orang atau suku-suku harus melawan penjajah tanpa senjata. Di era masa perang dingin, Soviet melestarikan teknik ini dan mengajarkannya pada beberapa agen KGB sebagai cara untuk melenyapkan orang-orang yang dianggap 'musuh' tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Di tahun 1980 orang-orang Komunis pernah berusaha memasukan cabang ini ke dalam olimpiade, meski pada akhirnya ditolak. Runtuhnya Soviet juga ikut mengubur teknik mematikan ini dan munculnya kekuatan super beberapa era sesudahnya telah menjadikan teknik ini benar-benar lenyap dari peradaban.

Kecuali beberapa orang tertentu yang terus mewariskannya dan Izuku bertemu dengan master sambo 'Rusia' ini ketika dia masih berada di Itali.

Setelah Quirk berhasil dicuri, korban tidak bisa menguasai tubuhnya (lemas) meski kelima indra masih bisa merasakan. Izuku lalu menyandarkanya dan dengan gerak 'bersahabat' dia beraksi. Jempol kanan Izuku menekan pembuluh darah _jugular_ di leher korban dan darah pun berhenti mengalir ke otak penjahat itu. Sementara itu tangan satunya menekan satu titik dekat ketiak korban, membuat otot-otot penjahat itu lumpuh. Tak ada kontraksi, tinggal menunggu dua menit.

Pihak forensik hanya akan menemukan tanda-tanda serangan jantung normal sedangkan bekas biru di leher mungkin akan sedikit membingungkan, tapi siapa yang peduli dengan penjahat? Mati atau tidaknya mereka justru menguntungkan aparat dan juga negara. Itulah yang terjadi pada si penjahat pemilik Quirk _Crucio _yang kini Quirknya menjadi salah satu koleksi miliknya.

Ada beberapa Quirk miliknya berasal dari bukan penjahat. _Full Counter_, dulunya dimiliki pahlawan veteran bernama _P-man_. Meski disebut veteran (sekelas Gran Torino) pahlawan tua itu tetap memiliki sisa-sisa kejayaan, dan menjadi lawan yang sulit bagi Izuku. Tentu bukan karena ketangguhan saja, moral juga menjadi alasan kenapa perlu beberapa cara untuk pada akhirnya menjatuhkan _P-man_. Dia veteran yang hidup sendiri di desa, sehingga membereskan sisanya urusan mudah. esok setelah Izuku mencuri _Full Counter_, P-man ditemukan meninggal akibat kebocoran gas saat tidur di malam hari.

Izuku menganggap semua jenis Quirk adalah berkah. Itu sudah menyatu dengan jiwa manusia dan yang terlahir tanpa Quirk adalah manusia yang 'di mata' orang-orang telah kehilangan separuh hidupnya. Dia sendiri pernah berlabel 'Quirkless' selama beberapa tahun sebelum All for One menunjukkan wujudnya, dia tetap menganggap berkah hingga titik tertentu, karena bayangkan jika sampai di usianya 14 dia tetap Quirkless, bayangan kehidupan semu dan tidak berarti dan mungkin berakhir bunuh diri. Itu bisa saja terjadi.

"Kita ganti kereta," kata Radar, mereka berdua bersiap turun dari Shinkansen setelah lamanya perjalanan tiga jam dari Fukuoka. Mereka beruda turun di stasiun Shin Osaka sekitar jam 11 siang.

Setelah turun dari kereta, naik-turun tangga dan pindah ke peron lain, mereka menaiki kereta jalur Midosuji, lalu naik kereta pertama yang sudah menunggu disitu. Meski bukan jam sibuk, di luar dugaan, gerbong cukup penuh dengan mereka yang memiliki tujuan dan alasan bepergian hari itu. Keduanya duduk di dekat pintu kereta dan ini bukan terakhir, setelah sampai di stasiun Minamikata, mereka harus berganti kereta barulah sampai di Takatsuki-shi, disana mereka akan dijemput staf Shiketsu melanjutkan perjalanan pakai mobil selama sepuluh menit.

"Seperti pergi tamasya," kata Izuku mengamati orang-orang dalam gerbong.

"Jalur ini terdapat tiga kuil yang bagus dikunjungi dan satu jalur pendakian meski itu hanya hutan dan tidak menuju gunung manapun, tetapi orang-orang menyebutnya jalur pendakian." Radar memakai kostum pahlawan begitu juga Izuku. Beberapa orang sempat melirik tapi tidak lama, mungkin ada diantara mereka yang mengenalnya. Tapi ini bukan Fukuoka, dimana setiap orang mengenal Hawks dan semua orang yang bekerja dengannya. Di luar itu, masyarakat hanya mengenal Hawks. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu.

"Kamu tinggal di sini dulu bukan? Apa ada tempat yang menarik?" tanya Izuku.

"Aku dulu kurang suka perjalanan seperti itu. Mungkin kalau kedai kopi aku tahu yang bagus."

"Itu juga boleh, kalau aku bosan, aku bisa sekali-kali ke Osaka sendirian dan menikmati kopi sambil membaca atau melihat apa yang mungkin menarik."

Sikap menjaga jarak Radar masih ada, tetapi tidak seburuk sebelumnya. Mereka masih kadang diam kalau topik pembicaraan sudah habis, tapi sekali menemukan topik yang bagus mereka bisa cukup lama menghabiskan waktu. Apalagi kesukaan mereka hampir sama, buku-buku yang enak dibaca, topik dunia pahlawan, perlahan Izuku bisa membayangkan seperti apa masa kecil Radar.

Izuku memandang pemandangan di luar jendela. Mulanya pemandangan kota yang biasa-biasa saja. Namun seiring dengan lajunya kereta, pemandangan datar di jalur Midosuji berubah menjadi pemandangan pemukiman kecil-kecil dan sekali Izuku bisa melihat puncak perbukitan yang menurut cerita Radar kini dikelola sebagai padang arena golf. Daerah ini bukan lagi pusat keramaian kota, tetapi deretan rumah-rumah penduduk yang meski padat anehnya jauh lebih enak dipandang daripada gedung-gedung bertingkat di pusat kota.

"Rumahku ada di salah satu rumah itu," kata Radar.

"Benarkah?"

Radar mengangguk lalu menunjuk salah satu bagian wilayah yang meski terlihat sama, Radar mampu membedakannya dan menceritakan pengalaman kecil tinggal di antara rumah-rumah kecil itu.

"Pernah kamu ingin kembali ke sini?"

"Tidak juga. Begitu lulus aku pindah ke Fukuoka dan karena di sini hanya rumah milik orang tua yang sudah meninggal dan hanya aku satu-satunya anak mereka, kuputuskan untuk menjualnya dan menyewa apartemen. Ada juga rumah saudara dari pihak ibu di dekat rumahku dulu."

Izuku kembali melihat pemandangan dan betapa mengejutkannya dia tidak bosan melihat itu semua. Pengumuman dari pengeras suara, sebentar lagi mereka tiba Minamikata dalam waktu tiga menit. Orang-orang yang hendak turun di stasiun berikutnya mulai berkemas.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Radar.

"Baik kurasa."

"Begini, sebelum sampai Shiketsu aku ingin memberitahumu. Mereka memintaku untuk mengajakmu karena kepala sekolah tertarik denganmu yang masih mudah tapi sudah lulus menjadi pro hero dan bekerja di bawah sayap Hawks. Mungkin kamu akan melihat beberapa tatapan menilai dan kadang merendahkan dari beberapa staf dan guru…. Aku minta maaf atas itu."

Izuku memang sudah sedikit menduga. Tadi pagi saat dia tiba di agensi, Radar tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan mengatakan jika dia ada keperluan di Shiketsu dan pihak sekolah mengundang Izuku untuk mengenal murid magang yang ikut bergabung tahun ini. Radar tidak menceritakan keperluannya atau bagaimana rasa tertarik pihak sekolah yang muncul tiba-tiba seperti ini. Radar juga mengatakan jika Izuku boleh saja tidak ikut dan dia akan menjelaskan kalau Izuku sibuk, namun dirinya menolak karena merasa sesuatu yang rumit mungkin akan terjadi bila dirinya tidak ikut. Lagipula dia memang sudah punya gambaran apa yang mungkin terjadi disana.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan orang-orang yang jauh lebih tua memandang rendah generasi baru. Itu sendiri bukan masalah ego, tapi budaya Jepang yang masih kental tentang senioritas. Bagus memang, tapi sangat buruk jika berhadapan dengan orang-orang tua yang tidak mau mendengarkan dan hanya berpikir mereka adalah paling benar.

"Jadi? apa aku harus bersikap sesuatu? di hadapan guru-guru ini?"

"Biasa saja…. Tapi mungkin sedikit lebih keras itu lebih bagus."

_Sedikit keras ya? _Batin Izuku. Ya itu sih dia bisa dengan senang hati menunjukkannya.

**1**

Izuku dan Radar turun di stasiun Takatsuki. Itu adalah salah satu wilayah di Osaka yang paling sedikit memiliki area pemukiman. Tentu begitu turun Izuku masih melihat pemandangan kota. Di depan stasiun dia bisa melihat pusat perbelanjaan dengan Starbucks ada di lantai dasar. Bangunan-bangunan lain seperti kantor juga masih bisa dia temukan. Anak-anak Shiketsu biasanya dijemput bis begitu turun dari Takatsuki dan akan diantar ke puncak. Sebagian besar wilayah Takatsuki di utara adalah perbukitan yang cakupannya mencapai 60% dari luas Takatsuki. Keduanya langsung menemukan taksi dan segera pergi menuju Shiketsu. Setelah beberapa deret pemandangan kota, jalan mulai sepi dan kiri kanan mulai dikelilingi pohon besar-besar, belum lagi jalur yang lebih sering menanjak. Ketika Izuku menoleh ke belakang kota Takatsuki seperti hamparan kecil yang dimana ada sungai yang merupakan batas dengan kota Hirakata. Berbeda dengan Yuei yang berdiri di atas bukit, Shiketsu menjadikan satu area hutan dekat kuil Kabusanji sebagai wilayah sekolah mereka. pendiri Shiketsu adalah pahlawan kota ini, dia salah satu dari generasi yang saat itu tergabung menolak gerakan kebebasan Quirk. Meski tidak separah di Tokyo, Takatsuki tetap memiliki sejarah saat masa itu dan di beberapa titik kota terjadi pertempuran. Menjadi satu-satunya pahlawan saat itu, Shiketsu (nama pahlawan itu sendiri) berdiri di depan melawan kekerasan yang membahayakan keselamatan. Berkat aksi heroik itulah walikota menganugerahkan gelar penduduk 'terhormat' kepadanya. Dan karena dia masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan salah satu biksu di kuil Kabusanji, setelah kematiannya, ahli waris sang pahlawan bersama biksu kuil menghibahkan sebagian besar luas tanah kuil untuk dibangun sekolah pahlawan agar penduduk sekitar bisa menjaga diri dan membangun agensi pahlawan mereka. dan seiring waktu Shiketsu bukan lagi sekolah lokal milik Takatsuki, itu berkembang sebagai sekolah elit yang sanggup menyaingi Yuei. Shiketsu di barat, Yuei di Timur.

Perjalanan dengan taksi tidak berlangsung lama, namun jalan yang dilalui cukup memberi kesan bagi Izuku. Jalannya cukup terjal dan sesekali, Izuku merasa seperti gravitasi lenyap begitu saja. Radar mengeluarkan dua lembar uang 1.000 yen dari dompetnya, dan menerima uang kembalian.

Sebelum mencapai gerbang Shiketsu, Izuku disuguhkan area luas yang dijadikan pos singgah dimana bis-bis yang mengangkut siswa pelatihan terparkir berjajar rapi. Dari titik inilah nanti, para siswa akan melanjutkan sendiri sampai bangunan utama sekolah dan tanjakan yang mereka lalui sama seperti yang dialami siswa Yuei mengingat sekolah itu ada diatas bukit. Udara begitu terasa segar hingga Izuku merasa takjub. Meski banyak bis, suasana hening seakan tidak ada apa-apa disana. Langit tampak tinggi dan begitu jernih, burung-burung seakan mati suri tidak mengeluarkan bunyi sama sekali.

Mereka berjalan kira-kira semenit menembus deretan bus ketika Izuku melihat Pajero hitam dan seorang perempuan kacamata berpakaian seperti manajer sebuah perusahaan. Izuku tebak wanita ini adalah staf sekolah yang menjemput mereka. dia bertanya-tanya, kenapa tidak dari stasiun tadi saja wanita ini menjemput, tapi tentu tidak dia utarakan.

"Selamat datang kembali Radar, kuharap perjalananmu menyenangkan," kata wanita dengan nada khas dialek kansai.

"Begitulah."

Wanita itu lalu menemukan sosok Izuku berdiri di samping Radar dan tersenyum. Izuku sendiri tidak menyebutkan dia menyukai perempuan itu, tapi dia sendiri juga tidak bisa mengatakan suka dengannya.

"Dan kamu pasti Yamikumo, senang bertemu. Nama saya Kaguya. saya manajer kepala sekolah Shiketsu," keduanya bersalaman, masing-masing menunjukkan senyum 'sopan' terbaik mungkin.

_Wanita ini sedang menilaiku_.

Tanpa basa-basi ketiganya langsung naik Pajero hitam dan si wanita ada di kursi kemudi sedangkan Radar dan Izuku ada di kursi belakang. Perjalanan menanjak tidak banyak yang Izuku minati, tapi setelah melihat pagar tinggi menjulang dan dua pintu kayu dengan kanji 'Semangat muda' berwarna merah tentu membuat rasa kagum Izuku naik. Shiketsu memang sangat menonjolkan budaya Jepang mereka. berbeda dengan Yuei yang cenderung modern, Shiketsu meski tetap mengikuti budaya, nilai-nilai Jepang klasik tetap ada dalam diri sekolah itu. Dari kaca mobil, Izuku bisa melihat bangunan menjulang yang Izuku yakin adalah beberapa properti milik Shiketsu. Dia juga mengenali bangunan yang Izuku tebak semacam arena pertandingan. Selain itu hutan dengan pohon cemara besar membentangkan bayangan luas di tanah. Mendekati area utama, Izuku bisa melihat siswa-siswa Shiketsu berbalut seragam mereka yang unik dan konvensional. dia juga sempat melihat beberapa pro yang rupanya mengajar sekolah. Salah satu yang paling mengejutkan adalah dia melihat Yoroi Musha lengkap dengan armornya sedang berbincang dengan salah satu staf di lobi ketika mereka sampai di bangunan utama sekolah. Pahlawan nomor sembilan itu sempat melirik mereka tapi tidak lama dan kembali ke urusannya sendiri.

Tidak sulit menghapal letak ruangan di bangunan utama. Pintu-pintu besar yang mungkin dirancang untuk siswa atau pahlawan bertipe mutan tertentu. Izuku langsung menemukan pintu dimana kepala sekolah sudah menunggu di baliknya.

Kaguya mengetuk pelan tanpa menunggu isyarat dari dalam dia membukanya. Radar dan Izuku masuk kemudian dan hal pertama yang Izuku amati, bukanlah pria di dalam ruangan tetapi ruangan kepala sekolah itu sendiri.

Ruang kepala sekolah teramat sederhana. Di satu set sofa untuk menerima tamu, tidak terdapat apapun. Tidak ada asbak, taplak meja hanya meja jati asli yang dibuat dari tangan para ahli. Di dinding tidak ada lukisan, tak ada jam, tak ada satupun yang tertempel. Vas bunga atau aksesoris yang berguna mempercantik ruangan luput dari mata Izuku. Satu-satunya yang mencolok adalah lemari berisi buku-buku yang kelihatan tua, pendingin ruangan yang berdengung lalu jendela besar di belakang meja kepala sekolah yang mungkin menampilkan pemandangan sekolah. Meja kerja kepala sekolah juga terbuat dari jati namun hanya benda-benda yang sangat dibutuhkan kepala sekolah ada di tas meja. Satu set komputer tercanggih buatan Apple, bolpoin yang digunakan untuk menanda tangani sesuatu. Beberapa tumpuk laporan. Sisanya tidak ada apapun di atas meja yang cukup besar itu.

Radar tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri, sedangkan Izuku bernapas dalam-dalam sambil merasakan ruangan yang seperti dunia lain saja. Kaguya tidak ikut masuk, dia hanya mengantarkan dan setelah kedua tamu masuk dia langsung keluar dan menutup pintu. Keganjilan aneh meskipun Izuku dan Radar tidak sendirian di ruangan itu. Kepala sekolah ada disana, duduk di meja mengamati kedua tamunya. Namun di depan mata Izuku, bukan sosok kepala sekolah yang dilihatnya. Itu seperti Sensei yang sedang menguji lawannya. Apakah itu pantas untuk diladeni atau tidak. Kepala sekolah Shiketsu benar-benar punya kharisma yang sangat luar biasa.

**2**

Kepala sekolah mungkin berusia pertengahan 60 tahun, meski masa muda tidak lagi tampak, dia tidak terkesan menyedihkan. Postur tubuhnya bagus, punggung tegak seakan ditopang tiang besi. Wajahnya memancarkan senioritas kuat, namun tidak menyepelekan orang lain. Alis sedikit tebal dan mata tajam dibalik kacamata sehingga seperti sedang menakut-nakuti orang. Meski Izuku tidak memilki Quirk perasa aura atau indra keenam tertentu, dirinya bisa merasakan jiwa bushido kuat yang tidak akan goyah meski mungkin nyawa adalah taruhan. Dia santai, laki-laki yang sudah melewati banyak kehidupan dan sudah banyak pula mengenal macam karakter orang. Saat kepala sekolah melihat Radar dan khususnya Izuku matanya tidak lagi memindai, tetapi benar-benar membedah seperti dikuliti hidup-hidup untuk mencari tahu apa yang tersembunyi di balik kulit.

Lelaki itu memakai jas dengan kemeja putih dan dasi biru telur asin bercorak garis yang bercampur warna biru gelap. Sama seperti kondisi ruangan yang nyaris minimalis. Tidak banyak yang mencolok melekat di tubuh lelaki itu kecuali pakaian mahal yang sudah sewajarnya dipakai untuk orang-orang yang menyandang predikat 'bos'. Sinar matahari dari balik jendela kursi kepala sekolah seakan mendukung kharismanya sehingga Izuku sempat yakin dia sedang berhadapan dengan dewa.

"Maaf sudah membuat waktu kalian terbuang, padahal pekerjaan pahlawan perlu dedikasi tinggi dan tanggung jawab yang luar biasa," cara bicara lelaki itu punya irama khas, cara bicara orang-orang yang sering tampil di muka umum. Logatnya juga tidak mencerminkan dialek lokal sama sekali. "Saya sangat tertarik dengan pahlawan muda Yamikumo dan kebetulan saya juga sudah membaca artikel koran tentang kasus itu."

_Dan dia juga tipe yang tidak buang-buang waktu_.

"Meski saya akui itu bukan hasil yang bagus, tapi kecepatan Anda menemukan pelaku patut diapresiasi."

"Saya cuma mengikuti Hawks. Dialah yang memutuskan untuk langsung pergi ke rumah pelaku alih-alih mengikuti langkah polisi."

"Begitu?"

"Ya."

Dia tidak tersenyum, Cuma mengangguk dan sekali lagi mengamati Izuku, lalu berbalik ke Radar. "Dei-kun, kamu bisa langsung menemui Azubito dan Iwate yang sudah ada di ruang kurikulum."

"Baik," Radar menangguk dan sempat menoleh melihat Izuku. Sorot matanya seperti menujukan permintaan maaf dan 'berjuang'. Lalu laki-laki itu keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Tadinya aku berharap Radar mau menjadi staf pengajar di sini, dia sudah lama aku bidik untuk bersama memajukan sekolah. Dia pahlawan yang cakap, terampil… tapi aku rasa bakatnya lebih berguna untuk mengurus hal-hal administratif dalam pengembangan pendidikan pahlawan. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Dia memang hampir sebagian besar mengatur jalannya agensi. Saya bisa mengerti, tapi kurasa Radar ingin bekerja di agensi kami."

"Oh, kenapa begitu?"

"Karena dia ingin membantu Hawks sepenuh hati dan tahu jika Hawks tidak bisa berdiri sendiri mengurus semua itu."

"Tapi kamu asisten Hawks bukan? Harusnya tugas Radar bisa digantikan olehmu… bukannya begitu Yamikumo-san?"

Saat mengatakannya, Izuku tidak merasakan nada tuduhan atau permusuhan. Itu murni ingin memperjelas sesuatu. Kepala sekolah ini pastinya sudah mencari informasi tentang dirinya. Izuku memilih kata-kata dengan hat-hati. "Begitulah, saya sendiri direkomendasikan langsung oleh komisi untuk membantu Hawks dalam urusan pekerjaan kantor. Ayah saya seorang bankir dan sudah cukup punya nama di beberapa kalangan elit politik Jepang, bisa dikatakan berkat koneksi ayah saya, umur semudah ini bisa bergabung dengan agensi pahlawan seperti Hawks. Saya Quirkless yang juga membuat saya lebih cocok urusan kantor, meski ayah saya sendiri sudah melatih saya dengan pelatihan terbaik yang bisa dia berikan untukku tetap di mata orang normal Quirkless sangat sulit untuk ada di satu titik yang sama dengan pemilik Quirk. Bisa dikatakan saya hanya mengandalkan kemampuan terbaik saya dalam menembak dan bela diri."

Kepala sekolah memikirkan sesuatu selama beberapa saat. Dalam ruangan hening, Izuku seakan mendengar bunyi otaknya bekerja. "Namun, kamu membuktikan dirimu bisa sejajar dengan pahlawan-pahlawan yang mayoritas mempunyai Quirk. Beberapa aksimu di lapangan juga tidak terlalu buruk. Kamu mengenal pro Snipe? Dia jago menembak… mungkin itu memang diperbaiki dengan Quirknya, tapi kalau dia sama sepertimu menurutmu siapa yang lebih hebat?"

"Saya tidak tahu. Saya memang pernah bertemu dengannya di beberapa pelatihan arena tembak. Tapi belum pernah sekalipun saya berkontak dengannya."

"Radar mengatakan kalau kamu punya bakat 'analisis Quirk'… tidakkah menurutmu itu sejenis Quirk mungkin? Aku punya kenalan di Jerman, dia punya Quirk yang membuat dia bisa menguraikan apa yang dia amati dengan detail, sehingga kadang dia disebut Wikipedia berjalan."

"Tidak, saya yakin ini hanya karena saya terlalu menyukai hero sejak kecil."

Kepala sekolah mengernyit sedikit, "Kamu menyukai hero… dan itu membuatmu bisa dengan cepat dan detail menganalisis?"

"Tidak cepat juga… tapi saya yakin bisa memahaminya dengan cukup akurat."

"Mengapa bekerja di dunia pahlawan? Kalau kamu mau, kamu bisa terus melanjutkan sekolahmu di bidang umum di beberapa sekolah pahlawan elit seperti Shiketsu atau Yuei. Biro Komisi pasti akan menjadikanmu aset berharga…. atau kamu meneruskan usaha bankir ayahmu. Kulihat dalam segi materi kamu sudah punya segalanya…. tetapi kamu memilih terjun ke agensi tertentu, apakah kamu melihat Hawks sebagai agensi yang menurutmu cocok?"

Izuku melanjutkan, "Karena kami berdua sama-sama masih tergolong muda… dan saya merasakan cocok dengan Hawks, karena mungkin dia bisa memahami saya. Saya selalu merasa diri saya berbeda, itu juga yang membuat sekolah biasa tidak cocok meski saya sendiri menginginkan kehidupan normal seperti anak-anak lain."

Selama beberapa saat, kepala sekolah menatap wajah Izuku seolah-olah melihat sesuatu yang langka, "Intinya… kamu ingin mencari tempat yang bisa menerimamu, dan menjadi Pro Yamikumo lalu bekerja di agensi Hawks, adalah pilihan yang cocok?"

"Benar. Saya mencari tempat yang bisa menerima saya apa adanya."

"Begitu ya," kata kepala sekolah. Lantas dia menunjukkan ekspresi seperti tiba-tiba baru merasakan sesuatu yang asam. "Saya bisa sedikit memahami perasaan Anda. Sejujurnya saat Radar menceritakan tentang Anda, bakat 'khusus Anda' saya sangat tertarik, saya juga kadang menganalisis beberapa potensi untuk masa depan. Di Shiketsu, kami memiliki sistem untuk menempatkan anak-anak sesuai jenis Quirk mereka. apa dia cocok dalam penyelamatan, penyerangan, infiltrasi…. Bahkan jika dia bertugas sebagai pembantu kami akan melatih mereka sebaik mungkin. Shiketsu juga lebih sedikit menerima siswa dan baru tahun ini kami mencoba kelas umum… itulah mengapa sekolah kami kadang kalah dalam sisi popularitas dibanding Yuei."

"Kupikir itu bagus. Seperti sekolah pelatihan khusus. Menurut saya pekerjaan pahlawan bukan pekerjaan sembarangan, ya… mungkin ini pandangan kuno tapi pahlawan yang hanya ingin menonjolkan tampilan kurang cocok untuk pahlawan ideal menurut saya."

"Hm..," gumam kepala sekolah. "Secara pribadi apakah Quirkless bisa sejajar menjadi pahlawan? Meski mungkin di beberapa tahun mendatang mungkin tidak ada lagi manusia Quirkless di dunia ini."

"Quirkless yang terjun langsung ke medan perang tanpa perlengkapan apa-apa hanyalah tindakan bunuh diri dan membahayakan orang. Tapi jika dia sudah mendapatkan bekal cukup, dia bisa sejajar dengan mereka yang punya Quirk."

"Tapi kamu punya ayah kaya yang punya banyak kenalan. Bagaimana dengan Quirkless di luar sana yang hidup biasa-biasa saja?"

"Mungkin itu urusan pemerintah untuk memberikan akses agar semua orang bisa mendapatkan hak mereka secara adil."

Kepala sekolah terdiam cukup lama dia memandang ke titik lain seolah ada sesuatu yang aneh disana. Ditatapnya cukup lama titik itu lalu mendongak melihat Izuku, "Tentu kamu sudah tahu dari Radar… dan seperti yang tadi aku ucapkan kalau aku tertarik dengan analisismu. Jadi langsung saja aku ingin dengar pendapatmu tentang anak-anak kami, kebetulan di Training 12, siswa yang akan diambil magang Hawks sedang latihan, aku tahu kamu sudah melihatnya, tapi aku Ingin kamu melihatnya secara langsung."

"Saya mengerti," kata Izuku.

Kepala sekolah tersenyum. Itu adalah emosi selain wajah datar dan sopan sejak Izuku berada di kantor ini. Kepala sekolah lalu memanggil Kaguya masuk dan meminta wanita itu mengantarkan Izuku ke tempat latihan 12. Kepala sekolah sendiri mengatakan dia akan mengurus urusan sebentar sebelum bergabung dengan Izuku.

**3**

Kurang lebih lima belas menit jalan kaki, Izuku dan Kaguya tiba di sebuah bangunan yang luarnya berdiri tembok tinggi sekitar sepuluh meter. Tembok-tembok putih yang tidak mencerminkan gaya Jepang klasik namun umum di sebuah sekolah pelatihan pahlawan. Beberapa waktu lalu Izuku sempat berkeliling bersama orang komisi dan ayahnya mengunjungi beberapa sekolah, ayahnya memiliki rencana untuk memberikan suntikan dana pembangunan fasilitas yang menurutnya agar sekolah kecil bisa bersaing dengan sekolah yang sudah punya nama, _tentu tindakannya tidak sertamerta demi kebaikan itu sendiri_. Biasanya sekolah dengan dana besar dan banyak dukungan pihak ketiga selalu memiliki beragam fasilitas dan salah satunya arena pelatihan di depan Izuku. Bayangkan berapa banyak juta yen untuk membangun semua ini.

Begitu masuk setelah melewati beberapa sistem keamanan, Izuku dibuat takjub. Di dalamnya adalah miniatur kota yang nyaris 100% mirip dengan aslinya, jalan raya, perkantoran bahkan toilet dibuat dengan sangat sempurna. Izuku juga melihat pipa pabrik dari kejauhan yang menunjukan area ini pasti lebih luas dari yang bisa dia bayangkan saat itu.

"Saat ini tempat ini sedang dipakai anak-anak kelas satu kami," kata Kaguya. Dia berbalik dan tersenyum seperti seorang sales yang memperkenalkan produk unggulan kepada konsumen. "Tentunya Anda sudah melihat pelatihan kelas itu di file yang kami kirimkan tempo lalu."

Izuku mengangguk, "Jauh lebih nyaman melihat secara langsung."

Dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan menuntun Izuku masuk lebih dalam ke kawasan kota. Baru beberapa menit hidungnya menangkap aroma kebocoran gas dan sedikit guncangan seperti ada ledakan cukup jauh dari tempat Izuku sekarang. Seolah terbiasa, Kaguya terus berjalan seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dari kejauhan Izuku sedikit melihat asap hitam namun tidak memikirkannya dan mengikuti gerak Kaguya bagaikan robot. Mereka berhenti di bangunan yang didesain seperti kantor yang mengingatkan Izuku gedung percetakan ketika dia bertemu Mirio. Membuka pintu kaca lantai dasar di desain mirip seperti lobby tunggu. Mereka berjalan menuju lift. Setiba di dalam lift, Kaguya memencet panel angka tiga yang berarti puncak gedung ini. Perjalan sunyi tanpa pertukaran kata-kata kecuali beberapa suara ledakan yang menembus dinding besi lift. Ketika pintu dibuka Izuku melihat ada sekitar 16 siswa Shiketsu dan seorang pria dewasa yang Izuku tebak ada guru kelas itu. Mereka sedang menatap panel tv menonton sesuatu namun ketika lift terbuka, semua sorot mata langsung tertuju padanya.

"Maaf mengganggu kelas Anda Wataru-sensei. Saya membawa Pro-Yamikumo atas perintah kepala sekolah."

Orang yang dipanggil Wataru-sensei adalah pria berpawakan kecil dengan rambut ikal berwarna hitam dan tatapan mata tajam seperti memusuhi apapun. Jika yang dipakainya adalah kostum hero, itu adalah kostum dengan desain minimalis yang pernah Izuku temui. Tidak ada alat tambahan khusus, kecuali masker hitam polos yang kelihatan seperti masker biasa pada umumnya. Dia memakai jaket abu-abu, sarung tangan yang memperlihatkan ujung kelima jari yang kuku jarinya di cat hitam. Celananya adalah training hitam polos dengan sepatu model basket besar berwarna putih. Nyaris orang ini tidak berwarna kecuali putih dan hitam sangat cocok dengan wajahnya yang terlihat tidak bersahabat.

Sejenak Izuku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Lalu beberapa saat dia teringat dengan salah satu anak buah ayahnya yang bisa dikatakan loyal ketika kerajaan kejahatannya masih berdiri. Izuku tidak ingat siapa namanya, tapi wajah bawahan ayahnya itu sangat mirip dengan laki-laki yang menjadi guru kelas ini. Mungkinkah keduanya punya hubungan darah?

"Aku sudah dengar detailnya dari kepala sekolah. Kau boleh pergi nona sekretaris," katanya dengan nada sedikit acuh. "Senang Anda mau bergabung dengan kami Pro Yamikumo."

Kaguya segera mengundurkan diri meninggalkan ruangan. Izuku berjalan mendekat dan beberapa siswa secara spontan memberinya jalan. Dia bisa melihat tatapan bertanya-tanya, penasaran sekaligus menilai.

"Kuharap kedatanganku tidak mengganggu kelas mu."

"Tidak. Justru mungkin akan memberi masukan untuk anak-anak ini. Semuanya, dia adalah tamu yang tadi aku ceritakan. Namanya Pro Yamikumo dia bekerja sebagai sidekick Hawks."

Izuku menangkap wajah berbinar dari gadis berambut kulit jeruk yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang dia kenali dari gadis-gadis ketika bertemu Hawks, _mungkin anak itu penggemarnya_. Murid magang Yoarashi Inasa yang paling tinggi dari anak-anak lain menunjukan raut antusias yang dia kenali. Beberapa anak semakin ribut dalam bisik-bisik mereka. salah seorang, laki-laki berambut pendek dengan mata biru dan wajah bukan khas orang jepang mengangkat tangan. _Ada murid asing rupanya_.

"Ada apa Nolan?" tanya Wataru.

"Kenapa sidekick pro hero ada datang kemari? Apa ada ujian tertentu dalam pelatihan ini?" tanya Wataru dengan aksen Jepang lumayan bagus.

Wataru tidak langsung mengeluarkan jawaban sehingga kesempatan itu Izuku ambil. "Aku datang ke sini untuk membantu sekolah menganalisis Quirk kalian semua dan memberi masukan kepada kalian. Harusnya aku datang lebih dulu karena kulihat kalian semua sepertinya sudah bertempur masing-masing. Aku minta maaf karena ada insiden yang harus aku tangani tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan menilai dari rekaman video pertempuran kalian semua."

Nolan mengangguk puas. Siswa dengan bentuk mutan hiu di sampingnya memasang wajah terkejut. "Kamu bisa tahu kalau kami sudah bertarung?"

"Seorang pro harus pandai mengamati situasi."

"Bodoh kamu, tentu dia tahu, bahkan hanya sekali pandang saja dengan perban di mata kananmu semua orang juga langsung menyadarinya."

Si mutan hiu tampak tidak suka kata-kata temannya berkomentar tapi tidak membalasnya. Wataru langsung mengambil alih suasana kelas dan meminta para murid untuk kembali mengamati layar kaca. Izuku juga ikut mengamati pertempuran dua tim yang masing-masing tim terdiri dari dua orang murid. Tim pertama adalah pasangan laki-laki perempuan yang sepertinya kemampuan Quirk keduanya berhubungan dengan es. Si laki-laki memiliki perawakan tinggi yang mungkin jauh lebih tinggi daripada Inasa. Wajahnya juga sama seperti murid bernama Nolan, bukan asli Jepang meski Izuku bisa melihat pupil mata coklat khas asia. Perempuan yang menjadi pasangannya memiliki rambut coklat dengan beberapa surai biru bertubuh cukup tinggi untuk ukuran perempuan dengan wajah blasteran sama seperti partner laki-lakinya. Tampaknya Shiketsu cukup banyak menerima murid dari luar negeri.

Tim kedua semua anggota timnya perempuan. Gadis berambut coklat sedikit mengingatkan Izuku dengan Himiko kecuali wajah si murid Shiketsu lebih tegas dan serius, berbeda dengan Himiko yang terlihat santai dan suka bermain-main. Gadis itu sepertinya punya Quirk yang mampu membuat lingkungannya bergetar. Izuku mengamati beberapa kali gadis itu menghentakkan salah satu kakinya dan lingkungan di sekitarnya berguncang tampak membuat lawannya kesulitan berdiri. Satu gadis lain terlihat sedang bersembunyi tapi kelihatan seperti kedinginan. Gadis itu berpenampilan seperti penembak jitu yang sedang menunggu waktu yang pas untuk membunuh target.

Kedua tim rupanya sudah bertempur selama lima belas menit dan masing-masing murid minus si laki-laki tinggi tampak sudah kelelahan.

"Kurang lima menit," ucap Wataru dengan dingin memberitahu keempat muridnya melalui mic kecil. "Ingat tim pahlawan, lawanmu hanyalah penjahat yang sedang dikirim untuk menghadang kalian dan bantuan kalian belum datang dari markas pusat. Sepuluh menit sudah berlalu artinya kalian kehilangan satu orang sandera. Dan untuk tim penjahat, kalian terlalu membuang waktu untuk menghabisi para pahlawan, masih ada bala bantuan yang harus kalian lawan nanti."

Keempat murid tidak memberi jawaban langsung. Tapi dari sorot mata mereka, Izuku bisa tahu keempat murid sadar keadaanya khususnya tim pahlawan yang sepertinya terdesak. Gadis berambut coklat dari tim pahlawan, sepertinya sudah kehabisan kesabaran dan mengontak temannya untuk segera bergerak. Tetapi partner perempuan itu sepertinya tidak memberi respon. Izuku melihat gadis dari tim penjahat sepertinya akan pingsan tapi masih terus berusaha menciptakan kristal es dan menyerang lawan. Laki-laki di sampingnya tidak banyak bergerak tapi sesekali matanya mengarah ke titik lain dengan tatapan waspada. Izuku tertarik yang terakhir.

_Anak laki-laki itu kemungkinan punya Quirk yang mendukung Es dari partnernya. Dilihat dari keadaan lawan, Quirknya mungkin mampu memicu penurunan suhu ekstrim dan dia juga sebenarnya sudah mengetahui posisi rekan si pahlawan yang sedang menunggu, entah kenapa dia tidak mengambil tindakan_.

"Apa kesanmu pada murid-murid ku Pro Yamikumo?" tanya Wataru.

"Untuk tim pahlawan, mereka sepertinya kurang dalam hal kerja sama meski rencana menempatkan gadis satunya untuk memberi serangan kejutan bukan ide buruk. Tapi sayang kesabaran gadis berambut coklat tidak konsisten sehingga dia mulai mengambil tindakan buru-buru, dari wajahnya dia sudah tidak lagi dalam kondisi untuk berpikir secara tenang," kata Izuku terus memandang layar. "untuk tim penjahat, si laki-laki khususnya dia terlalu membuang waktu. Dia sudah tahu dimana posisi teman pahlawan bersembunyi tapi tidak mengambil tindakan apa-apa."

"Quirk milik Yakigumo-san berhubungan dengan banyaknya energi yang dia miliki," kata Nolan. "kurasa dia tidak bisa menggunakan terlalu banyak energi saat ini."

_Dengan wajah seperti itu, anak itu jelas memiliki pelatihan yang cukup. dia tentunya langsung tahu keberadaan musuhnya dan bisa mengirim partnernya untuk melawan yang satunya, _pikir Izuku. "Jika kamu tahu Quirkmu membutuhkan banyak energi dalam penggunaannya, kamu harus tahu batasannya dan cepat mengambil keputusan tanpa membuang energi tidak berarti. Sangat penting bagi pro mengetahui batas kemampuan mereka karena penjahat di luar sana tidak segan membunuh mu atau kabur bila ada celah. Tapi tampaknya teman laki-laki mu ini sudah cukup lama mengaktifkan Quirknya… boleh tahu Quirk apa yang dimiliki anak itu?"

"Dia punya kemampuan untuk menurunkan suhu dalam jarak ruang lingkup tertentu."

"Melihat keadaan lingkungan gedung yang sudah seperti gua es…. Pasti dia sudah cukup lama memakai Quirk itu. Pemborosan."

Beberapa murid tampak menangkap kata-kata Izuku dan memikirkannya. Seorang murid mengeluarkan pendapatnya, "Mungkin dia ingin mensuport Kalea-chan…. Quirk milik Kalea-chan bisa membuat topan es dan kristal, mungkin dengan suhu rendah Quirk milik Yakigumo-kun, Kalea-chan bisa jauh lebih kuat."

"Tapi mereka bertempur di dalam ruang sempit yang tidak membutuhkan banyak kekuatan untuk menjatuhkan musuh. Turunkan suhu saat kamu pikir musuh sudah masuk dalam jarak mu, segera jatuhkan mereka. jika trik jebakan tidak berhasil Kalea bisa membantu dengan serangan dengan begitu Yakigumo akan mengurus satunya. Pintu di dekat mereka pasti tempat dimana sandera berada bukan? Harusnya dengan hanya menjaga di dekat pintu itu dan jika pintu satu-satunya cara untuk masuk harusnya tidak sulit."

"Menurutmu bagaimana hasil pertandingan ini?"

"Jika penjahat yang sejatinya sudah diuntungkan terus mempertahankan ritme mereka, kemenangan mutlak untuk tim penjahat. Kecuali Kalea pingsan dan pahlawan masih memiliki tekad untuk menerobos, itupun penjahat masih diuntungkan karena tim pahlawan sudah _down_. Berbeda dengan pahlawan… jika salah satu gugur mereka kalah.

"Tapi bisa seri jika secara tiba-tiba kedua pihak sama-sama kelelahan."

Tim pahlawan kalah dengan terlalu lama membuang waktu. Rekan pahlawan yang menunggu dilarikan ke rumah sakit setelah mendapat serangan hipotermia cukup parah, menariknya penyerang garis depan pahlawan masih lebih baik dari temannya. Kecuali raut kekesalan dan jengkel seakan latihan tadi adalah segalanya. Gadis Kale segera bergumul dengan sahabat-sahabatnya dan Wataru memintanya untuk pergi ke klinik. Anak laki-laki rekannya duduk menjauh dari kelas. Wataru sensei memberikan masukan tentang pertarungan mereka. beberapa mengulang apa yang Izuku katakan.

Pertandingan berikutnya, tim tersisa akan menghadapi masing-masing pro. Tentunya Izuku dan Wataru akan dipasangi alat yang memberi mereka beban tambahan. Beberapa murid tampak kecewa karena perlakuan tidak adil. Anak-anak yang bertarung tampaknya menikmati perubahan itu khususnya Tim Inasa. Izuku akan menjadi lawan mereka.

Saat akan pergi Izuku mendekati si anak es.

"_Yakigumo, ty tratish' slishkom mnogo vremeni, verno?_"*****

Yakigumo tampak tertegun ketika Izuku bertanya dengan suara pelan saat di dekatnya dengan bahasa Rusia. Anak itu memandangnya, tapi yang Izuku lihat adalah tatapan menilai. Yakigumo adalah CEO perusahan minyak Rusia yang menamakan cukup banyak modal di Jepang. Ayahnya pernah sekali dua kali mengundang Yakigumo senior makan malam membahas bisnis. Beberapa pertemuan Izuku sempat melihatnya dan tidak terlalu sulit mencari kesamaan dengan Yakigumo junior. Siapa sangka anak CEO ternama sekolah jurusan pahlawan.

"_YA byl slishkom ustavshim i ne sfokusirovannym v poslednyunyu minutu. YA sobiralsya deystvovat', chtoby unichtozhit' skrytogo vraga. No ya zabyl schet proshedshego vremeni_."*****

"_Tvoy otets, dolzhno byt' mnogomu tebya nauchil. On ne iz tekh lyudey, chtoby tratit' vremya_."*****

"_Vy slishkom khvalite_."*****

"_Ya vizhu…._"*****

**4**

"Terima kasih," Izuku memberi senyum ke salah satu murid perempuan yang bersedia berbagi cerita lalu segera pergi menuju gedung latihan untuk mengecek lokasi. Dia mendapat peran sebagai penjahat menghadang segala cara agar dua pahlawan tidak sampai ke tempat dimana sandera tertawan. Penjahat menjatuhkan pahlawan. Untuk kasus Izuku dia dipasangi beban yang membuat gerakannya sedikit lebih lambat. Izuku belum mengatakan tentang kasusnya Quirkless kepada murid, tapi mungkin Wataru-sensei sudah mendapat informasi dari kepala sekolah.

Izuku tiba di gedung dan terpukau dengan teknologi yang membuatnya kembali seperti belum dirusak pertandingan sebelumnya. Pertempuran dalam ruangan sangat merugikan tipe pahlawan dengan Quirk serangan besar seperti Inasa dan kawannya Ken. Jika informasi tentang Quirk Ken itu benar, Izuku akan sangat diuntungkan dalam pertandingan ini. Tapi meski Quirk angin Inasa atau kaki api Ken tidak cocok, keduanya bisa jadi lawan menyulitkan jika pernah bekerja sama dan masing-masing tahu pengendalian Quirk mereka. pahlawan kadang ditempatkan di keadaan yang merugikan, dan itu bukan hambatan untuk menjatuhkan musuh. Pelajaran pertama calon hero masa depan.

Izuku menemukan lift tidak berfungsi. Artinya para pahlawan hanya bisa memakai tangga darurat di ujung setiap lorong dan untuk lantai 2 dan tiga, banyak lorong yang bisa digunakan untuk menyelinap. Izuku menemukan tempat dimana perempuan yang terkena hipotermia tadi, tidak ada tangga di luar gedung tapi ada sela di luar jendela untuk berpijak, dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana perempuan itu bisa sampai di atas ini. _Quirk api di kaki Ken mungkin bisa bekerja seperti roket. Anak itu bisa memanfaatkan celah jendela ini untuk menyerang dari belakang_.

Dia juga tidak menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dipakai untuk menutup lubang jendela.

Beberapa jebakan seperti bom kecil yang akan mendeteksi setiap gerakan di sekitarnya dan bisa dikendalikan dari jarak jauh. Lalu beberapa granat gas yang berisi gas penurun daya Quirk. Izuku juga memasang beberapa jebakan di sekitar pintu, tak lupa jebakan di lantai dua dan tangga bila kedua pahlawan masuk secara bersamaan.

"Kuharap kamu tidak memasang jebakan berlebihan untuk anak-anak itu pro Yamikumo," kata Wataru-sensei melalui earphone.

"Jangan khawatir. Itu sama sekali tidak membahayakan mereka. tapi beberapa akan mengajarkan kalau dunia sana cukup merepotkan."

Wataru sensei tidak mengatakan apapun dan langsung menutup jalur komunikasi.

'_Satu menit sebelum operasi dimulai'_

Izuku sudah selesai memasang jebakan dan bersiap memberi pelajaran.

**5**

Rupanya mereka tidak bekerja sama, Izuku kini berhadapan dengan Inasa. Anak laki-laki itu sepertinya sudah cukup banyak mendapat gas. Yang tentu tidak berpengaruh pada Izuku selama dia tidak memakai All for One. Lagipula Izuku selalu membawa penawarnya kemanapun.

"Aku sudah melihat teknikmu Inasa-kun dan jujur saja aku hampir semua tahu tentang mu." Izuku bisa melihat tanda-tanda efek gas mulai muncul, tapi bocah itu kelihatan malah bersemangat.

"Jangan khawatir Pro Yamikumo! Aku akan menunjukkan yang terbaik! Kamu juga tidak perlu sungkan denganku!"

"Dengan senang hati,"

Inasa menciptakan angin ribut. Meski gas itu sudah melemahkan syaraf yang mengatur Quirk, anak laki-laki itu masih mampu mengontrol gerakan udara agar tidak merusak properti. Tapi serangannya sama sekali tidak kuat dan semakin lama dayanya semakin menurun. Dengan lorong-lorong di lantai dua yang sudah Izuku hapal, dirinya dengan mudah menyelinap lalau mengambil rute untuk memberi serangan balasan. Saat Izuku di belakang dan bermaksud menangkap Inasa memakai kain serat khusus, Inasa menyadarinya dan hembusan angin mengacaukan serangan dadakan Izuku, namun sang pro sudah lebih dulu menghindari lagi dan kembali masuk ke dalam lorong-lorong.

"Kukatakan saja, Inasa-kun, gas ini akan menyerang indra Quirk milikmu sehingga semakin banyak kamu menghirupnya daya Quirkmu akan menurun, tenang saja itu tidak berbahaya. Tetapi semakin lama kamu disini, kesadaranmu akan pergi meninggalkanmu."

"T-tapi kamu juga menghirupnya kan?" Inasa terbatuk.

"Well, sejujurnya itu tidak berpengaruh padaku…. Karena aku Quirkless."

"Apa?"

Tapi Izuku menerjang maju dan menghindar sekali lagi ketika Inasa mendorong hembusan angin padanya.

"Ada banyak lawan ketika kamu bertarung di luar sana. Dan dari banyak penjahat hal yang paling merepotkan adalah musuh yang mengulitimu dan menjadikanmu tidak berdaya. Pelajaran pahlawan pertama, tahui batasanmu dan keadaanmu, jika kamu tidak bisa menanganinya segera cari bantuan."

"Terima kasih atas sarannya Pro Yamikumo!"

"Menyerah?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Oke."

Izuku melancarkan serangan terakhir. Menghindari angin Inasa kali ini jauh lebih mudah dan dia memakai ikat kain fiber dan langsung menjatuhkan anak itu.

"Harusnya kamu memanggil kawanmu… jika ini dunia asli kamu mati nak."

"Kalau aku melakukannya kamu akan menggunakan trik gas yang sama dan memuat kami kalah."

"Oh, jadi kamu bersedia mengorbankan dirimu?"

"Bukannya itu tugas seorang pahlawan?"

"Well, tidak salah juga. Tetapi terlalu kasar sebenarnya."

Inasa pingsan setelah Izuku memukul tengkuknya.

**6**

Ken mengumpat melihat begitu banyak jebakan menuju lantai ini. Rencananya sederhana, dia akan terbang langsung ke lantai tiga dengan api di kedua kakinya yang bisa mendorong tubuhnya seperti roket. Dia sudah mengelilingi gedung dan menemukan celah jendela itu. Inasa masuk dan menyerang di garis depan. Tentu pro itu pasti akan meladeni serangan Inasa dan dirinya punya waktu menyelamatkan sandera. Lawannya mungkin pro, tapi Inasa pernah diterima di Yuei meski tidak mengambilnya dan memilih Shiketsu, meski Ken sendiri tidak begitu menyukai sifat berisik laki-laki itu. Ken percaya Inasa bisa memberinya waktu.

_Pahlawan harus memiliki komunikasi yang baik untuk membangun strategi dan kepercayaan rekanmu_.

Itu kata Ayahnya. Pro hero Scorch. Pahlawan dengan Quirk serupa yang mati dengan cara memalukan.

Ken berjanji dia tidak akan mengambil tindakan seperti kegagalan ayahnya. Jika ayahnya berani mengambil resiko meninggalkan rekannya, sandera sebanyak 40 orang itu tidak akan mati bersama bom yang dipasang teroris, dan pastinya Pro hero Scorch akan berhasil seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

_Dia memilih temannya yang sekarat… lihat 40 itu tidak sedikit._

_Apa yang dipikirkan Scorch? _

Latihan kali ini Ken akan membuktikannya.

Menembus asap ledakan Ken dengan hati-hati mendarat di depan pintu. Seperti dugannya pintu itu juga dipasangi jebakan yan serupa dengan di jendela. Jika ini misi tanpa sandera, Ken bisa membereskan pintu itu sekejap, tapi ledakan yang dihasilkan akan melukai sandera dan meski ini pura-pura, kematian sandera artinya kekalahan bagi pahlawan.

Dia mendorong tubuhnya dan menghindar bom di belakang ketika dia merasakan sesuatu melesat ke arahnya. Pro Yamikumo sudah di ujung lorong satunya. Tersenyum menjengkelkan tanpa adanya luka atau tanda-tanda kelelahan. _Inasa sudah dikalahkan!?_

"Refleks mu bagus. Jika tidak hati-hati kamu akan memicu bom itu dan ledakan beruntun akan terjadi. Sandera di dalam mati dan tanpa perlu mengalahkanmu aku menang," Pro Yamikumo berjalan dengan pistol di tangan kanan, "Inasa gugur… nah apa yang kamu lakukan pahlawan?"

Ken berusaha mengukur seberapa cepat dia menghindari tembakan Pro. Lorong ini sangat membatasi gerakannya sehingga kecepatannya menurun 40%, jika ini asli, sekali dia terkena peluru, dirinya pasti mati. _Ada bom di dekat kakinya, itu kesempatanku_.

Ken memungut beberapa kerikil tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan. Dulu sewaktu SMP Ken pernah di posisi pelempar tim baseball. Sekarang kemampuannya masih cukup lumayan.

Pro terlambat menyadari maksud Ken dan lemparan batu sudah memicu ledakan. Mengaktifkan api di kedua kakinya Ken tidak membuang waktu dan langsung menerjang maju memberi tendangan serangan yang biasa dia gunakan. Dengan tenaga dorongan dari api di kakinya, tendangannya bisa membuat patah tulang. Tapi adrenalin kesenangan terhenti saat sebuah genggaman tangan menangkap pergelangan kaki kanannya dan Ken melihat wajah geli Pro Yamikumo. _Tubuhnya pendek dan dia bisa menghentikan Close combat-ku!_

"Ini teknik milik Scorch bukan? Sebagai anaknya kamu melatih gerakan itu cukup baik meski ini masih kurang."

Pro Yamikumo menjatuhkannya. Ken melihat dia mengeluarkan kain fiber yang diduga akan Pro pakai untuk menahannya. Dalam seperkian detik, ledakan api muncul dan mengakibatkan fokus Pro Yamikumo merenggang. Ken salto ke belakang memperlebar jarak dan juga berhati-hati tidak menginjak ranjau.

"Kamu tidak khawatir sandera mati?" Ken sudah membangun rencana menerobos masuk dan mengandalkan kecepatan dorongan kakinya langsung membawa mengamankan sandera sebelum ledakan mencapai kelima sandera. Posisi mereka jauh dari pintu.

"Tidak, malah aku sengaja memasang jebakan disana untuk membunuh sandera kalua kalian macam-macam," Lalu Pro Yamikumo mengeluarkan remote kontrol dari saku dan Ken harus membuang rencananya tadi, "Kamu tidak berpikir kalau semua bom di sini bisa aku ledakan dari tanganku tanpa menunggu darimu atau Inasa."

"Tapi kamu tidak melakukannya dari awal."

"Apa serunya kalau itu aku lakukan?"

Pro menembak dan Ken menghindar, dia tidak sempat mengawasi ranjau di lantai dan salah satunya meledak. Tapi bukannya ledakan api, yang keluar justru gas.

"Ah… bukan bom api~"

Ken tidak tahu gas apa itu dan tidak punya waktu memikirkannya dia meningkatkan daya api di kakinya dan melesat, Pro mengeluarkan beberapa tembakan, dengan kontrol yang sudah dilatihnya sejak kecil, dia bisa menghindari semua tembakan itu. Ken hendak kembali melancarakan serangan ketika matanya melihat Pro Yamikumo membuang pistolnya dan mengambil belati. Sorot mata pro mendadak mengintimidasi dan mencuri kesempatan Ken memberi serangan balasan. Pro kali ini tidak tinggal diam. Dia melempar belati dan tagan satunya meraih pistol di lantai. Ken menghindari serangan pertama, namun tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan pusing dan nyala api di kakinya seperti knalpot tersumbat.

"Aku bertanya-tanya kapan efeknya muncul," Pro tidak membuang waktu dan langsung menjatuhkan Ken. Dia berhasil mengunci kaki kiri dan saat kaki kanaknya bebas untuk mencari cara melepaskan diri bukan hanya api di kakinya yang menghianatinya, ujung pistol sudah menyentuh dahinya. Sekakmat.

"Ayahmu adalah pro yang hebat. Dia terkenal sebagai pro yang memastikan rekannya tidak terbunuh… kamu tahu betul tempat ini tidak cocok dengan Quirk Inasa meski tadi aku akui dia sangat terampil mengendalikan aliran udara yang dia hasilkan. Namun, jika aku jadi kamu aku akan menyerang musuh tanpa perlu memisahkan diri. Rencanamu tidak buruk sebenarnya, tapi harusnya kamu sadar jika ini adalah sarang musuh… artinya ini adalah arena ku dan aku bisa saja memasang jebakan…, langsung mengambil cara perpecahan kelompok sebelum memahami detail penuh lapangan, itu bisa menyerang dirimu sendiri Ken-kun."

"Inasa tahu risikonya dan sandera adalah prioritas."

"Jadi kamu berpikir untuk mengorbankan rekanmu."

"Kadang… kita harus mengorbankan sesuatu."

Mata Pro tertutup Ken mendengar helaan napas darinya. Dia merasakan jerat di tubuhnya juga sedikit mengendur. Jika bukan gas ini, Ken sudah bisa melepaskan diri. Tapi bahkan sekarang dia tidak bisa merasakan api di kedua kakinya.

"Sayang sekali."

* * *

_Terjemahan bahasa Rusia_

***Yakigumo, kamu terlalu membuang waktu bukan?**

***Saya terlalu lelah dan tidak fokus di menit-menit akhir. Tadinya saya akan bertindak menjatuhkan musuh yang bersembunyi. Tapi saya lupa hitungan waktu yang sudah berlalu.**

***Ayahmu pasti banyak mengajarimu, dia bukan tipe laki-laki yang membuang waktu.**

***Anda terlalu memuji.**

***Begitu?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Keigo Takami**

Malam ini Hawks sama sekali tidak ingin tersenyum. Dia mungkin harus meminta maaf pada Radar, sidekick itu sudah terlalu banyak mengurus segala macam masalah yang dibuatnya, mau bersusah payah menemui orang-orang yang tidak ingin Hawks temui, lembur mengurus dokumen agensi sebegitu banyaknya dan _demi sialan! _Radar tidak pernah menuntut kenaikan gaji bahkan cuti sekalipun!

Dia harus mempercepat sesi foto cover majalah remaja, membatalkan acara penggalangan dana dan sambutan bersama walikota untuk festival malam ini. Hawks tidak yakin bisa menahan lebih lama senyum 'hero' yang selama ini dia pakai. meski sudah bukan lagi antek komisi, satu hal yang selalu dan mungkin selamanya akan Hawks pakai dari sisa masa lalu itu adalah bagaimana kamu bisa selalu tampil riang tak peduli kamu punya masalah. _Intinya jangan biarkan orang lain tahu siapa dirimu_.

Ketika ponsel berdering dan kawan baik di kepolisian memberi kabar tentang 'orang itu' kini ada di sini, di salah satu sarang menciptakan obat-obat menjijikkan itu, Hawks tak habis pikir. Bertahun-tahun dia mencarinya, Fukuoka sudah seperti halaman rumahnya sendiri dan 'orang itu' tiba-tiba ada disini muncul seperti hantu!

_Mungkin aku memang sedang mengejar hantu_. _Hantu sialan yang sudah menculik Touya._

Ketika pesan singkat terdiri dari tiga kata dan share lokasi di area perbukitan muncul di notifikasi ponselnya. Emosi santainya lenyap dan bulu-bulu sayapnya menegak dan sekeras pisau. Untungnya dia sendirian di kamar ganti dan buru-buru mengabari staf pemotretan kalau ada panggilan tugas mendadak sehingga tidak bisa ikut makan bersama kru lainnya. _Apa dia menyadari ekspresiku tadi? Tidak, itu tidak penting…. Aku bukan lagi 'anak' Komisi dan Touya jauh lebih penting._

Dia sudah berjanji menjungkirbalikkan dunia demi bocah api biru sialan itu!

Hawks melaju dengan kecepatan tercepat yang bisa dia capai menuju titik lokasi dimana hantu itu sedang melakukan pekerjaan kotornya. Polisi bagian narkoba sudah mengerahkan seluruh aparat mengepung tempat itu dan sengaja tidak menerobos masuk menunggu kedatangannya. Polisi boleh dapat obatnya, Hawks perlu lebih dulu bertukar sapa dengan 'Hantu ini'.

Mata elangnya menemukan rumah kaca bobrok tersembunyi beberapa pohon. Dia juga melihat beberapa polisi lengkap dengan rompi tempur mereka sudah mengelilingi rumah itu. Hawks juga tidak menemukan pro lain ikut dalam penggerebekan si hantu.

Hawks mendarat dan memilih permukaan rumput tanpa meninggalkan suara. Dua helai bulu merah sepanjang enam puluh centimeter, terlihat lembut seperti bulu biasa tapi bisa tajam setajam katana bila pemiliknya berkehendak demikian. Kedua tangannya sudah siap, matanya sudah siap, telinga dan seluruh jiwanya sudah siap. Hari ini si hantu tidak akan kabur lagi.

Menghancurkan pintu kaca depan tidak sulit. Bulu-bulu lain sudah lebih dulu beraksi menerobos masuk dan menyebar ke dalam rumah kaca. Itu kecepatan yang sangat mengagumkan, tanpa celah tanpa gerakan sia-sia, bulu-bulu seukuran belati mencari mangsa dan menemukan target ada di beberapa balik pot. Polisi di luar sudah bersiaga dan bergerak ketika bulu Hawks yang sudah dia kirim memberi tanda-tanda.

Mengerikan adalah kata yang cocok.

Tidak Cuma pot-pot berisi tanaman-tanaman seperti ganja atau opium, Hawks juga menemukan beberapa wujud manusia diikat dengan tali dalam keadaan teler. Mereka masih hidup, tapi mungkin sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan. _Berapa lama dia sudah menculik orang-orang ini?_

Kasus Jamur waktu itu seakan tidak bermakna saat Hawks tiba disini. Memang dia memperhatikan adanya peningkatan kasus orang hilang sejak setahun belakangan. Biasanya anak-anak panti asuhan, kebanyakan penjahat preman sehingga polisi sendiri setengah serius mengurus kasus-kasus itu. Kejadian USJ sebulan lalu, memberi petunjuk keberadaan penjahat kecil yang lenyap. Tapi apakah hantu ini ada kaitannya dengan USJ? Anak-anak yang mendadak hilang masih belum menemukan kejelasan dan…. _Sialan!_

Hantu itu disana. Terjebak diantara bulu-bulu yang siap membunuhnya jika mengambil gerak mencurigakan. Tapi bukannya rasa takut, atau kekecewaan. Hantu itu menatapnya datar.

"Kurasa permainannya sudah berakhir ya, Keigo-kun."

Mata Hawks menyipit, rasa menggigil ketika laki-laki itu memanggilnya seperti ketika dulu dia masih mengajar di Shiketsu. Momochi sensei bukan pahlawan terkenal, tapi jenius dalam bidang farmasi. Quirk yang dapat menciptakan klon nyaris sempurna sehingga dia bisa bereksperimen dengan bebasnya, Shiketsu mengambil laki-laki ini bergabung karena otak jenius dalam farmasi sehingga dulu banyak lulusan Shiketsu selama laki-laki ini mengajar ahli mengurus kasus yang berhubungan dengan obat-obatan. "Kulihat kamu sudah terlalu lama bersenang-senang sejak insiden kebakaran lab sekolah waktu itu."

Lak-laki itu tidak membalasnya. Dia hanya menatap Hawks dengan minim ekspresi.

"Sejak insiden itu, status pro mu dicabut saat polisi akhirnya menemukan kamulah penyebabnya. Beberapa bulan kemudian narkoba jenis baru beredar dan orang-orang yang ditangkap menunjuk pada bukti bahwa kau otak di balik semua ini, tapi karena kehidupan dalam dunia pro-lah kamu bisa terus bebas…. Kamu memanfaatkan jaringan yang masih setia padamu, menyogok beberapa orang-orang pemerintahan untuk melindungimu…. Sekarang aku melihat kamu sudah punya hobi baru menculik orang-orang…. Katakan kamu punya koneksi dengan pelaku USJ?"

Momochi menggelengkan kepala, tapi itu bukan maksud dia membantah tuduhan Hawks, "Kamu terlalu cepat bukan begitu Keigo-kun? Seperti dulu…. rasanya baru kemarin aku mengajarkan cara membuat bom dari magnesium di kelas. Kadang aku kurang puas kalau hanya dengan klon, dan menunggu respon pembeli membuang waktu. Jadi ku pikir dengan menerima tawaran beberapa orang dan sebagai gantinya aku membantu penelitian mereka. satu dua anak kecil atau orang terbuang tidak berarti apa-apa."

"Ya… kamu bisa ceritakan semua itu pada polisi nanti. Aku sendiri tidak begitu tertarik. Tapi sebelum itu, kamu berhutang penjelasan padaku."

"Oh, itulah kenapa aku menyukai mu Keigo-kun. Permainan emosi yang kau dapatkan dari HPSC benar-benar mengagumkan. Aku dengar kau sudah terlepas dari mereka, skandalmu berhasil dilindungi berkat campur tangan salah satu pro, lihat? Bahkan sistem yang kita percayai sudah membusuk dari akar. Kita sama-sama busuk."

Mata Hawks menyipit dan dia melotot pada mantan senseinya. Dia sudah menyadari kalau orang ini sudah sesat sejak pertama dia bertemu. Mungkin anak-anak kelas tidak menyadarinya, tapi Hawks selalu pandai mengamati dan dia tahu Momochi-sensei tidak lebih dari parasit. "Todoroki Touya…. Katakan dimana dia sekarang."

"Todoroki Touya," Momochi berkata santai seperti itu bukan apa-apa. "Aku selalu berpikir bagaimana dia bisa jadi anak Endeavor. Tentu saja api biru itu jawabannya, tapi anak itu berbeda, dia memahami cara kerja dunia ini, kalau kebaikan itu Cuma ilusi, kejahatan juga ilusi. Dunia ini bekerja dalam sistem abu-abu."

Hawks berjalan maju beberapa langkah, bulu-bulu melayang di dekat Momochi ikut mendekat dan beberapa helai menyentuh permukaan kulitnya yang pucat.

"Kau meracuni Touya," desis Hawks. "Kau tahu hubungan buruk dengan ayahnya dan memanfaatkannya untuk kebutuhanmu sendiri."

"Dan aku membantu anak itu…. Dia kesulitan dengan Quirknya karena tubuhnya yang pesakitan. Ayah seperti Endeavor tentu malu punya anak semacam itu. Jadi aku membantu seperti selayaknya guru pada muridnya dan kebetulan waktu itu aku tahu caranya."

"Kamu _memberinya obat-obatan itu!_ Kau mengacaukan mentalnya dan membuat dia akhirnya membakar semuanya."

"Kamu pasti menyadarinya Keigo-kun, setelah Touya mengikuti anjuranku, dia tumbuh dan beradaptasi dengan Quirknya semakin baik. Tidak ada lagi batuk darah, sesak napas dan demam akut. Dia tumbuh selayaknya tubuh yang sehat. Tapi sayang ayahnya terlalu bodoh untuk melihat itu semua. Ideal Endeavor mengejar All Might di posisi puncak sangatlah tidak masuk akal, metode yang dia pakai terhadap keluarganya. Dan sekarang dia menjadi pahlawan nomor satu. Touya pasti menangis."

Bulu-bulu itu menusuk dan cukup memberikan rasa sakit kepada laki-laki itu. Dulu ketika dalam pelatihan komisi, Hawks tidak hanya diajari menjadi pahlawan yang baik. Tapi dia juga tahu bagaimana cara membunuh.

"Kita punya banyak waktu Momochi sensei… dan aku berani jamin mereka tidak keberatan mendapati dirimu tertangkap dengan beberapa luka atau mungkin jari yang lenyap."

"Aku tahu kamu bisa melakukannya, tapi apa itu sepadan? Hanya demi Touya seorang? Oh aku mengerti. Dia adalah sahabat satu-satunya bukan? Keigo kecil yang malang yang adalah boneka bertemu anak malang lain yang dilecehkan oleh Ayahnya sendiri."

Saat Hawks pertama bertemu dengan Touya, dia sudah tertarik dengannya. Hawks tahu sejak kecil dia punya orientasi seks yang berbeda dengan laki-laki umumnya. Tapi dia juga tahu hal buruk di depan jika dia terang-terangan memberitahu bagian kecil itu. Jadi Hawks sebisa mungkin ingin menjadi teman atau bahkan sahabat Touya. Anak berambut merah itu jelas bukan tipe yang mudah didekati, dia selalu pulang lebih cepat, menyendiri di perpustakaan berlatih sendirian di arena latihan, luka demi luka dia rasakan sendiri… Hawks melihat itu semua dan perasaan yang diawali cinta buta tumbuh menjadi rasa kagum dan penghormatan. Dia akhirnya bisa membuat Touya bicara, mereka makan siang bersama dan jika Touya bisa meluangkan waktu mereka bermain di arkade, pergi ke Akihabara, menonton konser…. Lalu ketika pertama kali Hawks menceritakan masa kecilnya, kehidupan bersama HSPC… Touya adalah pertama dari manusia yang Hawks temui bisa menyentuh hatinya, mengulurkan tangan dan merangkulnya jika di dunia ini Keigo Takami tidak sendirian.

Dan Hawks tidak pernah bisa membalas semua itu. Dia bahkan tidak pernah tahu kenyataan di balik luka-luka Touya yang tidak pernah berhenti. Tidak…. Bahkan setelah semua rahasia itu terkuak dia tidak bertindak apapun.

_Yang bisa dia lakukan adalah percaya kalau Touya masih ada di luar sana dan kali ini dialah akan merangkulnya._

"Bagaimana Keigo-kun? Sekarang setelah semua terjadi apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Bukannya ada yang lebih bertanggung jawab atas penderitaan temanmu itu?"

"Endeavor adalah urusan lain. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dimana Touya!?"

Momochi menghela napas, "Bukannya dia sudah mati?"

"Dia belum mati. Mayat yang terbakar itu bukan milik Touya. Dengan Quirkmu kamu bisa membuat duplikat tubuh yang bahkan tidak hancur meski sudah dibakar ataupun dilukai kecuali kamu sendiri yang menginginkan duplikat itu hancur… _bahkan meski kamu mati sekalipun, duplikat itu masih hidup_."

"Quirk yang hebat bukan? Kadang aku menggunakannya untuk uji coba penelitian. Tapi tetap hasil yang paling bagus adalah dengan semakin beragam sampel yang bisa dipakai."

Itu bagaikan guntur, meskipun tidak ada suara. Dari balik rumput-rumput. Hawks melihat sesuatu melesat maju. Dia sudah melihat apa itu Noumu. Humanoid menjijikkan yang bahkan lebih buruk dari mutan yang pernah Hawks lawan. Berotot dengan otak tanpa pelindung tulang tengkorak di atasnya. Tatapan Noumu sangatlah dingin bahkan terasa mati saat Hawks melihatnya, sangat tidak cocok dengan apa yang bisa dia saksikan dari rekaman USJ yang bisa diselamatkan.

Sekarang dengan makhluk yang sama namun lebih kecil seukuran penyu dewasa dengan moncong senapan timbul di mulutnya muncul. Noumu kecil tampaknya akan menembak Hawks namun dirinya bukan pahlawan tercepat jika hal sekecil itu mengganggu konsentrasinya. Pelatihan bertahun-tahun dengan HPSC, dirinya sudah bersama situasi mendekati kematian terlalu banyak.

Tangan kanannya dengan cepat membelah makhluk itu sebelum melakukan apapun. Sayap merah bagai katana tajam mengakhiri kehidupan makhluk itu. Hawks tidak merasakan apa-apa melihat pembunuhan malam itu, matanya menoleh dan laki-laki itupun juga memandang makhluk itu dengan tatapan datar yang sama. Malah ujung bibirnya sedikit naik.

"Ada perbedaan antara duplikat yang kamu ciptakan dengan dirimu yang asli… kau tak bisa membuat alat kelamin…. Mayat Touya yang terbakar mungkin memiliki DNA yang sama…. Tapi mayat itu tidak punya alat kelamin."

"Kau pasti sesuatu bukan? Hingga menyelidiki sejauh itu. Kamu dan Touya pasti lebih dari sekedar sahabat."

"Dimana dia?"

"Aku… hanya memberikannya pilihan…. Touya, dia pantas untuk memilih jalannya…. Bahkan jika harus membunuh ayahnya…. ka-katakan Keigo-kun, bagaimana rasanya kamu mengagumi orang yang sebenarnya adalah akar dari kehancuran temanmu itu. Pikirkanlah, setidaknya ini terakhir aku memberimu pelajaran seperti seorang guru."

Momochi membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan pil Sianida yang rupanya sudah dia siapkan. Amarah membuat pengendalian bulu-bulunya kacau, tapi dia tidak bisa lama-lama tersesat dalam emosi itu. Melihat detik-detik tubuh itu ambruk dan menggeliat lalu cairan putih keluar dari mulutnya. Hawks tidak merasakan apa-apa.

**1**

"Maaf, Rena… aku mengacaukannya."

"Sejujurnya jaksa sudah mengeluarkan surat untuk membunuhnya ditempat… _well,_ meski sejujurnya kami lebih senang dia menjadi informan jaringan Narkotika."

Hawks mengamati dari luar kaca ketika anggota kepolisian mengangkut orang-orang teler itu masuk ke dalam ambulans. Mayat Momochi sudah lebih dulu dibawa dengan mobil berbeda. Rena adalah detektif yang selalu disewa biro satuan penanganan Narkotika kepolisian Jepang. Perempuan 40 tahun itu, juga punya pengalaman mengesankan dengan HPSC sehingga dari situlah mereka bisa berkenalan.

"Noumu… mungkinkah ini ada hubungan dengan kasus Yuei?"

"Apa kamu bisa menutup masalah Noumu dari publik?" tanya Hawks

"Tergantung apakah atasanku bersedia atau tidak."

Meski Touya masih jauh, dia sudah mendapatkan satu langkah demi mencari teman terbaiknya itu. Kali ini dia tidak akan melepaskannya.

* * *

**Togata Mirio**

Latihan sore itu berakhir tanpa kemajuan apa-apa, kecuali Mirio akhirnya tahu jika pahlawan setua Grand Torino masih bisa menendangnya dengan cukup menyakitkan. Quirk barunya seperti satu sisi koin yang lain meski itu dalam satu fisik yang sama. Sejak One for All diberikan oleh All Might, awalnya Mirio tidak merasakan masalah apapun, lalu perubahan itu muncul ketika meski bukan melalui indranya Mirio terkejut bisa samar-samar merasakan sensasi seperti cahaya, suara yang sebelumnya tidak dia rasakan. Sir mencatat perubahan itu dan hanya memberi jawaban jika sejatinya One for All masih misteri dan banyak yang perlu diteliti. Mirio bukan tipe pemikir seperti Tamaki, jadi mendengarnya itu pasti mengejutkan, tapi juga baik. Bayangkan dengan tubuhnya meski Quirk aktif masih bisa menangkap bunyi, Mirio tidak kesulitan lagi saat bertempur.

Tapi itu perubahan lain saat dia juga membuat benda lain termasuk makhluk hidup lain juga kehilangan materi fisiknya. Kejadian itu pertama saat Mirio membantu penelitian Sir dengan beberapa tikus dan tiba-tiba saja tikus itu jatuh begitu saja. Tidak hanya dari tangan Mirio, tapi tikus itu juga tertelan ke dalam lantai dan menghilang.

Sir segera meneliti dan melakukan percobaan. Mirio sekali lagi membuat tikus kehilangan materi dan hal yang sama terjadi. Tikus itu terus terjatuh, tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa dan mati ketika kehabisan napas. Tikus itu tenggelam di kedalaman sejauh 1000 meter.

Baik Sir dan All Might sendiri belum menemukan jawaban atas fenomena baru itu, dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia tiba-tiba tenggelam di sungai, Mirio merasa takut. Dia takut dengan perubahan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan!" Gran Torino sudah di depan matanya, tepatnya kakinya ada di depan wajahnya dan bersiap menendangnya sekali lagi. Tangan Mirio refleks melindungi dan sekilas dia merasakan denyutan kecil, samar tapi perasaan itu sama ketika dia melakukannya dengan tikus milik Sir. _Tidak! Jangan sekarang!_

Grand Torino tidak jadi menendang Mirio. Alih-alih membuat serangan itu meluncur begitu saja dari tubuhnya. Mirio malah tenggelam ke dalam tanah. Baru beberapa detik kemudian, siswa kelas tiga Yuei itu muncul.

"Apa itu? Kenapa malah kamu masuk ke tanah?"

"Maaf soal itu Sir Torino."

"Cukup," Snipe, salah satu pengajar Yuei yang juga wali kelas 3A bersuara. "Latihan diakhiri, kamu sudah kehilangan konsentrasi tadi, belum lagi luka-luka itu. Besok adalah festival terakhirmu dan aku tidak mau kamu tidak mengeluarkan semua kemampuan dan mengakhiri Yuei tanpa menunjukan potensimu di depan publik."

"Saya mengerti."

Snipe menangguk lalu melirik ke Gran Torino. "Meski aku tak habis pikir kenapa veteran pengajar seperti Anda mau repot-repot datang dan menemani latihan murid kami."

"Bocah Nighteye yang memintaku."

"Nighteye…. Ngomong-ngomong Mirio apa kamu berencana melanjutkan karir di kantor Nighteye?"

Sudah hal wajar setelah calon pahlawan lulus, mereka selama beberapa tahun akan menjadi sidekick di kantor pahlawan veteran. Beberapa pahlawan khusus seperti Hawks yang begitu lulus sudah memulai debutnya. Tentu banyak uang dan koneksi bermain di belakangnya, tapi bakat dan kemampuan juga merupakan faktor pendukung.

"Kurasa begitu…. Sir sudah memintaku untuk membantu beberapa pekerjaan nanti."

"Begini," kata Snipe. "Salah satu dermawan memberikan modal untukmu membangun agensimu sendiri. Kurasa aku pernah menceritakan seorang bankir bernama Midoriya Hisashi ini bukan? Nah rupanya orang tajir itu punya badan amal untuk membantu calon-calon pahlawan berpotensi untuk membantu cita-citanya. Ada beberapa calon lulusan di Jepang dibidik dibidik organisasinya dan namamu termasuk. Sebenarnya kepala sekolah ingin mengatakannya langsung nanti setelah festival, tapi kupikir tidak ada salahnya mencuri start.

"Hee… di jamanku tidak ada hal-hal begituan. Hebat juga Midoriya Hisashi ini," kekeh Grand Torino.

_Midoriya Hisashi? Mungkinkah ini ada hubungannya dengan Izuku? _Pikir Mirio.

"Yang jelas membangun agensi sendiri itu tidak mudah, kamu juga harus menemukan sidekick yang cocok kecuali kalau kamu ingin solo seperti Aizawa. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan Tamaki? Kalau dia belum menentukan pilihan, mungkin kalian bisa jadi kolaborasi yang cocok. Kalian sudah lama berteman bukan?"

"Snipe-sensei, pernah kamu mendengar pro Yamikumo?"

"Yamikumo?" snipe tampak sedang berpikir, "Kalau tidak salah dia sidekick Hawks bukan? Remaja denga keahilan tembak lumayan meski bukan karena Quirknya."

"Anda kenal dia?"

"Tidak begitu dekat… tapi pernah aku bertemu dengannya di tempat latihan menembak. Jujur aku mengaguminya, untuk anak 14 tahun dia punya keahlian menembak semacam itu."

"Tunggu? 14? Kamu bercanda? Dia sudah menjadi pro?" tanya Grand Torino dengan tatapan kaget.

"ya… begitulah,"

"Darimana dia bisa mendapatkan lisensi? Apa yang sudah terjadi di dunia ini sebenarnya?"

Mirio tidak mendengarkan candan Gran Torino. Pikirannya sibuk dengan kabar mengejutkannya ini. Tawaran itu menggoda meski dia sendiri merasa tidak terlalu senang. Mirio ingin membangun agensinya sendiri dengan caranya sendiri. Mendapatkan bantuan semacam itu, tentu ada syarat yang harus Mirio lakukan, belum lagi itu datang dari orang yang memiliki nama keluarga sama dari orang yang baru dia kenali. _Rasanya Mirio seperti mendapat belas kasih _dan jujur dia tidak menyukai. Dirinya masih mampu mencapai cita-citanya.

Snipe meninggalkan arena, menyisahkan Grand Torino dan Mirio.

"Apa itu tadi? Apa ini kekuatan baru yang Nighteye ceritakan? Kalau kamu bisa membuat makhluk atau benda lain kehilangan materi fisiknya?"

"Ya…. Kekuatan ini muncul beberapa minggu lalu."

"Setelah Toshinori memberimu One for All?"

Mirio mengangguk.

"Dulu mentor Toshinori yang juga pemegang One for All mengalami fase yang sama. Quirk aslinya hanya membuat dia melayang, tapi setelah menerima One for All, Nana bisa membuat tubuhnya bergerak di udara meski tidak secepat diriku. Tentu kekuatan fisiknya juga meningkat."

"Apa All Might juga begitu?"

"Toshinori? Tidak, dia sejatinya Quirkless. Mendapatkan One for All sama seperti memberimu tambahan energi. Itu saja."

Quirkless. Tidak menyangka pahlawan nomor satu dulunya tidak mempunyai kekuatan apa-apa. Sama seperti Yamikumo, Quirkless, namun menemukan jalan yang mau memberinya kesempatan dan akhirnya membawa keduanya bisa sejajar dengan mereka yang memiliki Quirk.

"Kita akan mencobanya lagi setalah festival…. Sekarang fokus saja membuat penonton itu terhibur."

"Saya mengerti, Ah! Sir Torino. Apakah pemegang Quirkless pernah terhubung dengan memori pemegang sebelumnya?"

"Hm… setahuku tidak. Ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

Grand Torino menyipitkan matanya, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa dan pergi meninggalkan arena.

Mirio membersihkan arena latihan dan memastikan semua kembali dalam keadaan bersih. Houndog-sensei tidak mentolerir barang ketinggalan dan semua murid tidak ada yang mau mencari barang mereka yang hilang meski tahu dimana itu berada. Ketika Mirio menatap cermin di ruang ganti, sejenak dia memandang dirinya sendiri. Disana ada bayangan laki-laki tinggi dengan fisik besar mata penuh semangat, rambut kuning dan kepercayaan kalau semua bisa tersenyum. Mirio bukan tipe yang berlebihan mengagumi dirinya sendiri, tapi selalu senang melihat pantulannya di cermin dan menggunakannya untuk menyemangati Mirio agar tidak menyerah meraih cita-citanya.

Tapi sekarang bayangan di sana bukan dirinya. itu masih tetap tersenyum, tapi anehnya Mirio tidak merasakan kalau itu dia.

Mirio tidak menceritakannya pada siapapun, tapi sejak mendapat One for All, dia tidak lagi bisa mengenali siapa dirinya lagi. Lalu ada satu lagi, ketika dia tidur, dia selalu bermimpi sama. Mimpi itu adalah dia berada di Itali dan hidup bersama orang-orang berjas yang dengan santainya membunuh orang lain jika tidak cocok dengan cara hidup mereka. kehidupan brutal tanpa ada pahlawan yang menghentikannya. Mirio melihat semua itu dalam mata bocah berusia 10 tahun. Lalu dari semua mimpi itu, Mirio selalu berakhir dengan makan bersama seorang laki-laki dan mengatakan jika membuat dunia perlu pengorbanan. Laki-laki itu mengatakan sambil makan dan berikutnya, pintu terbuka Mirio dalam wujud anak-anak melihat diam itu. Seorang perempuan dengan luka pukulan diseret dua pria berjas. Laki-laki yang menemani makan Mirio bangkit menuju perempuan itu. Mereka bicara dalam bahasa yang tidak dia mengerti, dan selalu dengan orang berbeda, Mirio melihat laki-laki membunuh dengan pistolnya.

"Ingat, kita butuh pengorbanan."

Mirio kecil 'menutup mata' dan saat membukanya kembali di depannya ada laki-laki dengan rambut ikal putih mencengkeram wajahnya dengan tangan besarnya yang berbau darah. Mirio selalu bermimpi dengan akhir bersama laki-laki berambut ikal putih dan kata-katanya juga selalu sama.

"_Adikku akhirnya kamu kembali bersama kakak_."


	14. Chapter 14

Maka dimulailah hari-hari 'pahlawan' Hitoshi pagi itu. Ia bangun pagi dan lari mengelilingi kompleks di sekitar apartemen. Hitoshi hidup bersama paman, adik dari ayahnya. Dia bekerja lembur sebagai manajer di sebuah pabrik pembuatan bento di kota, mereka jarang bertatap muka karena perbedaan waktu kehidupan namun tiap minggu Pamannya selalu mengajak Hitoshi jalan-jalan tanpa arah. Makanan selalu tersedia, dibuat oleh teman (pacar) Pamannya. Hitoshi juga jarang bertemu dengan teman Pamannya itu, kesibukan di Yuei membuat dia sering pulang setelah jam makan malam. Tapi ketika insiden USJ. Paman mengajak teman laki-lakinya ke rumah sakit sekolah dan menurut Hitoshi 'laki-laki' itu pria yang baik. Orang tua Hitoshi sudah meninggal. Ayahnya bekerja di kementerian hukum dan ibunya di sebuah percetakan majalah kecil. Quirknya menurun dari ibunya, sedangkan ayahnya Quirkless. Hitoshi memiliki Quirk yang dapat mencuci otak orang ketika orang itu membalas ucapannya.

Apartemennya dekat pesisir pantai Dagobah. Selepas lari, Hitoshi selalu menikmati kapal muatan berlayar di kejauhan, kemudian kembali ke apartemen dan sarapan. Menu sarapannya meski sederhana selalu memiliki keseimbangan antara sayur dan ikan. Pacar Pamannya, pernah bekerja di sebuah restoran dan selalu memiliki ide membuat makanan dengan bahan sederhana. Setelah sarapan, dia berkemas berangkat ke sekolah. Hari itu dia akan berpartisipasi ke salah satu acara terbesar di Jepang festival olahraga Yuei.

Salah seorang perempuan yang Hitoshi hapal karena sering berpapasan saat dia berangkat sekolah selalu tersenyum malu-malu bila melihat Hitoshi. Perempuan itu adalah perawat di sebuah klinik kecil dekat apartemen Hitoshi, sepertinya perempuan itu naksir Hitoshi. Perawakannya mungil, rambutnya coklat seperti rambut Uraraka-san hanya saja yang ini panjang dan diikat ekor kuda, matanya besar dan pipinya cerah. Dia tampak berusia awal 20an tahun. Hitoshi pencermat yang baik dan bisa membedakan perempuan yang sedang menyimpan perasaan pada lawan jenis. Meski dia tahu perasaan perempuan perawat itu, Hitoshi memilih mengesampingkan nya. Perempuan itu mungkin menyukai penampilan Hitoshi, tapi apa dia juga menyukai sisi dalam Hitoshi juga?

_Quirk bukan alasan kamu jadi pahlawan, tapi apakah kamu bersedia mengambil jalan penuh resiko ini?_

Hitoshi sudah lama melupakan sisi jelek Quirknya. Kehidupan itu sudah lama mati dan sekarang yang ada adalah kehidupan baru Hitoshi sebagai siswa pelatihan pahlawan. Aizawa-sensei, atau lebih dikenal Ereserhead adalah mentor pribadi Hitoshi dan sudah berkali-kali 'memperlihatkan' bahwa dunia pahlawan bukan sekedar bualan bocah tentang aksi menyelamatkan orang lain dan memukul penjahat. _Tidak, dunia ini adalah perang. Meski kamu digaji negara seperti pegawai negeri, tapi setiap harinya kamu berperang dengan dirimu sendiri_.

Tetapi Hitoshi belum memahami arti kata-kata Ereserhead itu, senseinya juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Jadi Hitoshi harus mencari sendiri arti jawabannya.

Pahlawan memang masih tetap cita-citanya. Masalahnya pahlawan seperti apa yang ingin dia capai? Hitoshi selalu memikirkan itu dalam-dalam.

**1**

Setelah sampai di gerbang Yuei. Hitoshi bisa melihat persiapan sekolah pagi itu. Polisi dan pahlawan yang belum pernah dia lihat lebih banyak berkeliaran di halaman sekolah. Houndog sensei berdiri bersama Ectoplasm sensei memeriksa murid yang masuk. Masih ada dua jam lagi sebelum festival, Hitoshi berjalan menuju arena latihan yang biasa dia pakai bersama Ereserhead untuk memaksimalkan potensinya. Arena itu hanya berjalan lima belas menit dari lapangan stadion, dia memiliki banyak waktu. Arena dijaga robot berseragam staf Yuei. Hitoshi mengeluarkan ID-card untuk dipindai lalu setelah cocok dengan sistem Hitoshi dipersilahkan masuk.

Kemudian Hitoshi pergi ke ruang ganti mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian olahraga. Tak lupa serat kain fiber, senjata terbaik yang dia punya sekarang terpasang rapi di sekitar lehernya. Pagi itu dia hanya melatih kekuatan ototnya. Menggunakan kain untuk menaiki atas tebing buatan, melatih kecepatan dia menangkap penjahat, beradu tangan kosong dengan teman latihan robot yang disetel maksimum. Aturan festival olahraga membuat dia tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan peralatan pendukung, artinya dia tidak bisa memakai senjatanya. Dia harus memutar otak mengandalkan Quirknya. Jika lawannya anak kelas B mungkin itu mudah, Ereserhead sudah melatihnya beberapa gerakan yang cukup mematikan. Masalahnya jika lawannya adalah teman sekelas. Jelas itu adalah kerugiannya. Mereka tahu seperti apa cara kerja Quirknya, mungkin beberapa anak seperti Kirishima-san atau Hagakure-san dia bisa menang. Tapi jika lawannya anak Endeavor atau Tokoyami-san, Hitoshi memilih menyerah apalagi jika Bakugo…. Dia akan langsung menyerah.

Toh festival bukan masalah menang atau kalah. _Ini hanya cara kamu memilih waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukkan siapa dirimu_. Hitoshi sudah memperhitungkan dimana dia akan membuat para penonton itu tahu seperti apa dirinya. Hitoshi akan jadi pahlawan, itu pasti.

**2**

Hitoshi mencatat beberapa perkembangan gerak baru dan melihat wajah ketua kelas muncul. Laki-laki berkacamata dari keluarga Ingenium. Hitoshi tidak menyadari kedatangan anak laki-laki itu.

Keduanya tidak bersuara beberapa detik.

"Pagi Shinso-kun!"

Hitoshi tidak menjawab.

Kadang Hitoshi selalu mempunyai perasaan aneh berada di dekat ketua kelas. Laki-laki itu adalah teman sekelas yang tahu Quirknya dan cara kerjanya. Pertama kali, itu ketika simulasi pertempuran kelas All Might. Dia dipasangkan dengan Iida melawan tim Bakugo dan Uraraka. Sebagai tim pahlawan, mereka nyaris menang jika saja si bom berjalan tidak bertindak seperti iblis dari neraka.

"Quirkku dapat mengontrol pikiran lawan begitu lawan membalas ucapanku," kata Hitoshi dengan wajah kecut ketika Iida bertanya saat mereka menyusun strategi. Anak laki-laki itu sempat terkejut, tapi sungguh mengejutkan di pihak Hitoshi, anak itu menerima informasi itu dengan tenang dan membangun rencana penyusupan. _Dia dari keluarga pahlawan, tentu dia diajarkan untuk menghormati orang lain. Apalagi Ingenium terkenal sebagai agensi yang memperkerjakan orang banyak_.

Bulan berlanjut dan kehidupan sekolah pahlawan adalah kehidupan barunya. Dia bukan tipe bersosialisasi dan itu bukan masalah. Beberapa orang seperti Tokoyami, Todoroki bahkan Bakugo juga tidak membuang waktu mencari pertemanan. Tapi pertemanan yang malah justru menghampiri orang-orang anti sosial. Iida dan perempuan bernama Uraraka pertama menarik Todoroki ke dalam klub kecil itu, lalu Hitoshi yang meski sudah memasang rambu merah entah tarikan gravitasi mana membuat dia ikut pula dalam klub kecil itu. Meski dia masih tetap menjaga jarak dan sedikit bicara. Lalu USJ ketika Hitoshi, Tokoyami, dan Koda dipaksa berhadapan dengan penjahat di arena badai, Hitoshi menjalin pertemanan sunyi dan Shouji masuk ketika anak berlengan banyak yang sering dekat bersama Tokoyami mengajaknya ngopi di kafe dekat sekolah. Itupun Hitoshi masih menjaga jarak, namun rupanya kelas 1A memiliki konsep pertemanan yang berbeda. Konsep yang juga tidak dimengerti Hitoshi.

Apa kira-kira yang membawa anak-anak lain menjadi pahlawan. Apakah mereka masih berpikir seperti cita-cita sewaktu kecil? Apakah USJ membawa dampak bagi mereka? apakah ini kehidupan yang diinginkan mereka? kadang pikiran-pikiran seperti itu muncul di benak Hitoshi selama kehidupan barunya. Teman kadang berbagai obrolan, tetapi seperti apa obrolan antar teman itu? Dia bukan seseorang yang memiliki rekam jejak pertemanan yang baik. Bahkan hampir di masa lalu, Hitoshi tidak mempunyai teman. Mungkin, kalau Hitoshi bertanya pada si ketua kelas, dia akan menjawabnya dengan jujur. Itu pasti. Namun Hitoshi memutuskan untuk mempertahankan posisinya yang tidak ikut campur terlalu banyak kehidupan anak-anak kelas A. bagaimanapun, jika dia pada akhirnya mengikuti jejak Ereserhead, sebagai pahlawan bawah tanah. Pada suatu hari, namanya perlahan akan pudar dan hanya tersisa di jalan orang-orang yang memahami kegelapan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini Shinso-kun? Ini festival pertama kita di Yuei."

"Biasa saja," kata Hitoshi dengan suara seceria mungkin. "Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik."

Ketua kelas menyunggingkan senyum percaya diri seperti biasa. "Kau mencatat perkembangan latihanmu?"

Hitoshi mengangguk. "Meski aku ragu beberapa titik…. Biasanya mentorku akan langsung memperbaiki gerakanku yang menurutnya salah. Tapi karena hari ini dia mengawasi olimpiade, aku latihan sendiri."

Hitoshi hanya sekali menceritakan tentang Ereserhead sebagai mentornya kepada Iida, Uraraka dan Todoroki. Dia mungkin hanya sekali juga menyebut nama mentornya dan berikutnya dia lebih suka memanggilnya 'mentor' saja. Meski Ereserhead sendiri tidak menaruh masalah dalam hal itu.

"Tetap saja itu bagus. Aku melihatmu saat beradu dengan robot tadi. Apa kamu pernah berlatih di dojo atau sejenisnya?"

"Tidak. Aku baru berlatih adu ketika masuk Yuei," kata Hitoshi.

"Orang tua Ojiro-kun pelatih di sebuah dojo. Kudengar ayahnya juara karete nasional. Mungkin akan lebih bagus jika kamu bertanya beberapa tips padanya. Itu bisa membantumu."

"Entahlah…. Aku tidak begitu serius dengan teknik tangan kosong, sebenarnya aku lebih menyukai penggunaan alat bantuan. Jadi kupikir latihan tangan kosong Cuma sekedar tambahan," ujar Hitoshi.

Ketua kelas hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun ragu-ragu. Akhirnya dia tidak jadi mengucapkannya. Dia memandang buku catatan Hitoshi, lalu memandang Hitoshi.

"Aku tidak tahu banyak soal Quirk tipe seperti milikmu. Mungkin aku tidak bisa membantu banyak, tetapi aku, Uraraka dan teman-teman yang lain. Kita semua punya impian yang sama menjadi seorang pahlawan. Jadi jangan pernah ragu meminta bantuan kami."

"Terima kasih," kata Hitoshi.

Setelah ketua kelas mengangguk kaku khasnya, dia berjalan keluar dan sepertinya akan melanjutkan latihan, Hitoshi menunggu sebentar, lalu melakukan beberapa latihan sederhana. Melihat jam dia memutuskan menyudahi latihan bersiap melangkahkan kakinya menuju stadion.

Hitoshi menemukan Aizawa sedang sendirian menatap orang lalu lalang yang hendak menuju stadion. Rute itu mulai banyak dibangun kios-kios penjual yang diundang pihak sekolah. Wali kelas 1A awalnya tidak menyadari, namun saat Hitoshi lebih dekat, laki-laki itu menoleh.

"Kamu belum pergi ke stadion?" tanya Aizawa.

"Habis latihan. Aku perlu menyusun rencana untuk pertempuran nanti."

"Jalanmu masih panjang. Aku memang menyuruh kalian untuk tidak membuang waktu, namun bukan artinya kalian harus buru-buru juga."

"Tapi penjahat tidak menunggu kita beristirahat."

"Benar," ujar Aizawa. "waktu terus maju dari hari ke hari."

Dan kita tidak bisa terus menoleh melihat masa lalu.

"Apa kamu bertindak sebagai wasit?" tanya Hitoshi.

"Tidak, komentator. Maunya aku ingin menonton saja. Tapi Mic akan membuatku tuli semalaman jika tidak menemukanku di samping ruang komentator."

Keduanya tidak berbicara beberapa saat. Orang-orang semakin banyak dan kios-kios juga perlahan hidup lalu bau makanan ringan mulai tercium menggoda orang untuk membuka dompetnya lebih dalam.

"Kamu bilang aku juga perlu menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain, bagaimana caranya?"

"Entahlah… aku sendiri bukan orang yang bisa menjelaskan hal semacam itu dengan baik, tidak lebih baik bertanya pada Mic?"

"Dia akan menceramahiku dengan konsep pertemanannya yang mengerikan."

Aizawa tertawa kecil, "Itu benar. Mungkin biar saja waktu yang menunjukkan kapan waktu yang tepat. Kurasa Iida sudah menunjukkan tanda-tandanya."

"Aku kurang begitu suka di dekatnya. Bukannya aku membencinya, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang membuatku ku ragu. Kamu pernah mengatakan Quirkku bukan alasan aku menjadi pahlawan, tapi masalahnya dunia tidak bekerja semudah itu. Mungkin ini hanya alasan seorang remaja. Tapi jujur, aku belum bisa membuka diri pada anak-anak di kelas."

"Percayalah Shinso, anak-anak kelas itu akan menerima apa adanya. Mungkin ini bisa disebut bisikan bocoran jawaban, tapi festival ini akan mengajarimu segala aspek tentang pahlawan. Mungkin di masa depan kamu akan bekerja solo, tapi pasti ada insiden dimana kamu akan bekerja sama dengan orang lain. Dan disinalah kamu akan belajar."

"Kuharap itu benar."[]


End file.
